A New Unexpected Adventure
by runa168
Summary: Lily, a girl left alone with only a letter to guide her, is taken to a world different from her own. Somehow she feels that she belongs there. She is given a chance at a new life with a great adventure right around the corner. Kili/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! I've read so many great Hobbit fanfiction and thought I would give it a shot myself. This is my first time EVER writing a fanfiction story so please, go easy on me. I am always willing to take constructive criticism! Anyway these first few chapters will just be to introduce my character. I know, BOOOORING, but I need to get that all established before getting into the real fun. Enjoy and review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own character! **

A New Unexpected Adventure

She was alone now. Well and truly alone. Nobody would be there for her when things went wrong and no one to tell her everything would be okay. Lily had been laying in her bed for what seemed like days. The only person in her life that meant anything to her was now gone. So she laid there, feeling like she could die right then and there. Just wither away into nothing and no one would even notice. Sighing softly she moved her dark red locks away from her face and looked over to the letter that was left to her by her only family member. Her grandmother, Maerwen Ember, had been the light on the other end of any dark long tunnel Lily had ever been on...and now, she was gone.

Lily never knew her mother or father...no brothers or sisters...no aunts or uncles. It was was just her grandmother and herself. It had always been that way. She barely remembered the phone call that her grandmother had passed away in her sleep. It was peaceful of course, but it was still felt like her world ended. Giving a light groan she pushed herself up from her bed, the covers falling from her pale shoulders to her small waist. Her green orbs glanced at the letter sitting on her desk across the room.

It had been 7 days now and she had yet to open it. She could just leave it there...pretend that it didn't exist. Yeah, that sounded way better. Lily slowly pulled her feet off the bed and let her feet touch the carpet of her floor. Every muscle in her body was telling her to get back into the bed, but she knew not leaving her room for 7 days had probably lost her the job she had managed to keep this long...and since money was needed to keep this apartment she had, it was imperative that she make sure she still had that job.

She began walking towards her closet to get dressed, but a feeling washed over her...it was so weird. Even as she pulled clothes from the hangers and brought them over to her bed she still felt it. It wasn't until she looked back over to her desk, to see if she had left her hair tie there, did she notice a soft glow from the letter. She briskly walked to it and sat down in her desk chair. With letter in hand she looked it over. It was like nothing had happened. The glow was gone. Was she imagining things? Maybe all the stress went to her head.

Well, the letter was in her hand for the second time since she had received it. Might as well open it.

As slowly as she could she peeled away the back of it and opened it. As though it was a bomb ready to explode she ducked slightly. When nothing happened she sighed and pulled the letter out of the envelope. Not wanting to delay the inevitable she opened up the folded piece of paper and began to read.

_My dearest Lily,_

_I know how hard life must seem now that we're apart, but do not fret my child. For the answers you seek will soon be revealed. You have told me how different you are from other and how you feel so out of place in this world. I want to give you that chance to fit in, to find out who and what you really are. You do not belong here. _

_I am sorry that I had to leave you, but it was my time. Being on earth for 286 years was long enough for me to see the happiness that I needed. You were the light in my life my little Lillith. Do not ever forget that you will always be seen that way to all those you bring close to your heart. _

_I hope you remember the path in the forest I told you to never go down. I want you to go there. Sit beneath the weeping willow and wait for the sun to fade beyond the horizon. Do no be afraid of what might happen. Everything will be okay. I love you more than you could ever Imagine. Have adventures you will never forget. Ones that will lead you to great wonders. _

_I hope you find a place to belong._

_With all the love in the universe,_

_Your loving Grandmother,_

_Maerwen Edwina Ember_

Lily blinked. What? She had expected to cry and sob after reading the letter, but now she was dumbfounded. What did her grandmother mean? 286 years old? That must be some sort of error on her part. She read the letter over and over again...She looked at her clock near the window, noting that it was 6 o'clock in the evening. The sun would be setting soon. Her grandmother owned a small cottage home near Carsphairm Forest...that where she must have meant. That's the only place she could remember with a path that she wasn't allowed to go down. It would still be a few hours before the sun set...but should she go?

She stared out the window for a long silent moment before sweeping her eyes across her room. Everything in her life was sad...almost pathetic really. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Fuck it."

Her mind was made up, she was definitely going.

Everything was a blur after that moment. She quickly packed a small backpack and dressed in a pair of shorts, tank top, running shoes, and a sweater. She started up her crappy car and started driving. It would only be a good hour before she got there, so if she wanted to turn around she could.

When she had pulled up to the parking space off the gravel road she sighed and got out.

"Well I didn't turn around...that's a start," she said quietly to herself.

Without hesitation she made her way to the small cottage. It looked just as it always had. Small, quiet, and perfect. The garden covered the front lawn with a rainbow of flowers. The small stone walkway to the door was a welcoming beacon to her. Lily spent a lot of time here and knew the surrounding area well enough. Pulling her pack over her shoulder she hiked the few minute trail by the side of the cottage and into the darkening forest. It was just as it had always been. She always felt at home here with the wind blowing the canopy of leaves above her and the birds flying by delicately. The sung to her a sweet tune. It beckoned her to follow further in. When the path began to fork she looked to the left, where her grandmother had always taken her. The river and fields in that direction were her playground...but to the right, she was told to never go that way. No matter how much Lily wanted to she knew grandmother was serious when she had said it to her years ago.

" You must never wander down that path, Child. It is far too much for even your eyes to take in. Promise me you will never go there." She had promised her and had kept that promise even when she was older.

"Here goes nothing..." She said with a careful determination. She made her way down the path. The trail clearly leading her through the winding trees. She wasn't sure if it was a trick of light or not, but she could swear she was seeing a flickering of lights here and there...and dark shadows move behind the trees. Shaking her head she continued forward .

Lily wasn't exactly sure how long the hike had taken, but it felt like hours. Finally she had made it to a clearing. The trees ended around her and now in front of her was a beautiful field of tall green grass. Within the grass was an array of wildflowers in what seemed like every color of the rainbow. Her eyes widened in excitement. She had never seen a place so beautiful. Just beyond the field was a large, and I mean extremely large and old looking, weeping willow which hung low around a small pond shrouded beneath it. This was the place.

She walked towards the tree, brushing her finger tips against the grass and flowers as she went. This place had some sort of draw on her that she couldn't explain. It was like she needed to be here. A soft breeze played with her hair causing her to stop and take in the moment. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cold air.

Pulling herself from the moment she finally jogged over to the tree and gingerly pulled aside the long branches of the willow that hung around her.

A loud gasp escaped her lips when she saw how much more beautiful it was under the tree. It was like some magical forest playground hidden from the world. Different flowers sprouted from the trunk and whizzing by her head as she stepped further in were dragonflies. As she went to sit on a rock just near the small pond, a frog jump out and greeted her with a friendly croak. She laughed and looked at the pond.

A sudden glow caught her eyes. It was a hazy yellow luminescence from just under the surface of the pond. Lily pulled her pack off of her shoulder and knelt on the edge of the water. After rolling up her sleeve she reached in and grabbed whatever it was that had been glowing. When she pulled her hand back and opened her eyes, there was a small orb in her hand. It was shining yellow and just as she was about to say something the light burst out all around her. Lily gave out a small scream and covered her eyes with her other hand. When the light subsided she peered over her arm to where the orb was...or where it had been, for it was now gone and in it's place was a glowing symbol of swirls in her palm. They soon absorbed into her skin and her eyes widened in fear.

"What..what just happened?" She asked even though she expected no one to answer.

Several minutes passed as she stared at her hand. She sat there, confused and scare, as the sun slowly began to fade behind the tree line to the west. The fact that it the sun was setting didn't even registered in her brain while in her state of shock. The only thing that had broken the spell was when tiny fireflies...or at least they seemed like fireflies, to her they seemed like tiny people glowing a bright yellow, blue, and green, began to float down from the willow. It was like they had been there the entire time and came out now that the sun was going away so they could show off their wonderful colors they emitted .

She slowly began to rise to her feet, her palm still turned up as it had been before. Her hair fell to her back as her neck craned to see the little balls of light float gracefully around her. And just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder; a soft song began to fill the air. It was almost inaudible, but she could pick up to high and low pitches within the soft enough times to know there was actual signing. The orbs of light were all around, some touching her face softly, others actually taking a lock of her hair with it before letting it drop back around her shoulders.

Is this what her grandmother wanted her to see? Before she could get another thought into her head the small firefly people began to fly around her body so fast she could only see the lines of colors now.

"Wait! Please stop! What are you doin- umpf!" As she was spinning around to get away from the lights, she caught a foot on a rock and began to fall. It was almost like slow motion as her body fell into the pond. In moments the water had surrounded her and a unconsciousness had taken her into a black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Yay! **

Lily fluttered her eyes open when she heard birds chirping around her and the sound of someone walking up to her. When she glanced up she saw a tall man dressed in what seemed like gray robes and a gray hat. His beard was that of an old hermit living in the woods. _Oh no, _She thought, _Some creepy guy found me in the middle of the woods by myself and was trying to kidnap me...this will definitely not turn out well. _

She quickly sat up and put her arms up to defend herself from whatever this weird guy might do to her. It was only when he spoke that she lowered her shielding arms to look at him.

" Dear child, your assumption wounds me." He had a wry smile on his face and his eyes seemed too kind for anything she thought could happen.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, uh, sir. I didn't think anyone else was around here..." She had stopped talking when she noticed that not only was it the middle of day instead of evening, but the willow, pond and field were gone. She was sitting in the middle of a dirt road. "Where the hell am I?"

The old man leaned on his long staff and looked down at the girl with a soft smile, " Well we appear to be in Greenwood, where precisely did you expect to be?"

She looked up at the old man in confusion. _Greenwood? _

"Ah, but we can discuss that later! Introductions my dear child," He said with brief excitement, " I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." He looked to her expectantly.

Lily raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed herself up brushing off the dirt on her legs and shorts, still making sure to keep an eye on him, "My name is Lillith Edwina Ember...but my friends call me Lily...well they would if I had any." She said the last part in a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless which made him frown sadly.

When she finally broke out of her thoughts of how sad that all sounded she put out her hand to shake his, thinking it to be the polite thing at the moment. The old man smiled and took her hand, but as soon as he did his eyebrows knit together as if asking her a question. Gandalf turned over the hand that he held to gaze at her palm. Immediately he looked at her with a knowing grin.

"Miss Lily, you failed to mention that you are a fae child," He let her hand go and put it on his hip with a small chuckle, "though it has been quite some time since I've seen one and you, my dear, are rather large for a normal fae."

"Oi! What do you mean by large?" Leave it to her to forget the most important parts in that conversation,"I'm barely 5 feet and about the size of a stick!" She retorted with a huff. Suddenly she realized what she had missed and became more confused, " A fae child? What are you talking about?"

Gandalf laughed and started to walk, putting his hand on her shoulder to lead her away. "You seem to be far from home and know nothing of your heritage. Why don't you accompany me to a friends home. It's not too far from here, though he is a bit of an odd fellow so you must let me apologize for his unique behavior."

She blinked a few times up at him and nodded absentmindedly. For all she knew this guy was leading her away to be killed and buried far away in some unknown location. Well at least she'd be able to her grandmother again...

"How is it that you came to be unconscious in the middle of Greenwood forest, my child?" He asked after noticing her depressed state after they began walking.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to him, "Oh, well it started when my grandmother died..." She then proceeded to tell him all about the letter she received and what happened when she went to the willow tree. The story still confused the hell out of her, but Gandalf nodded and seemed to understand what might be going on.

"Hmm..." He hummed low as he lit his pipe and began puffing on it. From that point on he said nothing more, only led her deeper into the forest until they came upon a very woodsy looking cabin. There were animals all around, all seeming very happy to be there and not afraid of the newcomers approaching the cabin. A fawn, without any caution or care, stepped over to Lily and nuzzled into her side for some affection. She obliged it and stroked its head with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Gandalf, my old friend! Good of you to visit!" Said a man who looked far more like a crazy hermit than what she thought Gandalf had looked like. How the hell did she end up with two crackpots like them? As though sensing her wariness Gandalf gave her shoulder a small squeeze and walked forward.

"Radagast it has been far too long. I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest with me." At that, the man in brown looked over to me curiously then smiled and nodded.

"Of course I don't mind," he said with a grin, "she is quite a sweet thing is she not?"

"_Excuse_ me?" She put her hands on her hips thinking he might be throwing a pass her way. Normally when a guy says a girl looks sweet...it never ends up good. Gandalf of course only waved her off and walked to Radagast. They whispered to each other for a few minutes before Radagast looked over Gandalfs shoulder and then back to him with a nod. The brown man lifted his hat off his head and snatched out a small bird delicately. Radagast whispered to it and let it fly out of his hands and into the forest canopy. She immediately noticed the bird defecation in his hair and slightly on his face and grimaced. When both Radagast and Gandalf looked over to her expectantly she put her hands up.

"Listen, my car isn't too far away from here...I think maybe I should be getting home." She made to turn around and leave, but she had no idea where she was.

Gandalf was suddenly behind her with a hand gently on her shoulder, "My dear, do you know where you are? You are very far from home...much less this _car_ you speak of. I don't believe you are from this world." He said bluntly.

Lily was frozen. What did he mean she wasn't from _this _world? "Wh-what do you mean by that? " She said quietly.

Gandalf didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure how to say it delicately enough to not cause any panic.

"The year is 2939...of the Third Age, child. You are far from you home."

Lily spun around instantly with shock. He had to be joking...but then...how did she end up in the middle of no where...how could she explain the orbs, how could she rationalize the light fading into her hand...how...how? Everything began to spin in her head. She placed a hand on the side of her head and fumbled back slightly. When Gandalf went to help her she sharply smacked his hand away. He hissed and grabbed his hand as though she had done major damage to him. When she looked at the hand he was cradling it was burned. She gasped and looked down at her hand...it was on fire! She screamed and pat at her hand with her other one only to realize that it too was on fire. It didn't hurt, not at all, it just freaked her the fuck out. And then everything was black.

"Well it seems she fainted..." Radagast said from a safe distance away. Gandalf looked down at his hand, he should have known something like that would happen, especially from a fae. They all carried some sort of elemental power. It seemed hers was that of fire, which he thought was rare.

"She will be alright Radagast, let us make her comfortable out here just in case she has another burst like that. Won't want her burning down your home now would we," Radagast agreed and they slowly put her on a bed of moss just outside the house.

"They will be here soon to help her understand." Radagast said as he brought a cloth to wrap Gandalf's wounds. Gandalf nodded and thanked him. Then when all was said and done they went inside to await the arrival of their guests.

Once again Lily found herself waking to the sound of birds and the tall grey man standing above her. _So it wasn't a dream then..._she thought with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Ah I see you've finally awakened from your peaceful slumber. Good! Come meet more of my friends." Gandalf walked over a few feet away and sat on a stump with Radagast standing beside him. She sat up with a moan and rubbed her eyes. It was after she took a good look that she noticed three obs of light flying around the two men. It was just like what had happened under the weeping willow! They were a bit bigger, but it was very much the same. She pushed herself off the forest floor and made her way over to them.

The larger of the two orbs spoke first. " My dear Lillith...hold out your hands" The voice was female and probably had the most serene melody to it. She fell to her knees and as her hands came up the orb gracefully landed into her hands. She then saw the most beautiful little woman she had ever laid her eyes on. She was almost a foot tall and weighed practically nothing. Her head had a full crown of what seemed like a tree growing from it, with tiny flowers here and there. Her face was pale and delicate, she wore a small white flowing dress, and had almost invisible wings coming out of her back where the fabric of her dress left it bare. Her eyes, were as green as the forest, just like her own. Then it hit her. She was holding a faerie! That's what this was all about! Why did Gandalf think she was a faerie?

"Child do not be frightened. We are your kin," She smiled, "My name is Vandesse and I am the Lady of the Fae. I can tell you everything your heart wishes to know."

So she was in charge then. Lily bit her lip and asked the question most looming over her head.

"Am I really in the past?"

Vandesse nodded and took a seat within her palms, " Yes, Lillith, you are very far in the past. Your grandmother must have sent you here...I can see why, you are a very lost little fae."

"But I don't understand why she would have sent me here...or why I'm far bigger than yourself...and I don't have wings! Not too mention I all, but burned the old mans hands off and that thing that absorbed into my hand and..." Lily trailed off with more questions and concerns, but Vandesse put her hand up to silence her.

"Everything will all be answered for you, dear. I believe your grandmother sent you here because you are the last of your kind. As for the mysterious orb of light that you absorbed, it must have been your powers that your grandmother deemed necessary to take from you. You must live in times where old magic is not as appreciated as it is here," Vandesse looked at her for a very moments, as if trying to read her thoughts and deliberate her answers, " You are so lost and alone young one. For your grandmother to send you so far back she must have known you would feel like you belonged here. That is what you seek correct?"

Lily nodded and almost began to cry. She tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears. She had always felt like there was something missing, like everywhere she went would never be home to her. It was only with her grandmother that she felt relatively alive...but as she looked around this place she knew home was not far away.

"Yes...that is what I seek."

Vandesse smiled graciously and stood in her palm, "Now about height, I believe you are only this tall because somewhere down the lines of your ancestors pure fae had to procreate with humans to keep the blood alive. You are most certainly a fae child, for I can feel the old magic in your palms...it's there little one, it's just hasn't been given the chance to come alive. I can also tell you that you have a very unique power. The sun. It is a rare gift given to only a choice few fae children. I myself only know of two others in all of our existence to have it. The other elements we are each given are far less...dangerous. Earth, water, and air are the elements we are normally gifted. The power of the sun is one that must be handled with care." Vandesse looked concerned as her wings fluttered and she came to touch her face.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Lily asked.

"It is not just the ability of the sun you can control...but fire as well. Fire is a dangerous element, my child, and you must be taught to use it with care."

Lily looked over to Gandalf and his hand bandaged up. The Lady was right. It is dangerous...and it seemed like this was going to be her new home. So if she had this power, it must be controlled unless she wanted to torch the very place she felt at ease.

"So then I will not be returning to my own time?"

"No, little one...I fear the magic your grandmother used would not be strong enough to send you back home, but only take you where you seemed fit to be."

Lily pondered this for a moment before sighing. There was nothing she could do, but go forward.

"Okay...so what am I to do now?"

Vandesses' smile returned to her face and looked over to Radagast, "Radagast has agreed to house you as long as needed and while you are to live here I will send my fae to teach you how to control your new found abilities..." She thought for a moment with her finger on her chin, "most likely near water I think..."

Lily laughed at that. This was a very strange situation she found herself in, but she couldn't undo what had already been done.

For the next two years she would be with Radagast in his humble home, with faeries coming to her everyday to teach one she needed to be taught. In that time she learned so much of this place called Middle Earth. She learned of the elves and wizards called the Istari, which she became very excited to know both Radagast and Gandalf were of the latter. She was given knowledge of many new creatures of Middle Earth that she couldn't even fathom. It was all so amazing!

Each day that passed by Radagast would watch the little red haired beauty become more and more like the fae child she was. He would see her playing with the animals, adventuring as far as she could without getting too nervous, and her abilities blossomed into something she could mostly control with exercised attempts. She learned quite fast and picked up elvish well enough. She became well aware of the dangers outside of the home she was now accustom to. The sadness in her heart seem to disappear with passing time. Though she always spoke often of her grandmother, it was of happy thoughts instead of sad memories. She learned much...and soon she would venture out for days and come back with stories of places she visited. It was like having a child, he thought. It was nice reprieve from his normal life...but this place would not be safe for her much longer...for something dark was entering the Greenwood. He could feel it.

**I truly hope you all like this so far. It took a lot of guts to actually sit here for 5 hours and write the first 3 chapters. Please let me know how it is so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later.

It was a strange request she had got from Gandalf. The message was of an adventure she could not pass up. Smiling to herself Lily put the note back into her pouch and continued on her small pony. The horse she had originally wanted was far too big for her 4 foot 8 inch stature. It was sad leaving Radagast for this long of a period and she wasn't exactly sure where it was he wanted her to meet. She had been in Rivendell for a few weeks now and to suddenly get a bird in the middle of the night seemed very strange to her. Knowing him it was something far too mischievous for her liking, but it was Gandalf and she would do almost anything for him. If had been a long time since she had saw him, almost a year now. She had grown only in beauty, her hair not cascading down her back in curly dark red locks and her new clothes she had required for her travels suited her well. She adored the ruffled traveling skirt with pouches held to a leather bodice and tights to cover her legs when she was cold. The matching leather boots made everything all the more better. It was a gift from Radagast before she left for Rivendell.

She then looked around, it was all forest. She knew she was at least in Ruhdaur...that was close to...Trollshaw...fuck, not the place she would want to be at night. The sun was barely over the horizon when she saw a figure walking upon her from the path ahead. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out the elven sword she had been given while in Rivendell.

"Halt! Who are you? I do not wish to harm you, but I will if need be." She spoke in the firmest voice she could muster up.

"Now we both know you do not need a sword to cause me any damage, dear Lily" The figure spoke. She knew that voice anywhere!

"Gandalf!" She jumped off the pony and ran over to him. The moment she met him she was in his arms hugging him with all her might. " I missed you so much Gandalf."

He laughed and stroked her hair before pulling away to look down at her, "My lovely Lily, you have grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. I hope your abilities are up to the task I wish to have before you."

"Task?," She shook her head, she didn't care what it was he wanted her to do, she was just glad he was there, " Yes, yes my skills are far more in check than they used to be, but is this the reason you called me so far from home Gandalf? It seems strange that you would call me out of the blue like this."

Gandalf smiled and began to lead her back the way he came. They spoke of how things had been going for her, where her adventures had taken her, and what exactly was the reason Gandalf wanted her for this particular one.

"So you are traveling with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to a place called The Lonely Mountain...to defeat a dragon that may or may not still be alive...so Thorin O...was it Oakenshield? can take back his rightful place as King and retrieve their lost gold?...Sounds very cliché." Lily wasn't too sure about this journey, but it did sound like she could gain a lot of experience with it. She hadn't really noticed until now how late in the evening it was.

Gandalf nodded at her statement, "I admit it is not something I would want someone as young as you on this journey, but you have advantages the others do not. You can not be burned because you control the element of fire and you hold interest enough in many creature that it can be used for diplomacy if need be. You can fight with a sword...though not as well as you should perhaps, but I think you would be ideal for what is ahead of us."

"Are you sure about this Gandalf? You know I do not know much of this world just yet."

"Yes I am quite sure. It will be very good for you," he smiled at her while smoking his pipe weed, "and you will know the world soon enough. I believe you still have a couple hundred years to figure it all out." She had to admit he was right. Her grandmother was 286 years old when she died...so Vandesse said that the lifespan Lily should expect would most likely be about the same, give or take a few decades.

"Alright, alright," she put her hands up in surrender, " I guess I have no other choice." She smirked and continued walking with him. They continued for a few hours until they came to what looked like a camp set up for a company of travelers...but there weren't any travelers to be seen.

"What happened to your companions Gandalf? All of their belongings are here, but not one person laying among them." She had a small smile on her face when she saw his concerned look. He probably had a band of idiots wandering the wilderness and she'd have to help find them.

"This way." He said it with so seriously she could only do what he asked. It wasn't long before she saw a light ahead of them in the forest.

"Trolls...nasty creatures." Gandalf had said with a look of pure disgust. The word _trolls _had made her skin crawl. Now she was nervous. She had never seen a troll, sure she had heard of them, but see them...she'd rather not. When they got a large boulder to hide behind she could here a small voice shout out.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" Gandalf said something about Bilbi...or Bilbo...she couldn't quite remember because all she was looking at was the three large trolls standing near the fire with several of the Dwarves tied to a spit being turned like a rotisserie and others tied in bags in a pile. She looked to see a small man-child, who she could only assume to be the hobbit because of how tiny he was, talking to the trolls about how to season the dwarves correctly.

"Gandalf what should we do?" She looked over to him as he watched the scene unfold.

"Bilbo is smart to delay for time, but it will only work for so long...Lily go around the other side and when I climb onto the boulder you must come out of your hiding spot and use the power of yours to turn them to stone."

"What!? I can't possibly exert enough power for THAT!" She was horrified that she would have to stand up to the trolls. He put his hands on her shoulders to make her look straight at him. He was as serious as one could get.

"If you want to save them, you _must_." And those were the words that got her off her ass and over to her hiding spot. She could clearly see the dwarves from her new vantage point and the poor hobbit who was trying to convince the stupid trolls that all the dwarves had parasites. She had to stifle a laugh when they didn't take too kindly to being insulted so. After the one troll had pointed out they were being 'taken as fools', she could see Gandalf jump onto the boulder on the other side.

"The dawn will take you all!" He had said.

The first troll responded with a " 'ho's that?" Followed by a "Don' know" and a "Can we eat 'im too?"

While they were deciding whether or not they should eat Gandalf, she stood from her hiding spot and walked in front of the dwarves. They all eyes her suspiciously. She stopped next to Bilbo and looked down at him, "Close your eyes Mr. Baggins." He was stunned to say the least, but nodded, took a hop back, and closed his eyes while she walked a few steps forward and whistled.

"Hey you burly blokes, mind if I join you for dinner!" She shouted and the three trolls all whipped their heads around to look at the small girl standing there.

"Run lass, before you get killed!" She heard one of the dwarves yell. She only smirked and put her hands on her hips.

" Oi, it's a girl..she'd make for a lovely dessert, that she would." One troll said as they stared. Another troll tried to grab for her, but she ducked and as quickly as she could took in a deep breath and put her hands out in front of her. Her skin began to glow a bright yellow. The glow continued to increase until all those around her had to block their eyes from how bright it was. The trolls began to groan and yell in pain, it seemed that her powers could indeed turn them to stone. Vandesse wasn't kidding when she said Lily had the power of the sun. Unfortunately she was also not as strong as most fae and could only hold the blinding light before she began to get weak. She fell to a knee, but held her the light for as long as she could.

Gandalf noticed the light dimming slightly and immediately took action. He slammed his staff onto the rock he stood on, breaking it in half effectively aiding her into turning the trolls to stone. When it was finished she was breathing hard and sitting down with her arms stretched benind her to hold herself up. As soon as the dwarves and hobbit realized they were safe, they let out a cry of victory and began to help each other out of their current state.

Lily shifted her position slightly to sit up more and put a hand onto her paling face. That was a lot harder than it probably looked. She was exhausted to the point of passing out, but just as she was about to fall onto her back a hand was behind her holding her steady. She looked up to see the hobbit smiling down at her.

"I hope you don't mind, but you looked a little pale and I wouldn't want my savior to pass out on my account. Are you fairing well Miss...?" Bilbo said with a warm, welcoming smile. She smiled back with a little less effort and nodded to him.

"Lillith Edwina Ember...at your service Mr. Baggins."

"Call me Bilbo, Miss Lillith."

Her smiled widened as he helped her to stand, "Then please Bilbo, call me Lily...and yes, I am fine. Thank you for your kindness."

Bilbo practically blushed at her every word and stayed next to her as the dwarves recovered their belongings. Gandalf walked over to her and put a hand on her slender shoulder.

"You did very well Lily, I am very pleased at how far your abilities have come."

"Thanks old man," She teased, but her playful attitude quickly changed as she spotted a dwarf walk towards them. This had to be Thorin. Power and purpose radiated off of him in waves that almost made her take a step back just in case, but unfortunately both Gandalf and Bilbo had a hand on her back for support in her weakened state. In a few determined strides he was in front of them. He made eye contact with her only briefly before looking up to Gandalf.

"Gandalf where did you go off to?"

Gandalf put both his hands around his staff to lean on, " To look ahead...and found a friend"

"And what brought you back?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf smiled and glanced down at Lily, " Looking behind to see another friend in need. Good thing I brought Miss Lily with me." He winked at Lily as she giggled softly.

The melodious sound that emitted from her lips made Thorin look at her with an almost stunned features. She was indeed a very beautiful young woman, but he had no idea what type of race she was. She was short like themselves, but no beard...which ruled out a dwarf. Her feet were not large, so she was not a hobbit. Her beauty was almost elf-like, but she was not tall...what was she?

"And who might this lovely woman be?" Said a voice from beside Thorin. He quickly looked to see both Fili and Kili had come to his side. The two of them looked as if they had spotted a chest of gold as they looked upon the woman.

Lily started to feel a little uncomfortable with all this male testosterone floating in the air. Every one so far had looked upon her like a piece of meat. It was unsettling to say the least. Gandalf must have picked up on this as he stepped forward.

"This, Fili, is Lillith Edwina Ember...but she prefers to be called Lily."

Lily immediately bowed to Thorin and his two nephews. She only knew of their persons due to Gandalf explaining all of them on their way to meet the company, "It is a pleasure to meet the sons of Durin. Please allow me to accompany you on this journey...I will be of great use to you." It was the first thing she knew would get their attention the quickest. She had learn when coming here that men found women useless in battles unless proven otherwise.

One of the nephews spoke, the one she would assume to be Kili since she had hear Fili's voice, "Well you certainly showed us quick a stunt earlier. What other tricks might you have?"

Lily looked up from her position, her deep green eyes catching his dark brown ones almost instantaneously. She stopped breathing for a moment only to be brought out of the spell with a cough from Gandalf. She quickly looked up at him and he nodded to her. Smirking she walked over to the fire that the trolls had and although everyone seemed confused as to what she was doing, the moment she jumped into the fire most had let out a cry of urgency. They were all stunned to see her standing there unscathed. Her red hair was dancing around her shoulders as she turned to look at the company staring at her.

"My trick, as you can see, is that a little fire from a dragon will not harm me. _That_ is something you will most certainly need."

Thorin stepped forward, "What manner of creature are you..."

She smirked and slowly stepped out of the fire, her left hand taking a trail of fire with it as she stopped before him. "I am a fae child. A product of faerie and man. We all carry an elemental power...mine happens to be the rarest, the power of the sun and incidentally fire." As she spoke she brought her hand up in between them, a ball of fire rested within it. When she finished speaking she closed her fingers around the fire extinguishing it with smoke lifting from her hand.

They were all silent for a brief moment. It was only after a tall dwarf with a balding head said, "She has my vote," did the rest mumble agreements.

Thorin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome, Lillith Edwina Ember, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Lily smiled triumphantly and thanked him accordingly before they were off to find the troll cave that must have been near by. When she went to pick up her pack it was mysteriously gone.

"Looking for something?" Said a voice she had heard only moments ago. She turned to Kili who was holding the strap of her bag out with two fingers almost teasingly. A smirk plastered across his handsome face. Lily stared at him for a moment...something about him made her turn into the silly schoolgirls she had once seen fawning over the most popular boy in school. It made her cringe internally that she could even act like that. Gingerly she reached out and took the bag from him, her fingers touching his for only a second, but the damage had been done. They both felt the fire that laced the muscles from fingers to arm.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly. He only nodded and slowly retreated back to his brothers side. She watched him as he whispered to his brother, who looked over at Lily with a smirk. She blushed and turned to Gandalf who had witnessed the whole thing.

"Love at first sight was it?" He had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Shut up you old coot..." She turned from him quickly as he chuckled. _What the hell just happened?_

**There it is! Chapter 3! Now I gotta spend the next few days working on the next 3 chapters lol I think things might go faster that way. Let me know how you feel about it so far. If you have questions about Lily and her powers then just ask, but do remember it's just a story, if we were going for logic here then there would be no creative or imaginative output for anyone :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was totally NOT trying to make Lily a Mary Sue, but in all my excitement it happened. I promise that I did not want her to be the ultimate hero cause she is not like that at all. She is still a lonely misunderstood girl lol I am going to try to get back on track with her! And thank you everyone! It made me super happy to see so many people viewing my story! So happy that I wrote another chapter in 2 hours! Hope you like it!**

The next few hours consisted of the dwarves looking for the troll cave. It wasn't hard to find it...considering the fairly large footprints and broken trees along their path to the cave. Along the way she stayed close to Gandalf. Though she had made a good first impression on the dwarves she knew that _that_ was all she had. It took a large portion of her energy to do all that she had done back there. Lily had just barely touched her powers and unlike the faeries that lived hundreds of years to perfect their powers, it had only been two years for her...and she was barely able to stand after just a light trick and not burning in the fire, the latter of course not taking much energy at all considering it was a natural ability. She didn't know what she was going to do once any actual fighting occurred.

Being taught to wield a sword or throw a punch was something she hadn't thought about when she stayed with Radagast. Gandalf must have picked up on her anxiety, for he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. That effectively stirred her from her thoughts and she looked up to his smiling face. Briefly giving him a weak smile back she sighed and looked around to the dwarves heading into the cave. The stench was unbearable. How they could even step in there was beyong her.

"Stay here Lily, there is nothing inside this hole that could aid you," Gandalf headed towards the cave to join some of the dwarves that had already went inside.

She felt uneasy for some reason...like something was watching her as she stood there by herself. Wanting to put as much distance as she could from the others at the moment she sat on a small boulder and turned her back to watch the forest around her. Soon, unfortunately, she heard footsteps making their way to her location. Sighing she turned to see Bilbo standing there with a skin of water held out to her. She blinked in surprise and took it.

"Thank you Bilbo...you have been so kind to me." She took a sip of the water and tried to hand it back. He put his hand up to stop her.

"You ought to take more than that after saving this lot. What you did must have taken more than a few sips of water of out you." He smiled and waited for her to take a larger drink. She obliged him with a small laugh and a large gulp of water that spilled from the sides and down her cheeks.

Bilbo laughed loudly at this, "Alright, alright! Let's not completely bleed me dry." Lily wiped her mouth and handed it back to him.

"Thank you again..." She looked behind him to see some of the dwarves looking over to them. She scooted to the side of the boulder hiding as much as she could behind Bilbo's small body.

"Why are you hiding?" Bilbo asked as he glanced over his shoulder to the company. "You know they wont hurt you or anything. After what you did I'm sure they respect you far better than they do me."

"I know, it's just...I'm a little nervous is all. This is my first _big_ adventure. I don't have much skill beyond what was naturally given to me, and as you can tell, it takes a lot of effort to do that." Bilbo thought how sad she looked when she said that. She seemed so confident when she first jumped out of the bushes and took the trolls out...but now looking at her he could see she was just a girl (with extraordinary powers that she claimed was exhausting to do).

He put a hand on her shoulder which startled her from the view of her boots. He smiled. She smiled. And that's how she knew they would be just as good of friends as her and Gandalf were. With her new friend Bilbo at her side, she walked over to the edge of the cave and looked in.

"Yea...even confidence wouldn't get me to go into that place." Bilbo laughed at her antics and wandered over to sit down and adjust some things in his pack. She looked over to the dwarves standing around and picked one that didn't seem too intimidating. He was a younger looking dwarf. Kind of reminded her of friar Tuck from Robin Hood. He held a book tight in his hands. When he spotted her coming his way, he blushed and seemed to shy up completely.

"Hello there...my name is Lily," She made sure to be a cautious as possible, " What's your name?" She put on the sweetest smile she could muster and waited. The dwarf seemed to perk up.

"My name is Ori. Can you teach me how to walk through fire Miss Lily?" _Oh my goodness he is so cute! _She thought with a huge grin.

"I wish I could teach you Ori...but it's something I was born with." His shoulders slumped slightly.

"Hm. Well that's alright! Would you like to see my drawings Miss Lily?" He opened his book and without her consent he started to go through the pages. They were quite good. A few of them she had to laugh at how real the humor in the pictures came to life. The last one however made her heart leap. It was of her in the fire. It was a good picture...it really was, but she only could smile sadly as she looked at it. She looked intense and tired at the same time. Both something she hated being.

"These are very good Ori...I wish I had talent like you." She watched the joy in his smile and the blush on his cheeks appear.

"No one's ever said that to me Mi-" He was interrupted by the dynamic duo.

"Oi, Ori! What's this? You showin' the lovely lady some of your drawings eh?" Fili stood in front of them with Kili flanking his left.

"Yes, he was showing me them until we were interrupted.." She said quietly. Fili blinked and put his hands up in surrender.

"I meant no harm Miss Lily. We've just been watching you two for the last ten minutes...and when.."

"When you looked a bit sad...we thought maybe Ori had said something to upset you." Kili had seemed to read his mind. It was weird as hell. Fili seemed older...but they were like twins.

"Oh. It's okay, really. I was just...well it was just the last picture," She looked at Ori quickly and touched his arm, "It was a wonderful drawing, Ori. It is very beautiful. It's just...I looked exactly how I felt. Exhausted." She laughed lightly and scratched the back of her head nervously.

Kili watched her with skepticism. She was sad about the drawing? It looked as though she was hurt by something Ori had said, which wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes Ori didn't think before he spoke.

"Well don't let _that_ upset you. A frown doesn't sit well on a pretty face." Leave it to Fili to say something so absurd like that. Lily blushed and looked away from them with a small huff.

"I'll take that as a compliment I suppose." She looked back at the two with a small smile. Fili smirked at put his arms around Kili's shoulders.

"If you need anything Lady Lily, don't be afraid to ask us. We're more than will to help you out."

"Fili, Kili! Leave the poor lass alone before you suffocate her. " Dwalin had just come out of the cave when he saw the blushing and uncomfortable looking Lily with the two brothers standing in front of her and assumed they were being overly nice to her.

The two younger dwarves straightened up and looked to the elder dwarf as though he was going to tear their heads off. "Sorry Mister Dwalin...We were just trying to be nice to the lass." Fili was trying to justify why they were bothering her to Dwalin while Kili stayed by her and Ori, although Ori seemed to find the scene before him much more interesting than herself and Kili.

She had been looking over at the small dispute when Kili spoke to her, "We really didn't mean nothin' by it. You looked so sad.." He leaned against the tree next to where they had been standing. She watched as he stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes full of concern as he watched his brother argue with Dwalin over whether or not they had really been concerned with Lily or were just trying to be a little too friendly. When he noticed she was watching him he blushed and shifted uncomfortably. She smiled sheepishly and looked over to Dwalin and Fili.

"Master Dwalin, it's alright. They were just concerned that I was upset about something childish. Please be gentle with them." She giggled and walked over to the Dwalin. "Besides, we both know I can take care of myself." He nodded with a smirk and she put a hand on Fili's arm to lead him away.

"That was too nice of you Lady Lily. You could have left me there to suffer the wraith of Mister Dwalin." He said with a playful smile on his lips. He placed his hand on the one that was pulling on his sleeve. She stopped suddenly and looked at him confused. He quickly snatched her hand up and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes were locked with hers until then glanced behind her. She raised an eyebrow and looked to where his eyes had gone to. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw the retreating back of Kili.

She was about to say something when Thorin walked out of the cave informing everyone that they would be heading out. The company was packing up and getting ready to leave when Gandalf heard something coming and called for the rest to head in a direction. Soon they ran into Radagast. Man was she happy to see him. They only took a few minutes to share a hug before Radagast needed to speak to Gandlaf about something important. She liked taking these breaks, it meant she didn't have to do much work...yet. Of course things seemed too good to be true when they heard a howling.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo had said with a frightened look on his face.

"Wolf? No, that was not a wolf." Bofur had said. And just like that, chaos had ensued. A warg had come from one side trying to ambush the company and when it had been killed another had tried to sneak up on Thorin.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" As soon as those words left his lips, Lily had almost collapsed. Orcs!? Trolls were dumb enough to fool, but orcs? She was not prepared for that.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf had all, but demanded an answer from Thorin.

"No one." Thorin replied.

Gandalf seemed not to believe him, "Who did you tell!"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin looked confused, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked into the distance, " You are being hunted."

The thought terrified her and made the others uneasy. What made it even worse was when Ori exclaimed the ponies had run off. This was definitely not good! She turned to Radagast looking for some sort of comfort when he caught her eyes. For a unmoving moment they both stared at eachother before he took her into her arms and whispered into her ear, "You are the light in the eyes of those who love you. Always remember that my sweet Lily. Be safe." With that he stepped away from her.

"I'll draw them off." He said to Gandalf.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" He tried to reason with Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," He smirked, " I'd like to see them try."

"No! Please Radagast, don't! You could be killed!" She pleaded with him with tears running down her cheeks."

Radagast pulled her into another hug before grasping her shoulders, "Listen to me Lillith, you need to be strong. I know your not ready for something as harsh as this...but you must face your fears in order to move on."

She could only nod numbly as he took off on his sled. Gandalf was almost istantly at her side leading her away. She didn't know when she would see Radagast again. He had been like a father to her these past two years. What would she do without knowing he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thanks for all the views, favs, and followers! It makes me super happy! So here's another chapter!**

**Anything in ****_bold italic_**** is elvish. I refuse to spend the time to go through ALL of that elvish. Ugh too much for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my oc Lily :)**

She didn't have time to think about Radagast as they began running. She was having trouble catching up to the rest. These were warriors who were used to running far distances...and apparently weaving in between trees, jumping over rocks, _and_ not being out of breath after the first few minutes. She was starting to fall behind when a hand grabbed hers firmly and pulled her in the middle of the company. Everything was rushing by until they had stopped at behind a boulder to hide from site of the wargs. So far they hadn't caught up to Radagast. That was good news at least. It was in that moment hat she finally took notice to the hand still holding hers as they hid. Kili was beside her with his fingers laced around hers.

Lily gasped softly, but he heard it and turned his head to look at her. Their eyes locked before he said, "Can't have you falling into the jaws of wargs Lady Lily." It wasn't the most romantic thing she had heard...but at the moment, she could have kissed him for helping her.

"Lily. It's just Lily." She said to him in between breaths.

Kili grinned and was about to say something when they were suddenly running again.

By now she was sick and tired of running. Her leg muscles were on fire and her lungs burned. She would have fallen and given up by now if it hadn't been for Kili dragging her behind him. They had pulled themselves behind another boulder, Ori almost giving them away when he tried to keep running. Luckily Thorin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. When it was clear to run again she heard Thorin ask Gandalf where he was leading them. Gandalf didn't respond, but it gave her the incentive to look around for a brief moment. This area looked familiar to her...but she wasn't sure how or why. All the running didn't help with her sense of direction at all.

Off in the distance she could see Radagast leading the wargs in a different direction. Her heart pained as she watched. If anything happened to him...She was suddenly pulled behind another boulder, all of them pushed against the rock wall. Above them she heard the sound of growling and claws scraping against the stone. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She felt a squeeze from Kili before he let go. Her eyes snapped opened to see him take a step away from the boulder with his arrow drawn. He took aim quickly and let the arrow loose. It hit the warg and it fell in front of them, the orc on it's back still very much alive as the warg squirmed and writhed in pain. The orc got up quickly and ran at them. Dwalin and Bifur were on him in a second.

That had almost done it's job when the orc pushed them away and made for Lily. She barely had time to react when it swung it's sword at her. She quickly ducked, the sword creating sparks on the stone wall. When the orc looked down and grabbed her arm she was effectively yanked up and held against it, a sword at her throat.

"Move and the girl dies!" The orc yelled at the company.

Everyone froze as the orc pushed the blade against her neck causing a hiss of pain to escape her lips. She made eye contact with Kili who was torn between ripping the orcs eyes out and falling to his knees to plead for her release. She let out and breath and looked to Gandalf who nodded to her. It was gonna waste the rest of her energy, but if she didn't want to die and cause the rest to have their position given away...she had to.

"You're a fool orc...thinking that I need a dwarf warrior to protect me," She said it softly and calmly, trying to psych herself up to do something she would hope would save her life. The orc pushed the blade against her throat cutting into her skin slightly. That move had caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and automatically her fingers flexed. Her defenses were up and power surged through her. Warmth escaped her hand and she grasped onto the orc's arm. She could feel the confusion from him as it tensed, but soon a shriek of pain escaped it's mouth as it pushed her away. When she turned to look at it she saw the thing in flames, screeching as it fell to the ground and soon stopped moving.

She fell onto her knees and tried to move, but her body was exhausted. Adrenaline had worn off and her vision blurred.

"That went exceptionally well..." She heard someone say. She wasn't sure who, but she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her up to stand. She was soon looking into the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield, he was concerned as he placed and hand under her chin and looked at the small wound on her neck.

"That was very brave, but don't ever do something so foolish again. You could have been killed and I'd not let you die when we still owe you a debt." She let out a laugh at that and he smiled kindly. His smile was suddenly turned into a frown when he heard the howls of wargs coming their way. The noise must have alerted them.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled and she was led away once again by Kili who refused to let her fall behind.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore. It wasn't long before they had made their way over a few hills when they spotted the wargs all around them. They seemed trapped and once again Lily had found herself falling to her knees breathing hard. Each breath burned her lungs as she tried to take in air. Kili yelled next to her that there was more coming and she was picked up by Fili who carried her into the middle of the company.

"Kili! Shoot them!"

She could hear the whizzing of arrows slicing through the air and a few thuds as they hit their mark, but besides that all was starting to become a haze. She noticed a flash of grey disappear into what looked like stone. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion until she heard "Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abondoned us!" Somone had stated. She knew that wasn't true, but it hurt to voice her objection to that comment.

A wave of relief flashed through her when she heard Gandalf shout, "This way, you fools!" She was then quickly picked up into someones arms and whisked away into the direction of his voice.

"Don't worry lass, we'll protect you. Nothing will harm you." She noted the soothing voice of Bofur and she smiled at the face she could barely see now.

Bofur jumped over a small rock ledge and slid down into a cave with her firmly in his arms. She remembered the sound of others sliding against stone and someone shouting for Kili. She hoped nothing happened to him. He had been so determined to keep her safe and to see him fall to such wile creatures would not sit well with her.

Even though she was slipping in and out of consciousness she could still hear the horns blast in the distance, the sound of horses and arrows piercing her mind. She knew it was the elves...which made sense now. The area looked familiar because this was the way to Rivendell. She should have figured Gandalf would run for the aid of elves and why not? They were very kind to her when she had been there a week or so ago. She couldn't remember how long it had been. She couldn't even think...it was so warm...

Thorin looked down at Lily who was currently being held by Kili. He had quickly scooped her up from Bofur after the orc had landed inside the cave mouth with an arrow stuck in his neck. Thorin sighed and glanced over to Dwalin near a path leading out.

"I can not see where the path leads! Do we follow it or no'? He had asked with trepidation.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur was already heading for it with the others quickly on his tail.

It took them some time to make their way through the path. It become narrow in some parts and seemed to go on forever, but soon it opened up to the view of Rivendell. It was indeed beautiful, but Thorin was outraged that they would be brought here for the aid of elves.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tounge it's known by another name." Gandalf spoke with a sort of pride behind it.

"Rivendell." Bilbo was awestruck.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf informed them, but Thorin was too angry to care.

"This was your plan all along," He had hate laced in every word he spoke, "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that what you bring yourself." Gandalf retorted.

"You think the elves will give out quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered..." Gandalf then looked at Lily, " And a young lady who needs a warm bed to rest in." At this Thorin sighed knowing Gandalf was right.

Gandalf continued, "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact and respect...and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

With that they were led down to the from steps of Rivendell where Gandalf was greeted by an elf. It wasn't too long after that Lord Elrond appeared on horse with other elves in tow. When the dwarves had made a circle to defend they had pushed Bilbo and Lily, still in Kili's arms, into the middle. It was only after Lord Elrond invited them to stay that they brought forth Lily and Bilbo, but when Elrond saw the girl he stopped them all with a gasp.

"_**No! Is that Lily? What happened?**_" Elrond snatched her from Kili in a second and was handing her off to one of the other elves, "_**Quickly! Take her to a room and mend what you can!**_"

The exchanged had the dwarves upset, Kili especially, and they drew their weapons quickly.

"Give her back!" Kili had yelled with anger in his eyes.

"I mean no harm young prince. She is hurt. Do you not wish her to be mended?" Elrond had known dwarves to be rash, but the way the Kili had acted made his smile in knowing.

Gandalf also spoke to calm the group, "She will be fine my friends. They will take care of her and soon she shall be fit enough to see you all again."

The dwarves had been apprehensive about this, but they all knew she would be cared for. It was strange for them to care so much for someone, but she was a woman and women needed to be protected. Not to mention she had saved their lives from the trolls and they had still yet to repay her act of courage.

After she had been taken away they had been led to a place where they could eat, though the food that was set in front of them was not what they had in mind.

Kili sat there staring at his food wondering what was happening to Lily. He hadn't known her that long and had barely spoken more than a few phrases to eachother, but he had felt some sort of connection every time they touched. It was like fire. He laughed at that thought. Literal fire. He didn't know exactly what it was. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Fili pat his back to get his attention.

"Easy brother. Worried about the lovely lass, are ya?" Fili had a sad smile on his face, but was trying to be encouraging for his brother to not worry so much. Kili nodded and sighed.

"I don't know why I am worried so much. I know the elves will care for her well enough...I just wish I could see her." Kili was looking at his food again, poking at it with a huff.

The other dwarves around him had been listening silently with concern.

"She'll be fine, lad. The lass is a strong one." Gloin had leaned forward a bit with a smile.

"Aye, she is full of surprises! They way she took out the orc with barely enough strength to stand. It was a sight to behold that it was." Bofur said with a large grin on his face. The other laughed and nodded in agreement. Even Bifur, in a different language, had said an something appraising about the girl.

It was obvious that she was relatively liked by all the dwarves. She was kind and quiet, but strong when she needed to be. In the small amount of time that they had known her she seemed to have received some respect from the elves.

Kili, unknowingly, had given her something else. A feeling that they both weren't aware of yet. An emotion Lily would have a hard time coming to terms with. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this took me a little longer to write, but I think I'm doing quite well! Thank you all for your reviews! I love them! They really let me know how I'm doing so feel free to keep sending them! **

**Anything in ****_bold italic _****is elvish.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Lily!**

Lily woke up to birds singing outside her balcony. She sighed in contempt and cuddled into the warm blankets that covered her. She felt like she had slept for a thousand years. Her dark red hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her legs tangled in the sheets that were laid upon her with care. A small yellow canary landed on the chair next to the balcony opening. The curtains danced slowly in the breeze that entered the room. The bird let out a sweet song that made Lily crack her eyes open. _Why is it always birds that wake me up?_ She thought as she watched the bird look at her and fly out the balcony. She stretched in the bed and winced suddenly. She put her hand to her neck and felt the bandages.

"What the hell?" She said quietly as she began to sit up. It was then that her entire body started to ache. It was then that she had memories of what happened rushing back to her.

"Oh...that's right," She looked out the window and noticed the sun setting in the horizon, "I wonder how long I've been alseep."

"About nine hours. Not much for the state you were in, but it was well needed I assure you." Gandalf spoke from the doorway.

Lily gasped in surprise and made sure the blankets were actually covering everything since she was wearing nothing under it. She sighed in relief and looked to the door to see Gandalf with a wide grin on his face. Next to him was Lord Elrond with a softer smile on his own. They both walked in and stood next to the bed, concern hiding beneath their smiles.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, for healing me and giving me a place to rest. I know it must be an inconvenience for you since I was just here not long ago and-" Elrond silenced her with a hand.

"You are always welcome here, _**my child**_," He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her neck lightly, "Your wound is healing fast. Your fae blood gives a great advantage...though a little deeper and there might not be a fae child to save." He gave her a look that said 'Don't do _that_ again!'

Lily smiled and put a hand on his own, "You are always too kind to me. Thank you again my lord."

Elrond simply nodded and left her alone with Gandalf. Gandalf stood there for a few minutes in silence before stepping closer to the bed.

"My dear Lily...had I known your powers would be under this must distress, I would not have allowed you to go. I have asked Lord Elrond if he would house you during your recovery. You have the choice whether to continue on this journey...or stay with the elves."

She looked shocked. She looked down at her hands with a sigh. She wanted to continue. She wanted to be a part of something bigger than what she had been doing. To help these dwawrves to take back their home. Lily had known what it was like to not feel like you belong.

"I wish to continue Gandalf. I need to do this. We both know that." She was looking up at him now, her eyes watering slightly.

He nodded in understanding and leaned down embracing her. She sniffled and tried to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. Gandalf shushed her and leaned back with a smile.

"You know better than I do what you need to do Lily...I just hope you're ready to do more than what I have asked of you."

"I understand Gandalf. I will be fine, I promise." She mustered up the best smile she could and wiped the tears that threatened to unleash. He simply sighed and walked from the bed to the door. He put his hand on the doorway and looked back at her as though searching for something within her eyes. When he found what he was looking for he smiled and walked out.

She sighed heavily and stood up to get dressed. She was already tired of being kept away in bed and right about now food sounded like the only thing that could make her feel happy. She grabbed a dress that was hanging on the back of a chair and put it on. It was a light sea green that she thought looked nice. It flowed from her shoulders and around her feet. The fabric like silk to her skin. The elves really did have it made...everything they had was as though it was made from the heavens itself. She didn't both putting any slippers on. The feel of the cool stone floor against her feet was a nice contrast to the heat that warmed her constantly.

She quietly made her way through the halls and corridors until she heard some loud voices of the dwarves. Coming around a pillar she saw Bofur throw a sausage at Bombur who was sitting atop a table. The moment he caught it in his hands that table groaned and gave way. Every one laughed loudly, even she had to let out a laugh as she watched.

At hearing the musical laughter of a woman the group turned around to see Lily standing there leaning against the column. It was quiet until Dwalin got up and made his way over to her. She tensed slightly, nervous as to what he was doing until he grasp her shoulders and smiled widely.

"Good to have you back lass!" With that the group descended on her in merriment. They hugged her and asked her probably a hundred times each if she was well enough to be out of bed.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a scratch!" She giggled and swatted away a few hands that went to check her neck.

"Just a scratch? That orc nearly severed your head!" Nori came up next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. She only let out a loud chuckle.

"Oi! Hands of my girl!" Fili came out of no where and shoved Nori playfully before smirking and pulling Lily into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Fili put me down!" She said with a giggle.

"Only if I am bestowed a kiss from our lovely savior!" Bofur whistled and a few dwarves barked out a laugh.

"Put me down first and we shall see," As soon as he put her down she ducked from him and jumped over the fire that was obviously started from furniture they had found, "Of course I never said I'd make it easy for you!" She looked around the room at the laughing dwarves and smiled brightly. This was definitely where she wanted to be. This was where she belonged. She could feel it, deep within her soul.

"You're awake I see." Kili was standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He eyed his brother with a look of betrayal before he looked back to Lily. Everything stopped for her. She stared at him for a few minutes. He had saved her life over and over again. He kept her going when each time she wanted to fall down and pass out from exhaustion. He carried her when she had fallen and promised to protect her. She suddenly smiled and ran around the fire. He saw her coming and stammered back a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.

Kili was in a state of shock. He was confused as to why she had just embraced him and wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands. Looking over to Fili he saw that he was looking at them with a smirk plastered across his features. Fili just shrugged his shoulders to his brother. Kili slowly let one of his hands rest on her upper back and the other touching her soft head of hair. He took in her scent before she pulled back with a large grin.

"Thank you Kili, for helping me. Without you tugging me along I would have been dog chow by now."

With a smirk he nodded and released her from his hold, "I wasn't going to let you fall prey to them, Lily," He said her name with a whisper and she blushed slightly when she heard it.

"Now how about that kiss!" Fili grabbed her arm and tugged her from his brother. Lily squeaked in response and blushed deeper, "Now that I've caught you..." He grinned and looked to his brother who looked like he was about to beat the bloody hell out of him, "Or would you like to give your protector a kiss as thanks."

"Oi, this isn't fair! Why do I have to kiss someone?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Well...because...it's a...custom! That's right! A lady always gives the lad who saves her a kiss. Just a quick one! Right on the cheek!" Fili pushed her forward to Kili who looked just as dumbfounded as she did. The dwarves around them snickered a bit, the elder dwarves shaking their heads at the childish show being put on.

"What? A custom? Well..." She looked at Fili nervously before turning up into Kili's eyes. His brown orbs penetrated into hers of deep green. "Fine. Just a small one." She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She let her lips linger a for a few seconds longer before she pulled away.

The blush on both their cheeks ignited something in her stomach that made her nauseous. The butterflies that were flapping their wings turned up her stomach in a way that made her back up a few steps before looking at Fili with her hands on her hips.

"I do believe you made that all up!" Everyone in the room started laughing, even the older dwarves had to chuckle at the fact she had fallen for it. She made a swipe at him to hit him in the arm, but he jump back quicker with his hands up. That ever loving smirk still on his face.

"Now, now. Don't blame me for something you were so easily fooled into believing!" He laughed and walked over to Kili smacking him on the back.

"I'm proud of you little brother! You didn't even tell her it was a lie when you knew there was no such custom!" Kili blushed and looked ashamed.

"Well at least he got a kiss out of the deal! The rest of you lot will get nothing, but a smile!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked playfully.

"Oh so only Kili gets your kisses then?" Of course Fili would go there. This made all the confidence in this situation fly out the window. She put herself in the position...now how the hell was she going to get out of it.

Kili saw the way she reacted to that. Fili always got the last word. This time he was going to save this conversation by doing something that would inevitably embarrass both Lily and himself, but knew it would put him in his place.

"And so what if she only wants to give me kisses? Are you jealous dear brother?" He walked over to Lily and gave her a friendly wink then slide an arm around her waist, "You must know that she loves me more than you, that must be it!"

Lily was practically outraged that Kili could say such a thing, but when she saw the look on Fili's face she played along as best she could.

"I doubt the lass would pick you over me, Kili. I am the heir to Erebor, am I not?" Fili said with pride.

She smirked and pleaced her hand on Kili's chest and he instinctively pulled her closer. "Oh, but Fili...Not every woman would fall head over heels with a dwarf in a position such as yours. Maybe a woman wants a dwarf who's..." She put her fingers under Kili chin and played with the fuzz where a beard should have been, "beardless and, seeing as he is a very accomplished archer, good with his hands."

That last part made Kili look at her as though he had been kissed again. The whole company was looking at her as if she were saying they were lovers. Lily almost immediately realized what she said and blushed profusely. Kili cleared his throat and pulled her so that her face was pressed to his shoulders to hide the blush that would surely give the joke away.

Fili, now completely in bugged eyed and speechless, just stood there looking at the two. Kili smirked and led Lily passed the staring dwarf into the corridor. As soon as they left all of the remaining dwarves laughed loudly at how Fili had been rendered speechless. Most had known it only to be a joke, others still unsure what to make of it.

Kili and Lily walked down the hall, both laughing at the situation put before them. The night sky was clear as they passed a window. She stopped them both when she saw the moon shine down into Rivendell. It was truly breathtaking.

"You might have given them the wrong idea Miss Lily, but I wouldn't worry too much, at least now Fili will give up for awhile." Kili stood a few feet behind her while he watched the moonlight hit her face. It illuminated the beauty that she obviously didn't know she had.

"Hmm?" She didn't seem to be paying attention to him at first, "Oh...well I had not thought it out thoroughly. It just sort of slipped out of my mouth. Word vomit, you know..." She scratched behind her head nervously then turned back to the window.

"Word vomit? Aye, I suppose you could call it that." Kili had never heard someone say something so strange, but it did make sense. He sighed and moved forward grabbing her hand. She gasped and looked at him, almost as though she was expecting something from the gesture. He smirked at the thought.

"Goodnight Miss Lily. You should rest. Your wounds will take some time to heal." Though it was strange that she didn't seem to be bothered by it. All that hugging and moving around should have at least caused a wince or cry in some pain. Maybe she was stronger than he thought...or maybe something about her being a fae child changed her body functions entirely.

"Nonsense, I am perfectly fine...and I told you Master Dwarf, call me Lily. I thought we were friends..." She seemed put off by the way he continued to call her 'Miss' when she told him not to.

He smirked and kissed the top of her hand lightly, "I could have no better friend in the world, Lily."

The most wondrous smile he had ever seen played across her lips. Not wanting to let her hand go right away he let it linger with her for a moment before the sound of footsteps could be heard coming their way. Immediately Kili dropped her hand and they both tried to look as normal as possible.

Around the corner came Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin. They slowed their steps and looked suspiciously at Lily and Kili.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Gandalf asked Lily who seemed to be trying to hide the blush she had.

"And are you doing out here alone with Lady Lily nephew?" Thorin bellowed taking a step forward.

"Uh...What?" Lily looked as though she was lost, quickly looking around herself. "I'm out of bed? Oh my I must have been sleep walking! I was so hungry my body got myself dressed and went to find food!" Gandalf of course didn't buy it for a second.

"And I found her out here! I woke her up and was escorting her back to her room." Kili tried to play along as best he could.

Balin let out a laugh and shook his head. Bilbo chuckled beside him while trying to cover his mouth to stifle it. Both Gandalf and Thorin gave them a look of disappointment.

"Kili, we have a long day tomorrow. We will be leaving at dawn." Thorin then stepped to Lily touching her shoulder and rubbing it as he looked her up and down. He would miss her. "Lady Lily, you should say your goodbyes now while you're still awake. By the time you wake we will be long gone."

Thorin and Balin began to walk away, Balin giving her a sad smile as he walked by.

"Wait!" She spun around and grabbed his arm. "I will not abandon this quest. I will be going with you."

"Are you daft lass? You are wounded, how can you continue? Not to mention we practically had to drag you all the way here." Balin said with a stern look.

Gandalf inerjected, "Well the need to 'drag' her all this way was because she spent a large portion of energy trying to save you from trolls and burning an orc to save herself. Perhaps we could give her a small bit of reprieve."

"And what about her injury? If she continues with us there is a chance it could reopen. We do not want more harm to come to her." Thorin really did not want the girl to go further if she was hurt. Not only could she get herself killed, but she might hinder their quest.

"I agree with uncle," Killi announced, "As much as it pains me to say it, Lily will be safer here."

Lily looked at Kili briefly before glancing to Gandalf. He winked and gave a small nod.

"Oh bloody hell," She ripped off the bandage around her neck and pulled her hair back. Where there had once been a cut was now just a scar, "I'm fine. If it isn't a fatal wound it normally heals quickly."

The three dwarves stared at her astounded. How did she keep doing this?

"Don't let it fool you, my friends, she is very capable of dying...she just can heal much faster than normal for any creature." Gandalf seemed tired by this point. Wearily resting his head against his staff.

Thorin looked to Gandalf for a moment, seemingly weighing his options. He finally looked at Lily and smirked, "Very well Lady Lily. We leave at dawn, do not be late." With that Balin and himself walked away. Bilbo shyly smiled at Lily and wished her a goodnight before he followed after them.

Sighing Lily leaned against the wall, "Gandalf, I will say you've taken me on one hell of a journey. Having to deal with temperamental dwarves is a bit more than I bargained for." She teased and looked up at Kili who was laughing. She smiled at the way he laughed...he really was very handsome.

"Sleep Lily. You will need it when you begin traveling. Kili, have a good night." Gandalf turned down the corridor and left the two alone once again.

"You really are full of surprises Lily. Why didn't you say something earlier about it! We were all worried."

"Oi, can't a lady keep her secrets?" She teased him, "I'm already weird enough as it is, I didn't need you guys thinking I was some monster hidden beneath the skin of a girl."

"A monster? Lily why would you think that?" Kili stepped closer.

She looked away and sighed, "Before when I lived with my grandmother...I didn't have friends...sure a few acquaintances, but not real friends. Then I have Gandalf and Radagast...which is more of a replacement for my grandmother. Everyone stayed away from me. Until now."

"Even after I found out I was a fae child they told me I was something rare. Harnessing the power of the sun and fire is looked upon as more harmful than good...I could be a ticking time bomb for all I know." She felt fingers slide under her chin and force her to look at Kili. His fingers were warm to the touch, something she was used to by now, but the warmth that generated from his skin was entirely different from anything she had ever felt.

"You are nothing like that Lily. You belong here with us and we trust you with our lives. When you saved us from the trolls, it was something not all women could do. Don't let anyone tell you differently. You are most certainly not a monster. A monster could never be as lovely as this." Realizing he had said something overly romantic out loud he quickly snatched his hand away and took a step back with a smile.

Lily was shocked by his words, but they did make her feel like she was worth more than she had thought, "Thank you Kili..." She blushed, "I say that far too often."

"Say it as much as you want, I will always oblige you with a you're welcome my beautiful lass." He bowed mockingly, "Until morning."

She smiled warmly and nodded to him "It's a date." Lily winked as Kili walked away with a wave and a smirk still on his lips.

She watched him until he disappeared into the shadows of Rivendell (if there was any at all). She let out a sigh and slowly made her way to her room. When she closed the door behind her she put her back to it and slide down to the floor. Things were about to change, and for the better. Sleeping would be wise at the moment, but she was too excited to go to sleep.

A beautiful voice weaved it's way into her head. _**"Sleep child, for you will be needed more than you know on this quest. Sleep with dreams of love and contempt."**_

As though in a trance she got up from her spot on the floor and got herself tucked under the warm blankets. _**"Close your eyes...find peace tonight young Lillith." **_

Her dreams were filled with the embrace of a lover and the familiar brown eyes of a dwarf she knew all too well.


	7. Chapter 7

**So happy to get some amazing responses to my story! Thank you so much! Keep the reviews coming! Love you all! Here's another long chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my OC Lily.**

"Wake up Lily! Miss Lily please wake up!"

Lily groaned loudly and rolled over to the edge of the bed, "Five more minutes..."

"What? We don't have five minutes! The company is going to leave without you if you don't hurry!" Someone was shaking her shoulders.

"Huh?" She cracked her eyes open to see Bilbo next to her bed, "Bilbo it's too early for this, let me- oh shit!" She quickly sat up in bed, thankful that she had slept in her clothes last night when the blankets pooled around her hips. She quickly jumped out of bed and pushed Bilbo out so she could dress. Luckily her back was set out the night before. She spotted her traveling clothes sitting on a chair and smiled. Lord Elrond must have known she would be leaving and put them there for her.

She dressed quickly and grabbed her pack. Still trying to put a boot on she stumbled out the door and fell into Bilbo who was waiting for her rather inpatiently.

"Woah, Sorry mate!" Lily pulled Bilbo up from the floor.

"Don't be," He brushed himself off and looked up at her, "Now let's go quickly before they leave!" They both took off down the corridor as though they were being chased by wargs once again. Lily barely missed her shoulder on a few corners and almost found herself tripping down a set of stairs. Once they made it to a small secluded courtyard they spotted the rest of the company packed up and ready to leave. It was still fairly dark out, but Lily could spot the sun peaking ever so slightly over the mountains.

"You're both late. Don't let it happen again or you might find yourselves being left behind." Thorin said with a set tone.

"Our apologies My Lord. Bilbo was trying to wake me up...I sort of over slept." She said ashamed that she hadn't been on time like she had meant to be. They had probably waited for her too, but she doubted Thorin would admit that.

"Aye, I suppose Kili kept you up all night!" Shouted Fili from the back of the company. Thorin looked at him with a confused expression before setting a glare at Kili. Kili only shrugged trying to look equally confused.

"Jealousy is not the most becoming shade of color on your pretty face." She said as she made her way over to him and Kili. She gave him a quick pinch on his cheek.

Fili pushed her hand away with that oh so familiar smirk, "Don't get cheeky with me. I know you both tried to take me for a fool last night."

Lily gasped and moved to Kili. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned against him, "Did you hear that my dearest Kili? He doesn't believe us! It's so sad when a person is so enamored with themselves. They can't stand the thought of a woman not returning their affections!" She teased Fili openly as the rest of the company began to head out. Fili grinned and brought his hand to her cheek. He brushed it lightly before giving it the same pinch she had moments ago given him.

"Now, now Lily. You can only fool your heart for so long before you come crawling back." She grimaced at that and shook her head.

"I give up. You're hopeless." She unraveled herself from Kili and continued on with the company. Kili was close behind her with Fili following them.

As they made their way up the winding mountain trail she glanced back at the valley below. Rivendell looked just as beautiful as the first time she set eyes on it. It never wavered in that sense.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the wild," Thorin stopped and turned around to face the company then looked to Balin, "Balin you know these paths, lead on."

Bilbo had stopped to look back at Rivendell once again. He knew it would be some time before he would see it again. She stopped momentarily when she came up the path where Bilbo was standing. She was about to say something when Thorin's voice was heard.

"Master Biggins, I suggest you keep up." Bilbo looked back at Thorin, who nodded at him, and then back to Rivendell. A hand was placed on his shoulder with the lightest of touches. He snapped his head to Lily who was smiling at him.

"Come on Bilbo, you can stick next to me. I wont let you fall behind." Bilbo smiled warmly and soon they were all following up the trail into the wilderness.

Lily could see the Misty mountains that loomed over them. With the sun setting behind them she could see the shadows play across the snow covered mountain. It was intimidating to say the least. She got an eerie feeling as she gazed up at them. When they were at the base Thorin decided this is where they would stay for the night. She was happy she wouldn't have to be spending her evening on the mountain. It was sure to be cold and unforgiving.

Settling down her pack she stretched her arms high into the air, effectively cracking her back. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Miss Lily..." She looked over her shoulder to see Dori standing there.

"Yes Master Dwarf?" His intricate breads had her always staring. She didn't know why the dwarves had so many breads.

"There's a waterfall running near these parts, it leads into a stream just over that hill. I thought you'd like to bathe before we head into the mountain. It will take some time getting through the mountains and there might not be water for you to wash up any time soon." Dori said with warm smile.

"Thank you Dori, that would be heaven-sent right about now." Her sore back and muscles definitely needed the soothing feel of a warm bath right now. Lucky for her she could use some of her abilities to warm up the water around her to at least clean herself properly.

"You should take someone with you though, just to keep watch." Of course Fili would be the one to say that.

She rolled her eyes and turned to see the blonde elf smirking at her, "You are the last person I'd take with me."

He mocked being offended and put his hand on his heart, "You wound me my lady."

"Please, I couldn't wound you with a sword much less my words." Fili laughed at that.

"Can't blame a lad for trying." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away to set out his bed roll.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. Now came that large task of picking an appropriate guard. She glanced around the camp. Gloin and Oin were getting a fire started. Bombur was preparing supper. As for the others...well a dwarf would be out of the question. Her eyes then landed on Bilbo who was sitting on a rock smoking his pipe weed.

"Bilbo!" She waved him over. He jumped slightly and then looked over to her. When he realized who was calling him he smiled and made his way to her.

"How can I be of service Lil'" Her breath hitched in her throat at the nickname. _Lil'._ That was a name only her grandmother had called her. She quickly shook her head of the thoughts.

"I need someone to accompany me to the stream so I can clean up. Would you come with me? I trust only you not to take a peek." She winked at him and his cheeks flared up. He cleared his throat and tried not to look so uncomfortable at the notion.

"Of course! I would be honored to accompany you." She smiled and quickly grabbed her back to gather some things. Lily made sure to let Thorin know where she was going before they took off together. Thorin seemed skeptical about her taking Bilbo with her instead of one of the dwarves, but shrugged it off.

She found where the waterfall without much trouble and was happy to see that it flowed into a wide pool before flowing out into a stream. She giggled with excitement and ran for the water kicking off her boots as she went. Bilbo luckily turned around in time as she started to tear off her clothes. She trusted him enough to not do anything perverted, therefore making him the perfect guard...although if something did happen, she wasn't so sure he would be much of a fighter.

"Just let me know when you're done!" Bilbo decided to at least stand a good distance away and sit behind a tree.

"Yea, yea I will." She waved him off and was already up to her chest in the water. She concentrated and let the heat flow out of her body, a soft red glow flowing from her hands. The water around her then began to steam.

"Aaaaaah, much better." She ducked her head under the water and let the hot water mend the sore muscles in her body. She spent the next fifteen minutes scrubbing the grime out of her hair and off her body. She let herself relax for a few minutes longer. She found herself sitting on a submerged rock looking up into the horizon of the setting sun. It would be dark soon. Lily sighed and begrudgingly began making her way out of the calming waters.

Something slithered across her foot and she jumped with a gasp, "Stupid bloody fish. Scared the ever living hell out of me..." She made quick to grab her clothes and dress herself before it got too late. She finished fastening a belt around her waste and looked to the tree Bilbo had been sitting at.

"Bilbo I'm finished!" His head popped from the side and smiled. He had pushed himself from the tree and was heading over to her when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide with fear.

Lily was about to say they should leave when she noticed the look. Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "What's wrong?"

He pointed a finger behind her and she turned her head slowly to see a large tentacle looming above her. She let out a startled scream and made to run when it tightened a grip around her leg and pulled her back towards the water.

"Bilbo get help!" She screamed as loud as she could before she was pulled into the water. The feeling of water surrounding her in a moment of terror had memories of two years earlier when she had fallen into the pond under the willow. The darkness seemed to close around her as she was dragged further into the depth of the pool.

Bilbo ran as fast as his short legs could take him. He was halfway to the camp when he collided with someone.

"Oi! Bilbo! Where's Lily!?" Bilbo rubbed his head and looked up to see he had run straight into the company of dwarves. Fili was in his face trying to shake the answer out of him.

"We heard her screams! Tell us Master Baggins, where is she? What happened?" Thorin was next to Bilbo, lifting him up onto his feet.

"The waterfall! Something came out of the water and took her! She yelled for me to get help...I should have stayed! I should have tried to save her..." He seemed traumatized that he let the girl be dragged to what could very well be her death.

"You would have only made it worse! Now take us to her!" Dwalin grabbed Bilbo and began to drag him.

Biblo was able to lead them back to where the pool was. It seemed too quiet. The water was practically still besides the ripples from the waterfall.

"We have to do something. Someone has to go in after her!" Kili was already taking his gear off as he stepped closer to the water.

"No Kili!" Thorin grabbed put an arm out in front of him and pushed him away from the water, his eyes keeping to the surface, "I can not risk you dying as well."

"Uncle we can't just leave h- ahhh!" Suddenly Fili, who had come to aid his brother in going after Lily, was snatched up by the creature who had quietly slithered its tentacles through the water to snatch one of the dwarves.

All hell broke loose after that moment. The dwarves were in full fight mode. The creature was snatching up dwarves, dwarves were chopping and slashing through tentacles. Battle cries filled the air. In the midst of the altercation Kili had been picked up from the ground and was being held high in the air. From above he could see the monsters mouth emerge from the tangle of slimy appendages. The mouth opened to drop him inside when it suddenly writhed in pain and flung him from it's grip. The dwarves took the moment of weakness to back out of the water and away from the creature as it shrieked.

Kili was being helped to his feet by Nori when he saw the creature in pain, "What's going on? What's wrong with it?"

The creature's screams became louder. Steam began to rise from the water and the body of the creature started to burst into flames. Soon it was engulfed and even as it tried to dive, the water was so hot it only made things worse. An explosion of fire blasted the creature out of the water and almost landed on the dwarves had they not been quick enough to elude it. Most of it was a chard crisp. So dried out and burned you could barely tell it was a live to begin with.

The dwarves were so busy looking at the dead monster they didn't see the figure stepping out from the water. It wasn't until Balin had saw the glow that he gasped and pointed to it. They drew their weapons at the new found enemy.

It was a female figure. Almost a woman, but the entire body was made of flame. Eyes glowed like fire in the night. What could have been hair was flames waving in the air. The figure stepped closer to them and the group was ready to attack when Biblo pushed through the group.

"Lily! You're safe!" He seemed to be the only one to figure out that woman in fire equaled Lily.

The figure looked at him and smiled. The flames around it faded and Lily's hair fell back around her shoulders. What had once been eyes of fire were now green as the forest. She seemed relieved to see them all standing there.

"Thank god you are all safe!" She ran over to them, immediately jumping onto Kili and practically hugging him to death. He embraced her with a sigh and kissed the top of her head.

"How in Durins name did you survive that monster. We all thought you had drowned or been devoured." Thorin asked as he stepped closer. Everyone around her once again stunned by the young girl who could do so much, but be so unsure of herself.

Lily pulled herself from Kili and looked at him. Thinking back she told them how it had happened, "While I was being dragged down, I had a terrible feeling that if I died now...then the promise of not being a burden would have meant nothing. I knew I had to defend myself. I wont always have dwarves protecting me. So I did the only thing I thought of, I made myself hot enough for it to release me. So I drifted in the water for a few minutes before I made my way to the waterfall. I didn't see you all at first, not until I heard Fili here screaming like a girl."

"Oi, I did not!"

Lily laughed a bit, "Anyway I saw everyone fighting and felt terrible that most of you could very well get injured..." She looked to the water briefly then turned to look at the company around her, "None of you should harm yourselves on my account. You've done enough for me already." She sighed and continued, "So in the chaos I just swam over and planned to just burn it a little, but when I saw it pick Kili up and...my mind went blank. I guess the thought of one of you lot dying on my account triggered something in me."

Thorin was amazed by the story as much as the others were. He smiled and put a hand firmly on her shoulder, "I don't know what other tricks you have up your sleep little fae, but I'm very glad you're on our side."

"Here, here!" Gloin raised up his axe with a wide grin. Dwalin, who seemed to fawn over the girl in a fatherly manner took her from Kili's arms and hugged her.

"Try to stay out of trouble Miss Lily, we don't need to lose you." Lily was wide eyed, but all the same hugged him back.

"I'll do my best Dwalin..." She murmured an answer within his grip.

After the company regained their composure they went back to camp. They had been gone so long the fire had long since went out.

"Lassie, think you could make it easy on us poor old dwarves and light a fire." Balin had nodded to the fire. When she looked at him she smiled and put her hand towards the wood that was charred slightly. When she tried to create fire only a small burst of it flew from her hand. She sighed and sat down on a log.

"Unfortunately I used too much energy...sorry Balin."

" 'Tis alright lass, we can manage." Balin and Bofur set about to start the fire again.

Soon the fire was going and stories were being thrown about between the dwarves. Lily found herself a bit away from the fire and laying on her bed roll. Her hands were behind her head as she gazed at the night sky above. The twinkling of stars catching her undivided attention...until a certain dwarf popped his head into her line of sight.

Kili stood above her with a smirk on his face, "Enjoying the view?"

"Well if I wasn't then, I sure am now." She teased him and hand herself up with her arms. He grinned and sat down next to her.

"Did you really..um..mean what you said?" He seemed a bit nervous about asking that question. She, however, was confused by it.

"What do you mean? What exactly did I say?"

"Well...how you saw me about to be devoured by the beast and that was when you sort of, well you know. You told everyone that the thought of one of us dying triggered something."

Now she was even more confused than before, 'Yes...and?"

"Are you sure it wasn't all because you were afraid that I would be the one dying." That smirk that seemed to always be on the brothers faces was there once again. Lily flushed and looked away.

"Must you and your brother be so unruly. I swear you two are so full of yourselves." She made to turn and pinch his cheek like she had done earlier to Fili earlier to make her point, but when she reach for him Kili grabbed her hand and held it there. For a few silent moments they had their eyes locked.

"Kili...I.." She didn't know how to react. He seemed to lean in closer. Instinctively she closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Lips were suddenly on her forehead. She sighed and leaned into it only for him to pull away with a smile.

"Get some sleep Lily."

"Of course..." She turned her back to him as she laid down. She felt the shuffling of him standing up. He stood there for a few moments and then she could hear the sound of footsteps walking away from her.

_Does he actually like me?Would it be wise to attempt any sort of relationship at this time? Thorin would probably throw the biggest fit. God, men are so complicated! Aren't they supposed to be easy to understand?Bah! _Lily was so confused. They kept getting closer, but somehow she felt like she was being pulled away. Disappointment. That's what this was. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Perhaps it wouldn't work out any way. There were so many thoughts going through her head that soon they turned into dreams of anguish and heartache.

When she awoke the next morning, there was a bird picking at the ground next to her. _Damn birds._ She shooed it away and pulled herself up from her bed roll. Keeping herself busy was what she needed to do. Thinking about Kili only made her heart soar and then fall back to earth into a pit of despair. Ugh damn this feeling. She hated being so unsure about herself.

She rolled up her roll and fastened it to her pack before heading over to the fire for a the breakfast Bombur had set out. This would be their last good meal before they head into the mountains.

"Here lass. Eat up." Bombur had said while he handed her a plate of sausage and bread. She smiled and thanked him before sitting down and eating. Kili had tried to catch her eye a few times from the spot next to his brother, but Lily stared at her plate almost the entire time. Soon Thorin gave the order to move out and they began their ascent into the mountains.

Lily wished so much right now that there were real roads with real cars. Hiking up the steep paths of the Misty Mountains was not something she wanted to be doing. It had taken them nearly a week to weave their way through the mountains to the point they were at now. During that time, Lily had found some somber relief in speaking to Bilbo who kept her entertained with stories. He had told her much of his childhood and what adventures he wished he had taken. He spoke of the shire and the green hills that surrounded him. It sounded like the perfect place to live. Not a care in the world.

"What of your home Lily?" Bilbo asked inquisitively. Lily looked at him and blinked.

"Well, I live in Greenwood for a couple years. It was nice there...full of beautiful wilderness. I only stayed around Radagast's home, until I wanted to see the rest of the world. Radagast would have me accompanied to many wondrous places. I was in Rivendell when I received a message from Gandalf about a journey he thought I might be interested in. Her was right in thinking that."

"Hm...well what about before that? Did you live with the faeries?" Some of the dwarves around them were tuning into their conversation, but keeping quiet.

"No, but they taught me while I was living with Radagast. Before that...," She looked out into the mountains that surrounded them, "When I was born, my mother had died giving birth to me. My grandmother took care of me from that moment on. She loved me so. I was always at her cottage playing in the woods, pretending to be a nymph of the forest." She giggled at the thought of her frolicking in the forest pretending to speak with animals.

"Though when I became older and went to school, I could never make any friends. I either didn't want to hang out with them or they didn't want to play with someone as weird as me. When I was 19 I moved out of my grandmother's cottage, took a job, and tried to see what living by myself was like...a year later my grandmother died. It was like I lost my world."

"I'm very sorry Lily. It all sounds so very sad..." Bilbo was taken back by how unhappy she sounded.

"It's okay, once I fell into the pond, everything has been much better. It's full of life and well, adventure!" Bilbo smiled at how her eyes lit up with pure happiness. She really did love being here with them.

"What do you mean you fell into a pond?" Lily heard the voice of Dwalin behind her. She sucked in a breath and turned to him.

"I...um..I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it."

"Ah, the mysteries of the fae child Lillith. 'Twill be a good book one day." Teased Fili who was following behind Dwalin.

Soon the heavens let loose rain that seemed like it would never end. Talking ceased as they found themselves trying not to slip off the side the narrow pathway on the side of the mountain. Lily took a chance to look over the edge and immediately regretted it. Anxiety and foreboding suddenly filled her body.

At one point Bilbo had lost his footing and would have fallen had it not been for Dwalin, Bofur, and herself pulling him back to safety.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the rain and thunder.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted. The whole company witnessed a giant boulder being thrown against the side of the mountain above them. Everyone pushed themselves against the rock wall and ducked down from the crumbled pieces of rock that fell. Bofur had pulled Lily down underneath him to protect her.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" It was at that moment when giant humanoid stone men came to life and began throwing huge boulders at eachother.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants, Stone giants!" Bofur exclaimed as he stepped forward a bit to look closer. Lily grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the ledge.

"Bofur be careful!" She was just as amazed and was scared to death, but she didn't need someone else almost taking a leap off the side of the mountain.

Suddenly everything around them began to shake and rumble. A large crack in the mountain began to form and pull the group apart. She was holding onto Fili who had tried to give her over to Kili, but the gape had quickly become too wide. Lily and Kili locked eyes. She looked at him as though she thought she would never see him again. Kili was worried and concerned for Lily...and angry he couldn't be over there to protect her. Even though she had been doing a good job of trying to avoid his gaze and conversations, he still care for her.

"Fili! Take care of Lily!"Kili called out. Fili nodded and held Lily closer to him. The giant pulled it's legs apart and began to sit up, but was hit in it's head. The force making it lean to the side and giving the other dwarves a chance to jump to safer grounds. The rest of them, Including Lily, Fili, and Bilbo, were still on the knees of the giant. The battle ensued and Lily was holding on for dear life. The giant seemed to start falling and in a brief moment she could see Kili standing on the ledge across from them, a look of sheer terror on his face. She looked ahead to where they were going and closed her eyes. The mountain was closing in on them as the giant fell. It crashed into the mountain.

"Lily no!" Kili was about to run over, but Thorin stopped him. The stone leg moved away from the mountain revealing that no one was there. They hoped the others had not been flattened or fallen below.

"No! Fili! Lily!" Thorin quickly ran around a corner and sighed in relief when he saw that there was no harm done to the rest of their company.

After a few moments of trying to make sure everyone was okay Bofur let out a concerned shout, "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit? The lass! Where's Lily?!"

When the giant had fallen into the mountain and began to fall away, Bilbo had been fallen back and over the side of the cliff. He thought he would die right then and there when a hand grabbed his. Lily had risked her by jumping over the edge as fast as she could and grab for his hand. She hung on the ledge with one hand and looked down at Bilbo.

"Hold on Bilbo! I wont let you fall!"

"Lily, we'll both fall!"

"No! We can't! This isn't how this is supposed to end! We have to finish this! You have to hold on!" She tried with all her strength to pull him up, but she didn't have the physical strength the dwarves had. Her fingers began to slip and she quickly looked up seeing no one there. She closed her eyes and hoped to god she could hold on a bit longer, but the rain made it too difficult and she slipped from the edge.

"Get them!" The dwarves had noticed them hanging just in time someone grabbed her arm and held her there.

"Grab on!" Bofur yelled down to her.

"I can't! I have the hobbit!" Everyone scrambled to help them up. Finally Thorin jumped over the edge onto a small ledge and grabbed the hobbit to relieve Lily of the weight. He threw him up and someone pulled him back onto the path.

Lily sighed in relief. That had almost pulled her arm out of socket. She could feel the searing pain in her shoulder. Thorin was about to grab for her when he too almost fell, but Dwalin pulled him up to safety. Lily was still left dangling when a hand grabbed her pack and tugged her up. She was able to swing her leg up and roll onto her back.

Trying to catch her breath she noticed a hand on her arm and glanced over to see Kili lying on the ground next to her. He must have been the one to pull her up. Of course he would be. She smiled and touched his hand lightly. He smiled right back at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Stop trying to save people Lily, else I'll die of worry." She only let out a strangled breath and nodded against him.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Someone said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin's words made her look for the hobbit who look devastated and hurt, but it was obvious he knew it was true. She felt bad for the hobbit.

Kili pulled her from her thoughts when he picked her up onto her feet and followed the rest into a cave they found. A search of the cave yielded no inhabitants.

'Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin rubbed his hands together in anxious excitement. Fire meant food and warmth they sorely needed.

"No, no fires in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin commanded. Everyone groaned at the thought of no fire, but sleep was something they all needed.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan." Balin stepped over to Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur take first watch." Balin looked visibly upset by this change of plans and Bofur begrudgingly nodded at his leader.

They all began to settle down into the cave. Lily put out her roll and laid on it with a small moan of pain from her arm. She could pass out right now and not care about waking up in the morning. A arm snaked around her waist and she jumped slightly. Turning quickly she saw Kili next to her on his own bedroll. He smirked at her reaction. He at least at the courtesy to leave space between their bodies only only keep his arm there.

"Kili?" She spoke in a whisper, unsure of what he was doing. Her face flared with a blush.

"Don't worry lass, just making sure you wont get into any more trouble tonight." He had his eyes closed and said nothing more to her that evening.

Lily smiled and laid her head back down. Sleep took her to a place without all the dangers that surrounded them. She felt warm, safe, and loved. It was good to feel like that. Especially after all the things they had been through. The sleep was so deep, it probably would have taken a troll screaming in her ear to wake her.

However, soft talking had been what woke her up. She cracked her eyes open to see Bilbo on the othe side of the cave next to Bofur. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must have been a serious conversation. Lily was suddenly aware of a body pressed against her back and an arm wrapped tightly around her midsection. She made to turn her head when the breathing of Kili caught her ear. She blushed. He must have been the one keeping her warm. She just hoped none of the other dwarves had seen them in this position...especially Fili. The things he would probably say. He'd taunt them for weeks.

Suddenly a noise beneath her startled her out of her thoughts and she looked to the ground. A trail of sand falling in a crack slithered across the floor.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thorin shouted. Everyone began to stir and sit up when the floor beneath them moved. Lily felt herself slide down the trap floors, this effectively pulling her out of Kili's grip. Everyone was yelling and screaming as they fell. They had fallen into a tunnel that snaked them in twists and turns until the had all fallen into a pile in a makeshift...well she could only put it as "a sharp metal glove." Everyone was on top of eachother and struggling to get to their feet.

It was while she was starting to stand when she heard the noise. Screeching and running. It was coming right for them. She looked up to see the most disgusting creatures she had ever seen coming at them. A deformed hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into the crowd of the things.

"Lily!" She heard Kili's voice, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Kili! Help!" She was pulled away from the company. She was sure that, this time, she was definitely going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaah! Another eventful day! Thank you all so much for the support. Please, please, please keep the reviews coming! I truly appreciate it! You are all so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my OC Lily**

Goblins. It was the word she heard someone yell as she was dragged away from the rest of the company. Behind her she could see the horde of goblins overpower the dwarves. They were all being pushed and shoved into one direction while she was taken a different way. The goblins that had her picked her up off the floor and continued over bridges and through tunnels. The creatures smelled like a sewage. She had to hold her breath most of the time while she was being carried away.

"I've had enough of this!" The skin on her arms began to glow and she was about to lay some damage onto these gross monstrosities when they suddenly released her. She dropped into a cage that was tall enough to let her stand and skinny enough to not let her sit down properly. She grabbed onto the bars to melt them away, but nothing worked. Her powers didn't work against the bars at all...in fact, they weren't working period!

"What the hell is going on?" She tried and tried, but nothing seemed to work. When she gave up the goblins around her laughed and started to poke at her with their weapons.

"Pretty, pretty little fae!" How did things creatures know what she was?

"Let me out or I swear you'll regret it!" She shook the bars in frustration when the goblins laughed at her. One grabbed her hair and pulled her head against the bar. She felt a slimy tongue lick her cheek.

"You'll do nothing little fae. We've heard of one such as yourself...a fae child with the power of fire..." The goblin whispered into her ear with a cackle after. It shoved her back and they started to move the cave onto a cart. They pushed her through the tunnels and rolled across bridges. Up ahead of them she saw an audience in from of a huge goblin. She gulped and hoped the luck that she had been having lately would still be on her side.

The company had been shoved in front of the Golbin King who was the most grotesque abomination any of them had seen. The fat of it's neck hung down and swung as he moved. There were goblins everywhere around them. It seemed that even an escape would be a death wish for them.

Kili was looking every where around them for Lily. She was the first one to be dragged off and they had yet to see her. He grit his teeth and seemed about ready to attack someone when a hand was on his shoulder. He spun to see his uncle behind him. Thorin shook his head and looked back to the Goblin King. It seemed like for now they would have to do as their told. One wrong move could get them all killed.

The goblins threw down their weapons into a pile and the Goblin King jumped off his perch, using other trolls as a step. He almost crushed the wooden platform as he landed.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom." The King asked looking at the trespassers, "Spies? Theives? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolency." A goblin spoke up.

"Dwarves?" The King looked a bit intrigued now.

"Found 'em on the front porch." The goblin spoke once again.

"Don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The goblins immediately started searching the dwarves.

"What are you doing in these parrts?" No one spoke. "Speak!" Once again no one said anything.

The goblin king was about to speak when the sound of wheels turning caught his attention. He looked to his left to see the young fae girl in the cage made just for her kind.

"Ah! I was told one of your kind was here, but I hardly could believe it. Now that I've laid my eyes on you I can most certainly tell you are what they say." The goblin king walked to the cage.

He leaned down and stared at the lovely woman in front of him, "My you are a sight to behold. I do hope what they say is true."

Lily looked at the King with a look of disgust on her fast. "If you know what I am then you know it would be much wiser to release me!"

The goblin king smirked and let out a howling laugh. The other goblins laughed as well.

"My dear, you obviously have no idea what sort of cage you're in. made from the bones of a thousand faeries and encased with pure silver. Your powers will have no effect while in it."

She gasped and looked at the bars in front of her. Many faeries had been killed to make this...The thought alone made her slump to the bottom of the cage with tears in her eyes.

"Oh now, don't cry pretty. You will not be harmed, not by me anyway. Your body will sell a lovely price out there. Many great warriors would pay a high price to have a fae child for a mate. You being so rare with your abilities will make you a perfect candidate to raise children of destruction...or so I've been told."

She glared at the Goblin King, "And who would have told ya such ridiculous things!"

The King smirked and moved closer, "Why, the dear little faeries we tortured before skinning them and using their bones, of course."

Lily was shocked by what he had just said. That bastard! She spit in his face. The King wiped it away and smirked at her.

"Now see, the lovely fae has wounded me so!" He pronounced to the goblins around him who chuckled knowingly. The king looked back at her and pointed, "I expect an apology. With a song."

"You what?" She was taken back by his demand.

"Come little fae. I've heard such lovely music from faeries before, you should be no different. Any song and you will be forgiven."

"Your out of your mind if you think I'm gonna sing anything for you!" She spat out with anger.

The goblin king nodded to one of his many minions and it grabbed onto Ori with a knife at his throat.

"Sing...or I'll kill them one at a time." She stared at the King and then over to Ori who looked frightened. He wanted her to sing? God she hadn't sung since she was little...sure the occasional shower song...she wasn't bad she supposed...but..

"Times wasting little fae!" He gave the order to kill Ori. The minion goblin moved to strike.

"WAIT! I'll sing! Please, just let me...just give me a moment to think of one." The King nodded and crossed his arms.

A song? God what song? She could only remember a few songs from her time that she could sing. Most were more like rock song...but she did remember every single song from her favorite movie Moulin Rouge. That was probably all she could remember. She sighed and grabbed onto the side of the bars where she sat and picked one.

"_Never knew I could feel like this..."_She started off quietly.

"I can't hear you! Speak up!" The giant blob barked out with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him.

_"Like I've never seen the sky before." _She drew up the courage to sing louder.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss." _The Goblin King looked at her strangely and let his arms drop. A love song? And what a strange melody it had.

"_Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day." _

The goblins had all quieted, even the dwarves listened to it as though she were saying something important. She slowly stood from her sitting position and glanced over at the dwarves. Some were smiling sadly, others woried for her safety while still being amazed by her song. She knew it wasn't anything special...but the way they all looked at her...and then her eyes met Kili's. She had to be strong for him. He looked at her with feelings she couldn't even describe. She kept her eyes locked on him to get her through the rest.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste" _

_Kili had her full attention now. It was like she was singing to him...wait...was she? Kili tried to move forward, but a goblin made him stay put. Lily looked so scared...and once again he was unable to do anything. She continued the song as she kept her eyes on him._

"It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you I love you until the end of time  
Come what may come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may come what may  
I will love you oh i will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Come what may come what may  
I will love you until my dying day." 

When she finished the Goblin King leaned in with a smirk, "That was more than acceptable little fae. Your voice will bring in many who will want to buy you." He then turned to the dwarves.

"Now. Will you speak?" Still no answer. " Very well! If they will not talk, we will make them squak." He then ordered for his torture devices to be brought up, "Start with the youngest!"

It was then that Thorin stepped forward. Once The Goblin King recognized him he made fun of him for not having a mountain to be king of.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain...You're not a king, Which makes you nobody really." The Goblin King smirked, "I know someone who would pay pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy...A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin's eyes widen slightly, " Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think he's defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King took a quick glance at Lily and grinned. He called to his messenger.

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize..." He eyes Lily for a moment again and made a decision, "and with a little extra he may have another prize far more greater than a mountainless king."

Lily was so distraught by this whole thing she had fallen onto her knees and prayed someone would help them. She knew what that meant. This Azog, would use her to whatever means he wanted. Maybe even do exactly what the Goblin King suggested earlier..."

"I do hope you are skilled in the way of your body little fae," The blob's voice brought her to her feet, "The pale orc will be less the gentle." When she blushed the King let out a laugh.

"Oh how divine! A virgin! He'll certainly have a good time defiling what ever is left of your virtue."

She numbly remembered the sound of laughter throughout the cave. Only a tear flowed freely down her face. Fear was the only thing she could feel right now. The Goblin King saw the solitary tears and shuffled almost as if he felt bad. He cleared his throat and went back to the dwarves, trying to ignore the sad girl in the cage.

The goblins were going through their weapons and belongings when a sudden screeched caught the attention of the King. Thorin's sword was thrown to the ground. The king looked absolutely terrified.

"I know that sword. It is the goblin clever! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" He tried to get onto his giant thrown away from it, "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all, but leave the girl!" Then he pointed to Thorin, "Cut off his head!"

Lily was trying to free herself from the cage to help, but it was no use. She watched as Kili and the rest of the company was beaten.

"No! Please stop this madness!" No one could hear here. "Why wont you stop!...Please...why..." She started to cry. She couldn't bare to see them in pain.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she started to struggle until she saw a familiar beard and hat. He winked and used his staff to unlock the cage quietly and let her out.

"Gandal-" He put a hand to her mouth and gestured to what really mattered. She looked to her friends being tortured and her eyes narrowed. She knew she needed to do something. With all the energy she could she let her body glow as bright as it could. The blinding light started small until it engulfed everyone around them. It pushed the goblins off some of the dwarves saving them for the moment. After this, she knew she would be tired...but it was the only way to save her friends without hurting them.

As soon as it began it was over. The light was gone and everyone was on the floor. Some of the torches had been blown out and two shadows appeared from where it had come from.

"Take up arms." Gandalf said while the dwarves noticed the voice and looked over to see Gandalf with Lily safely beside him, "Fight...Fight!"

A sudden realization came to the dwarves and they quickly gathered their weapons and began to fight their way out. The Goblin King had been knocked off the side shutting him up for good. The fighting was fierce and Lily had to remember to stay close to someone while she hacked away at a few goblins...though it was more of luck than her actually having good enough sword fighting skills to kill them.

Gandalf led them away from the platform and onto the many bridges that wedded the cave. Lily was running along with them when a hand grabbed hers. She looked over to see Kili smiling at her. She smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't need you getting into anymore trouble." He said teasingly.

"Then I shall never leave your side.." Lily smiled warmly at the stunned look on Kili's face. He expected her to throw something sarcastic back in his face...but she was so happy to see him alive that she didn't even care. He was about to say something when he remembered that there were goblins closing in on them. It seemed that, for now, they would have to fight. They can save the talking for later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy cow! You people are awesome! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see how many are following my story! I know the last one was shorter, but I wanted to get something up for all my happy viewers. Here's the next chapter. I should have another done by tonight or tomorrow. Keep up the reviews! **

The wooden planks beneath them creaked and moaned as they ran. From behind Lily could see what seemed like thousands of goblins climbing up the rocks and wooden bridges. The company followed in a single file line. Ahead of them Goblins were landing on the bridge trying to stop them from going further. Dwalin was quick to dispatch them and kept the group going. When a horde of goblins came running at them from a different direction Dwalin let out a battle cry and smashed his hammer against the railing side. It snapped off and he picked it up. The other dwarves got the hint and helped him as they ran at the horde. As the goblins would come up the would push them off the edge. Back and forth they continued to keep the goblins at bay.

At that point they had become separated. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she had lost Kili and was trying as best she could to stay with the dwarves she was with. They were fighting off the creatures from all sides. Each dwarf preoccupied with a handful of goblins.

Lily was able to keep most of the deformed monsters at bay with her fire ability. She would just hold out her hand and shoot a ball of fire towards a group of them. She knew if she ran out of juice she wouldn't be much good with a sword. Getting killed in this place wasn't something she was looking forward to, nor would she let it happen. The group was moving on and she kicked a goblin off the side. She went to join the rest when four goblins climbed up behind the group and instead of ambushing them, they turned to look at what seemed like the easier target; Lily.

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her. She could feel herself draining, but used what she could and threw fire at them. It only hit one and the others watched it fall, but at realizing how small the amount of fire there was, they seemed to understand they wouldn't get hurt too badly from it and took the chance to run at her.

She screamed at their sudden boldness and had to part off from the group. She ran up a slope of wooden planks, having to slash at a few goblins that she ran into. The goblins that followed her snickered as they chased her further from her friends. She was so tired. It probably wasn't as bad as being chased by wargs, but it was gaining a close second.

Rounding a corner she didn't see any goblins. She quickly looked to her left and noticed a fissure in the rock wall. As carefully as she could she squeezed herself in to hide from the goblins chasing her. Moments later they passed her, their grunting and chuckling sending shivers down her spine. Once the last of them passed by she waited. She let out a strangled breath and pulled herself back out and looked around. For now it seemed the goblins were more preoccupied with the dwarves.

Keeping herself as close as she could to the rock wall she made her way up the bends and walkways. She had to find the rest of the group or she'd be lost in this place. She was walking over a bridge when she saw to her right, a far distance away, the dwarves had made a bridge out of a ladder and were running across it. When the last dwarf was across, they kicked it so the goblins wouldn't follow.

"Good, then I'm not as far away as I think." With that small gleam of hope she ran in the direction they were going. She stopped when she heard goblins coming up the direction she was heading. Lily saw a caved room next to her with a cloth hanging over the opening. She moved it aside carefully and ducked inside. The goblins passed and she had gone unnoticed by them. She sighed in relief and stood up. She made to leave the room when she noticed a familiar glow in her peripheral vision. She turned her head to see fully what had caught her attention.

The room had several cages in it. All looking like they were meant for a squirrel. The metal work on the cages looked eerily familiar. In one of the cages was a soft green glow. She stepped closer to it and noticed it was a faerie. She gasped and picked up the cage.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She spoke to the weak looking woman in the cage. The little woman looked up at her, she smiled weakly and held her hand out. Lily returned the smile and let the faerie hold onto her finger.

"Please...I am too weak. You must leave before they find you." The faerie spoke.

"I will not leave you here to die like your kin! I have to take you with me!"

"No!" The faerie seemed to beg her, "I am already dying fae child. It will not matter if you take me, I will soon fade. My body is broken and my will is no longer strong."

"But...I can not leave you here.." Lily looked as though she was about to cry. This was her kin. Her people. She can not let her die.

"My name is Lucynda. I...I saw you once...when you had first arrived. Vandesse said you'd become strong, regardless of your dangerous powers. I...I want to give you what I have left. You will make it safely out with it." The faerie quickly put her hands to her chest and pulled out a glowing orb of green power. The magic around it swirled and as it was taken from her chest, the light around her body disappeared. She looked so pale now.

"I...I can not take.."

"You will! You must! I can not make it, but you...you will. Now please, take this power so that you may live another day. It will not last long, but I can promise you it will at least take you out of this dark place." Lily looked at the little woman, both had tears in their eyes.

"Alright...I will take it." This made the woman smile and she put out her hands. Lily moved her finger closer and as soon as the orb touched her finger it absorbed into her. She felt a rush of energy course through her body. Faeries that lived a long time had an immense amount of power locked within them while Lily only had so much before she would get tired. She was already out of juice, but this gave her a full amount and then some. She was panting by the end of the exchange. She was almost in a daze, barely noticing anything around her until it was over.

Lily quickly glanced down to the cage and noticed the faerie was now gone. Only a pile of dust that sparkled was left in her wake. Lily had tears flowing down her cheek as she set the cage down. It was heartbreaking that she couldn't save Lucynda.

She wiped away the tears and walked to the entrance of the caved room. She looked back once at all of the cages and her heart ached. It was in that moment she promised herself that the power she was given would not be in vain. She pushed the cloth aside and stepped out on the wooden walkway. She began making her way up a ramp and over a bridge, trying her best to keep up pace, but not make too much noise.

The creaking of the wood beneath her must have alerted some goblins because now there was a group of them coming down the walkway in front of her. She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. As the horde grew closer, their green and yellow teeth were grinning at the small girl in front of them, obviously thinking they could overpower her easily. Lily clenched her fists and smirked at them, her hands began to glow a deep red. She took a step and in that instant, she knew every goblin that crossed her path would not survive.

Kili and the other dwarves had been fighting for what seemed like forever. The goblins were relentless. They were never ending and unforgiving. The company was in the midst of running when he suddenly noticed there was no sign of the red haired beauty he had become so fond of. When they stopped to fight again Kili grabbed hold of Bofur's arm.

"Where's Lily?" Bofur looked at him for a brief second and shook his head.

"I haven't seen her some time. Last time I knew she was with Dwalin...I hope she hasn't fallen prey to these beasts.."

"Don't say such things!" He shook Bofur and ran forward to impale a goblin with his sword. _She has to be alive._

It seemed that now everyone was worried about the red haired lass. She was no where to be seen. Even Gandalf was visibly upset by her absence. They fought even fiercer than before, knowing that somewhere amongst the hordes of goblins Lily would be there. Hopefully alive.

They made their way through the throngs of goblins when they came to a dead end and someone was smart enough to cut away and create a swinging bridge. The idea had worked and they were on the other side safely before Fili cut away the rope holding the bridge up and jumped to safe ground.

The company moved on, slicing and hammering their way past the goblins. They came around a corner and saw a long stone path along the rock wall. Unfortunately right before it was a large horde of goblins waiting for them. It seemed like there were too many of them and Gandalf had to skid to a halt forcing the other behind him to stop.

"There's too many of them!" Balin shouted.

"We wont make it out alive!" Exclaimed Gloin.

The horde was about to descend upon them when from another opening to the side of the goblins came a blast of fire that sent the goblins falling to the depths below. The path was now clear! From the opening came a figure they were all more than happy to see. Lily looked at them and smiled. Gandalf quickly made his way over to her and patted her shoulders.

"My dear Lillith! How on earth are you still alive? We thought you'd been taken from us." He pulled her into a hug and the same would have been done from the dwarves, but the screeching and growls of goblins made them remember exactly where they were.

"Let's just say they found out quickly I'm not a force to be reckoned with." She smirked and ran over to the rock wall.

She looked down the rock pathway and saw more goblins. Lily glanced up and saw a large boulder sticking out of the wall. She used some of the earth elemental power given to her by the faerie and smashed her hand into the side of the wall. The boulder came crashing down. Gandalf blinked at her in surprise, as did the others, but took the opportunity to use the rolling rock as it flattened the goblins and rolled off the edge.

Once again they were running as fast as their legs could take them, fighting off goblins left and right. Kili found his way to Lily and grabbed her hand. Immediately she squeezed it and looked at him.

"I thought you were lost to us." He said with a sad smile, but quickly had to take out a goblin next to him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily I'm afraid!" She let out a laugh and found herself kicking a goblin before turning it into ash.

Another goblin seemed to come out of no where and Kili sliced through it. One was coming up behind him. Lily was about to say something when Dwalin and Gloin happened to already be upon it. The commotion had pushed Lily and Kili against the wall, her back against the cold stone and his warm body pushed against her front. He looked down at her with a smirk, their faces were so close to eachother. Everything around them seemed to slow down.

"Getting rid of you is the last thing on my mind Lily..." He was leaning his head down to hers. Their lips lightly brushed and she closed her eyes thinking he was about to kiss her. Unfortunately and goblin snagged her leg and she was dragged away. Luckily the thing was quickly taken care of by Thorin. Thorin helped her to her feet with a smile and was off to kill another almost immediately.

_Bloody hell. _She thought to herself. She looked to Kili who was busy slaying more goblins. Looks like whatever _that_ was would have to wait. Pulling herself from her thoughts she charred a few goblins and once again they were running.

They were just about to make it over a bridge when the Goblin King bursts from the bottom and pulled his heavy body onto the bridge. They were surrounded now.

"You thought you could escape me?" The king took a swing at Gandalf, effectively knocking him back, but he was held up by a couple dwarves behind him, "What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf got to steady feet and thrust his staff forward, jabbing the Goblin King in the eyes. The King let out a cry of pain. Gandalf then sliced through his gut exposing layers of fat. The Goblin King fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He looked at Gandalf with a stare that said "touche."

"That'll do it." The Goblin King said nodding his head. Gandalf then sliced open his neck and the King fell forward.

The impact of the fall made the bridge crack and break under the pressure. It shook and it inevitably gave way and they began to fall.

They rode the collapsed bridge, crashing into protruding rocks and other wooden walkways, taking out some goblins as it fell. The dwarves all shouted as the ride went on. Lily had found herself latched onto a pole holding on to dear life. When they finally landed on the bottom of the pit rather ungracefully, Gandalf and herself were clear enough to step away...well she actually stumbled away and ran over to a rock to throw up behind it.

"That was worse than a rollercoaster...uuugh my stomach." She was wiping her mouth away as she walked back to Gandalf's side.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said with slight amusement.

But then, it got worse. The body of the Goblin King crashed onto them. Grunts and groans were heard from beneath the heavy blob.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin groaned out.

Lily ran over to help get some of them out. She was able to pull Dwalin away and started to help with Kili when she noticed the way he was staring above her. Her eyebrows knit together and she looked up to see the rock wall moving.

_Wait...that's not rock at all._ It looked like millions of Goblins were crawling on the side of the cliff coming right down to them.

"Blimey...that's not good" She said.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouted and she quickly helped him to his feet. Gandalf heard him yell and looked up to see the army coming at them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin wasn't one to admit it, but this was a battle they could not fight their way out of.

"Only one thing can save us now; Daylight! Run!" Gandalf shouted as he began to run. The dwarves and Lily followed quickly.

They weaved their way through the tunnels and pathways, climbing over a few rocks and soon there was a small light up ahead. Lily was more than relieved to see that small touch of sun coming into the opening far ahead of them.

They pushed their bodies to run fast and soon the opening was just ahead of them. Lily smiled as they followed the path, it was so close. She was so exhausted from the battle they always seem to put themselves into. The power from the faerie Lucynda was not starting to wear off, which meant that she would soon be on empty.

As soon as the sun hit her face she smiled, but they didn't stop to there. They ran down to slop weaving inbetween trees and jumping over a few boulders. She found herself jogging along with Fili and Kili. Fili saw her and smirked.

"Care for me to take your hand lass? Or would you prefer the touch o' me brother?" Fili was the only one who would find any sort of humor in the midst of this.

"Jealous brother? "Tis not her fault she likes dark mysterious dwares." Kili said between pants as he ran. Lily only rolled her eyes and began to slow down with the rest of them.

Gandalf was counting to make sure all were present, " 5, 6, 7, 8, Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, and Lily, that's thirteen...and Bombur, that makes 14." He then looked around with concern, " Where's Bilbo? Where is out hobbit?...Where is our hobbit!?"

Everyone looked around, but the hobbit was not to be seen.

"Curse the hafling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin growled out.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Said another.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said in defense.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked Dori.

Nori was the one to speak up, " I think I saw 'im slip away when they first cornered us."

"Well what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf was more than upset about the hobbits whereabouts.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin started, "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." As he said this, Lily got a feeling...she couldn't explain it. She knew Bilbo wouldn't abandon them. He had the heart it took to do great things, even though he doubted himself, much like how she felt.

"He's thought of nothing, but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again." Thorin was crude, but correct that Bilbo missed home.

"You're wrong!" All eyes turned to Lily who stood there defiantly with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Bilbo has been with us this long, he wouldn't just leave. I know he doesn't seem like much, but it's not how tough the exterior of a person is, it's how much heart they put into something...and Bilbo has more heart than most."

Bilbo, who stood behind a tree hiding, smiled at what Lily said. She was right. He wanted to be part of this. He wanted to help.

"You're feelings towards that halfling are touching, but I doubt he's as you say he is. I heard him in the cave while we slept. He wanted to go home!" Thorin turned to face the rest, "He is long gone."

Everyone looked at each other with a sinking heart. Fili and Kili looked at eachother than to Lily who was looking more than shattered at what Thorin had said.

Then by some miracle, Bilbo emerged from behind a tree. "Nope, He isn't." The company looked relieved and happy that their little hobbit had survived and came back to them. Some amazed he was even there.

"Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf had the biggest smile on his face as he walked up to him.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up." Kili said with a smile.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins." Fili looked astounded.

"How indeed." Dwalin couldn't wait to here this.

To her, Bilbo looked nervous. She knew he had to be hiding something. The nervous laugh he gave confirmed her suspicions. When she caught Gandalf's eyes he shook his head and looked just as suspiciously at him.

"Well what does it matter? He's back" Gandalf said with a smile.

Thorin, however, was not convinced. " It matters. I want to know; why did you come back."

Bilbo looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have...and you're right. I often think of my home. I miss my books...and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home." The speech seemed to hit a soft spot so far, "And that's why I came back...cause you don't have one; a home. It was taken from you...but I will help you take it back if I can."

There was a sad moment amongst the dwarves. They had doubted him this whole time and what he had just said spoke mountains to them. They had no home and he wanted to help them.

Lily came up behind Bilbo and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's why I've stayed as well. A home is a place to belong and we're here to make sure you all belong somewhere...just as my place belongs here, amongst you all. We'll fight to get back Erebor by whichever means we can."

It was a sweet moment between them all. The two outcasts were here to stay and fight for them. Even Gandalf was taken by the moment.

It was all shattered when the howling of an all too familiar creature was heard. Wargs were coming. She stiffened and felt a warm hand wrap around her own. She knew it was Kili. It was his way of saying he would protect her no matter what. The thought made her feel a little better, for she was sure that most of her energy had been used on the goblins.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin spoke softly.

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" At Gandalf's words the company was running once again.

That's all they seemed to do anymore. Lily kept up well enough with Kili holding her hand and pulling her along. The sounds of howling and growling was catching up to them and she almost let out a cry. She hated those stupid wargs and those orcs who controlled them. She hoped soon they would be able to rest for longer than a day...she wasn't sure she could go on much longer like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**So now that some things have happened I can get this Kili/oc love thing going. There will always be bumbs in the road, but i like the way this is going. Thank you all to my lovely reviewers! You make me so happy! **

**Anything in** _italic _**is another language translated to English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Lily. **

They were coming. Lily could here them getting closer and closer. She ran so fast she was afraid she'd trip and take Kili with her. If they fell, it would be over. She just knew it. She had rounded a tree and suddenly a warg had jumped over a rock and landed in front of her and Kili. Kili pushed her behind him.

"Stay behind me!" He whispered to her. The beast slowly began to stalk them. Kili and Lily backed up against a tree. They were trapped. The warg growled low and jumped for them. Thankfully Dwalin ran into the beast and Bifur impaled it with his spear.

"Keep moving!" Dwalin yelled before he ran off to follow the rest of the company. She visibly sighed and was once again moving through the trees with Kili.

Unfortunately their efforts seemed to be for nothing when they halted at the edge of a cliff. One particular tree barely erect on the very edge of it. It looked like there was no way out.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf shouted. "Cllimb! Climb!"

Lily saw the dwarves around her begin to climb into the trees. She had grabbed onto a branch when someone beneath her pushed her legs up and into the waiting arms of Fili who had been a few branches up. She looked down to see Kili climbing up after her.

"Higher Lily, don't stop until we're out of their reach." Kili said. It was more of a plea than a demand, but she did as she was told and climb up until Kili pulled her into him and used his body to cover hers from danger.

She could feel the his chest move in and out with each strained breath. His breath tickled her ear as he panted almost silently. She closed her eyes and wondered why they couldn't have these moments when there wasn't imminent danger either coming at them or right around the corner. She leaned her back into him and he made a gasping noise. She didn't need to look at him to know he was probably smiling by now. Fili next to them rolled his eyes at the small display of affection before turning back to the matter at hand.

The wargs were descending upon them and the hobbit still had not made it into the trees. As soon as Bilbo relieved the warg of his sword, he looked around to see no one about. He saw the wargs coming and in the blink of an eye he was scrambling up the trees. It was lucky, to say the least. That was something both Bilbo and Lily possessed.

It was seconds later that the wargs were beneath the trees, circling and snapping at whatever was hanging off of the company. Just as it seemed they were going to start attacking the trees they suddenly stopped and looked at the oncoming pale orc riding his white warg.

Thorin was haunted by this orc that stepped forward. It must have been the pale orc the goblin king had spoke of hours ago within the mountains. The fear in Thorin's eyes startled Lily as she watched the scene play out.

"Azog." Was all he sad. The pale orc, who she now knew to be Azog, leaned forward on his warg and smelled the air. He spoke in a language that she actually understood...which was weird cause she barely knew elvish much less whatever this was. Then she remembered the faerie, Lucynda. She was probably a few thousand years old, therefore probably knew a lot of languages. Some of her power must still be in her.

"_Do you smell it_?" Azog began, "_The scent of fear?_" He sniffed the air again. Thorin looked at him with malice and dread.

Azog continued, "_I remember your father reeked of it...Thorin son of Thrain_."

Thorin's face become that of fright and anxiety, "It can not be."

Azog smirked and was taking another sniff of the air. His eyes then locked on Lily. Lily visibly shook with fear when he grinned at her. "_You...You will be mine little fae._" He took another long smell of the air, "_Your scent is as sweet as a flower...but soon...you'll smell of only me_." What he had just said made her eyes widen and she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up.

Kili held onto her tighter and glared at the Pale orc. He'd be damned before he let anyone take her away from him. Lily looked up at Kili, tears in her eyes and terror plastered onto her features. His heart broke at how scared she was.

"Lily, I will not let them take you...you will not be lost to us." He touched her face with a soft caress to wipe away some tears. The touch only made her cry more as she turned into him and cried into his chest.

"Please don't let him...please.." She sounded so weak at the moment, like it was a fate worse than death...and she was right, it was.

Kili pulled her face up to his and smiled sadly, trying to give her confidence, "I promise you, I will not let that happen. None of us will."

"But what if he does!" She let out a cry that made it almost impossible for her to continue talking.

"Lass, none of us will let you go that way...you mean too much to us and far too much to Kili." Fili had said about the smartest thing he had since she met him. She looked at Fili confused about the last part of that and then her eyes swept to Kili. His brown eyes mingled with her bloodshot green eyes.

"Aye, Lily. I care far more than you know to let that beast take you from me..." He seemed to choose his words carefully as to not say something he shouldn't right now. He did, however, do something that she thought wasn't going to happen so soon. He kissed her. It was a soft, reassuring kiss that had her melting like butter. He pulled away and looked at with a smile. Fili snorted next to them and tried to watch for the wargs that were waiting commands.

"I will never, ever let anything happen to you. Not while I still have a breath left in my body." She was instantly in his arms embracing him. It may not be love, but the feeling of it washed over her in waves that made her now feeling brave. She could take on the world after the feeling flowed through her. The moment was broke with Azog letting out a command.

"_Bring me the girl_!" He then pointed towards Thorin with his mace, "_That one is mine...kill the others_!"

The wargs charged the trees and began ripping and clawing at the trunks and lower branches. Lily was struggling to keep her footing as the wargs shook the trees with their attacks. It was after a few moments when the tree next to them uprooted and began to fall towards the one they were in.

"Watch out!" Fili yelled.

The trees collided. The impact and extra weight made the tree they were in uproot as well. It leaned towards the other tree.

"Jump!" Kili said to her and all but threw her into the next tree they hit. She grabbed on tightly to a branch. The domino effect continued, making her jump through other trees until somehow, by some miracle, they were all in the same tree...which unfortunately was the one that was on the edge.

_Not good._

They were looking down at the wargs that were stalking the tree, their prey merely feet away from them. It was an amazement the tree hadn't fallen already or that none of them had falled from the limbs into the jaws of the wargs.

A hand found her face and turned her around from her perch. Lips were suddenly on hers and she blinked in surprise. These were definitely not lips she had felt before...and the blonde hair was not the dwarf she thought it was. She pulled back and slapped Fili in the face.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She was about to kill a dwarf...seriously.

He smirked and put a hand on his now red cheek, "Just thought I'd get a last kiss from a lovely lady. It worked with Kili didn't it?" She rolled her eyes and turned away from him blushing. Though her back was turned she head Kili hit Fili on the back of the head.

"Oi, she don't belong to you...yet." Fili rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop it! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!" Shouted Dwalin from above them. He was most certainly right. This was not the time or place to be messing around.

The wargs were as relentless as ever. The company felt an impending doom upon them. There was no way out and it looked like it could be the end. Suddenly a ball of fire was thrown at the wargs down below.

Lily blinked and looked at her hands. Kili looked at her curiously.

"Was that you?" He asked.

"I...I don't think so..." She was more confused then ever. She couldn't have done that...right?

It was then that she saw pine cones being passed around. They lit them on fire and threw them to the ground below. This was something she _could_ do. She grabbed a couple pine cones and lit them on fire with her hands and chucked them. The idea was effectively making the wargs retreat.

Once Azog let out a yell of frustration they knew they had beaten them with the fire. The dwarves cheered loudly, all very happy that harm was away from them.

"See, I told you. You'll always be safe with me." Kili said with a smirk. She opened her mouth to speak when the tree they were in started to uproot and leaned backwards...towards the abyss that was below. The roots must have been strong enough, however, because it stopped mid air. The dwarves were hangning on for dear life now. It seemed they could never get a moments peace.

Ori screamed as he fell, but luckily grabbed hold of Dori's leg. Unfortunately the grip Dori had was slowly starting to slip away.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled out. He really was struggling keeping him and the young Ori from falling to their deaths. Finally he slipped and Gandalf was fast enough to thrust his staff out just in time for Dori to grab on.

They were all struggling to regain their ground. Thorin looked at his company...his comrades...his friends...they would all die...and it was all because of Azog! He kept his eyes on Azog as he did, what Lily thought was either, the dumbest or bravest thing she had seen. He stood up with all the strength he had left and walked with purpose off the trunk of the tree. The walk soon became run. The determination in his face set on destroying Azog. The fire blazed around him as he ran for his enemy.

The dwarves looked on it amazement as their leader, almost fearlessly raced down the tree to attack their foe. It was a breathtaking scene to say the least. Lily pulled herself up enough to kneel on the trunk of the tree as it all happened. Bilbo next to her watching as well.

Thorin raised his sword and his oakenshield up to begin his battle with Azog, but the pale orc was smart and charged his white warg forward knocking Thorin down. Thorin fell to the ground as the Pale orc turned back around. As thorin tried to stand and defend himself, Azog hit him hard in the shoulder with his mace. Thorin was on the ground again. The fight seemed futile at this point.

Balin let out a strangled cry and those around watching in anguish. She then notice Bilbo stand next to her and look down at the altercation.

The white warg wrapped his jaws around Thorin's midsection and screamed in pain.

"Thorin! Nooo!" Dwalin shouted and tried to get up, but his tree branch broke and he had to grab for another.

The white warg bit down harder crunching bone, but suddenly threw Thorin like a rag doll when he hit it on the snout with his sword. Thorin hit a rock a few feet away and laid there practically motionless. His body was mangled and worn out.

"_Bring me the dwarf's head."_ Azog told another orc. The orc looked pleased to be doing this great honor and hopped off his warg with a sword in hand.

When Thorin saw him coming he tried to grab for his sword. He was so broken and disorientated he could barely manage to touch it.

Next to her Bilbo took out his sword...or letter opener. Whatever he decided to call it. Lily grabbed his shoulder.

"Bilbo no! You could be killed!"

"Would he let us die Lily?" The question made her freeze. Bilbo was right...he'd do the same for them. She nodded and let him go. It was in that moment that she knew Bilbo couldn't do it on his own. She was the only other person with the power to help. Everyone else was still clinging to dear life.

Lily looked down at Kili who was starting to pull himself up carefully. He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Lily...Don't! We will be able to hel-" She quickly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"There's no time...please remember that I care for you." With that she was off following Bilbo. She heard Kili struggle more to get up and heard him scream out her name.

The orc was just about to slice Thorin's head off when he was tackled by Bilbo. Bilbo then proceeded to fight him off and stab him. He killed the orc? She had severely underestimated this little hobbit. Thorin had long since passed out by then as Bilbo came in front of him to protect him. The Pale orc smirked and he moved forward with other warg riders beside him. They weren't going to need much to take out this little creature.

"_Kill him." _Azog commanded, but just as one of the warg riders moved up a voice rang out near them.

"What do you care for more Pale orc? The head of Thorin...or a woman who could bear children with the power to destroy armies?" Lily was behind Bilbo and Thorin, near the edge of the cliff. Azog looked at her and then down to Thorin. He seemed to make his decision.

"_You know my answer fae. I will take both his head and your body." _He made to move forward.

"I wouldn't..." She took a step backwards, getting far too close to the edge for anyone's comfort. Even Azog blanched at the idea. "I'd make a deal with you."

The Pale orc smirked and leaned forward on his warg making himself comfortable. This was something he was ready to hear. _"And what deal could that be little fae?"_

Lily swallowed, but held her ground. "You kill them and I'll throw myself to my death...but if you let them live..." She watched him cock his head to listen more intently. "And I'll go with you willingly."

She heard some dwarves in the backyard yelling for her to stop, but she knew she had to save them. Bilbo turned quickly with wide eyes and disbelief at what she had just let pour form her mouth. The Pale Orc, however, was intrigued beyond measure and looked down at Thorin laying there seemingly lifeless. It was a perfect opportunity...although...he could trick the woman into thinking he would make the deal she wanted.

He smirked and put out a hand, "_Very well little fae. You will be mine freely in exchange for the lives of the dwarf-scum. Now come."_

Lily looked at his hand and then back up to the his face. He made the deal...but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. That was okay, she had another trick in her sleeve if he didn't obey the stipulations she had put out. She gracefully walked over to his white warg with the regal of a queen and reached for his hand.

Before their fingers touched a loud cry rang out causing them all to look to their left. Fili and Kili had come from the fire to attack the wargs. Soon the other dwarves, minus those stuck at the moment, came to help as well.

With the distraction Lily was able to send some fire at a warg and his rider before grabbing a sword from the ground and slashing at a passing warg. She had found her way to Kili who was dispatching an orc and looked around him when he caught her eyes. He looked pissed.

_Woah, time to go the other way._

That plan obviously didn't work when he grabbed her forearm and shook it. His eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"What were you thinking!? Do you beg for danger or do you really not understand that you put yourself in these situations!?" He didn't even look when he slashed at a warg as he spoke to her. She only stared before she sighed. "I said I would protect you! Now let me do that without you giving yourself away to our enemy!" He shouted and dragged her away from the center of the battle...which was hard to do cause it was everywhere.

"Kili I'm sorry! I was just trying to save you all from certain death..." She sniffled when he turned to her after cutting off an orcs head. He was still furious.

"And let us live on knowing that you would be _defiled_ every night by that monster! You have a terrible idea of sacrifice Lily." He threw her at Bofur who was confused.

"Keep her safe...and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Kili then left them as he went to fight with the rest. Lily would be safe with Bofur protecting her. He was a great fighter and with Dwalin close to them it would be almost impossible for them to get to her.

Kili made it to his brother and slayed an oncoming ward. He stabbed at it several more times than he needed to.

"Lover's spat already brother?" Fili joked as he fought with an orc, successfully defeating it right away.

"Don't even get me started on her..." Kili cared for the girl deeply, but she continuously put herself in harms way and he did not like that. His woman-...his woman? Did he care for her that much? Did he actually love her? He obviously must if he treated her so. All he wanted to do was keep her safe.

He had just killed another warg when he heard the eagles. They started picking up the dwarves and dropping them onto the backs of other eagles waiting to take them away. Kili and Fili had been swiped up quickly and dropped to the back of an eagle waiting below. When they were high enough he saw that Lily was still below on the cliff. Now he wished he had kept her close.

Lily was so relieved to see the eagles helping them. They threw wargs and orcs off the side of the cliffs and picked up the dwarves to carry them away to safety. Most had already been picked up around her and she was about to be picked up by another when she saw wargs running at her. The eagle wouldn't get to her in time. She turned around began to run. The cliff's edge came soon than she thought and she turned to see the wargs stalking up to her. Azog parted the wargs and came forward.

_'They are alive...now you belong with me."_ He said with a growl. Lily saw a feather fall between her and the wargs. She smirked at Azog and he looked confused at her. She put out her arms and took a step back. Azog yelled out a curse as she fell backwards. Her hair was all over the place in waves flying in the wind. She closed her eyes and turned herself to be face down. The ground was coming closer, but she knew it was this...or something far worse.

**Once again thank you ever so much! There will be more, I promise. I also want to point out that I will continue on with the book after the movie part. In the future when the movies all come out, I will probably re write it all or make another story. We shall see!**

**Til then-REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of wind in her ear caught her attention as Lily opened her eyes. She thought for sure she was in heaven when she saw the cloud around her. The flap of the giant bird made her sit up with a gasp.

_Always birds...I don't get it._

Regardless of the weird coincidence she sighed with relief and looked around her. The other dwarves were being carried by the giant eagles as well. It was obvious Gandalf must have had something to do with this. She looked up to the sun peaking over the horizon. It shone bright on her face and made her smile. They must have been traveling for a long time before she had waken.

She looked around the other birds for the dwarves she knew were there. She saw Dwalin close by.

"Dwalin! Do you know if everyone is safe?" She called out to him.

Startled to hear the woman's voice he snapped his head to her with a wide grin. "Ah lass! You're alright after all! We were so worried you'd been injured when the eagle brought you up. Ya slept for hours! Didn't even wake when I called for you."

She smiled sheepishly and waved it off, "I'm fine. How about the others?"

"Everyone is fine, save Thorin. He's been out ever since we were rescued." He frowned and looked sadly at the King under the mountain. She looked to where his eyes were heading and saw Thorin's arm swinging like he was dead in the eagles clutches. It shuffled him in it's claws to get a better grip. Even that didn't seem to jolt him awake.

She was glad he wasn't beheaded, but sad that he might still be dead from the battle he had. Thorin was a great man. Going out like that would be devastating...even to her, someone who only knew him as a King without his Kingdom. They had little interaction between the two of them, but she knew Kili and Fili were heartbroken. This was their Uncle. The brother to their mother, Dis. Family.

She sighed at the thought. Her family was gone. Her grandmother had sent her to a place where she was supposed to belong. She just wished she had a family here...she didn't know what would happen after this was all over. She'd probably be sent back to Radagast...if he was still alive. She hoped to the heavens that he was. For he had been the only one to take care of her for the first year she had arrived...and then after he had let her wander from place to place with escorts. This adventure she had been on was almost more than she could possibly handle. She had saved the dwarves quite a few times, had been almost eaten by wargs (twice), had her head almost chopped off by n orc, almost devoured by a stupid water creature, practically sold to a pale orc by a giant blob goblin, and pursued by said orc to bear him unnatural children (She shivered at that thought.), and had jumped off a cliff to save herself the humiliation of having that exact thing happen to her.

"Man...what a crazy couple of months this has been.."She sighed and let herself lay against the eagle that was graciously flying through the air. It felt nice to not have to do any running.

Time had passed by so slowly for her and she reveled in every moment. The landscape and wind in her hair made it all the more relaxing. She had her eyes closed when the eagle she was on started to turn slightly. She felt the shift and looked to see what was happening. The eagles were now circling a large rock formation that looked entirely too familiar.

"Carrock..." She said softly. She knew this place all too well...which means they would soon be near the home of the bear-man. Lily sighed...she would just have to suck it up...even if that meant going to see that lecher.

The eagles carefully set everyone down on the top of the great rock. All were immediately looking to Thorin who was motionless. She looked to the dwarves around her, their eyes were filled with sorrow and despair. It looked as though their leader was beyond help. Gandalf was quickly on his knees next to Thorin and put his hand over his face. He whispered words she had never heard before in some language that must have been lost. She probably would have been able to understand the words if any of the Lucynda's power was still in her, but seeing as she felt like she was hit by a freight train, she knew there was none left. Gandalf's hand hovered down the rest of Thorin's face

A sigh of relief was heard throughout the company as Thorin flcikered his eyes open. Kili and Fili both visibly relaxing from the tense stance they were in. Lilt went to put her hand on Kili's arm, but then remembered how angry he had been with her about trying to trade herself for their lives. She rolled her eyes at that thought...god men were so stupid sometimes. Did they really think she'd let _that_ happen. Obviously he did by the way he acted. Her pout was turned to delight when she heard Thorin speak.

"The halfling?" He croaked out groggily.

Gandalf smiled, "It's alright. Bilbo is here, quite safe." Everyone seemed more at ease now as Gandalf got to his feet. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin stand up. Thorin looked at Bilbo with almost a sneer.

'You! What were you doing?" Lily didn't like the tone in his voice, "You nearly got yourself killed." The dwarves around him looked flabbergasted. Why was he acting like this? Even Gandalf looked at him strangely. Was he this unappreciative for what Bilbo had done?

Thorin took steps toward him, "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild," The more steps he took towards Bilbo, the more uncomfortable Bilbo looked. Bilbo shuffled his feet and tried not to make eye contact. Poor Bilbo, "That you had no place amongst us.."

There was a moment when everything was tense. Lily thought for sure he was say something else upsetting when he did something unexpected.

"I have never been more wrong in all my life." Thorin said grateful for everything Bilbo had done and hugged him. Everyone was surprised. Bilbo was confused and then relieved as he patted Thorin's back to return the awkward hug he had just received. The company cheered and Thorin pulled back from Bilbo looking at him respectfully now.

" I am sorry I doubted you." He told Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head with a smile, " No I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior.." Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a smirk, "Not even a burglar." Gandalf chuckled.

"Although, you should have seen Lily. Trying to convince the pale orc to take her to let you and the rest of this lot go free. She bought us more time." Bilbo was pointing at Lily who blinked and tried to hide herself behind Ori who was in front of her. Thorin saw her almost instantly and walked over to her.

'You tried to trade yourself?...For me...For us?" Thorin looked appalled and astounded at the same time, "Do you know what he could have done to you? He is not called the Defiler for not..." His mind seemed to give him the image of what could have happened to Lily and grimaced, "Please tell you would not have let yourself become _that_ to save us." Lily wouldn't make eye contact with him. She saw the way he looked disgusted and it somehow made her feel ashamed. Hands were lightly put onto the sides of her face and made her look up at him.

"Why Lily..." He said with sad eyes.

She was suddenly angry and pushed his hands away from her face. Why did they always think she was so weak? Did they think she was so stupid that she would give her body up to some monster without thinking? She walked passed him to the edge and stared out into the horizon, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Why are men so insufferable..." She said quietly, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Gandalf looked at her back turned to them for a moment and smiled knowingly. He took a step or two closer with his staff. " You weren't going to do that at all were you my dear...It's clear as day now."

Lily said nothing, but the rest were confused.

"What's clear as day Gandalf?" Bilbo had stepped forward to say.

Gandalf chuckled and looked at Bilbo, "Isn't it obvious Mr. Baggins? Lily wasn't going to let him take her...she was going to kill him."

"What?" Thorin looked at Gandalf and then Lily who was listening to them, but chose not to speak.

"Yes my friend. This young woman would have used the last of her powers to unsure you'd all be safe." Gandalf walked over to Lily and placed and hand on her shoulder. She relaxed slightly.

Her back was still faced to them when she spoke, "When he said he was going to take me I thought we might still have a fighting chance...but when we were hanging in the balance and Thorin was struck down...I knew I couldn't let Bilbo do it alone. So I chose the only weapons I had. Wit." She then turned to them. They were listening, but with confusion and pity on their faces. "You all think I need to be looked after, just because you owe me some debt of gratitude from the times I've saved you...but I'm not a child! I chose to confront that monster and give myself up because that's the only option that seemed irrational at the moment. It bought time and kept Thorin from being killed. If you all think I would have let that...that _thing_ lay a hand on me...you're wrong! I was willing to use the last of whatever I had to destroy him and his pack!"

"At the cost of your life...a sound plan, if not a little imprudent." Gandalf said with a smirk.

She waved him off and put a hand on her hip, "Now if I had been informed you called for bloody eagles then I wouldn't have even attempted it."

There was silence after that. Everyone taking in what had happened and what _could_ have happened. Lily was indeed being very brave, but the company would not be the same without Lily. She was now one of them and she had done so much, even though she seemed so small.

The thought of what Lily had planned on doing was coursing through Kili's head. She was willing to give up her life to protect them? She was willing to give up her life to protect him. He had been so irrational with her when he thought she was going to be Azog's children bearer. The thought drove him insane with jealousy and disgust that he could only see red when he found her in the midst of the battle. He just wanted to keep her safe...he cared for her so much. She looked down ashamed of how he had acted. She probably would never look at him the same.

"You are either the bravest or the maddest girl I have ever met," Thorin said as he stepped to her and grabbed her hand. He lifted it to her lips as he knelt on one knee. "Thank you Lady Lily," He then rose to look at her with a small smirk, "...you most certainly have a place amongst our company."

Thorin and Lily smiled at eachother when suddenly the eagles flew passed them, leaving them in the safety of the great rock. The company watched in awe as they flew away gracefully. It was in that moment that Thorin looked out into the horizon and widened his eyes. Bilbo must have noticed this and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. The company all turned to see what he was talking about and saw the most beautiful sight before them. In the long distance was a single mountain that rose high into the breathtaking sky.

"Erebor; The lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf informed Bilbo as the others gawked at it from the great rock.

"Our home." Thorin said with so much pride it radiated off of him.

A small bird flew passed them, "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said with excitement.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected him. It was obvious though that it was still a happy moment between the dwarves.

"Well we'll take it as a sign," Thorin looked at Bilbo and continued, "a good omen."

Bilbo had a relaxing smile on his face, "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

**And that is the end of the movie! Please don't worry though, I AM still going to write on from here using the book. There will be another update later this evening, if not then tomorrow early morning. Tomorrow, however, is superbowl sunday. As a housewife, it is my duty to make food for the hungry beasts invading my home lol Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me how you think of it so far. Good reviews means I'll keep going, if I don't get any well then I might think no one is reading and I might just wait a couple more days to update. **

**I live off of reviews! So give them!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but unfortunately My husband, my daughter, and myself caught that nasty stomach flu! :( It was not a fun night trying to take care of all of us, especially my 14 month old. It was very sad...Thankfully it only lasted about 24 hours so tonight there WILL be an update...or two! LOL Thank you everyone for your support and for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so remember I wrote part of this while sick! lol i hope it's up to par with the other chapters. Fair warning though- a bit mature rating for this chapter! **

As much as Lily would have loved to sit there and stare at the mountain for hours, she was in sore need of a bath and desperately wanted to get some sleep. She was in the back of the group when she remembered the steep steps that led around the side of the great rock, or Carrock as it was called. Not waiting for the rest of them she walked over to the first step. She looked down it and blinked...they were huge. She remembered seeing them once or twice from the ground, but from above...it was a long drop down from one step to the other.

"Curse my shortness..." She said with her hands now resting on her hips. Gandalf had quietly snuck up beside her and smirked.

"Come now Lillith, you must have climbed this place a time or two. It shouldn't be difficult for you." Gandalf pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes because my short stature allows me to accomplish such an easy task." She said sarcastically. Gandalf chuckled and began his decent down them. She watched him take a few steps down with a glare.

"We both know these stairs weren't made for dwarves or short ladies such as myself. I didn't even attempt these steps when I first laid my eyes on them." She called down to him. Gandalf only shook his head. From beside her the dwarves were also looking weary of the steps.

"You've seen this place before?" Asked Fili. Kili stood behind him, but tried not to make eye contact with her. He was still feeling bad about being so rough with her.

"Yea, a few times." She said with a shrug and jumped down the first step. She almost lost her balance and was quickly pulled back by a strong arm.

"Careful lass, we don't need you cracking your head open on the ground below." Bofur said as he steadied her. She smiled and thanked him with a nod. She went to go for another step but this time he grabbed her arm to help her down. The rest of the dwarves found themselves helping each other one by one as they made to their way to the cave at the foot of the steps. It was large enough to fit them all inside and give them cover at the same time.

They sat with their backs against the cave wall, it was circular and the positions made it easier to look at each other and plan their next move. They had no food, they had no packs...all they had were their weapons and the clothes on their backs. Lily, thinking mostly of herself, was the one to suggest that they could use the shallow, clear river to bathe in before they go any further.

"Good idea lass! We smell of goblins, wargs, and orcs...a bath would do us all some good." Said Gloin with his nose wrinkled as he smelled himself.

"Alright, we'll all bathe and get some rest here. Then tomorrow we will set out." Thorin just wanted to get a good night's sleep. It had been a long time since they had the decency of that and being out of harms way made this the perfect opportunity.

The dwarves all grumbled in agreement and soon they heading out of the cave to make for the river just outside the entrance way. All of them had begun setting down their weapons and stripping down their armor. It wasn't until Lily cleared her throat in in the cave mouth that they all stopped and realized there was a woman amongst them.

"It's alright. I'll just go around the bend over there. You wont be able to see me and better yet; I wont be able to see you lot!" She smirked and waved as she hurried off to the river bend.

There were some trees in the way so she could easily bathe without someone peeking in on her. She could here down the river how they splashed and cleaned themselves off. There were a few laughs and shouts as a few of them joked about. Sighing she began to take off her clothing. As soon as her clothes were in a pile she began cleaning herself. Somehow she always found herself to be alone.

She had cleaned herself and her clothes off pretty well. She was smart enough to use some of her abilities to warm up the water she used...which was a miracle because she barely had anything left in her to even do that. So the clothes would have to dry the natural way. She peaked out from a tree and saw that most of the company were all sitting around in at least one piece of clothing covering up some private areas she most certainly did not want to see...save one dwarf. She blushed at the thought.

Now that Lily's thoughts were on Kili she looked to where he was. As usual he was by his brother's side. Gloin was smart enough to make a small fire to get themselves dried off and the majority of the band was around it.

"Is there something the matter Miss Lily?" Bilbo said. He happened to be sitting on the opposite side of the tree that Lily was peeking behind. She jumped and put a hand to her chest while simultaneously making sure she was covered with the tree.

"Bilbo Baggins were you spying on me?!" He quickly got up and shook his head.

"No No! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not by yourself...so I fugured since last time you bathed you asked me to accompany you..." He was blushing so red she almost laughed...okay she did laugh. Rather loudly at that.

"It's alright Bilbo, you just startled me is all." She smiled and seemed to remember something. She disappeared and after a few seconds of shuffling he saw her hand pop out with clothes, "Can you put these out on the grass to dry in the sun?"

Bilbo looked down at the wet clothes and then to her. He nodded and proceeded to place them out alongside the rest of the company's clothes. Biblo came back quickly and sat back down against the tree.

"Bilbo you can go with the dwarves if you want. You don't need to keep me company just because you feel sorry for me..." She said on the other side of the tree.

"Nonsense, I'll here none of it. Oh! Wait, I have just the thing!" He was suddenly running off and came back with a rather long cotton shirt. It was a light yellow and had long sleeves, " I had this cleaned first and it dried rather quickly because I hung it up instead. The wind a sun together make for a perfect combination it would seem." He handed it to her.

She got what he meant. This way she could come sit with the rest of them and wouldn't be alone.

"You're very kind Bilbo." She took it without question and slipped it over her slender body. It hung a bit loosely, but only came down to her mid-thigh...which was entirely too short for her liking.

"I don't know about this Bilbo..." She was still hiding behind the tree.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, come out so I can see." He was standing now looking at the tree she was behind. He watched her hand touch the tree lightly before she stepped out. Bilbo gaped for a moment. The young woman was glad in only the long shirt, the sleeves ending just above the wrist and the fabric seemed loose enough, but still clung to the curves that lay beneath it. They were both blushing. He was speechless and she was waiting for him to speak. Her hair cascaded down her chest and flowed around her shoulder ending just above bottom. Maybe the shirt was a bad idea...

"Well?" She said impatiently. Bilbo immediately cleared his throat and tried to look somewhere else...though it was rather difficult.

"I think...you'll be just fine. They wont know what hit 'em." He turned to lead her to the company.

"Well now what's that supposed to mean!" She was following after him trying to yank down the shirt every other step to keep it from rising.

"Nothing, nothing at all! It looks perfect! Don't worry so much!" He was speed walking now and soon they were coming up to the company.

The first person to notice them was Dwalin. He dropped the weapon he was trying to clean. "By my beard..." He said as he gazed upon Liliy.

She halted her steps and noticed that now the dwarves had their attention turned to her. Her eye twitched and she impaled Bilbo with a glare, "I though you said it was fine?"

"Fine indeed..." Ori spoke before Bilbo could defend himself. Ori was quickly swatted over the head, ending his hypnotized state.

"Lady Lillith, I would suggest putting on more clothes...else you give them ideas.." Thorin spoke and turned from her.

"Says the half naked dwarf." She put her hands on her hips and walked towards the cave, her comment making some of the other dwarves chuckle. At least in the cave she was shielded almost perfectly from the company. It was a bad idea to come out like this...Damn Bilbo for not warning her...

"Cheeky little hobbit..." Lily found herself laughing a bit. It was very bold of him to just let her walk out with barely anything on. It probably wasn't smart, but he was right; she didn't have to sit there alone. She went to the other side of the cave towards the steps and looked out. A good walk might take her mind off of dwarves and hobbits. She made her way around Carrock, looking at the field surrounding it. It was close enough where they could hear if something decided to attack her, but far enough away to give her some privacy. She leaned her back against the great rock and carefully slide herself onto a small boulder she could comfortably sit on while making sure to cover herself as much as she could. This side of the rock was shady and the breeze cooled her skin. With a sigh she leaned her head back against the rock and closed her eyes.

Kili had watched her leave. It was probably for the best that she wasn't around them, especially only wearing that shirt. It was very true that her walking around like that gave people ideas...him included.

"Thorin, you didn't have to be so harsh with the lass." Balin had commented.

Thorin sighed and nodded, "I know..."

"Imagine _that_ in your bed every morning..." Fili had said loudly with a very large grin on his face. Of course he didn't say too much more after that due to the elbow being thrown into his gut by Kili.

"I'll go check on her." Kili got up after dealing with Fili and walked towards the cave.

When he noticed she wasn't there he almost called out to the rest. As he turned back to call he stopped himself. She obviously wouldn't have done too far. Maybe he should just wander around the great rock first...then if he didn't find her he would get the others. No sense in worrying everyone.

Lily had caught herself falling asleep several times. She was so exhausted. Sleeping was the only thing that could get her body back in order. With no more power left in her she would be vulnerable to attacks and since she barely had any skill with a blade...well then she'd actually have to depend on the dwarves to protect her.

A snap of a twig shot her eyes open. She didn't look to who it was, she just sighed and closed her eyes again.

"If you've come to apologize Bilbo, you don't need to..."

"Apologize for what precisely?" It was Kili. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. She hadn't really looked at him earlier when she first approached the dwarves. He must have just thrown on his pants because that's all he was in...which wasn't a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Oh. Kili I didn't realize it was you...find yourself bored with the others?" Lily blushed a little when she remembered the kiss the shared in the trees. He probably thought it was a good idea at the time, considering there was a good chance they would die. She leaned forward from the rock and put her hands behind her back.

"Well...actually I came to apologize. Not for Bilbo, but for how I reacted when...you know..." He couldn't look her in the eye. He felt far too guilty for being so irrational with her.

Lily smiled and stepped forward, "All is forgiven. So don't worry yourself friend. I would have been upset too I suppose."

Kili finally looked at her. He was more than surprised that she wasn't angry with him. He smiled back at her and scratched the back of his head., "So, is walking around without much on a habit of yours?" He teased.

Lily looked down at herself and immediately tried to pull the shirt down more, "Don't blame me! The hobbit talked me into it!"

Kili laughed at her predicament and crossed his arms, "It's not like it's a bad thing. You look fairly attractive.." He had a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Psh you're so full of yourself. So much like your brother," She pouted and leaned against the boulder she had been sitting on, "What about you? Walking around without a shirt...might give someone ideas." She mimicked Thorin's tone from earlier.

Kili boldly took a step closer, his chest a few inches from hers, "Says the half naked faerie." Even though they were trying to bring some humor into the situation, the tension was far too high for either to ignore it.

Lily back up slightly when she realized how close Kili was. Her back brushed against the great rock behind her. Kili noticed how nervous she had just become and watched the blush form across her pale cheeks. Without thinking he was stepping forward, his hands placed on the rock wall, trapping Lily between them. Lily's breathing became heavier as she looked into his brown eyes. She hadn't expected him to be so audacious...nor was she used to such close proximity from a man. It had only been after she met Kili that she craved the affection.

"Lily...I'm going to kiss you now.." He warned her. She nodded shyly and watched as he leaned forward. Both their eyes closed as his lips gingerly touched her. The spark it created made her gasp, which was drowned out when Kili placed his lips fully on hers. The kiss was soft, as though he was trying to be gentle with her.

A whimper escaped through her lips. She slipped her hands onto his bare chest and slide them around his neck pulling him closer. The contact made him press against her body. He slipped one hand behind her head and the other lingered on her hip. Kili let his tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged him and opened her mouth. He dove in and deepened the kiss. Lily let out a moan that vibrated into his chest.

The heat poured through them like fire. Lily had never felt anything so intense in her entire life. If someone had asked her a couple days ago if she had saw this coming, she would have said they were crazy. Everything about the kiss made her blood pump. Kili was everything she could have asked for and more...but she had to question if what ever they had would last. Maybe this was just from all the fighting...maybe it pumped him up so much that he was letting off steam with her.

Everything in her mind stopped immediately when she felt something hard press against her abdomen. Her eyes shot open and panic set in. That was far too much for her to process. Kili seemed to understand what was going on and pulled his mouth away from hers. He let his forehead leaned against hers and held her still.

"I will not hurt you Lily...and I wont do anything you are against." He said almost in a whisper. His words calmed her down and she nodded with a soft sigh. They were both to the point of breathless and cheeks were flushed with ecstasy.

"I trust you Kili..." The simple phrase made him smile.

He kissed her cheek and pulled them away from the rock wall, "I will never do anything improper with you. Not ever." He meant it too, she could just tell.

She slowly unraveled herself from his arms and tried to fix her hair. He was smirking at her as he watched her try to make herself look presentable.

"We should head back, they're probably worried about out whereabouts." Kili said when she was finished. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the cave. She blushed at seeing his hand intertwined with hers so lovingly.

Before they stepped out of the cave and back to the company, Lily stopped him.

"What's the matter Lily?" Kili looked at how she blushed and fidgeted about.

"Well...what exactly does this mean Kili?" She didn't want this to be just for convenience. She was the only woman amongst all these males. Was she just a phase? Lily was so used to what men could do in her world, she thought it would just be the same here as well.

Kili smiled warmly and used the hand he was holding to pull her to him. She squeaked and fell into his arms. He looked deep into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." He knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he was so unsure of what could become of them that he didn't want to make a false promise. He knew he wanted to be by her side for all time...the only problem was that death could be just around the corner...

Lily understood what he meant. Nothing was for certain when they marched to what could be their last moments on earth. She sighed and nodded to him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, the act made her giggle.

"Miss Lily?" They both moved from each other quickly. They had been caught red handed. Lily was, however, very glad that it had been Bilbo who had caught them. Both Lily and Kili sighed in relief.

Bilbo looked between them, knowing what he had just saw, but not saying anything about it. Instead he looked at Lily and held out a bundle of clothes to her.

"You're clothes are dry. I just wanted to bring them to you so you could change...you know, before Thorin sees you like this again." Bilbo tried to smile without looking guilty about letting her walk around in the shirt he let her borrow.

Lily smiled, "Thank you Bilbo. You didn't have to do that." She gently took the clothes from him. Kili took the moment to head out of the cave to the other, leaving her with a smile and a wink. Lily blushed and cleared her throat as she looked back to Bilbo.

"So...you and Kili?" Bilbo had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Now Mister Baggins, I do believe that is none of your business." She laughed at the way he mocked a hurt expression. Bilbo then left her to dress in the safety of the cave.

Outside, the company had been getting their gear on whilst in the midst of a conversation with Gandalf. It would appear the Gandalf would not be with them the entire journey.

"I always meant to see you over the mountains. In fact, I've gone far longer than I had originally planned. This, however, is not my adventure, but I may look in on you all again before this is over. In the meantime I have some other pressing matters to attend to..." Gandalf had said to the dwarves.

They all looked distressed and upset that their wizard was leaving them. They tried as hard as they could, but Gandalf could not be persuaded to stay with them.

"I am not going away this very instant," He said with a bit of annoyance, " I can give you a day or two more. Besides, I would not leave you without food or ponies now would I? There is someone in these parts who I can take you to...but he is ill-tempered at time so we must seek him out with care."

"And who is this person?" Asked Thorin, who was still upset over Gandalf's imminent departure from the company.

"He is a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear and sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man." They all looked a little uneasy with this. A man who could change into a bear?

"What is his name?" Bilbo asked looking all the more curious.

"His name is Beorn. I am hoping he will be in a good enough mood to give us all his home for a night or two, but we shall-" Gandalf was cut off by a very angry faerie.

"You did _not_ just say _that_ name! I refuse!" Lily was not dressed in her traveling attire with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Now Lily, you can't deny that we need his help if you all want to continue...besides I'm sure it wont be so bad." Gandalf knew she would probably throw a fit over seeing the bear-man.

Lily seemed to think it over for a few minutes before huffing and sitting down with her arms crossed. Gandalf sighed in relief. He did not want to argue about going to see Beorn, especially with Lily.

Now that they knew what the plan was, the company backed up what they had left and head out to find this bear-man.

Like always, Kili found himself walking next to his brother. He glanced up the line to where Lily was next to Gandalf. They were talking quietly to each other, Lily looking fairly upset about something. She seemed to notice eyes on her and turned her head making eye contact with Kili. Her expression softened and she blushed lightly. They both smiled before she turned back to what Gandalf was saying to her.

"So what took you so long to find the lovely lass?" Fili had a huge grin on his face. Kili smirked and tried not to give much away.

"Only the lovely lass and I will know, dear brother." He put his arm around Fili's shoulder. Fili shook his head and looked up to where Lily was.

"You're a lucky dwarf." Fili stated with a smile.

Kili was surprised by what his brother said and looked to Lily again. He was right. He was a lucky dwarf. The luckiest dwarf on Middle Earth.

**Make sure to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! This chapter took longer to write! Sorry about the wait. Can't really do much writing with a migraine lol Anyway I got it done today so here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

"We're getting close. We're just on the edge of the bee pasture." Gandalf stated as they come up to a beautiful piece of land that had flowers and clovers in great abundance. It was a site to be seen. The bees were the biggest any of them had ever seen. The company tried not to stray too far from the path they were on.

By now the company was so hungry they could have eaten the moss off the trees. Lily wasn't too concerned with being hungry. She worried more for Bombur who seemed to look at anything on the ground that seemed edible with a pure look of hunger-lust. It was quite funny, but very sad at the same time.

Lily knew the are well enough to not be swept up by the sights around them. She had her gaze fixed on the trail they were on. Soon they'd be to Beorns' home...a place she knew she'd be safe, but at the same time she would rather shove a stick in her eye. Literally.

It wasn't long before they had come up to a belt of ancient oaks that were much taller than she had remembered. They passed through them and they suddenly were facing a tall and very think hedge of thorn. Beorn made it very obvious that he didn't want anyone coming in if they didn't already know how to.

"We don' have to find our way through this do we?" Dori asked looking up at the tall thorn hedge.

Thorin pulled out his sword with a reply, "It may take some time to cut through all of this.."

"No Master Dwarf, there is a gate...somewhere around here. ..." Gandalf was looking around as he continued talking to the company, " Now you had all better wait here for now. When I call or whistle then you shall begin to come, but only in pairs and about five minutes between each pair. Bombur you shall be second to last and come alone...for obvious reasons. Now.." Gandalf looked at Lily with a smile, " You my dear, will be last. It will be a pleasant surprise for him, I'm sure of that." Lily rolled her eyes and looked away from him with a small nod.

"Come Mr. Baggins, you'll accompany me." And so Gandalf and Bilbo set off to find the gate. When they did find it, they quickly disappeared behind the wooden gate.

When the wizard and hobbit were out of site, Kili walked up behind Lily and whispered in her ear, "Why are you so against us being here?" He then moved around to face her and noticed the scowl still on her face, though the moment their eyes locked her face softened into that beautiful smile he had grown to love.

"I'd rather not talk about it at this very moment Kili...it's not the place to discuss it." She seemed to dismiss the conversation all together and grabbed his hand to reassure him that he shouldn't worry about it. Thankfully he dropped the subject and squeezed her hand before being called over by brother.

Lily sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was try to explain why it bothered her so much. It would become apparent to all of them soon enough.

It wasn't too much longer when they heard a whistle. Thorin and Dori had gone first. The group had waited the five minutes before Nori and Ori left to the large home. This was led by Dwalin and Balin. Then just before Kili and Fili head off, Kili gave her a quick peck. She smiled as she watched him vanish behind the gate and head up the trail.

The remainder of the dwarves continued to go up to the home of the bear-man. She had been been left by herself for the time being, though she was sheepish about being on the outside of the gate. Knowing her way around she easily walked her way up the steps to the front and made her way inside. Beorn would say nothing about her entering his home unannounced. She saw now dwarves in the front, nor in the main room...that left the back porch.

She put her things down next to a wall and threw off her coat she had warn in her travel. When she reached the entrance to the veranda she saw all the dwarves sitting there quietly while Gandalf told the tale of their journey. Beorn seem more than intrigued about it all.

"So the sixteen of us had come across your home and-" Gandalf had been interrupted by Beorn.

"Sixteen? But I only counted fifteen of you. Are you hiding another dwarf up your sleeve wizard?" Beorn asked cheekily.

"Dwarf? No not a dwarf. She is far more mystical than that of a dwarf.." Gandalf had begun to say more when Beorn interrupted yet again.

"She? Now you have a woman amongst your company! She must be an she-elf or Dúnadain to have dealings with goblins and orcs!" He barked out a loud laugh and slapped his knee at the thought.

"Well I wouldn't say that-" Gandalf started.

"Come on Beron, enough of your hosting. Come feed me, I'm famished!" They all turned to see Lily standing in the entrance way of the home. She had a clever smirk on her face.

Beorn was on his feet an once and bounded over to her. He stopped directly in front of her making her shift from her comfortable position and almost take a step back. He looked down upon her as though confused, but it was replaced by excitement almost instantly.

With a loud squeak Lily was picked up in his arms and spun around. From how she had spoken earlier it was as if she had hated him, but now...the look Beorn gave her...it was so strange. At least that's what Kili thought. Perhaps it was the jealousy creeping up into his features that made him think so.

"My lovely Lillith! Oh how I've missed your radiating face!" Beorn finally set her down, Lily looking fairly dazed.

"Nice to see you too Beorn." She smiled shyly before she was brought into a big bear hug.

"Have you thought on my offer my dear?" Beorn asked with much enthusiasm.

"Please, we'll speak of this later. You have guests, do you not?" Lily pointed out to the group who were a little bemused by what had just occurred.

"Oh. Aye! It was a very good tale wizard! The best I've heard for a long while. I do not know if you are making it all up, but you deserve supper for a story all the same. Let's have something to eat shall we?" Beorn came up to Gandalf putting a hand on his shoulder.

The word supper had all the dwarves agreeing and thanking the, at the moment, kind man. They piled their way into the hall. By now it had become fairly dark outside. Lily was going to take a seat next to Kili when she found herself being escorted to a seat next to Beorn. She huffed and said nothing, even as Kili glared up at them both. She looked down at Kili with a sorrowful look and wondered what he thought of the whole thing...maybe after their stay at Beorns' he wouldn't want to be with her...

A loud clap startled her attention back to Beorn next to her. With the clap brought animals carrying trays of food and drink for the guests. It was so magical how they could act so much like humans. She always found it comforting that she could tell what they were thinking instead of talking to some animal who looked at her like she was a nut job. Oh how Middle Earth had changed her. She looked down at the food brought before her and picked at it with her fork. She may be starving, but the nervous pit in her stomach was keeping her from eating her fill.

"Come now my darling, eat up. Can't have you wasting away on us now can I?" Beorn had asked wholeheartedly. Lily's eye twitched when she heard him call her "my darling." She looked at him with annoyance before letting out a deep sigh and putting a mouthful of honey into her mouth. The sweet decadence of it washed away any sour taste about the evening from her mouth. She let out an exasperated moan that Beorn caught quite easily and smirked down at the girl.

"You've always found my honey to be sweet my little fae...now shall you test my cream?" Beorn had found his chance to lean in and whisper into her ear. The moment those words left his mouth she dropped her utensil and turned quickly to look at him. His face was so close to hers. He could swoop in at any moment to kiss her if he so choose...though she would have most likely burned him alive after that.

"How is it that you are so familiar with Miss Lily, if I may ask?" Bilbo asked quite suddenly. He seemed to notice the tense look that Lily had and decided to interject.

_Apology accepted Bilbo._ She thought as the comment made Beorn turn to the hobbit.

"Familiar? Aye, we are that. Lillith and I are to be wed." He said as a matter of fact.

The room was quiet for a moment. All stunned at what he just said, even Lily look at him shocked. Of course the one who took that news the hardest was Kili, who was now about to jump over the table they were at and beat the bear-man into a bloody mess.

"We are bloody not! Do not make up such lies!" Lily was on her feet and glaring at the bear-man, who was surprised by her outrage.

"But you said you would consider-"

" 'Consider' is _not_ a yes Beorn!"

"It's certainly not a _no_ either.." Beorn leaned back in the chair he was sitting in with a large smirk on his face.

Lily was about to strike the bear man, but knew she basically had nothing left in her. She swiftly left the hall, heading for a room that Beorn had given to her when she first started her visits. The door slammed so hard it vibrated the table ware on the wooden table.

"Beorn, I did not know you had asked her to be your wife.." Gandalf coughed out as he smoked on his pipe.

Beorn waved his hand as though it were nonchalant to him, "I've asked her many times. At first she told me she would need more time before she could be asked...but the last time she said she would consider it greatly." Beorn seemed to take a quick glance at the young angered dwarf in the middle of the table. He smirked at Kili and went back to his drink, "Though she has never become so upset when I've brought it up before...which brings me to the conclusion that she has already chosen another to be her mate," He sighed and took another sip, " It's such a pity really...She would bear many strong children with even the weakest of creatures. As lovely as she is, _that_ reason had lured me more so to asking."

"So it is as the goblin had said.." Thorin thought out loud.

"Faeries are not known for mating with creatures often, but because all faeries are female they must take the essence of what elemental they are familiar with in order to create a fae child...Now as for Lillith's origin's...the faerie must have had only humans to do that with which makes sense for how she is now. Now she can bear children without magic. A vulnerability, but leaves for a great gap of will. ...if she was to mate with the wrong sort of creature, as horrid as that may sound, it could lead to devastating effects."

"But then how do you think she gained the power of the sun...or fire I suppose?" Asked a curious Bilbo.

Gandalf seemed to come to a sudden realization, "A creature who can deal with fire...as hot as the sun itself."

"A fire-drake..." Gloin said outloud. Everyone had been thinking it, he was the only one to say it. How ironic it was to have a descendant piece of essence from a fire-drake when they were on their way to possibly slay one.

"So...It might be possible that Smaug is her ancestor, so to speak?" Balin asked inquisitively. The question made everyone else on edge. If she was...then that meant not only did they have a weapon against Smaug, but they also had a bargaining chip. Dragons were fierce in protecting their children, even those as far down the line as Lily.

"Quiet! We shall not speak of it whilst she is so close...the news might break her heart...to know she may be related to a creature who destroyed everything you're fighting for." Gandalf silence any more talk of Smaug and Lily's parentage.

"Ah, so Erebor! I should have known there was a reason dwarves had come through this way." Beorn had said wit a smirk. Gandalf told the bear-man they would speak of it later.

Beorn nodded at the old wizard and motioned for his animal servants to pour mead for the company so that they may begin to relax. It was all too soon that they company was now in some sort of merriment. Stories were thrown about and jokes passed around. It was indeed comforting knowing that, for the moment, they were safe.

Gandalf had been sitting there quietly, every once in awhile he would glance over to the door that led to Lily's sleeping quarter. He knew something was going on with the girl. She had become increasingly upset along the journey and with the knowledge the Goblin King had informed her. She could very well be used for evil purposes...but what was going on in her mind was more frightening. Her seemingly depressing mood was starting to weigh in on his mind as well.

A look over to Kili, who seemed to be having good conversation with Balin and Bofur, was looking just as distressed about Lily as he was. Sure he hid it well with smiles and laughes, but his eyes gave all away. Kili cared very much for the young fae woman. It was a sweet notion...perhaps Kili could keep her from being devoured into darkness.

Inhaling his pipe and letting out a cloud of smoke, Gandalf leaned forward in his chair, "Kili, why don't you go check on our young faeling..." Gandalf had said it loud enough to get the attention of others around him. Kili was surprised by what he had said and how loud he had announced it.

Kili glanced around the table to those who looked at him. Some smiled, others, such as Beorn, glared, but when he looked to his uncle Thorin, he nodded with a knowing smile. It seemed the connection that Kili and Lily had was not at all news to them.

Clearing his throat he took a quick drink of his mead and stood up, "As you say, Gandalf. I shall see if I can comfort her..."

"In the best possible way, no doubt." Fili added. This made some of the older dwarves scorn him for saying something so improper about the girl, but a few chuckled none the less. Kili pushed his brother and walked cautiously to towards the quarter doors.

Beorn watched the dwarf walk away and a low growl escaped his throat. Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can not choose who she loves, dear Beorn. Would you force a woman to love you when she has her heart set on another?"

Beorn glared at the wizard before he thought on his words and slumped in his chair, "I suppose you are right...you are indeed a wise wizard.." Beorn sighed heavily and without a word dismissed himself from the room. He had other business to attend to anyway. The company watched him exit his home quickly with concern. Hopefully he wasn't angry enough to kick them out.

"Do not fret, my friends. He has places to be at the moment. Tonight we shall rest easily knowing he is watching over us in the night." Gandalf tried to ease their nerves. It seemed to work on most.

Lily was laying in a nice warm bed for once. It had been long since she had been so comfortable. The last time she could remember being so at ease was at Rivendell and she scarcely remembered how long ago that had been. Once she had entered the bedroom she was happy to see most of the things she had left here for her visits was still laying around. In a chest at the foot of the bed was a chemise she changed into to sleep in. It was better than the stream washed clothes she had worn for some time.

As she laid in the bed, her fury that was on directed to Beorn slowly died down with her own comfort. She heard talking out in the hall, but the voices were muffled enough where she couldn't hear the words spoken. Her heart jumped when the door opened slowly and footsteps walked toward the bed. She gripped the blankets and clenched her teeth. If Beorn was coming in to apologize he was about to get a ear full of 20th century curses.

"Lily?" It was Kili. She sat up quickly and looked at him. Was he mad about what Beorn had said?

"Listen Kili, about Beorn...It's not true! I'm not going to marry him! He just kept asking me so many times that I had to say I would consider it..." She looked as though she was about to be in tears. Kili only smiled at her and walked over to the side of the bed she was on. He sat down on the edge and she scooted up more to sit up against the oak headboard.

"Lily I know you don't want him...I can tell...and I trust you." Lily smiled at his words and a tear slipped down her cheek, betraying her.

Kili hated to see her cry, but the single tear brought a warm smile to his face and with gentle hands he grasped her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Lily let her hands slip to his hands to feel their warmth. She loved the way he made her feel. It was like nothing in the world mattered, but them. It was a nice reprieve from the task they had before them. She let him deepen the kiss and in the midst had found themselves laying on the bed together tangle around one another.

Kili pulled from her lips and trailed his mouth down her cheek. He left butterfly kisses as he continued to her neck where he sucked and licked softly. Lily let out a quiet moan as she leaned her head back. Everything he did was so gentle and cautious...she wasn't sure how long she could take the subtlety of it all. She grasped the back of his head and brought his lips back up to hers. Their kiss then had been more fierce and desperate.

Kili moved to push himself against her when he realized how much clothes he had on. He pulled off the top layer of his clothes while they kissed. Only pulling away to pull his shirt over his head and unbutton the top portion of his 'long johns'. He was quick to slip his arms out of the sleeves and push them down to his waist where his trousers stopped him. His boots made themselves to the floor in seconds with a laugh escaping Lily's lips at the thuds heard from them.

Lily let her hands touch his muscular back and arms. It had only been the second time she had touched his bare skin and it felt just as exciting as the last time. She had shifted to let a leg slide against the outside of her, the move causing him push her other leg aside and press hard against her core. She let out a gasp when she was once again caught off guard by the hard bulge against her.

Not wanting to frighten her again, Kili had to pull away suddenly before things went to far. He wanted her, that much he knew. He wanted her with him for the rest of their lives...but now was not the moment for this sort of thing. She was too pure to be taken like this. He stared down at her confused feature. Both panting from what had just transpired. He held himself up with his forearms, her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong Kili?" She raised an eyebrow. Her face was flushed and her hair sprawled around the pillow beneath them. She was breathtaking at this moment.

He shook his head and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away with a smile, "We should wait...we are both tired and it isn't proper for us to do such a thing...not yet anyway."

Lily was a bit hurt, but understood what he was getting at. Things were so different here...and chivalry was one thing honorable men had. Dwarves especially had great honor and respect in their customs and Kili obviously wanted to make sure things were done right...even in these pressing times.

"It's alright..." She made sure to assure him with a kiss on the cheek and he begrudgingly pulled himself off of her. She sat up from her position and made sure her chemise was properly put back into place. Kili grabbed some of his clothing and was heading for the door where a chair was to get dressed when Lily started to feel anxious.

"Wait!...Will you stay with me?" Kili turned to see her desperate eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he thought if he stayed in here all night then it would be assumed they had fornicated. He knew the others wouldn't bee too upset, but it could mean in the future, if something was to happen to him...she might be looked down upon for not being the virgin she was at this moment. It was in that thought of another taking her that suddenly made him angry. He would never leave her.

He strode to the bed with a smile and slipped his trouser off, making sure to button up his 'long johns' quickly. He'd at least make this decent for both of their sakes, in case someone did come in asking where he was.

When Kili scooted into bed with her she welcomed him with open arms. They cuddled into each other for the night. Lily had placed her head in the crook of his neck and placed a hand on his clothed chest. He inhaled the scent of her hair, it smelled of sunshine and, ironically, lilies. He let his fingers trail through her long hair. It was certainly a most beautiful dark red shade he had ever seen. He felt the even breathing of sleep capture her and smiled at how at ease she looked. This was something he could get used to.

Lily felt like she belonged in his arms. She was meant to be in them. The lull of sleep called to her and she cuddled closer into him. When she felt his arms hug her closer she let out a sigh of contempt. As her dreams took her, she barely remembered the feel of his fingers in her hair, weaving strands around each other. The tightness against her head from it didn't even bother her as she was suddenly thrust into a world of never ending love and no impending doom around any corners.

**Remember: Reviews=Happy Author. Happy Author= Quicker Updates. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long! I had to think of good filler so I had a block for about a half a day. Anyway here it is! **

The sun was just rising when Fili saw his brother exit the room where Lily had been staying. He was dressed in everything, but the armor and coat he usually had on. Everyone was most likely going to be dressed for comfort for the next couple days. They felt very safe here, at least for the time being.

Fili slowly rose from his place to meet his brother at the long table. Breakfast had been set up for them before they awoke, but Beorn had not been seen since he left last night...and Gandalf was not in sight either.

"So brother...How did our lovely lass fair in the late hours?" Fili smirked as he drank a cup of water. Luckily instead of the honey and cream filled evening they had last night, there was bread and cheese set out for them this morning. Kili only smiled as he tore a piece of bread apart and popped a piece in his mouth.

"Ah, silence I see! So I take it you deflowered the little spit-fire.." Fili nudged his brother in the ribs. The comment made Kili almost choke on his bread.

"Deflower? What?" Kili coughed loudly from almost dying on that piece of bread, "No, no...we merely slept together is all. She needed comfort in a different way." He was blushing a little, but trying to not act so shy about it.

"Slept? Is that all? Dear me brother, you seem to be losing your touch with the ladies!" Fili laughed and pat him on the back. He slowly stopped laughing when he noticed the look on Kili's face.

"It's not like that Fili...she's far more than just some tavern whore and I would never treat her as such." Kili had never been more serious about anything in his life. Lily was the woman he would hope one day would be his bride. Using her as some common wench would make all of this pointless.

Fili looked at his brother a bit chocked, but it had been well known the two _liked_ each other..._love_ on the other hand, was something Fili was not prepared for.

"You...care that much for her?" Fili asked his brother quietly.

Kili leaned in and whispered, "I braided her..." The news made Fili jump to his feet and look at his brother as though he had said something totally outrageous.

"You did _what_!?" Fili said it loud enough for the dwarves, who had been making their way to the table, look at him funny.

"What is amiss Fili?" Asked a a slightly amused Bofur who sat down next to Gloin.

Fili looked from Kili to Bofur, putting his hands on the table and leaning over a bit, "This daft bird here just informed me he braided the hair of a certain lass." The moment the words left his mouth, the other dwarves were all staring at Kili.

"You gave her a braid?" Asked Dwalin, "It's not the kind of braid I'm thinking is it?" He seemed to look annoyed at this.

Kili gulped and nodded.

"Just wait 'til uncle here's about this..." Fili sat down with a sigh. It seemed like the idea of romance blossoming in the midst of a noble quest was not exactly something they needed.

"Here's about what?" Thorin was walking up to the table and looked at Fili expecting an answer. Fili would have said something, but Kili stood and walked over to his uncle, looking at proud as he could be.

"About Lily and myself. I've given her a courting braid." Thorin looked at Kili as though he had grown wings.

"And she accepted it?" That was an odd questions to come out of Thorins mouth. Kili thought he would have beat him and tell him to unbraid it before she woke, but this?

"Uh..she did not know I put it there. She was so tired that when I started she was already fast sleep-"

"You were in her bed whilst you braided her hair?!" Thorin stepped closer as a warning.

"Uncle I promise I did nothing improper, I swear." Kili put his hand's up in defense. He feared his uncles wrath more than a dragon protecting his gold.

"As a son of Durin you can not be making such hasty decisions...you can not just choose any woman you wi-" Thorin started. He was just thinking of excuses now.

"She is not just _any_ woman!" Interrupted Kili, " She is Lily, remember?"

The thought had went through Thorins' head before he sighed and took a seat next to Balin, "I suppose it would make for a great defense against our enemies...knowing we had daughter of a fire-drake, namely the same who stole our home, in the Durin line would keep many from attacking."

Balin seemed to agree, as did many others. She would be useful in that sense...and they all liked her a great deal. Thorin only worried how other dwarves would find the news of a fire-drakes fae child being in the royal family.

"Why must it be that reason? Can it not be because I lov-" He stopped himself. The rest smiled knowingly.

" Aye, Love. There aren't many dwarven women out there...but those available would be willing to be a bride to a prince...and yet you would have none of them because of your love for a fae?" Thorin seemed to challenge him.

Kili picked up on the challenge and accepted with pride, "I'd have no other. There is not a dwarf-woman alive that could keep up with Lily and you know it." Most would agree with him. Lily may be weak with weapons...but she had power most could only dream of.

Thorin looked carefully at Kili. If this was Kilis' choice, he could not make him change it.

"Very well..It should be an addition to our family they'll speak of for centuries." Thorin started to eat slowly. Kili smiled brightly and went back to his seat next to Fili, triumph plastered on his features.

Bofur got up from his seat and scurried over to Bilbo who was still passed out. " Get up lazybones or there will no breakfast left for you." Bilbo Jumped up at this.

"Breakfast?! Where is it?"

"Mostly inside Bombur" Said Nori. The comment eased the small amont of tenstion from the conversation earlier and the dwarves let out a hearty laugh. Bilbo quickly went to the table to eat.

"Where is Lily?" Bilbo asked mid-bite. The table grew a bit quiet before Bofur smiled and nodded towards the door she was behind, it was cracked open slightly from when Kili had left earlier.

"Still sleeping it would seem." Then Bofur had to put a hand on Bilbo to keep him from getting up, "Let her sleep lad, she needs all the rest she can get." They glanced back to the door and then continued to have their breakfast.

Trotting from a corner was a small sheep with a tray on its back. It pushed open the small door to Lily's room and made it's way in. The sheep was smart enough to close the door with it's hind leg before carefully sliding the tray of food onto a small table next to Lily's bed. The young woman was still sleeping. She seemed so at peace. Someone had wrapped her up in her blanket and she was nuzzled into the pillow. The sheep was pulling out clothes from the girl's chest to wear for the day when she heard whimpering. The sheep stopped what she was doing and glanced up at Lily.

The fae had turned from her cozy position and was crying softly in her sleep. The sheep stepped closer cautiously and jumped to put it's front hooves onto the bed. She saw Lily's eye's flicker behind her her eyelips and leaned in closer sniffing lightly. What could be going on in the young fae's mind?

_Lily was standing. There was a swirling darkness that tugged at her soul. She fought to keep the darkness off as it grabbed at her clothing and hair with shadowed claws. She fell backwards when a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. She squeezed her eyes shut to what she thought would be an attack, but nothing happened. _

_When Lily opened her eyes, she was in a place she did not yet know...She was in a valley, shadowed by a mountain in front of her. It was in ruin, charred and abandoned. Slowly she stood up, looking into the mountain face where a large gate was closed to those on the outside. Statues stood on either side. They looked like dwarves. Was this Erebor? _

_As soon as she thought the question, there was suddenly a battle in the valley. Men, dwaves, elves, goblins, and orcs were all around her. The battle of fierce. Blood coated the ground and bodies scattered all around her. She stood there, watching the battle continue. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar. A hat...as strange as that may seem. The hat was on a dwarf that she knew she must know. She ran after the dwarf as he fought his way through orcs and goblins. _

_She had to dodge swords and spears to keep up. Suddenly there was a sword coming right at her. Lily screamed as it came at her. She would have no time to react, but as she prepared herself for a blow, none came. The blade sliced through her like she was just a ghost. She blinked and looked at herself. _

_What is this place? She thought. Remembering the dwarf with the hat she ran to try and find it. Through chaos and bloodshed she was finally able to come to a small clearing. She stopped when she saw Thorin being dragged away from the enemy mortally wounded. Death was across his agonized face. More orcs were coming after him as dwarves tried to move him away to safety. She saw a blonde dwarf cut across the orcs and tried to hold them back. When she saw his face she gasped. It was Fili. _

_Fili fought hard to keep the orcs and goblins at bay. Then she saw another dwarf join him. This time, she recognized him immediately. Kili. They were both trying to defend the fallen Thorin. Lily started to run towards them when an orc cut down Fili and another thrust a jagged sword into his side. She stopped and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as tears rimmed her eyes. Fili fell to the ground, his eyes wide with fear before they dulled and emptied. _

_Fili let out a war cry as he say his brother die. His death would not be in vain. Kili continued fighting, though he was vastly outnumbered. _

"_Kili! Stop! There are too many!" She heard herself scream out as she started to run to him. They couldn't hear or see her...what could she do to help them? Lily was almost at his side when a long spear was thrust into his abdomen. Kili let out a strangled grunt and the blade was taken back out. Kili dropped his sword as the orcs passed him without a care, they already knew he was a dead dwarf. She watched as he slowly dropped to his knees. He was staring at his hands that were now covered in his own blood. _

"_Kili"! He suddenly looked up at her. Right. At. Her. His dark brown eyes piercing her dark green tear stricken ones. She was frozen in place as they looked at each other. She watched as he brought a hand up slowly to touch her face, but his hand only made it a few inches from her. _

"_I love you, Lillith...I'm sorry." Tears slide from his eyes before they closed shut and he fell to the ground. He was gone._

_Lily looked down at his lifeless body and cried harder than she had when her grandmother died. When she went to reach for him she was whisked away, only seeing the hat of the dwarf she followed earlier. Now she was in full battle gear. And someone was able to touch her? What is going on!? She struggled in the grip of the arms she was in until she was abruptly set down. It was Bofur! He had been the one with the hat. _

"_Stay here lass.." His eyes were sad as he looked down at her. He was trying to hide her from danger. "We can't have you getting hurt...not with Durin's blood still insi-" _

_Everything changed around her. The battle was no longer there. Only fire engulfed her. She stood once again and looked around. It was off in the distance she could spot a trail that was not on fire. She followed it until she was in a room of gold and gems. She had never seen so much gold in her life. Her eyes were widened as she touched a few pieces of gold then let then drop to the floor. The sound echoed in the quiet hall. _

"_You have Uruloki in you, my child.. You were born to destroy and conquer. Come. Come to me." There was a deep voice in the giant room of treasure. _

_Lily spun around to look for the culprit behind the voice. She was met with a pair of eyes, red as fire, peering through the dark shadows. _

"_You are mine." The voice said with a growl. What followed was fire coming at her. She didn't know why, but she thought it was her own fire. Her own heat. Something was wrong. _

"Wake her up!" Bellowed Thorin outside of the bedroom door. The dwarves had been alerted about something being wrong with Lily when the sheep who had been inside her room bolted with a strange scream. What followed the sheep was smoke and fire from Lily's room.

The room was covered in smoke and Lily's bed was on fire, with her still on it tossing and turning with screams of terror.

"What do we do? We can not enter without being burned!" Dwalin asked in a panic state.

"She'll burn the whole place down!" Dori exclaimed.

Kili watched from the doorway as Lily screamed as though she were being attacked. He covered his mouth to keep smoke from being sucked into his airways.

"Lily wake up! Wake up before you burn us all to the ground!" Fili yelled, but it had no effect.

"Water!" Kili said, "Dowse me in water and I might be able to wake her up!"

"Are you mad? You'll be burned alive!" Thorin gripped Kili's shoulders. The last thing he wanted was for one of the sons of Durin to be injured or killed this way.

"Then pour the water on me!" Suddenly Bofur was next to them with two buckets he had ran to fill with water. Thorin and Kili both looked at him and decided it was a wise idea.

Bofur was drowned in water and he wrapped a wet cloth around his mouth and nose so her wouldn't breathe in hot smoke. He quickly jumped inside the room and ran over to the bed. At first he wasn't sure what to do besides yell for Lily to wake, but when that didn't work he clenched his fists and took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to do. Bofur grabbed onto her shoulder and shook her hard to wake up, his hands starting to slowly burn as he did so.

"Lass wake up! You have to wake up!" He continued to shake her even though his hands were starting to hurt. The only thing he could think of was to jolt her awake.

"Forgive me Lily.." Bofur pulled a hand back and smacked her as hard as she could. She was suddenly sitting up with a scream, the fire around them disappearing as magically as it had started.

"No! I will never be like you!" She struggled against the arms that were trying to hold her. She screamed and punched, connecting once or twice, before she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her room. The bed was charred, but her night clothes left unscathed. She saw Bofur looking at her with a few bruises now on his face...and he was drenched.

Lily looked confused at him before noticing the slightly burned hands he had.

"What...what happened?" She asked weakly.

"That's a very good question lass." Bofur said with a sigh of relief. He could tell the girl was generally scared, but before he could say more Kili was at their side taking Lily into his arms.

"Lily, my love, what happened to you. You nearly burned the room down." Kili kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"What?...Kili?..." Then she remembered everything she had seen. Had it just been a dream? She glanced over to the door and saw the rest of the dwarves looking in with concern. She met the eyes of Thorin and Fili. Remembering her dreams suddenly made her burst into tears and she curled into Kili.

The dwarves slowly moved away from the door, not being so used to women crying in front of them so belligerently. Bilbo was the only one left in the doorway, he wanted to say something, but he too followed the rest back to the table. Bofur didn't move, not yet. He was so worried for her when she screamed. It made his heart break. The poor lass. After Kili assured him she would be okay he left to mend his hands, amazed the rest of him was not burned as well.

Kili rocked Lily as she cried, hoping what ever had just happened was just some dream. When she finally settled down he began wiping her tears away from her cheeks and smiled warmly at her.

"Now what happened?" Kili asked as he held her.

"I...I had a bad dream. It was so real." She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell him all that she had saw, "I suppose it must have been from all those orcs and goblins chasing us..."

"Was that all?" Kili put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at him, "You had us scared nearly to death. Myself, especially."

Lily put on a smile, "I'm sorry I worried you...and I guess I'll have more apologizing to do when Beorn returns.." She looked about the bed...it was ruined, but at least the rest of the room was alright.

Kili laughed and kissed her lips lightly, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lily let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair when her hand came across something. With a confused look she pulled the long braid around her shoulder. The braid went from the top of her head and ended halfway down the length of her loose curls. The end of the braid had a clasp holding it together that matched the one that held back Kili's hair.

"What's this?" She looked up at Kili, who was blushing and shifting uncomfortably.

"It's a braid...um.."

"Yes, I can see it's a braid, but doesn't this mean something to dwarves?" She held her braid out in question. Kili only blushed more.

"Aye...it's a courting braid." He was afraid she'd want it taken out immediately.

Lily blinked and then looked at the braid, "Does that mean..." Kili put his hand on hers holding the braid and smiled.

"It means that one day soon, I'd like to have you as my bride...if you'll accept it."

"...your...bride?" She gaped at him. Kili was now officially nervous. She did not seem to like the idea.

"Yes...right now this is just courting, but I'd like to mark a braid of betrothal as well..." He may be pushing it.

"Oh." Was all Lily could say.

Kili thought, at this moment, he had just made himself look like the biggest ass in all of Middle Earth. He sighed and put her hand down, knowing there would be some sort of excuse to not want to be with him. It didn't come. Lily leaned into him and kissed him on the lips with gentleness. When she pulled away she was smiling warmly, a blush playing on her cheeks.

"I think I'd like that Kili." Lily was sure that it had all been a dream...but on the off chance that it wasn't, she was going to spend as much time with Kili as possible. Even if that meant being his wife in the near future.

It was strange. Lily would normally run from the thought of heartache, but this was something she knew she wanted to do. She loved him, she just knew she did. He wanted her to be in his life...and if that was what would make him the happiest, she would give it to him.

She just hoped that her dream was just that. A dream.

Kili had left her to dress in whatever clothes were not burnt and as soon as she lef the room, the animal servants were in there trying to clean up. Lily had dressed in a normal dress, maid more for being outside in a garden than fighting or traveling. She had made her way over to the table where she apologized for what happened. Everyone was just glad she was safe.

As the day went on, most of the dwarves had found themselves outside sparing or relaxing. Bilbo had found himself wandering about the property talking with many of the animals. Lily was coming down the veranda when she saw Bofur with his hands wrapped up. He was sitting quietly on a chair with a pipe out. Smiling she walked over to him, her bare feet not making any sound. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he startled.

"Oh, Miss Lily! You gave me quite a fright." His features softened as he smiled, "Are you fairing any better from this morning?"

Lily took a seat next to him with a smile, "I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you. I am truly sorry you had to injure yourself in order to wake me."

Bofur waved a hand at her, "There is nothing to apologize for, you would have done the same." He blew out smoke from his mouth. He was trying to be nonchalant as possible, but there was a blush on his cheeks. Lily noticed and smirked.

She sighed and looked out to the group. They were pretty comfortable at the moment. She moved her hair from her shoulders and slouched slightly against the chair.

"So I see you've not only accepted his courting, but his hand in marriage as well?" Bofur said, sounding like their was jealousy behind the comment.

Lily nodded with a smile, "You sound like Fili. He sounded just as jealous." She teased and stood from her spot. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek as thanks for his deed. "But you must not worry, when this is all over you'll be able to find yourself a lass with just as much fire as myself." She winked and walked back inside.

Bofur blinked and turned to watch her leave. She was right, one day he'd find a lass with as much tenacity as her. Wouldn't that be lovely. When he settled back down he sighed out a ring of smoke and watched it float towards the sky above.

**Hope it was okay for a filler! One more small filler and then they will be off to Mirkwood and back to adventure! **

**Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright here's another chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to work on it today so I hope it's okay. Btw I love you all and the reviews! They make me smile! Keep the reviews coming! Seriously, I live off them! **

Gandalf had not been seen all day. They were beginning to think that he wouldn't return when he made his way into hall where the company was being waited on by Beorn's servants for supper. Most of the: company jumped from their seats to meet him, Bilbo actually jumped into his arms for a hug. They asked him all sorts of questions: Where had he been? Where was their host? Why had he left? It was very overwhelming for the wizard who was obviously tired.

"One question at a time," Gandalf had said, "And not before I eat something, I've not had a thing to eat since breakfast."

The company finally settled down and he took his seat next to Thorin. They ate in merriment for a long while. Mead was passed around and laughter echoed in the hall. Lily was content to sit next to Kili and lean against him. He was enjoying the closeness that she brought to him. The open display of affection had caught Gandalf off guard...not to mention the two braids that were on one side of her head. Gandalf was happy for them, for Lily deserved happiness, but the look in her eyes was more sorrowful than happy.

Once Gandalf had his fill he stood and walked over to the young fae. Everyone thought he was going to tell them of where he had been, but when he stood behind Lily he cleared his throat. Lily turned to look at him with a weak smile. The group had quieted down to see what Gandalf would say to them, but he only addressed the woman.

"I believe, my dear Lily, that you want to discuss something with me?" Gandalf could tell there was something on her mind. Lily nodded and stood up from her seat to follow Gandalf to the veranda. Lily sat down with trepidation and the wizard made himself comfortable on a sturdy chair. He lit his pipe and began blowing shapes of smoke into the air around them.

"Tell me, what is the matter?" Gandalf looked over to the woman. At first Lily said nothing, but then she sighed and glanced into the surrounding woods.

"I had a dream...one that was far too real to just be a dream." Lily proceeded to tell him what had happened earlier that morning and what she had seen. By the time she finished, Gandalf was starting at her with a look that clearly said he did not like what he had just heard.

"If this was not just some dream...then they will die..." Gandalf looked sideways at her with worry in his eyes. They were silent for a few more minutes before Lily spoke again.

"I know about Smaug...I know he is why I have this power." Gandalf almost choked on the smoke he had inhaled. He had not thought she would know for some time. How could she had known? "In my dream, I know it was him. If was obvious then...the connection was not difficult to make."

"I am sorry you were not told sooner...but we were not sure." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Does the company know?"

"...Yes." The answer made her shoulder slump in shame.

"Why don't they hate me? I am the spawn of the monster that took everything from them." She was happy that they didn't treat her differently and that Kili still wanted her..but why hadn't they said anything to her.

"I will not lie to you Lily. You being a descendant of Smaug...it gives them an advantage over both the dragon and other enemies they may have." Lily had not thought much into it.

"I see..."

"Do no let yourself believe that Kili does not love you any less. His feelings for you are unwavering and true.." Gandalf's words only made her sigh as she stood.

"I know he loves me Gandalf...I'm just scared we wont have the time we want together. Maybe it was selfish of me to want it even though I know there might be pain in the end..."

Gandalf took a moment to look at the girl. She was in such a fragile state. She was in love, but feared if they continued on the path they were following...Kili would die along with the rest of the Durin line. She was being strong only because she wanted to prevent that from happening. Was letting Kili take her as his wife a way to keep him from putting himself in danger? Gandalf didn't know what was going on through the young fae's mind. He shifted uncomfortably before leaning down to her and taking Lily into his arms.

"It always ends with some sort of pain Lily. It only lasts as long as you make it." Gandalf leaned back to look her in the eyes. She had small tears falling from them. He only smiled and wiped them away with his sleeve, "Life can be unforgiving, my dear. Take what you have and make it your own. That is all the advice I can give you for now..."

Gandalf left her then. She sat there by herself until the company had finished their supper. When she started hearing them move about she knew it was almost time for bed. The sky was dark by now and soon she would have to go inside, but for now...she just wanted to stare into the stars and forget she was here. She played with the two braids in her hair and sighed heavily. The dreams she had were so real...There was suddenly a cough behind her and she spun around to see Thorin standing there.

"Come on Lady Lily..You look like you need some sleep." He held out a hand for her. She slowly took it and was helped to her feet. Before they went inside Lily turned to Thorin.

"Why would you want me as family when you know what I am?" It was a question that weighed heavily on her mind.

Thorin looked at her with a small amount of shock before looking back inside the hall. Kili was setting up a place for Lily to sleep next to him, "You must know, I am not always as awful as I may seem...I care very much for my lineage and Kili loves you so. There will be a time when you will come to use to us as a fae and a child of Smaug. Some will not approve...but I see how you are as an individual." He looked at her finally. "You have the bearings of royalty. You are strong. Strong enough to be of the Durin line. I will not lie when I say the children you will bear that line will be stronger than what came before, but it is how Kili feels for you that makes me succumb to the idea. Do not fret Lily, you are a friend to all of us."

Lily was smiling by the end. Thorin was being overly nice and for him to say something like that...well she was gonna take what she could. She nodded and went inside with him. When she saw Kili she ran over to him and sat on the sleeping space he had put out for her. Kili was nice enough to at least keep them away from the others so she could have a bit of privacy from men for another night.

Everyone settled down and fell asleep without much problem. As the night wore on, Lily could not sleep. She turned onto her stomach and looked at the ceiling. A hand slowly wrapped around her waist and she smiled to see Kili was wide awake as well.

"Not tired I see?" Kili said in a whisper.

"I've got a lot on my mind..."

"Anything I can do to ease your worries my lady?" Kili cuddled next to her with a sigh. Lily took a few moments to think before she sat up and looked down at him.

"Follow me." She carefully got up and began sneaking towards the veranda to the outside world. Kili watched her curiously before he got up and went after her. He had no idea what she had in mind, but it was better than just sleeping.

As they left the home of Beorn, three sets of eyes watched them leave. Gandalf only shook his head at their retreat into the surrounding area, Bilbo was nervous for them being out there with so bears being about, and Bofur looked upset at how happy they were together. The three said nothing as Kili and Lily left. All having no idea what was about to transpire.

Lily now had Kili's hand as she dragged him across the large grassy yard of Beorn's property. Just on the edge was a small spring behind some large boulders. By some magic or, more logically, geothermal, the water was heated. Kili was astounded by this and looked at Lily.

"I thought a bath would be a good idea." She smiled to him while she started to remove clothes. He turned away quickly with a blush.

"Lily I don't think this will be proper..." He heard Lily jump into the water.

"I promise you wont see anything and I'll keep myself turned around until your in." Indeed she was turned away from him with her hands over her eyes.

"Let's hope I don't regret this..." He was quick to remove his clothes and step in until he was waist deep, "Alright I'm in."

Lily turned around to him and smiled, "See that wasn't so bad.."

"Yes, but it's very improper to see you like this...we're not even wed yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and splashed him, "I swear if you say improper one more time I'm going to boil you to death."

"Oh so violent! Perhaps I should marry a more docile creature." He teased.

Lily smirked and relaxed while he sat across from her in the spring. Her hair floated around her shoulders as she leaned her head back against a rock. The steam rose to the night sky above them in a serenity that Lily had not felt in a long time. She then looked to Kili, who had his eyes closed with comfort.

He loved her and it was well aware to her that she loved him as well. Why must they wait to be wed? They might not have much longer to be together. Dwarven customs might make getting married in a hurry a problem. She shook her head and was quiet to make her way over to him.

Kili had been so relaxed he had not noticed the movement in the water. It was only when he felt arms around his neck that he noticed what was going on. Lily was so close to him that he barely had time to react. She let her lips connect with his. He froze for a moment, she had pressed herself completely against him. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back slightly, successfully pulling her lips away from his.

"Lily! What are you doing?" He was so nervous and upset she had to let out a laugh.

"Listen Kili...I know you think we should wait until it's official..I know you're doing it for my sake, but I also know we both might not have much longer to live. This quest could take many lives and happiness will only be what we can make of it..." She was looking into his eyes with a warm smile.

Kili seemed to understand what she was saying and his mood sobered. " I only want to do what is right, my love.." He kissed her lips lightly, "Are you that worried about how this will all turn out?"

"I will not lie, it frightens me...this may be the last night we will have in awhile that could be this safe."

"We are not wed Lily.." He warned her.

"And I will not wait! We will wed ourselves under the stars of the night and with the eyes of nature as our witnesses." The statement had Kili shocked and speechless. This was not the way it should be...but she was right. They were on a dangerous quest...what if it was the only chance they had?

"Is that what you want Lily?" He stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles. She smiled warmly and nodded with a blush.

"I love you Kili...being together is all I want."

He stared at her with all the love his heart could give and leaned forward, "I love you as well Lillith...I'll have you just as you are."

Lily nodded and in an instant Kili pulled her to him, melting their bodies together. Hard to soft. She cautiously wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a moan from him that shook her core. He kissed her deeply and passionately while letting his hands roam her body beneath the water. His lips made their way to her neck and he sucked her skin delicately. Lily arched her back, pushing her hips into his own. The move made her moan as his manhood pressed against her core.

Kili growled deeply, if that was possible, and pulled himself up to stand. He carried Lily to the other side of the spring and trapped her against a boulder. It had been just like when they were at Carrock. The rocks pushed into her back and she hissed. She knew he would try to be gentle, but in the heat of the moment, when the fire flamed through their bodies, it all didn't matter. He held her up as he licked and kissed down her neck to her chest. Desire had never built so quickly. It was almost drowing to the two lovers as they fused together.

Lily closed her eyes and relished the moment, but as soon as she felt a mouth enclose over one of her nipples she had let out a moan so loud she was afraid someone would hear. Kili flicked his tongue over her nipple, each motion with his tongue creating a small pressure of pleasure within herself. Her mind was fuzzy as he relentlessly moved to the next nipple and did the same. When she let out a whimper of surrender he finally pulled his mouth away and placed his hands on her buttocks.

Before doing anything, Kili looked her in the eye, "Are you ready for this Lily? We can always stop.." Lily was still a bit dazed, but she smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Shut up and make me your wife Master dwarf.." He smirked at her tease and with a swift thrust he was inside her.

Lily had heard the first time could be painful, but she was still unprepared for the searing pain the pierced her. What pain was there was quick, fleeting.

"Kili.." She gasped out his name as the fire within her started to flare.

"You are truly mine now." Kili growled as he began to move within her. With each stroke they were carried higher and higher into the sky. Every thrust filled her core with so much fire she wasn't sure she would make it. She moaned out his name and clung to him like her life depended on it. Kili ground into her with ferocity.

She begged him to move harder, to move faster, to make her feel nothing, but his love. He did that and more. Each thrust poured a hot fire into her that built pressure so immense that when she finally exploded, the wave of pleasure made her bite down on his neck to keep from screaming out his name. It felt so amazing and right that it chased all dark thoughts from every corner of her being.

Kili growled out her name and released all that he had into her pulsating core. He was buried into the heart of her explosion, completely consumed by the fire that raged between them. The experience had been like a fire storm, leaving them both drained and gasping for breath.

They stayed that way for a few precious moments before Kili had to pull them out of the water that was not starting to prune their skin. Lily groaned as she was set on the edge of the spring. She was still sore, but when she saw Kili hop up and out of the spring with nothing on she smiled and cuddled into his waiting arms. He kissed her forehead as they sat there. He palmed some water in his hand and gently began cleaning her off. She blushed at how forward he was being now and shied away slightly.

"Don't hide from me Lily. You are my wife now and I'll not have you keeping yourself from me." He smirked and pushed her to lay on the soft grass beside the spring. He moved on top of her and kissed her with just as much passion as he had before.

"Kili, we should get back before someone notices.." She spoke between kisses.

"To hell with them. We're not leaving until I've sufficiently pleased my new wife." Those words led to them making love twice more during the night. There was nothing around them. It was just Kili and Lily. Nothing else in the world mattered besides their love that night. It may very well be the only night they'd have.

The arrival of the sun marked the arrival of Beorn, who walked in rather loudly.

"So here you all are still! Not eaten by wargs or orcs, not even wicked bears!" He smirked down at the dwarves who were now starting to wake. "Come, come! Have breakfast with me!"

The table was already set with food. The company was getting up and stretching. Lily and Kili still looked very tired and when Lily stretched she hissed in pain. She was sore...more sore than she had ever been. Kili held her hand and walked her over to the table. It didn't go unnoticed that she was not sporting a different sort of braid, one that she tried not make so obvious. Kili also had a braid in his hair. It was an unspoken truth that the company did not want to go into. It was a choice that was probably not proper, but soon it wouldn't matter. They assumed once Erebor was back to it's glory that it would be made official regardless.

It was a rather strange morning for Lily. Beorn was in a really good mood. He told them how he went back up the mountain and found that he determined the story told by Gandalf was true. He also had caught an orc and a warg.

"They are still hunting you my friends, it is very certain indeed." He said with a slight smirk. It was then noted that the head of the orc was on his front gate and the pelt of the warg stretched against the large trees before that as warning to all.

He warned them of all the dangers of mirkwood, telling them what they must do to survive. Beorn was being overly kind, she had thought. It was strange, but knew he hated goblins and orcs. The thought of keeping them away from their enemies must have been some sort of game to him. He even offered ponies and a horse to them as long as they sent them back at the gates of Mirkwood. Thorin, hated the idea. Most of the dwarves did.

As soon as Thorin had the information he needed, he made sure everyone was preparing to leave. He wanted to be gone of this place by mid-day.

Lily was in her room getting a back ready when she looked at her traveling clothes and sighed. There was no saving them. She rummaged through her chest until she got to the very bottom. In a small bundle was the clothes that she arrived here in. Her shorts...her tank top. Comfortable clothes. She smiled and put on the tank top. She put on the tan shorts over her brown hose and threw on a cotton long sleeve shirt, which she tucked into her shorts. Over the shirt she put on a brown leather corset and tied it up tightly. Her long boots were up to her knees and she put her hair up into a pony tail with a leather tie. She buckled her belt she wore with the other outfit and sighed. The next few days would be warm.

When she stepped out of the remains of her room she received a few double takes from the dwarves. She ignored them and immediately went to say goodbye to Beorn. He looked at her with a smile until she got closer.

"So you've chosen to mate with a dwarf eh? Sure that's what you want?"

"You know it is." They both smiled before she hugged him tightly, "Be good."

"I always am." She laughed as she walked away from him and towards the rest who were preparing the ponies.

When they about to leave Beorn came back up to them to remind them of the dangers. "This is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you. You must depend on luck and courage...and the food I have given you. I wish you all speed, and my house will always be open to you if you ever come back this way again."

His words of kindness had all dwarves thanking him once again. Once they were out of his fenced lands they turned north to the north pass through Mirkwood. Beorn was sure to guarantee that no orcs or goblins were cross their path from this point on. None would dare the Great River that ran hundreds of miles north.

It had taken them a few long days to finally make it to the gates of Mirkwood. It had been a nice journey, mostly just flowers, grass, and plains on their way. Lily spent her nights in the arms of the man she loved and rode behind him during the light of day. It wasn't hard for her to continue to love him...but something was a bit off about herself. She was on edge and highly sensitive to the noises around her. Not to mention the headaches she had. She had to drink almost all of her water she had. Luckily they were able to fill them up once before they reached Mirkwood.

"Here we are! The greatest of the forests of the Northern world! Now lets send back the ponies, we don't want Beorn as an enemy because we kept his ponies." Gandalf had said.

"Must we?..." Bilbo was upset about the idea of having to walk again. Normally he wouldn't mind, but with all the running they had been doing, it was a pity.

Sadly they all sent back their ponies. They ran back the way they came, galloping as free as birds. It was envious. Gandalf stayed on his horse and it was in that moment that they realized he was leaving them here.

"So this is where we shall part?" Thorin asked almost furiously. He had hoped he would go a bit further with them.

"Do not fret Thorin Oakenshield. Young Lily here know much of these woods...though it may surprise her to see it in it's current state." Gandalf smiled down at the sad faces of the company. His eyes lingered longer on Bilbo before he looked at Lily with a knowing nod.

"This is your quest. Think of the treasure at the end and not the forest or the dragon, at least until tomorrow morning that is. Just remember not to stray off this track!" He smirked and turned his horse around. It was then that he left them alone in Mirkwood.

Lily knew he had matters to attend to, but it was unfair to leave them like this. With heavy hearts they all wandered into the forest. It seemed to make things rather gloomy...and the forest, Lily thought, was not as it had once been. It was lucky that she knew the track well enough.

The entrance was that of a tunnel that was made by two great trees that leaned into each other. They were ancient and covered in ivy. The light was left behind them as they walked further into the dark shadows of the forest. It was so quiet their footsteps seemed to be the only thing that was making any sort of noise at all. The forest began to darken the further in they went.

When Lily found herself under a beam of light that was lucky enough to make it's way through the tree she stopped. Looking up she was sad to see it was the only piece of sun she might see in a long while. A hand grabbed hers and she looked to she Kili's shadowed face smile at her with comfort. She smiled back and looked to the trail ahead of them.

This would be a dark and uneasy journey.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh how i love my reviewers. You sometimes amaze me with how you catch on to things quickly. Do not fear, I have yet to decide if our wonderful Kili will die in the end like the book says or let him live out his life with Lily. What ever decision I make will have a happy ending, I promise. Trust that I will make the right one!**

Mirkwood was most certainly a place of gloom. It was dark and unforgiving. The more they walked into the forest, the darker it seemed to get. Lily had not known it to be this...well dark! It had once been Greenwood. So full of life and laughter. Now it was something she only saw in horror movies. She could feel eyes watching her at all times and was afraid if she rounded a tree, that a knife wielding psycho would pop out and try to kill her. The place was everlasting still and stuffy. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Lucky for her she had the power of fire and sun on her side, although it did little in this place. It wasn't too much longer into their journey of the forest that they began to hate it just as much as they hated the goblins caves. It had been days since she had seen the sun or even the sky for that matter.

Every night she found herself huddled into the arms of Kili for protection. It was literally pitch black. They couldn't even light fires anymore. It was that pathetic.

"Oi, Gloin! Start a fire, I'm hungry." Said a very annoyed Dori. The moment Gloin had started a fire there was a fluttering noise that seemed to get louder and louder. They had no idea what was coming. It didn't take long for giant moths to attack the fire as though it had been a drop of water in a desert. Everyone quite frankly, freaked the fuck out. Even Lily had jumped into Kili's arms to get away from them. Someone had been smart enough to put the fire out and it was apparent that every night they would have to sit in the dark and pray that nothing would take them in the night.

Lily did however find that she could see outlines in the darkness, which was a relief to those in the company who could see nothing. It had been on one of those nights that she had rose from her slumber next to Kili to find who ever was on watch. She was always being told that she had to sleep, which annoyed the hell out of her. Kili was treating her like she was a porcelain doll. She loved him, but needing to get away from his suffocating protection, she would always take watch for someone.

_It's been almost a week..._She thought to herself as she stepped carefully over dwarves who slept heavily. She was far too quiet as she walked up behind the person on watch. That was a mistake on her part. A hand was suddenly around her neck and had pushed her against a tree with a soft thud. She let out a small squeak and the hand seemed to loosen up.

"Lily? Lass is that you? What in Durin's name are you doing sneakin' around like that? I could have killed you!" It was Bofur. She heard a sigh escape his lips as he let go of her.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake everyone with my stomping around. Are you alright out here?" She could make out his face slightly, she could tell there was a frown on it.

"I'm fine out here lass, but you should be resting.." He moved back to the log he had been sitting on. Lily let out a huff and sat down next to him.

"Please don't say that. I've been sleeping perfectly fine every night since my babysitter over there wont stop pestering me about it."

"You mean your loving husband." He stated as a matter of fact and not sounding all too thrilled about it as well.

"Jealous Bofur? You don't seem the type." She was trying to lighten the mood. He had seemed so on edge these passed few days...much like many of the company.

That seemed to straighten him up, he looked at her with a slight blush and glared, " I am not jealous...only skeptical. We are all very happy for you both, but in the eyes of any dwarf custom you are not at all wed."

"Ah yes, 'dwarf customs'. I've heard soooo much about it." She laughed lightly.

"Don't take it too lightly lass. When we take back Erebor and Thorin put in his place as King, Kili will be an heir like his brother and you, little fae, will need to keep the Durin blood lines from faltering." Bofur smirked at the small noise Lily made. She was not used to being talked to about children so much and in these last few months she had been told she would bear strong children by any creature that would have her.

"You, Master Dwarf, are a lecher. What you imply is something that only my _husband_ and myself will be discussing." She stuck her nose in the air defiantly. This only made Bofur laugh lightly.

"I only what you to think about what you're getting yourself into. You have been making some rather quick decisions as of late." Lily knew what he meant. He was right...but she had her reasons.

Lily looked over to the sleeping form of Kili who seemed to be missing the warmth his woman had been providing him. "I know it may seem like I am moving too fast with Kili...but I love him."

A hand touched her gingerly. Bofur smiled, "I know that lass..."

"And there may not be much time for us to be together regardless...so I made a decision." She said it as a whisper, but since there was only dead silence around them it was easy for him to hear.

"What do you mean by that lass?" She had already said too much. Sighing Lily stood from the log and looked down at the dwarf who couldn't see what was going on. He was very confused by what she had said.

"Goodnight Bofur, I'll oblige your command to sleep...for now I am very exhausted." She left him there. He said nothing to her as she quietly made her way back to Kili. She huddled down into his arm and shared the warmth between them. Kili was more than happy to have her back and pulled her as close as possible to him.

She closed her eyes and waited for morning to come.

The days were not much better than the nights. It was a glad tiding that they could see, but the darkness the enveloped the forest made it hard to know what was right around the corner. It seemed like ages since they had first set out in the forest and their provisions were starting to run low. Everyone was always hungry...well everyone, but Lily. She seemed content on not having any food in her stomach. She felt sick. It had to be the woods. It was draining everything she had.

Faeries were much like elves in the sense that the land was attached to them, but faieries were very sensitive to what kind of environment they were in. The sickening forest must be what was causing her illness. She tried putting on a very brave face when it came to her weakness. Kili had not even seemed to notice that she wouldn't eat. All she wanted in her was water and that too was running low.

The only person who wasn't fooled by her pretending to eat was Bofur, who had not took his eyes away from her for most of the journey. He seemed to know exactly what she was doing and didn't like it one bit. He never said anything to her, only gave her an intense look when she would make eye contact with him. God, men were so infuriating. If she didn't get away from them soon she was sure she'd go mad. Kili had made her as comfortable as possible. He would massage her feet and give her what attention he could in the company of other men, but she was glad he tried hard for her.

There was a brief moment of happiness when they heard running water. When they came to the river, the first thing she noticed was how black it was. It boded ill will towards her. She could just sense that. This was the river the Beorn had told them not to drink from or bathe in. No one wanted to go in, for obvious reasons. The water looked sinister.

There had once been a bridge, but it was very rotted and barely anything was left of it. How depressing. It was then that Bilbo yelled out something, "There is a boat on the other side! Oh how I wish we had better luck...if only we had started out on the other side of the river." He had joked.

Thorin stepped next to him and tried to see how far across the boat was. "How far away do you think it is hobbit?"

"Twelve Yards." Lily was sitting on the ground, looking extremely exhausted and weak. Thorin looked over at her with a sad frown and looked at Bilbo who confirmed what she had said.

"Twelve yards may as well be a mile. It is too far away for us to jump...and we can not wade into the water. I will not test what Beorn warned." Thorin said as he thought of how to get the boat over to them.

"We could use a rope, someone can throw it." Bilbo suggested.

"What good will that do if the boat is tied up?" Thorin retorted.

"I do not think it is...or at least I can't tell from here." Bilbo was eying the boat with squinted eyes.

"Well Fili is good with throwing and Dori is the strongest. Though Fili has the better sight-" Thorin started.

"Oh my fucking god!" Lily got up from where she was sitting, snatched a rope from Dwalins pack, walked over to the river, and through the rope with one swing. Miraculously the hook at the end of the rope caught onto the boat. She held out the rope to Thorin who took it very, very cautiously. He was actually afraid of her at the moment. The company looked at her like she had grown horns.

She glared at them and put her hands on her hips. "Pull the rope before I start burning people alive." There was nothing more that needed to be said. Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, and Oin all came to pull the rope. They tugged and tugged as hard as they could, almost thinking that it would never move when suddenly they fell over on their back when it came loose. It almost got away from them, but Bilbo caught the rope quickly...although the boat tried to drag him away with the current. Balin was the one to save the day and secure the boat.

"Well it was definitely tied down. It was a good pull my lads! Good throw Lady Lily!" Balin had said with a smile. He winked at Lily, whose mood had lightened considerably now that the boat was on their side.

Thorin was helped up by Kili and Fili. He shook off the dirt from his clothes and walked over to Balin. "Alright, the first to cross will be Bilbo, Fili, Balin, Lily, and Myself. Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori after that, then Ori, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur. Lastly I want Dwalin and Bombur."

Bombur made some comment about always being last. "It's not fair. Someone else can go last this time."

"If you didn't eat so much Bombur, then we'd be more than happy to give you what you want. You'll go last and like it." Bofur said to him. Bombur pouted like a child, it was really quite funny to watch.

Fili made sure to use another rope to make a sort of pull system with the boat so that they could go back and forth easily. Everything had been going quite well and finally Dwalin and Bombur were just getting out of the boats. A sound of hooves caught their attention and Lily turned her head to see a deer run passed her. It charged right through the company and jumped over Bombur. Thorin was smart to shoot the deer down with an arrow, but to everyone's dismay, Bombur had fallen overboard.

"Oh no! Bombur! We have to get to him!" Lily heard Bilbo yell. They scrambled to save him. A few times he had actually gone under, but as soon as his hood was seen someone threw a hooked rope to him.

Bombur caught it and it took almost all of the dwarves to pull him ashore. "No more food for you Bombur." Kili said jokingly. He went to pat him on the shoulder when he noticed he was sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping?" Kili questioned.

"Bombur wake up." Thorin nudged him with a kick to his leg. It didn't work. Nothing did. Great, now they would have to carry him.

"I am _not _carrying him..." Lily said with all seriousness.

"Don't worry my love," Kili kissed her cheek, "You wont have to."

"Curse Bombur for being so clumsy! How could we have such luck!" Dori said with a spit to the ground.

They were complaining so much it was giving Lily a headache. God they were all such a whiny bunch. At least they were safely across the river and Bombur had not drowned. It was while they were complaining that Lily heard the sound of horns blowing in the distance. Her eyebrows knitted together and she was quick to stand up, startling Bilbo as she did so. She was staring out into the woods like she was a deer hearing a twig snap.

"What is the matter Lily?" Bilbo asked her softly as he stood up with her and looked where she had her eyes.

"Shh! Quiet!" Lily had said loudly. The dwarves who had been grumbling about their situation stopped and looked at her. Thorin looked down at Bilbo who only shrugged. They had no idea what was going on with her.

Then as quickly as they had become confused, they heard the sound of horns blow in the distance. It was loud enough for them all to hear now and with it came silence from the group. They sat there for a long time and did not make any more for fear that whoever it was would hear them. If they were foe it would be almost easy to defeat the weakened group, especially with them now having an incapacitated Bombur. Soon the sounds of horns become distant and it was silent again. They sighed in relief and sat there. They all needed a break.

Lily sat down next to Kili who held her hand and let her lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head and tried to feed her some of the bread they had. She quickly turned her head away from it.

"You should eat lass. You need it more than we do." Bofur said as he watched her with Kili. What was with him? She glared at him.

"Bofur's right Lily, please eat something. It breaks my heart to see you so tired and weak." Kili said sweetly. She looked at him as though she was hurt by agreeing with Bofur, but the look on Kili's face made her sigh and open her mouth. He gladly fed her the food that he she had refused to eat earlier.

She ate as much as he gave her and drank some water. Everyone was pleased to see her eat. She even felt a bit better by eating, but after a few more moments of sitting in the company as they spoke of what was ahead, she felt her stomach churn. She quickly got up and ran over to a tree she thought was far enough away from them. With a hand on her stomach she emptied the contents of her stomach into the grass around the tree. By the end of the ordeal she was on her hands and knees breathing so hard it had felt like she ran a few miles without stopping.

The group watched as she had run off and heard the sound of her throwing up. Kili sighed and looked at his feet.

"She's so ill. We must be out of this place soon, for I fear she may not make it." Kili confessed.

"The lass is much stronger than that laddie, we all know that." Gloin had said firmly.

"Agreed. It's just this place. She is not used to such dark places and faeries are normally in places that are filled with life." Balin added with a smile to reassure Kili.

"I hope you're right about that...she's been easy to anger as of late." Thorin said as he cleared his throat. He would never admit that the girl had actually startled him by the way she acted.

Bofur was smoking his pipe as he looked toward the tree where the young girl was. It wasn't just the forest that was doing it to the girl...it was something more than that.

Lily wiped her mouth and very carefully pulled herself up to her feet. She lazily looked up into the woods and saw something that was completely not what she would have expected in a place like this. A white deer...and two fawns. They stood there staring at her. They were pure white. A contrast that she was happy to see. The beautiful doe stepped closer to her with the two fawns following slowly behind her. Lily put out her hand on impulse and the doe touched her nose to Lily's fingers.

The doe then looked up into Lily's eyes._ Lillith. _She heard a female voice. _Be strong for the ones you love...for you will gain more. You will need to protect him...for he will be all you have left._

Lily was dumbstruck. Had she just heard right? Was this deer talking to her? Suddenly someone was yelling at her.

"Lily move!" She turned to see Kili, Dwalin, and Dori all had arrows pointed toward the deer. Lily ran out of the way and ducked down. They let their arrows loose and Lily closed her eyes. She really hoped the deer and her fawns didn't get hurt. When she opened her eyes she saw the dwarves all angry and Thorin yelling about not having arrows left.

"Great...no arrows...which means no food." Fili let out an exasperated sigh.

It was after their sad attempt at getting some food that they finally head out on the trail. Dwalin and Bifur took first to carrying Bombur. After a few more days they were practically out of food. What made it worse was that there was nothing to forage around them either.

After 4 or 5 days, she could never tell, they began to see long lines of beech trees. It was so strange how it could go from gloomy to almost light. There was greenery around and it seemed to be more alive. The air was refreshing and there were leaves on the ground, signaling the beginning of autumn. What was stranger was that every once in awhile they could here laughter and singing in the distance. Lily knew it had to be elves, for no one else would have such fair voices, but she dared not say anything to the dwarves.

Bilbo was volunteered to climb the trees so he could see how far they were from the edge of the woods, but when he came back down he said there was nothing but forest around them. This upset most of the dwarves who wanted to be rid of this place. The group settled down for the night. Lily looked around to see how they ate the crumbs of what was left of their food. It was sad...she still had some food in her pack that she couldn't eat for fear of it coming right back up. She looked at Ori who looked miserable. Poor thing...probably was more hungry than the others, he was like a child.

"Ori," She leaned over to him with a kind smile, "Are you still hungry?" He looked up at her with a nod. She almost cried at how devastated he seemed.

"Here." She gave him a small amount of bread that she had. She quickly pulled out the rest and set it in the middle of the group.

"Lily what is this?" Asked Thorin. She crossed her arms and looked away ashamed.

"It's the food I said I had eaten when I really just hid it.." Kili was immediately furious.

"Lily you have to eat! You are too weak as it is!" He yelled at her, but she only returned the glare he was giving her.

"If I eat it, I will only become sick and if I become sick then I am only wasting the food! I'd rather give the food to those who can protect me if they are strong.." Her anger at him sobered slowly. It made perfect sense. Why would she waste food like that.

"Though I am very upset that you have not been eating much, I am thankful that you are willing to share your food with us Lily." Thorin said with a sad smile. The poor girl didn't know how fragile she must look right now, or she didn't feel as weak as they thought she was.

It was in the morning when Bombur woke up, but all he could remember was being at the Hobbit Hole and having a joyous time with food and friends. The rest of the group had to tell him the story of what had transpired up until now and Bombur was very upset. He would rather go back to sleep to dream about his fine dinners and happy parties.

"Ugh Bombur, shut your bloody mouth. You're driving me insane! What I wouldn't give for a fucking Coke right now...or a 7up. My stomach is killing me..."

"What are you going on about?" Bilbo was confused about what she was talking about. She had been babbling about the most random things he had ever heard of. The strangest of things she said was about a vacation in a place called "The Bahamas." This was the maddest he had ever seen her. She lumbered around like she was drunk and her cheeks were flushed red.

"Thorin I think something is wrong with Lily.." Bilbo said quietly to Thorin as he nudged his arm. The would be King looked at the girl for a moment before frowning.

"Oin, check the girl." The demand had the others looking at Lily as Kili helped her to sit.

"Is she alright?" Kili asked as he looked at the now pale girl. Oin was checking her until he finally stood and looked at Thorin.

"She has a fever. I fear for her health in this place." The news put a damper on their spirits. Kili especially was hit hard. This was his wife. His one and only. They had only been together for a short period, how could this be happening to her?

It was getting late now and Kili had taken to carrying Lily in his arms. When he tired, Fili would take her from him. Lily was so lethargic now. She would go in and out of consciousness and would talk about strange things such as cars and phones...She can't repeating she needed a doctor, which they assumed meant healer in whatever language she was trying to communicate with.

"What is that?" Balin saw lights along the trees and twinkling of a fire in the distance. There was some laughter and soft speaking. When some of them followed the lights they had come upon a clearing that had elves sitting around a fire with the most amazing smelling food they had seen in a long time.

Trying to be as quiet as possible they started to sneak up closer. Instead of going all in they decided to send in a couple of the company to go in. They could see all the elvish people drinking, eating, laughing, and having the best time of their lives, but as soon they had got up to speak to the elves the lights went out as if by magic and the dwarves were scrambling to find each other.

Lucky for Lily she was attached to Kili and had not got lost from him. Kili was glad for that. When they finally were tired of trying to find their way in the dark they sat down and tried to relax for the night, maybe morning would bring more luck. Just as they settled down, Dori saw the lights again.

"There they are! There's even more of them!" The group got up and moved towards the lights again. Once again they saw the same thing. This time they thought to send Bilbo in, for he was a hobbit and nobody was really threatened by a hobbit. The same thing happened again. Once Bilbo stumbled out the lights went out.

It was becoming tiring and troublesome for the group to keep doing this. They were about to give up and leave the area when there was a large amount of fires up ahead of them. At first they tried not to be tempted by the sounds of music and laughter, but it got to them and sure enough they were heading towards it. The feast they saw now was greater than before. There was a long line of elves eating and drinking, passing food around the fire as they enjoyed each other's company. At the head of this was a woodland king with a crown of leaves upon his golden hair.

They had to do something. The company was starving and Lily was in worse condition. She had started sweating, but was cold to the touch. Kili set her down next to a tree and let her rest her head against it. He only meant to leave her there for a few minutes to let his arms take a rest. He gave her a kiss and she smiled weakly.

"Don't move from this spot Lily.."

"I'll try not to." He smiled at her ill-fated attempt at humor and left her only a few feet behind them to look into the clearing where the elves were.

Thorin decided this time that he would step out. Once again, before he cold even speak, the lights all went out and everyone was yelling and scrambling to find one another.

Lily felt long arms wrap around her body and lift her higher than a dwarf could have. She was too tired to fight whoever it was.

"_Do not fret young fae, I shall take you from this place to mend you. I would not leave a woman to die out here with dwarves." _It was the voice of a male who whispered softly into her ear. The moment the words were said, she fell into a deep sleep. She had no idea what would happen to the the rest of her company. All she could think about after that was how warm she had felt and how comfortable she had become. In the distance she could barely hear the shouts of her beloved calling out her name frantically.

**Tension, elves, and a sick lily? what could be going on!? lol PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay here is another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Lily woke up in a bed that was so warm that the alluring lull of sleep was practically calling back to her. She felt amazing. No longer did she feel ill and no longer was she hot and cold at the same time. She began to sit up, her hair combed out and cleaned..and her braids taken out. That was something she was not okay with, but once she looked around the room that was so elegant she practically forgot about it.

She slowly sat up and let the silkish blanket fall around her waist. Once again she was naked, but her long dark red hair covered her breasts. There had been no one in the room so she had nothing to worry about. Elves would not harm her, she knew it wasn't in their nature to harm a female regardless. It had been quite obvious from the moment she saw the room that elves had taken her. She looked to the side of the bed to see food on a small try sitting there. There was a cup that had some sort of strong smelling herbal concoction that she was sure was some sort of medicine.

The brought the tray to her lap and looked at the food. She didn't feel sick at the moment and was starving. She ate the food in record time and after waiting several minutes she realized she could keep food down.

"Oh thank heavens!" She was so pleased with herself that she stretched her arms up into the air and laid back down.

"You seem to be fairing better my lady." Said a familiar male voice. Lily squeaked and covered herself.

"Who are you? Don't you know how to knock!" The male elf laughed and walked towards the bed. He was very handsome. He had long blonde hair that went passed his shoulders. It was pulled back on the sides with small braids and his eyes were as blue as the sky.

"I apologize my lady. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I brought you here." The elf bowed low with a smile.

"Oh...well if I had known you were a prince I would have dressed for the occasion." Her humor made him laugh softly before he sat on the side of her bed.

"Are you well?" He asked, not at all caring that she was frantically trying to keep herself covered.

"Yes I am now. Please be sure to thank his lordship for his kindness." Legolas smiled at her before turning his gaze to the door.

"You were with dwarves, as I recall. Why?" Ah, so this is why he came. To interrogate.

"Dwarves? Oh that lot, they were escorting me." Legolas saw through the lie.

"Were they now? I doubt a Faerie with your powers would need much escorting." He challenged her.

"But I am also ill. That is why they were escorting me." She tried to be as innocent as possible.

"Ill...aye, that is one way to say it, I suppose." This confused her. She decided it would be best to change subject.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five wonderfully peaceful days." Legalos smirked at her shock.

"Five days!? Where are the dwarves?" Legolas looked her over for a moment before standing up and heading for the door.

Before he opened it and left he looked back, "Your friends are in the dungeons. My lord would like to see you. There is a dress on the table in the corner for you. Wear it to see him." With that he left.

She was slow to move at first, her body still a bit uneasy since she had been in bed for days. She sighed when he feet hit the cold floor. She walked on her tip toes over to the dress that was laid out for her. Of course it was a beautiful dress. It was a light blue with a neckline that swooped down between her breasts. She had to admit it felt great against her skin, but she also felt naked. As if putting the dress on was a queue, three tall blonde she-elves walked in and began to fix her hair. They combed it and on each side took pieces of hair and spun them in their fingers. They pulled the pieces back and clipped them to the back of her head. One of the women set a small flower patterned crown into her hair and then they left.

It all happened so quickly that she barely had time to focus. They had left the door open and she heard a cough. Legolas was waiting for her with a smile. She stood gracefully and glided over to him. Faeries and elves weren't too far off from each other. It was rumored that elves came from decedents of faeries, much like herself. Though they were allowed to live much longer and grow so much taller...it was slightly unfair. She was more like a child of the wilds, while he was a child of delicate roses.

Legolas led her down a long corridor of stone and they seen entered a hall so large and vastly beautiful that she let out a gasp. At the head of the room was the elven king sitting on his thrown, looking straight at her. There was no one else in the hall, but the way he looked at her made her a bit uneasy. Legolas let go of her arm he had been holding softly and bowed to them both.

"Thank you my son." Thranduil said softly before he gazed upon the woman in front of him. "You are truly a sight to behold.." He was looking her over curiosity.

"My lord?" Thranduil stepped from his thrown and down the small steps to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"You're glowing my lady. It suits you well. A creature such as yourself should not have been wandering the Mirkwood with dwarves in the condition you are currently in." He said it as though she knew what he was talking about.

"My condition?" Thranduil now smirked. He was toying with her. She glared at him.

"Oh now, you must have known. Fae children are so unpredictable. Your pregnancy is not giving your body a moments rest." The words made he stop breathing. What did he just say?

"P-Pregnant? What are you talking about? It...it would be much too early to even tell.." She put her hand on her stomach and gasped, though it was flat, it was still firm.

Thranduil walked around her for a moment before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach. He let his head lean against the top of her.

"Your child will grow everyday...You will not last the entirety of it. Your kind have such difficulties. I heard your mother died of the very same."

Lily pulled herself away from him and looked at him stunned. "How do you know of this?"

"Why, Vandesse has been my friend for a very long time Lady Lillith...I know much about you." He looked at her with a look she could not read, " I had hoped you would take my son as a betrothed. Our bodies are much more compatible with each other than that of a dwarf..but since you have already taken with child...I'm afraid your fate is sealed. You'll die just as your mother died giving life to you."

Then she remembered something. Something the doe had said. She was strong. She would need to be if she was to live this out. He was just trying to scare her into telling him something. She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped toward him with the royal grace of a queen.

"I am a child of the fae. The keeper of sun and fire. I _am_ the daughter of Smaug. You, little elf king, do not scare me with your words. If I am to have this child then I will be strong enough to birth it and live. If you think for a moment that just because we are distant kin that you can shake my wits into what you will then you a very mistaken." The words she spoke seemed to hit the Elf King with some trepidation.

He nodded at her in some sort of understanding and smiled, "You will most certainly put up a fight. One that will surely win you your very life." He chose his words cautiously before he angered an already upset fire fae. He could already see the fire in her eyes as she clenched her fists and remained firm in her stance against the King.

Lily took a moment to realize that he was testing her and she had seemed to come out on top. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on her that she had been pregnant, in a very early stage, but knew that she didn't know that she was indeed pregnant. God what a prick. To break the news to her in such a way. She calmed herself by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"My lord, I appreciate that you have been so kind to me." She opened her eyes to look up at the tall elf-king, "I will forever be in your debt, but I must insist that I be shown to my dwarves. They must be worried of my health."

The king nodded and held out an arm for her to take, which was a little weird considering how short she was compared to him. She took it regardless and he began to lead her down wide pathways that were lit up so nicely that you couldn't even tell he lived in a cave. In fact the entire place was beautiful. Nothing at all like those nasty goblins. She smiled as he led her away.

"You must know that I have not told your companions of your current standings. Though it would be a pleasure to see dwarves in a bit of panic, I did not want you to come to any ill-will." Thranduil said with a soft kindness that made her blush and smile at him.

"I thank you for that, My lordship. I know it must be very hard to be merciful and courteous to them. They are a loud, brutal lot with only one thing in mind." She was playing her cards very delicately to win favor with the King. He smiled as though he knew just what she was talking about.

Lily smirked. Putty in her hands. Men were so easy to charm. Who would assume a small, kind woman as herself would play any man for a fool? And pregnant as well! She sighed. Who was she kidding? She was the least cunning person out there.

"What troubles you little fae?" The elf king was looking down at her with curiosity.

"Nothing, my lord...," _Think of something quick!_ It was obvious he didn't buy that. "I only wish your wonderful maids had not taken out my braids...they mean a great deal to my husband."

Thranduil looked a bit annoyed by her statement. How could she have married one of those annoying fools? He had hoped she would marry his Legolas, or perhaps any of the elves that reside within the walls of his kingdom. She would make a great ally as well as a powerful protector when her abilities had blossomed.

"I...I do apologize. I had them remove it. I dare say I was jealous of one of my kin being enamored with a race that I am not too fond of." He did at least look sorrowful for upsetting her over it.

"It is alright, My lord. I understand completely." Being polite as possible may be her only weapon at the moment. Bringing fire upon them would do no good. They had done nothing wrong to her and she was at least being treated like a princess.

They made their way down a flight of stair and stopped at a corridor that led off into different directions. There were a few elven guards posted here and there.

"Here is where I shall leave you Lady Lily. The guards will take you to whoever you choose to see. I hope to see at dinner tonight..." He looked at her with a smile.

_Wow these elves are far too handsome for their own good. _She thought before she nodded and walked up to a guard. By the time she turned back around, the king was gone. She sighed in relief and looked back to the guard who awaited her.

"Please, kind sir, take me to Kili." She said to the elf, who looked at her funny.

"Which one is that My lady? There are thirteen of the dwarves and all fouled mouthed at that." The guard said. Lily was now annoyed.

_I thought elves were supposed to be smart..._She sighed, "He was the one without a beard. The archer of the group."

"Oh an archer? In a group of dwarves? I doubt he was a good one, they're so slow and bulky-"

"That's enough! I will escort the lady to her husband." Legolas had come to see how Lily had been fairing and when he heard she was off to see her beloved dwarves, he thought she'd like company. Obviously he came at a good time, for Lily's hand was starting to glow softly and her eyes flickered with anger.

The guard bowed and hurried off to his duties. Legolas took her arm in his and led her down a pathway.

"I must apologize for their behavior...some elves do not hide their dislike for dwarves well." Legolas gave her a woeful smile and she nodded in understanding.

He led her to a door that was down a long hall. She smiled and thanked him before one of the guards posted near it opened the door slowly. To say she was nervous to see her husband was an understatement. She missed seeing his face and couldn't stop thinking about him. The moment she saw him slumped on the floor, as though he had given up the attempt to get out...it broke her heart. His hair was covering his face as he sat there looking at the floor of the cell.

"Kili?" The female voice had been plaguing his dreams for nights. He had thought she was lost to him. He glanced up thinking that he'd only see an elf there with food again, but when he laid his eyes on the beautiful silhouette of his love he thought it to be a dream.

Kili rubbed his eyes and looked again before slowly getting to his feet, "Is this a dream?" The lyrical laughter that came from the woman's mouth was heaven-sent. If it was a dream, it was the best one yet.

Lily looked at Legolas and smiled, "May I have a private moment with my husband dear friend?" Legolas looked a little upset about his, but nodded to the guard who closed the door behind her. The room had grown a bit darker, but luckily there was a torch in the corner of the room and a small barred window, which she thought was strange in a cave. Fresh air poured from it.

"I do believe you have yourself one hell of a room Master dwarf. Of course the bed they gave me is much larger and is far too comfortable." She teased the still stunned Kili who had thought she was left to die in the woods. He had beat himself up every day that he had left her there like a twit.

"Are...Are you real?" Kili put out a hand to touch her face. Lily grabbed his hand and placed his palm against her cheek.

"I'm as real as our love, my husband." Kili's other hand found it's way to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He now realized that Lily was really there. She was alive and well, looking even more beautiful than she had days before.

"How...did the elves take you prisoner?" He was suddenly angry.

"No, they rescued me and healed me. They have been most kind, I promise you that. I would have come to you sooner, but I've been asleep for nearly a week." She let herself lean into his body.

Kili would have said more, but he was far too happy to see Lily. He leaned his head down to hers and planted his lips on hers. It was soft and loving at first, but slowly worked it's way into a passionately kiss that they both had to break away from before things got out of hand. They leaned their foreheads against each other and Lily let out a sigh of contempt. She was so happy to be in his arms again.

"What happened? I scarcely remember the lights in the forest. The only thing after that was waking up in this place." Kili sat her down next to him on the floor and filled her in on what had happened.

They had scrambled to find one another when they were attacked by spiders and poisoned. The spider's had planned on eating them, but Bilbo had come out of no where and saved them all. They thought they had been safe until they saw the spider's coming back. Even though they were free, the poison was still making them weak as well as not eating anything for some time. They managed to retreat into one of the elf clearings and it was around that time that they had been captured by the elves. The elf king had questioned them on where they were going and what they were doing in these parts. They had been locked away after that. The elves were kind enough to make sure they were fed, that was something she was glad of. Now they had their strength back.

Kili hugged her to him and smiled, "I am glad you are alright. We were so worried when you had come down with a fever and were speaking such nonsense we thought you were going mad. Was it the forest that made you so weak?"

Lily wasn't sure what to tell him. She was happy that they were having a child together...but the news might make him keep her away from the quest. He might send her away to keep her safe, but she knew she had to go with them. They would need her, just as much as she needed them. What to do..

She smiled at Kili and nodded. "Yes, my love. The forest weakened me...but I am well now and that is all that matters." For now, she'd keep it a secret...just for a little while.

Kili practically suffocated her trying to kiss her. At some point, she had to physically push him away so she could breathe.

"Kili calm down, this isn't the place for that." They were so glad to be together. She didn't want to leave him here in this cell, but soon there was a knock at the door and Legolas stepped in.

"My lady, it is time.." Was all he said. Kili glared at him and Legolas held the glare at Kili. The tension was like a thick fog. It was almost overwhelming for Lily. She looked between them and then sighed.

"Oh my stomach.." She faked a groan and stood up slowly. Kili was suddenly worried and looked away from Legolas.

"What's wrong Lily? Are you sure you're feeling better?" Kili had a hand on the small of her back and placed a hand on her stomach, reflexively she shied away from the hand on her stomach.

"Just a bit sore..." She looked at Legolas who came forward and offered her his arm.

"My Lady, I can take you to the healers right away." Kili looked hesitant to release her back into the care of Legolas, but Lily smiled and nodded.

"They will make sure she is healthy again? She will be cared for without harm?" Kili asked Legolas, though talking with the elf obviously was forced.

Legolas looked at the dwarf as though he had cursed at him. Of course they'd take care of her! How dare he ask such an idiotic question. Why on earth would they harm her? He felt Lily tense as she took his arm. He'd be nice for Lily's sake.

"Of course. We would never harm one of our kin Master Dwarf..." Legolas began to lead Lily away.

Lily felt a hand grab hers and she looked back to see Kili standing there. He was so sad...so scared...for her. He didn't want her to go. Lily sighed and moved from the elf. She reached for her husband and hugged him tightly. He held her as though he would never see her again.

"I love you Lily...please be safe." Kili's voice shook as he whispered in her ear. He glared once again over Lily's back at Legolas. He hated these damn elves.

Lily let out a sigh and leaned back to look at him. She smiled weakly to reassure him and kissed him lovingly. When she pulled away from him she squeezed his hand.

"My love for you will never waver. Know that and remember it when you find yourself in the darkest part of you mind." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. It was obvious he was worried for not only her safety, but also worried she'd fall for one of the lovely elves as well. He gave her a small smile and sat back down on the floor.

Legolas led her away and she heard the cell close behind her loudly. Legolas didn't say much after that. Only walked with her to her room and opened the door for her. He didn't take her to the healer like he said he would...probably because he knew she was lying about her stomach being sore, but she was glad he said nothing. She passed him to make her way into her room when he pulled her back toward him.

Lily let out a gasp and looked up at Legolas as he gazed down at her. She had no idea what he was doing when he spun her around and brought her back flush against his front. She blushed and tried to turn to look at him, but he placed his hands on her stomach and held her in place. He was quiet for a few tense moments, then sighed and leaned down to her ear, his fingers sprawled against her abdomen.

"Your child will grow fast and strong. If you do not have the strength to carry it, you will be doomed."

"Legolas?" She turned her head to look up at him. He was looking down at her with a sad sort of smile. It held something behind it, but she was unsure as to what it was.

"Do not let your fears consume you. I have been told that even though faeries produce children much quicker than any humans, most are strong enough to withstand childbirth...though it does not happen often." He let her go then and she took a step away from him and spun to face the elf.

"Does not happen often?" She asked curiously.

"Faeries live thousands of years. They do not need to bare children as often because they do not die regularly, they steer clear of violence and are easily hidden. Faeries usually wait at least a thousand years before deciding to take the essence of a creature to have a fae child. By then they are strong enough to withstand the fast pace of the pregnancy."

This had her a little worried. How long did a faerie pregnancy last?..

"How long?"

"A pure faerie would take a little over 2 months...but seeing how your blood is diluted, I see 6 months at most."

"6 months?! Dear god, how will I hide that?!" The outburst made Legolas laugh lightly. Her plight was not at all funny, but the look she had on her face was priceless none the less.

"Do not fret little fae. Though my father has scared you with stories of death, I foresee a healthy child and a healthy mother along side it. You must not be afraid of what is to come. Trust what your instincts are telling you." He had put a hand on her shoulder before he left her with a smile. Once the door closed behind him she sighed heavily.

She was making her way to her bed when she heard a shuffle. Lily turned and saw no one around her, but could have swore there was someone there...

"Lily...it's me, Bilbo." She heard a voice say in front of her. She almost had a heart attack! Lily had found herself on a chair holding a candlestick out for defense. She had been so startled by the voice without a body that she almost turned the room into a furnace.

"Biblo Baggins, if you wish to live you had best come out of what ever hiding place you are in! You scared the ever living piss out of me!"

"I am right here. Calm down Lily." He was suddenly next to the chair looking up at her with some amusement.

"How did you...you know what, I don't even want to know." She left it at that and got off the chair. They embraced each other quickly before she looked him over. "You are very dirty...have you been playing around in the dungeons?" She teased.

"I've been going back and forth between all the dwarves devising a plan to escape. When I saw you down visiting Kili I followed you and the elf..." His eyes then wandered down to her stomach. He had heard everything..

"You must promise me Bilbo...you must not tell a soul." Bilbo gulped at her hard expression and nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the fire fae.

"I will not tell. I-...I will try my hardest to keep it a secret."

"Good. Now I want you to do me a favor- these elves will not let the company go any time soon and I fear that we are running out of time. Look for a way out of here. Do what you can with this new invisible trick you have."

The hobbit nodded and set out to find what he could. It was up to him now, for the dwarves would not be there to help and Lily was watched so closely that a fly would not get into her room without someone noticing. It took him days to figure out a way to get them out. He almost thought it was an impossible task until he had found his way down to a cellar with barrels everywhere. He saw elves put some barrels into a large stack and then release them into a trap door. The trap door led into a waterway.

He later found out that the barrels were being sent to a place called Laketown. The elves traded with the city of men and vise versa. What luck! There was indeed a way out of the elvish kingdom...but now there was the task of trying to get all the dwarves out.

"There is a way out...but I must be able to get the rest of the dwarves out of the cells. It will be difficult without a key." Bilbo had told Lily. She smirked.

"Then we shall get one. Tomorrow night. That is when we shall leave this place. Send word to Thorin and the rest will you?" She was so excited to finally be out of this place. Thranduil had visited her several times to try and get some sort of information out of her. It did not work of course. She would always say that she felt ill and wanted to lay down, but now he even sent Legolas to attempt extraction. That was the last straw for her. They should know better than to pester a pregnant fae. She was so irritable she had almost burned a guard alive in her anger.

Thranduil had mentioned a feast the next night. It was why she declared it the night for them to escape. There would be too much going on in the kingdom for the elves to take notice of the dwarves escaping. Lily had been invited, of course, but she'd fake that she was ill and not come. It would work well considering they knew her current health status. Who would say no to a pretty pregnant girl? Not even an elf could do that. Well...unless you were a guard who could not tell...damn she had not thought of that. She was not showing and already she thought to use the whims of pregnancy. Well at least she still had her looks, that always worked on men. They were such simple creatures, regardless of race.

The next day had come in a flurry of excitement. She could hear outside her door all the commotion. Some maids had brought in a beautiful gown and was setting up to get her dressed. It took at least an hour for her to be ready. She was dressed in a pale dress with green embroidery of leaves around the shoulders and waist. It was a pretty thing, even her hair was in luscious curls that fell down her back and around her shoulders. She indeed looked the part of a woodland creature. A faerie queen among elves.

"So beautiful..." One of the maids had said. Lily blushed at how they gushed over how she looked.

The arrival of Legolas was their cue to leave the the blushing girl. Legolas stopped when he saw her and stared at her with a look so full of heat she had to look away as to not get swept up into it.

"You look absolutely stunning, my lady." His eyes were on fire as he approached her. He took hold of her hands and kissed them both gently.

"That would work if I was _your_ lady my dear friend." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach to remind him that not only did she belong to another man, but she also carried his child.

Legolas put up his hands in defense. "It is always worth a try with a lady as lovely as yourself. Are you ready to attend the feast?" This was it. She needed to be a very good actress right now if she wanted to get away with this.

She placed a hand on her stomach and gave a weak smile. "Yes I think that would be nice." Legolas smiled and looked at her hand before leading her out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Every once in awhile she would let out a soft whimper. He would ask her what was wrong and she would sheepishly say "Nothing dear friend." The last time she made a noise of pain Legolas stopped her in the hall.

"Lillith are you sure you are up for this? You seem to be most uncomfortable. I can take you back to your room if you wish.." Legolas seemed genuinely upset about how much pain she looked to be in.

"It's alright, it's just some crampin-oh that one hurt.." She bent over slightly and put a hand on the wall for support.

"No, you need to rest. Come I shall take you back to your room." He made to lead her back, but she stopped him.

"Legolas, we're already late as it is." She put a hand on his arm. "Go to your father and the celebration. I can find my way back...or at least have a guard take me."

Legolas thought on this for a moment before he sighed and nodded. He motioned for a guard to come to him.

"Please escort the lady back to her room, and see to it that a healer comes to see her." Legolas then gave Lily a small kiss on the cheek and was off to the feast.

"Come my lady." The guard began to walk her back to her room when he was suddenly stopped by another elf.

"Oh ho! There you are! You must come with me and taste the new wine that has just come in!" The older elf bellowed proudly.

"I can not at this moment, I am to escort the lovely lady to her-"

"Do not let me get in your way, I too would like to have a taste of this wine! Perhaps it will settle my nerves about this feast I am supposed to attend tonight." She said with a sweet smile, completely dropping the 'I'm sick' act.

"See, there is one who is willing to partake in my enjoyment! The wine is very fine! It is to be served at the King's table tonight and I would like to have a taste before we have to carry it up later."

The guard looked between the young girl and the butler before sighing. It would be good to have a few drinks tonight. The butler led the way down to the cellar where he took out a barrel of wine for them to open. He poured them all a glass and began telling wild tales. Lily laughed and become so animated with her own tales that both the men had completely fallen into her hands. She continued to pour them wine even though they insisted they must be getting back.

"Pish posh! You deserve to relax for awhile. Always working so hard to make sure his lordship is comfortable. If anything should happen, I will take responsibility! The king and his son do love me ever so much." She said with a smile so grand that they couldn't say no.

The entire time Lily had mind to at least pretend like she was drinking. When they weren't looking she would dump some of her glass out into some hay that lay in the corner, trying to mask the sound with laughter or a bump of the table. It wasn't too long before the elves become drunk...which was by the far the oddest thing she had ever seen. She had not once seen an elf drunk because they could hold the alcohol so well.

Eventually the guard laid his head on the table and fell asleep.

_One down, one to go._ She thought as she sipped a bit of wine from her cup. The butler continued to speak, practically forgetting the girl was there when he went on and on about the women he had bedded over his long years. She was thankful that he finally passed out in a sitting position.

Lily stood up and threw her cup into the hay. Carefully she picked up the guards head by his hair and looked at him. He was out. She let his head drop with a thud. Correction: He was passed the fuck out. As was the butler. A small snicker was heard and she immediately knew Bilbo was there.

"Master Baggins, take these and retrieve out friends." She threw a set of keys into the air and the invisible Bilbo caught them and head out.

Lily set to work in opening some empty barrels and after a good half hour she heard the footsteps of many men coming down to the cellar. She turned quickly to see the dwarves had all made it down safely. Her eyes landed on Kili, who she had missed terribly. He took a few short strides to her and lifted her off her feet to kiss her passionately.

"I missed you too Kili." She was still in his arms when Thorin came up beside him and placed a gentle hand on the her shoulder.

"We were so worried about you. I am glad to see that you are safe...though your appearance would suggest you were more than comfortable with the elves." He pointed out the dress she was in.

"Oh, this old thing? Thranduil invited me to the feast they are currently attending. I was smart enough not to go." The dwarves were more than happy to see her as they passed her around for embraces.

"Now, now." She patted Ori's back who was almost in tears at seeing her. "Into the barrels, we must be ready to leave"

"Barrels? You took us out of our cells for this hair-brained scheme?' Fili said as he eyed the barrels.

"Would you prefer to be back in your cell?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

Fili looked at her then back at the barrel. "Alright, you have my vote." With that he jumped into a barrel. "Care to join me my lady?" Kili glared at him.

"She will be joining me, brother." Still ever the jealous type he put his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close. Fili only smirked at how easy it was to goad his brother on.

"Stop arguing. Everyone into a barrel! Come on now!" She ordered. The dwarves began getting into the barrels one by one.

When Bilbo and her began closing up Kili's barrel he stopped and looked at her. "You will not be with me?"

"Kili you are far too bulky for me to fit in there with you. I will go with Bilbo, he is much smaller and will not cramp me." He was given a small kiss and she pushed down the top of the barrel to close it.

"That's not fair!" She heard him yell inside the barrel. She only rolled her eyes and continued until she and Bilbo were closing up Bofur's barrel.

There were suddenly footsteps and Lily's breath caught in her throat. Bilbo, Bofur, and herself spun to look in the direction of the footsteps. There were more than just one set coming.

"Oh no..we'll be caught." She said quietly.

"No we wont. Lily get in with Bofur and I will become invisible and seal my own up." Bilbo said firmly.

"But there will be hardly any room!" She protested.

"And there is no time for argument!' Bilbo retorted and pushed her towards the barrel.

"Come on lass, I wont bite. Hurry quick before they find us." Bofur helped her into the barrel and stuffed her inside with him.

He held her in place with her back against his chest. There were a few brief moments when she had actually been scared about being caught, but too soon they were being shifted into place over the trap door. The elves not suspecting a thing as they went out their jobs.

There was a creek and the sound of water was heard. Lily almost made a noise when they were put on their sides and rolled into the water. Bofur was smart enough to place a hand over her mouth, but as soon as they hit the water there was a sigh of relief from both of them. The water was now carrying them off to their freedom, hopefully.

"That was a mighty good idea lass. You both have saved us yet again." Bofur had said against her ear. She could feel the smile he had from ear to ear.

"Bilbo was the one who did most of the work. I just sat around in my plush room sleeping." She laughed at his huff.

"How lucky for you that the elves took such good care of you...were you friends with them?"

"As a matter of fact, I was and still am. I was actually considered to be the bride of the kings son." She said with a sigh. "Thank goodness that's impossible now."

"Not entirely possible. You're technically still not married to the lad. It takes great custom to be considered husband and wife to dwarves. We only accept you as that because Kili is royalty." Bofur wasn't trying to make her feel bad...but it had done it's job.

"So then technically...it's a bastard..." She said under her breath, not really thinking about Bofur being there.

"What is lass? The babe?" Bofur said with a slight smirk. She tried to turn and look at him, but they were so cramped it was impossible.

"You know!?" Now she was terrified that he would say something to Kili.

"Indeed. The moment you started to act funny in Mirkwood. I've seen pregnant women before lass...you aren't that different."

"Great! Now both Bilbo and you know...God is it really that obvious!?" Bofur laughed at that.

"Will you not tell Kili.." It was more of a demand instead of a question. Bofur was quiet for a moment.

"Why would you not want to tell him?"

"Would you let your woman go on journey pregnant when there was a chance she could be killed?" the question left them both silent for some time.

Water began to seep into the cracks of the barrel, though not too much it was enough to make Lily shiver slightly. Bofur was quick to wrap his arms around her as best he could. A small blush was on her face the moment she felt the heat from him.

"I-..I would do whatever I could to keep the woman I love from going, especially if she carried my child...but knowing that woman...she would follow regardless of what I said." She suddenly realized by his words that Bofur loved her. She only smiled sadly and nodded in understanding.

"Please don't tell. I'm begging you Bofur..."

"I wont...for awhile. I'd rather you told him yourself. He does deserve to know." The words he spoke were all too true. Kili did deserve to know.

They didn't speak much more after that. The water began to rush and they were carried off down a river that had them tumbling and spinning in their barrels. By now she was unsure of the idea Bilbo and herself had put forth.

They may be out of the grip of the woodland kind and out of the darkness of the forest, but now they were at the mercy of an element that could be just as compassionate as it was vengeful.

**So many wonderful surprises in this chapter! I hope you like it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it seems like it is too soon for Lily to be pregnant. You must remember that by the time they escaped Thranduil, it is well into fall and the final battle happens just before winter hits. So it is not that much time in between the two. So she will have plenty of time to have that bun in the oven. It will take 6-7 months for her to have the child and once they are in lake-town, it will only be another 6 weeks until the battle and considering she is only 1 month along, it isn't that strange. I also want to point out that I know that their relationship did move very fast, but I want people to realize that love happens at a very unpredictable pace and having a child right away back in those time, is more of a good thing then bad. It may be at an inconvenient time, but Lily was NOT planning on becoming pregnant so let's not be judgmental about that. This is my story and I like it just the way it is :) If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, I am more than willing to answer any questions you might have. Thank you for the reviews everyone! **

**I want to give special thanks to my loyal followers! You guys are all so awesome! Every time I post a new chapter and wake up the next morning, I see all my new reviews! You guys really give me the confidence to keep writing, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart! Because of all of you I have over 11,000 views. It's positively amazing how many people read this in about 12 days!**

**I also want to give a giant shout out to someone who pretty much made me smile with her PM. Epicflyingcheese! What you sent me was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever wrote me about my fanfic. Thank you so much! I dedicate this chapter to you!**

Lily could tell they were in those barrels for a long time. He body ached from the awkward position she was in. All she could do was sit there and deal with it. At some point, when the waters had become more placid, she had fallen asleep against Bofur, who promised to keep her safe if anything should happen. Her dreams were filled with laughter and happiness as she pictured the child in her womb grown into a toddler. She was holding the hand of her loving husband, though she could not see him, and watched her child play in a field of flowers.

Her dreams were interrupted by the sounds of men talking outside of the barrels. She thought that maybe they were starting to get out of the stuffy barrels and opened her mouth to say something when Bofur roughly put his hand over her lips. She stiffened suddenly and he leaned his head to her ear.

"These are raft-men taking the barrels to what ever city they are speaking of. I think they said Lake town, but it is very muffled and the water is too loud. Try to stay quiet until we arrive to their destination."

Lily nodded and he released his hand from her mouth. They kept on like this for hours until they began to hear more voices calling over the water. They must be close to the destination of the elven kings raft-men. There was s great deal of moving about and Lily was sure she'd get sick in the barrel.

It seemed like forever before the sound of their barrel was dragged onto what sounded like a shore. A sudden rush of fresh air caught her lungs and she was dragged from the barrel. She laid there next to Bofur, who was just as equally exhausted from the ordeal as she was.

Then she heard Fili and Kili emerge from their barrels and she turned onto her side to see Fili smiling as though nothing was wrong. Damn him. Even Kili looked great.

"I hope I never have to smell the smell of apples ever again! My tub was filled with them!" Fili said loudly while helping Dori out of his barrel.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. At least you had some food!" Kili said with a laugh.

"Aye, but to smell apples everlastingly when you can scarcely move and cold...not to mention sick with hunger! It almost drives a man mad! I'll never eat another apple as long as I live!" Fili said with a look of dread as Kili grabbed an apple and took a bite of it. Fili blanched and turned away from him

Kili then threw the apple into the water and walked over to Lily who was almost about to throw up the emptiness that was in her stomach. He gingerly lifted her into his arms and carried her. She felt a kiss to her forehead.

"You alright love?" He whispered to her.

"Ugh...I feel like I got hit by a bus..." She mumbled.

"What's a bus, lass?" She heard Fili said beside Kili.

"Never mind..." She groaned and wrapped her arms around Kili's neck.

"Well, now that we are safely out of the barrels- What next?" Thorin said very tired.

They were all dirty and ready to be done with it. Lily especially wanted to be out of her wet clothes. They clung to her like a second skin and she was freezing. Maybe now she could be in a warm bed without being forced to stay in the same room for a couple weeks. She pulled her arms around Kili's neck and snuggled into him as best she could.

"I say Lake-town is out best bet. While we were in the barrels they spoke highly of the dwarves returning to the mountain. Maybe they would be happy to see the king under the mountain and give us aid." Bilbo said while he looked towards the town that was in the middle of the large lake.

"Aye, I agree." Balin said almost breathlessly. Everyone was so tired it seemed like that was their only option.

The rest firmly agreed and they made their way towards the town, some of the company having to be carried or hauled, Lily included as she was still in Kili's arms. They had come up to a few guards that were on duty.

"Halt! Who goes there!" One of the guards called out. The others quickly joined him as they blocked the path of the dwarves.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain! I have come back and I wish to see the Master of your town!" Thorin said.

She thought for sure the guards would have laughed at them because of how they looked, but as soon as Thorin said who he was they bolted from their spots and rushed over to them with much excitement. It didn't take long for the Master of the town to see them.

He was having a feast for some reason or other, but as soon as Thorin said who he was and what they were doing there the Master and townspeople swept them up into their care with so much enthusiasm Lily was afraid she would be trampled on accident. It was lucky for her that Kili had such a good hold on her or she would have been lost in the sea of people.

The company had been given a large house to stay in while they were there. It was very comfortable to say the least. Much of the company had been cared for by healers and were dressed in some warm clothes. Lily was taken to a room of her own and looked at by an elderly woman who was smiling the whole time.

"You look so tired my lady. Would you like some of our maids to bring you food?" The old woman asked her while she mended a cut Lily had received on her leg.

Lily was so glad to be warm and in dry clothes that she nearly forgot how hungry she was.

"Yes I would like that very much...perhaps just some bread and cheese for now. I fear my stomach wont hold any meats." She put a hand on her stomach. She was sitting up in bed with her hair pooled over her shoulders.

The old woman looked at her for a moment and smirked. "Ah so I see you must be with child. I know that look on any woman's face."

Lily panicked and looked at the woman with fear. "Please, do not tell any of the dwarves. My husband must not know yet." She had leaned forward to speak in whispers to the old woman.

The old woman looked at her strangely then nodded. "I will make sure to only have myself come to you when you need medicine...Do not fear child, I will not tell them. I am a woman of my word." She said proudly. The idea of holding a secret for one of the wives of the dwarves was apparently something to be proud of.

"Thank you...I appreciate your kindness my lady." Lily smiled warmly.

"Call me Agnus, dear child. You are more of a lady than I shall ever be." The old woman got up slowly and walked out of the room to have food sent to her.

Lily watched the woman go. She was so nice. Lily could get used to this place. She smiled to herself and pulled the blankets away from herself. She had walked to the door when she could hear the dwarves downstairs making a ruckus. They were laughing and singing along with some of the townspeople who brought them their feast for the evening.

Lily made her way down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them to see the dwarves at a large table. Bilbo must have been used to such things because he was laughing and singing along with them. They were all in such merriment that she felt her presence would interrupt it. She turned to go back up the stairs when someone called her name.

"Lily! Join us! We have a feast fit for a king and you should not miss out!" It was Bilbo who had spied her from his seat between Gloin and Nori.

The rest of the company looked over to the woman who was retreating back to the stairs. She turned back to see them all looking at her with smiles of warmth. She looked almost as beautiful then as she had with that fancy elf dress she had on before.

Her long red hair cascaded down her back and her dress was a forest green that matched her eyes. It wasn't much, but the light fabric flowed evenly around her feet and a silver circlet was wrapped around her hips. It hung in the middle of her dress. The neckline of the dress hung off her shoulders and rounded low over her chest. She was glad for the dark color she wore...it was easy to hide her belly that could potentially start popping out sometime soon.

"Where were you heading? Did we scare you off dear sister?" Fili was the one to jump from the table and bound over to her with excitement. She smiled when he called her his sister, it reminded her she had a husband waiting for her.

"Actually I was going to go back to bed and wait for my husband to join me." She winked at Fili, who blushed slightly and led her over to the table. The rest of the dwarves had heard what she said and laughed at the now red Kili who stood as Lily was brought to him.

When she got to Kili, he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "My lady...we have all been waiting for you to join us. We missed your musical voice, myself especially." He said to her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh have you now?" She looked at the rest of the company who were smiling at her. "Well I am just glad to see you are all doing so well! Shall we eat til we pass out or just will the ale they provided do that for us?"

"Aye! That's our lass!" Dwalin lifted his glass and the others followed suit before they took a large swig of their ale.

"Here here!" Yelled out Oin.

Lily smiled and looked over to Thorin, who gave her a curt nod before drinking his ale with the manners of a king, obviously. Kili pulled out her chair and she sat down elegantly. The group was once again eating and laughing. It was a very good evening to say the least...up until someone passed her an ale.

"Go on lass! You deserve it!" Gloin said with a smile full of mirth. Lily looked at the ale and then back to Gloin who was waiting expectantly.

She gulped and stared down at the ale...drinking was a very, very bad idea. For one her stomach was still upset...and two (the most important factor) she was pregnant. Looking around she noticed that a few dwarves were waiting for her to take a drink..like it was some rite of passage. Oh shit. This was not going to end well. She'd either have to tell them or face insulting them. She opened her mouth to start when a plate was set down in front of her.

"Here you are my lady. Cheese and bread as you have asked." The old woman was smiling at her, but then gasped when she saw the ale in front of Lily, who she also noted looked very uncomfortable.

"What's this!?" She snatched up the ale. "Who gave you this? You poor thing! Are they trying to make your sour stomach worse? No ale for you miss, it will only make things worse." The older woman winked at Lily and then scurried away leaving Lily very happy with her.

"Sorry lass, I had no idea you were still ill. I guess it's to be assumed since you were tossed around so much in those barrels." Gloin patted her shoulder and stalked back to his chair. The rest seemed to take that as it was and continued on with the festivities.

_Oh my God! I could kiss that woman right now! _Lily smiled brightly and began eating the cheese and bread. She listened to Bilbo's story of how he didn't make it into the barrel in time and had to put his ring on to not be seen. He rode down the river holding onto one of the barrels. He told them of all the sites he saw and Lily was amazed at how far the little hobbit had come. He was almost fearless now...almost.

It was getting late when things finally started to wind down. Some of the dwarves had passed out in their chairs with their faces planted firmly against the wooden table, Ori was the first to go. Lily was still sitting next to Kili when he leaned over with a smirk on his face. His mouth brushed against her ear lightly.

"Tis a pity you are not feeling well tonight. I had hoped to consummate our marriage again. It has been so long since we have been together...It's as if it had not happened at all...although the dreams I have say otherwise." He was whispering in her ear so seductively she put her hands on her face to hide the blush that crept all the way down her neck.

"Kili you dirty little dwarf! See how you've made the lass blush!" Fili called out from across the table. Bofur had noticed as well and looked away quickly. It was obvious his feelings for her would not falter. She was all too tired of people falling for her when she had eyes for only one man. Curse her fae blood. It made her an easy target for all men, no matter their race.

There was a rowdy laugh between the company who was still wide awake, but Lily was all too used to the group to be embarrassed. She looked at Kili with a wicked smile and leaned close to him.

"Oh? Shall I meet you upstairs then and heal you of your plight?" The words made him tense quickly and stare at her. He then barked out a laugh and was up in a second. He scooped her up in his arms and began to walked to the stairs with her laughing loudly.

"Come wife! We shall take out leave." He turned to the company who were also laughing. "I must leave you all to tend to my needy wife! Goodnight!" Then he was bounding up the stairs to the room her was given and all, but kicked open the door.

"Kili if you break the door then I shall not be inclined to give myself to you, I do not wish to have an audience!" She teased as he stalked over to the bed with her. He only smirked as he set her down on the bed and walked back over to the door to lock it tightly.

"You'll give yourself to me in the openness of nature, but not with a door open? You are such a strange creature." He began to remove his shirt and looked at her with such hunger she was almost too stunned to move.

"Yes, but I am _your_ strange creature." She slowly stood up and unwrapped the circlet from her hips and let it drop at her feet.

Kili stalked over to her and circled his arms around her back. "Indeed you are. Let's make it official.." He began to unfasten to the back of her dress.

Lily looked up into his eyes. They locked their gaze as he continued to open the back of her dress until her back was exposed. He let his warm hands touch her back lightly. The sensation making her close her eyes and lean into him. It had been so long since he had placed her hands on her like this.

Kili slide his fingers up the sides of the dress until he made it to the neck line. He pulled the material back and let the dress pool at her bare feet. She blushed lightly and shied away from his touch. Kili immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, pushing his bare chest against hers.

"Do not ever hide from me my love. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on and for you to hide from me breaks my heart.." His eyes pierced hers with such intensity she could only nod at the words he spoke.

He smiled at her and led her to the bed where he set let her sit. Kili removed his trousers and threw them to the corner of the room. He made quick work of what ever he was wearing under his clothing. He stood fully in front of her in all his dwarven glory. She blushed and made sure to keep her eyes on his face.

When they had made love in the spring and on the grass it had been so quick she barely had time to see all of him. Now, in the flickering candlelight she could see every shadowed part of his body and it was obvious he could see all of her. The look in his eyes confirmed all that he could see.

Kili knelt down between her legs and placed his hands on each side of her face, his thumbs brushing the hair that fell in the way.

"Lily, you are the only reason I keep going. If you had not come into my life I would have never seen the light in this world. Please promise me that you will never leave my side." Kili smiled up at her. The weakness in his statement was something she had not expected. Dwarves were not known to show this kind of affection and here he was, saying the most romantic thing that had ever come out of his mouth.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed in her scent and hugged her tighter to his body. "I love you Kili...Please, I can not wait any longer."

Kili was up with her almost instantly. He crawled on top of her and smiled. "Nor can I my little fae.."

He kissed her then, hands fisting in her and dragging her head back to get better access. She opened her mouth to him with a soft moan of surrender, tongues dueling for dominance. Kili was the obvious winner when she whimpered at the light touch of his hand on her supple breast.

They continued their passionate kiss until she was lost. Any fears and worries she had were lost in the pure sensation of lust. Kili growled in male triumph and was swept up by the euphoria of the moment. His callused hand was molding and shaping her breast, large fingers plucking the erect nipple that ached for his touch.

Her blood heated and fire streaked to a pool in her lower belly. He left her mouth to put butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. When he reached her breast he began biting softly. She let out a loud moan as he flicked a tongue over her nipple. Lily moaned with disappointment when she felt his mouth leave her breast and trail down her stomach. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt the hot rasp of his breath where she least expected it to be.

His head was between her legs, his fingers slipping between her wet folds to touch her core. She looked down at him confused and before she knew it his tongue was burning against her sensitive flesh like a flame. She arched against his mouth with whimpers and moans of pure ecstasy. She shamelessly ground her nails into the skin of his shoulder as the fire grew higher and higher. In moments that seemed like an eternity she was exploding against his wicked mouth. She gasped out his name and shuddered before she went limp in his hold.

Kili smirked and crawled up to meet her eyes. Her green-hazed eyes met his brown lust filled ones and in that moment he pulled her legs around his waist and plunged into her pulsing core. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he began to push in and out of her slowly. Cradling her body in his hands, he lifted her for the deep strokes that had them both burning from the inside out.

Her arms had wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging to him as though she would lose him if she let go. Each thrust of their bodies seemed to push them further and further into heaven. He continued until she could no longer hold her own against his swift movements. Suddenly the molten core within her burst into flamed and shattered around his hard flesh.

"Oh Kili!" She cried out. By the end of her cry, he was burying himself into her convulsions and poured himself into her.

The love making had left them both spent and gasping for air. Sweat glistened on their bodies in the candlelight and their bodies were tangled together in the sheets. There was nothing on earth that could separate the two of them...except for Kili moving off of her and laid beside her.

"No, do not leave me!" She clung to him with a weak attempt. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"How could I ever?" He pulled the sheets up and covered them both. "We both need our rest. Having been jostled around in barrels and making love on top of that has surely made us both tired."

She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I suppose you are right..."

"I am always right." He smirked against her hair as he breathed in her silky curls. It was like fresh rain in the spring.

"Lies. Do not fool yourself dear husband, women only make men think they are right when they are clearly wrong." She teased and closed her eyes in comfort.

"You're just green with envy." He used her words against him and she slapped his bare chest playfully.

"You wish."

"Shall I show you what I truly wish?" He was inching his hand towards her lower abdomen in an attempt to capture her core with his fingers.

"Oh no you don't!" She squirmed away. "I think that's enough for one night!"

Kili laughed and held up his hands in surrender before holding her in his arms protectively.

"Go to sleep my love. I think we shall sleep in peace tonight.." He began to play with her hair. Kili was obviously still upset about his braids being taken out and was starting to twist them into one again.

Lily fell asleep feeling his hands tighten a small braid into her hair, signifying once again that she was his. Completely and totally his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Quick filler! Please review!**

Lily woke up feeling the best she had felt in a long time. She was warm and all the aches that had been inflicted from the barrels were all but gone. She shifted slightly from her side to her back and became fairly aware of a body next to her. Gasping lightly she turned to see Kili was sound asleep. One of his arm was across his exposed stomach while the other was above his head on the pillow. She smiled and cuddled herself into his side.

She let a hand rest on his chest and began to lightly touch her fingers against his chest. He was positively the most muscular man she had ever seen...though she had not seen many half naked men in her life, let alone a fully naked one.

Her slender fingers were grasped by a rough hand that held them gently before bringing them to soft lips. Lily smiled up into the face of Kili who was smiling lazily back at her.

"Good morning husband.." She said with a smile.

"Good morning my little fae...shall we prepare for breakfast?" He sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. Lily sighed and shook her head. Sex and food. Dwarves weren't too different from men.

Lily slowly got out of bed walked over to her small dresser where some clothes had been put out for her. She could hear Kili shift in bed behind her. He always loved to watch her walk around naked. Everyday in this last week he had done so. He'd watch her with mild amusement and was very happy knowing she was comfortable around him enough show herself more willingly, even in the daylight.

Lily picked up her dress and caught the sight of her stomach. It had swollen slightly. She wouldn't be able to hide this for much longer. Another month perhaps, but only if she wore clothes that were loose or covered herself well enough. She sighed and grabbed the dress. She pulled out a chemise and threw that on before slipping the dress down her body.

"You certainly have become used to the idea of a husband. You don't even complain when I stare anymore." He teased her as he stood and let the blankets drop from his firm body. She glanced at him with a smirked and watched him grab his clothes and put them on.

"Perhaps it is only because I like seeing you in a more vulnerable state..." He chuckled at that.

Kili fastened his belt and walked over to Lily taking her arm with his. He led them out the door and down the stairs to the waiting company below who had probably started on breakfast already. As they descended the stairs, the noise from the group caught their ears and Lily let out a small sigh. It was like this every morning. Loud and rowdy.

As soon as the company saw them come down the stairs, Fili let out a loud whistle. Kili was the only one who seemed to be getting any action apparently because he was constantly hounded about his love life by the other dwarves who thought it was all too funny. They were never impolite in front of her, but the hushed jokes Kili had received made him blush like a young boy.

Lily was escorted to her seat next to Thorin with Kili on the other side of her. Fili sat across from them on Thorin's right. There was food set out for them and Lily took no time in picking up and eating. She hated having water in the morning though. She was never good with mornings.

Sighing loudly she placed down the cup of water. "What I wouldn't give for a starbucks cappuccino..."

Fili looked at her like she was crazy again. It was like the forest all over again. "You're not gonna get a fever again and start yelling at us are you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily looked at him like _he_ was the crazy one.

"You were talking nonsense again. Like in the forest. You spoke of doctors, this thing called soda...then you told me you felt like you were hit by a bus. What the hell is a bus? Now this capia..shino? I've never heard such words." Fili was looking at her waiting for some sort of answer.

"I...I'm not sure what to say. These are just words I know. I'm sorry if I am still not used to the ways of Middle Earth." She sighed and looked away from him.

"What do you mean?" Asked a curious Bilbo.

"And what is with all the irritability and weird food you've been eating. I saw you eat some weird plate of food from that old hag the other day." Fili continued on.

"Fili leave her be. She is the wife of your brother, have more respect laddie." Balin said apologetically trying to defend Lily who was suddenly under some weird form of scrutiny.

"Yea well she's not technically his wife. She didn't go through the traditions, right uncle?" Fili took a bite of a boiled egg.

Thorin looked at Fili strangely before looking back to Kili and Lily. "I suppose he is right...you didn't go through the correct customs in order to be married properly.."

"Oh for heavens sake! You know where I come from, being in a relationship with someone like this isn't so far-fetched! In fact it happens all the time!" She tried to defend herself.

"See now she is angry! What did I tell you! Something's wrong with her." Fili crossed his arms and looked at her. Then it hit her...did he know about her pregnancy? Or was he really this dumb in the morning?

"Yes tell us miss Lily, are you hiding something?" When she heard Bofur's voice she glared in his direction. Now that was a low blow! He knew and he was now trying to egg on the conversation to make her come clean.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "You want the truth!?" She stood and slammed her hands on the table. Bofur looked fairly amused while the others had suddenly stared at her like she was about to explode.

"Aye lass, I think if you're going to be brought into the royal family, the _truth_ might be wise." Bofur opened his mouth again. She knew he wanted her to say something about the babe, but that wasn't going to happen.

_Nice try dude._

"Two years prior to meeting all of you, I lived in a different world. A world of many technologies. My grandmother was from a long line of fire fae who hid their powers in order to be safe in the world I lived in. There are no dragons, there are no goblins or orcs. There are no elves, no wizards, and most certainly not the kind of dwarves you see before you. We travel in vehicles, which are metal boxes with wheels on them that can go as fast as any dragon could fly. There were hairdriers, warm running water for showers to bathe, no crazy monsters running around trying to kill people. Before I was brought here through a portal created by my grandmother I was a cashier for a fucking bookstore and I live by myself in a crappy apartment with only myself to worry about. No giant creepy forests, no mountains with gold, no damn creepy things living in caves! Just lots and lots of buildings with lots and lots of humans who couldn't give a damn about what someone was doing next door." She then looked at Fili. "And a fucking Coke is a damn carbonated drink that can, on occasion, make your stomach feel better. A starbucks _cappuccino_ is a morning drink that can make you wake up, and a bus is a fucking transportation vehicle that can carry dozens of people and yes Fili, getting hit by one would hurt A LOT."

Everyone was completely silent. Not even Kili tried to say something. Lily looked down to see her hands had started to burn the wooden table beneath them. She sighed and began to walk away from the table, but stopped and looked at Thorin. His feature were dark and ominous.

"And before you ask, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf knew the whole time. He trusted me even with what he knew. I am sorry I did not tell any of you sooner.." She briskly walked back up the stairs to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. The table shook lightly as she did so.

Everyone was very quiet for a few minutes before Gloin spoke, "Perhaps it's her monthly cycle...we all know how mad dwarven women can get at that time.."

"Aye that's what I think as well..." Said Dwalin.

Thorin was still looking to where she had left them all. If everything she said was true, which she had never given them a reason to think she'd lie, then perhaps she was even more useful than he had thought. He glanced to Kili who looked a bit distraught by his woman acting so mad. He sighed inwardly. That girl had saved their lives countless times, this little hiccup would not deter him from the decision he had made earlier in the week.

"Balin." Thorin called over his old friend and cousin.

"Yes laddie?" The white bearded dwarf looked at him with a wry smile.

"What do you think of these new turn of events?"

"About the lass? Well...I still like her if that's what you mean. I think she is just lost and frustrated with our ways." Balin was honest. Always was.

"I see..." Thorin stood and put a hand on Balin's shoulder. "Put up the banners and let this customary wedding begin." Balin smirked and looked at Kili who was suddenly back to reality.

"Uncle?" Kili looked at him confused.

"If she is going to be your wife, we might want to do it the right way before things get more dangerous." Kili smiled and nodded. He embraced his nephew before Kili ran up the stairs to speak to his now, for real this time, soon to be wife.

Thorin smirked. It was a choice he would not regret. That girl would be the one to carry on the Durin name. Thorin had no idea how right he was.

Lily was up in her room trying very hard not to burn down the entire home they lived in. What the hell made them go all bat-shit crazy and ask her such weird questions. Maybe she was just getting pranoid that Bofur or Bilbo had said something about her pregnancy...or maybe that old woman...what was her name? Oh! Agnus! Maybe she had said something.

There was a knock at the door and Lily turned to see Kili walk in. She glared at him and turned away.

"Come to question me on whether or not it's true? Cause I think I've had enough interrogation this morning." Kili looked at her sadly and walked over to her, his boots thudding on the floor as crossed it in seconds.

"Lily I love you regardless of your story. I don't care if it's true or not...I just want to know why you've been acting so strange as of late." He took her hand and noticed that she still wouldn't look at him.

"Lily my love...would it make you feel better that Thorin wants to throw up an actual wedding?" That had Lily standing to look at him.

"Really? Is he truly doing that or are you just try-"

"It's true I promise! Thorin knows you are the woman for me...but I just want to let you know, Dwarves only love once...So I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"Why wouldn't I want that? I love you Kili." She stepped forward and kissed him lightly.

Kili laughed. "Well after that little outburst down there I thought maybe you were just stuck with a bunch of dwarves and had to be with me because you had no other choice.."

"Kili don't be foolish. I am not stuck with you." She rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Then tonight...we shall be married with the blessing of my uncle, king under the mountain. Then it will be known to all that you are my one and only."

"Jeez Kili, you are becoming far too romantic for my tastes. Perhaps I should marry your sarcastic brother instead." She teased. Kili smirked at her and picked her up from where she stood. They laughed loudly and in time they were back to the way things had been before the morning. She may have been some fae from the future, but Kili would love her regardless.

Lily had been told to stay in her room while everything was being prepared for the wedding. It was strange. She was so nervous about the whole thing that she had to pace back and forth to keep herself from going crazy. She had not seen Kili all day and the sun was starting to set. She was almost about to leave the room to find someone when the door flew open and several maids came in. One was carrying a white dress.

It all happened in a rush. By the end of it she was standing in the new white dress that someone must have miraculously made for her under a small amount of time. The dress was V neckline and waistline that had split down the front of the A line skirt. The sleeves were fitted to the elbow which was long flowing where it split at the elbow. The dress had an intricate but delicate embroidery on the bodice which also ran down the front of the split in the skirt and around the bottom of the fitted part of the sleeves. It laced up in the back tightly and the train trailed behind at least a good 2 feet.

The women had braided flowers into her long flowing hair and pinned some into the braid that Kili had put into her hair. Lily looked down at herself with awe and thanked the women who had help put her together. One of the girls gave her a ring that had the artwork of dwarves engraved on it. She had no idea how Thorin was able to pull this all off, but this was obviously just the beginning.

After some giggling and commenting on how beautiful she looked, there was a low horn that sounded in the distance. The women pushed Lily out of the room and dragged her down the stairs. Downstairs there were more women waiting for her. They were all dressed in their best and all had leaves and fall flowers in baskets. As she passed by some of the older women they leaned down and grabbed a piece of her dress to kiss it.

They began to file out of the home the dwarves had been staying in and Lily followed them, a few had followed behind her to make sure she was going the right way and to make sure her dress didn't snag on anything.

Once she was outside of the home she could see that the townspeople had gathered on each side of the walkways. Each holding a candle and all looking happy to see the bride to be. The women that held the flower baskets began to shower the walkway with them. Lily followed them slowly as they continued their way down the long walkways, her bare feet touched the flowers lightly and it was almost like she was walking through a field. The notion was beautiful in her mind.

As they continued further down the way, she could see the main hall where the Master of town had first met them. It had torches and decorations along the front of the building. This was where she was to be wed. The women all stood in front of the door and looked at Lily with anticipation. She stopped in front of them and they did a once over to make sure she looked her best. One of the girls giggled and opened the door wide to the great hall. Inside were many of the people who had been at the feast with the Master of the town.

At the head of the room was Thorin and The Master. Kili stood just below the dais and Fili stood next to him. The rest of the company was lined up on either side. All looked their best for the occasion. Lily blushed at all the attention that was being given to her as the women who proceeded her threw flowers and leaves all over the floor of the hall and danced about in merriment. Once they stopped and moved aside, she stepped forth into the dimly lit room. The room suddenly hushed as she continued her journey to Kili who took her hands in his.

Thorin cleared his throat and began the ceremony. He spoke some words she did not know, she assumed it was dwarven, and grabbed a long piece of fabric which he tied around their hands to signify their unity. The fabric was braided in a way that was only seen to be a dwarven braid. Then Thorin put his hand in Lily's hair and began to put another braid in her hair next to the one Kili had. He did the same to Kili and made sure to use the same clip piece, made of what she thought was gold, in both of their braids.

They exchanged rings that were simple bands and after she was announced as a daughter of Durin Folk they kissed. There was a huge cheer from the crowds around them and the festivities began. Lily and Kili were put at the head of the table next to Thorin and The Master. Lily was having the best time of her life. It was so magical.

Kili leaned over to her with a smirk. "You look lovely tonight wife."

Lily giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll look especially good in your bed tonight husband."

Kili tsked and shook his head. "You are incorrigible!" He then laughed loudly. The music was starting to play and some were on a dance floor in front of them.

Lily looked at Fili and smirked. "Dance with me dear brother!" Fili smiled when she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the merriment. They danced to the lyrical music and passed between people.

After a while she release Fili of his dancing duties so he could flirt with a lovely human girl. Lily glided up to the head table and put a hand out to Thorin. She knew he wouldn't deny her the happiness on the day of her wedding. Thorin gave her a sigh and stood from his seat to join her. It was the most delightful moment ever! At first he danced with a look of disdain, but after a few rounds he was actually smiling.

Kili came out of no where and spun her around into his arms. Though the song was upbeat and light, she slowed down in his arms and placed a hand on his shoulder while the other held up her white dress. Kili placed a hand on her cheek and one laid on her hip. They hadn't even noticed when the song ended and people clapped around them. He leaned in a kissed her lovingly. The moment he pulled away a cry of excitement was heard. The company had never been so at ease on this journey. To see such happiness made them all the more content.

The night ended with Kili and Lily finding their way to bed. Everyone was either drunk and it had become too late for them to be out. Kili carried her under the thrush hold of their room and placed her on the bed. The entire way to the house had her yearning to tell him about the child who grew within her. Before Kili could remove her clothes she stopped him and grabbed his hands.

"Kili...I have something to tell you." Kili looked at her confused and sat next to her.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He looked genuinely worried. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she looked away with a sigh. If she told him...he might send her away to be safe. She knew she couldn't tell him if he was going to do that. They had just started to really be together and for her to be so far away from him...knowing he could die.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired is all.." Kili smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll sleep tonight."

"Are you sure? It is our wedding night after all.."

"No, our wedding night was when I took what was precious to you. Your innocence. Out there in the wild, where you announced you were mine and I was yours. That was our chosen wedding night." Lily almost cried at his words and was happy to slide into the bed beside him.

The only thing left to do was tell him he was to be a father...but now was not the right time. At least it didn't feel right. She would want to make sure it was the perfect moment. He'd be so happy...Tomorrow maybe...


	21. Chapter 21

**This is going to start getting a bit more intense after this chapter as we make our way into the final stages of their adventure. Enjoy the filler! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**

They had been there just over a fortnight. The town was practically on a holiday from the dwarves being there. Every day was a day a of rest and every night was a party for them. Thorin was beginning to feel the strain of Durin's day coming closer. It was well into Autumn and the air was becoming colder and the leaves had fallen from the trees.

Lily had yet to tell Kili about the child she carried. She just never found the right moment to say something. She wanted to tell him in private, but every time they were alone he found ways to keep her from talking. Mostly by telling her she was beautiful and then making love to her all night...so to say the least, there was no time for talk.

They dwarves had found themselves sitting at their long table eating another feast. They passed around meats, cheeses, and as much ale as they could get. It was during the beginning of the feast that Thorin spoke.

"I have spoken with the Master of the town and he has promised us boats and ponies for the journey to the mountain." He said with such intensity that they all stopped to look at him. It was like the fun was over and reality was crashing down on them. There were looks of disdain and anxiety being passed about.

"There is also a decision I have made..." Thorin started. He took a drink of his ale before continuing. "Fili, Kili...I want you both to stay behind."

"What!?" Fili was on his feet in an instant, Kili not far behind him.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Kili yelled out in disbelief.

Lily was walking down the stairs to the hall when she heard Thorin yelling loudly. She stopped just before she rounded the corner on the stairs and listened. Her hand on the wall next to her.

"You will stay! You have come a long way and I am glad that you have both been there...but the rest of this quest may end up in death if the dragon is still alive. I will not have the last of our bloodlines in danger. If I do not make it, then I will look to you both to carry on the Durin name."

Fili and Kili understood his plight, but they had come so far now, they couldn't just leave their uncle to this task. They also wanted a home to belong to.

"Uncle we have came all this way to help you, we would not have came if we did not know the dangers that laid before us." Fili said firmly.

"Aye, we both know what lies ahead and we deserve the right to fight for Erebor. Our home." Kili stood proudly next to Fili.

"What of Lily, laddie? What if none of us return? Will you leave her to be widowed?" Balin asked as he leaned across the table.

"Lily is stronger than any she-dwarf we have ever met! We both know the consequences of this mission." Kili was speaking as though Lily and him had discussed it.

They hadn't. Not once. Lily put a hand to her lips as she listened...she should have known this was the way it was going to be. She had faith in them...but the idea of not being without Kili...it was devastating. Maybe he's change his mind if she finally came clean about the pregnancy. She took a step down ready to say something, but Thorin spoke first.

"What of the line of Durin? Right now she is the only one who can continue it! Our line needs to be preserved! Fili has not found a someone to do this, but you have Kili! " Thorin was on his feet staring down his nephew.

"That's not important at the moment! We need to focus on getting our home back! What use will the line of Durin be if we have no place to call our own? A child born without a true home would only make things worse for us." Kili said it with such anger that Lily gasped softly.

Did he really think that a child wouldn't be that important? How could she tell him now when he just fought for his right to join the company...she couldn't. Not now. Not after what he just said. She sighed and slowly made her final descent down the stairs. The company heard the creaks in the wood and turned to see her. She had put on a smile and was walking towards them.

"What's going on down here? I can hear you all the way upstairs." She made her way around the table to sit next to her husband, who welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek.

"We were discussing our journey to the mountain." Thorin said as he eyed her.

"Oh? When are we leaving?" She asked as she took a sip of water. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kili cleared his throat and held her hand.

"Actually, Lily, we all decided that you should stay behind.." He winced when he said it, expecting a fight from her. Lily looked at him and then to the others before sighing in relief. She thought for sure she would have to make up some excuse not to go, but they were already so full of male protectiveness that she wouldn't have to.

"I understand. This is your fight and I will probably only get in the way...though you will not have the advantage of me being able to withstand Smaug's fire...but I will do as you wish." She said it so nonchalantly that they didn't say anything at first.

"Oh...well, I am glad you agree my love." Kili sighed and looked at Thorin who nodded some sort of silent understanding with him.

"You will stay here. I have spoken to the Master of the town and he agreed to keep you safe until we return." Thorin spoke.

"You mean _if_ you return." She glanced over at him with an elbow leaning against the table and her chin resting on her knuckles. Thorin took another drink of his ale as he looked back at her with hesitancy.

"Do not think I am naïve Master dwarves. I know what could happen inside that mountain...and I am prepared for what may come of it. Know that I will be waiting for you to return...and if you do not, remember that I care for you all as though you were family." She glanced between them and smirked. "Although I believe most of you are now."

The group laughed at that and the sad moment had passed. Lily sat beside Kili quietly for most of the night. It was in the next few days that she would watch them pack for the journey. She sighed at the thought and when it seemed to be getting late she gave Kili a kiss on the cheek and bid them all goodnight.

She walked up the stairs slowly and had almost reached her door when a hand grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned to see Bofur looking at her stoically.

"Why haven't you told him?" She could only look away from Bofur. He knew damn well why she said nothing.

"I wanted to...more than anything, but...after tonight, there is no way I could tell him."

"Because he would stay? Isn't that a good thing?" Bofur's grip tightened slightly. "Do you want him to die up there without knowing he was going to be a father?"

She then glared at him and pulled her arm free of his grip. "You heard what he said. It's not important right now, remember? And I have faith that you _will_ all return to me unharmed...so I will wait until then to tell Kili. It will be glad tidings in the midst of victory. Besides, Smaug has not been seen for these long decades, so I doubt you will run into much trouble."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Nor do you, Master dwarf. Understand that this will be my choice. It may be a stupid one, but it will give Kili the leave he needs to do what he has been waiting to do for a long time. Finding a place to belong, isn't that how Bilbo put it once? You said he was right, that none of you belonged to any place." As she said this to him, Bofur began to looked more sober. "Reclaim you home, dwarf. Then I will be in a better position to inform the rest of this child."

She left him standing there as she opened her door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door until she heard footsteps walk down the stairs. The room was dark, it seemed, even with the aid of a candle in the corner. Her hair fanned around her face as she looked down to her feet, the sight blurred from the tears in her eyes. She felt them burn down her cheeks and they dripped to the wooden floor below.

Lily slide slowly down the door until she was on the floor. Her dressed was pooled around her legs as she cried into her hands. The soft cries slowly turning into uncontrollable sobs. There was nothing she wanted more than to be happy about her child...but all the dwarves wanted was to reclaim Erebor and collect their gold. Kili and Fili especially thought all about it. It is, after all, what they came here for. She was stupid for thinking this child would be a happy occasion in their dwindling frame of time to get into the mountain.

She cried until she had nothing left. At some point she had dragged herself to the bed and picked the side farthest from the door. She heard the overwhelming footsteps of Kili thud across the chamber floor

in the wee late hours of the night. Lily was lucky enough to be half asleep when the bed moved and she felt the arms of her husband reach over and drag her to him.

"Are you angry with me?" He breathlessly said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"No.." She lied. Probably not convincingly enough because he sighed and rolled over to face away from her.

"Please understand...I do not want you to go if there is a chance you might be killed. If I lost you, I do not know what I'd do with myself." She almost had not heard him say it at all because he spoke so quietly.

"Nothing could change your mind? Will you not stay with me?" She almost begged as she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

He sighed heavily and shifted onto his back, his eyes stared at the ceiling where the light from the candle danced. "We have all waited a very long time for this chance Lily...Nothing could deter me from this path."

Lily looked at him for some time. She watched the anguish on his face as he spoke and the uncertainty in his eyes when he thought on what was ahead of them. Finally she sighed and turned fully to curl into him.

"The determination of dwarves is overwhelming.." She said with a light heart, trying to make this as less heartbreaking as possible for her. She would at least try to salvage what little time they had with each other.

Kili let out a small chuckle before he wrapped an arm around her. "It's not such a bad thing.."

"Go to sleep Kili...The last thing I want to do right now is discuss this any further." With that they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The days had wore on. Lily stayed as busy as possible trying to avoid all the packing and preparing the dwarves were making. Bilbo was the only one who seemed to not be excited about the journey. Him and Lily had found themselves having a bit of tea while the dwarves were gathered at the smiths to pick out weapons.

"Why the long face Lily?" Bilbo asked while he took a sip of his tea, something he had not been able to enjoy since his departure from The Shire.

"We both know why I look so glum. I can hardly understand their need for such trivial things like gold. It's all they have been talking about. 'Gold! Gold! Mountains of it!'" She mimicked the dwarves with a low voice.

Bilbo laughed at her attempt to make such a lovely voice sound so ruggedly manly. "I doubt that's why you worry so much." He glanced to the hand on Lily's tiny bump that was hidden beneath layers of clothing. She had been lucky it was so cold out or someone would have easily caught on.

She glared at him before she looked away and took a sip of her honey tea. "Will you stop glowering at me about that...I beat myself up every night over it, I don't need another to make me feel more guilty."

Bilbo spit out his tea in shock. "You _beat_ yourself!?" Lily laughed so hard she almost pissed herself.

"It's just an expression Bilbo!" She wiped a tear from her eye as she tried not to laugh more.

"My heavens you are so strange sometimes. Why someone would use _that_ as an expression is beyond me."

"Bilbo I told you already, things are different where I am from." Lily popped a piece of cheese in her mouth. "Mmmm so yummy."

"So you've told me. I wish I could know this place. All the things you say sound as though everything is easy to do! Not to mention no real monsters to reek havoc!"

"Unfortunately Bilbo, I don't think I shall be going back. Besides...I like how simple things can be here. The world I am from is full of problems and the world is not as clean as it is here."

"Clean; that sounds more like the Shire. To me every thing else is rather discomforting." He said with a sigh. It was obvious he still missed home very much.

"Oh Bilbo, one day you will be back home. You, I feel, will be the most likely to survive." She said smiling at him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked inquisitively.

"Because you are the one Gandalf put much faith in. I doubt he would pick someone so untrained to go along for this crazy adventure without knowing you would have the best chance to come out alive." The smirk on her face made Bilbo feel more confident about the quest. Perhaps she was right.

"Then what of you?"

"Me?" She gave him a confused look.

"Well he picked you as well. He knew you were new to this world and didn't have much strength in your abilities, but he had you come all the same. Perhaps you are meant to do something great as well."

Lily had not thought of that. Bilbo's words had her thinking hard on it. Gandalf was wise...almost too wise, but he was almost never wrong. Shrugging she took another long sip of her tea. Soon the hall of their temporary home was filled with dwarves looking over their new weapons. Lily found herself leaving them for a walk around the town. None would harm her here...not that they would get a chance to anyway. She'd easily burn them to a crisp if they tried, but the comfort of being safe made her all the more happy. Happiness was a feeling she needed right now, for she knew tomorrow the company would be leaving her behind in the town.

She stopped near a small shop near the edge of the town. It's window was large and there were small displays of jewelery sitting on the display boxes. She stopped and looked in the window to admire them. She didn't care much for such things, but they were still pretty to look at.

"Any of those would look lovely on you." She turned to see a tall man with long dark hair tird back with clean facial hair groomed nicely. He looked less like a regular towns person and more like someone who was important in some way...or at least thought he was.

"T-Thank you?" She stood straight to look at him and raised an eyebrow. His gray eyes seemed to cut through her. "I believe we are not acquainted. I am-"

"Lady Lillith. Wife of the dwarf Kili, heir to Erebor. I know who you are. If your short stature had not gave you away then your firey hair would have been more than enough." He looked down at her with a small smirk.

"Well you know my name, now who may you be oh wise one?" She smirked right back at him while putting a hand on her hip. He seemed to be nice, but very cocky.

"I am Bard." Was all he said.

"Just Bard? Hm, I sense entitlement behind your words, or am I wrong?" Lily asked as she stepped away from shop window.

Bard smirked and bowed low. "A wise woman. I've not known many to immediately sense that about me. I am Bard, descendant of Girion, King of Dale." He slowly rose back up with a smile.

"Hm. How very ironic." She looked as though she was in thought.

"How is that ironic?" Bard raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lily smirked and bowed the same as he did. " I am Lillith Edwina Ember. Fae child and descendant of the beast Smaug." She rose quicker than he had to see a look of shock on his face. "That is why this is ironic."

She expected him to curse her and walk away like she was a monster as well, but he only smile and crossed his arms.

"Well it seems that is ironic after all. Though I find it hard to believe a docile woman such as yourself could be related to the dragon..." When he used the word 'docile' she almost laughed, but held back with a bite of her lip.

"I will not lie and say I enjoy the idea. I am sorry for the loss of your home King of Dale." She smiled sadly at him.

"This is my home. And I am not a King, so do not call me such." He smiled warmly at her. "Only call me Bard."

"Very well, Bard it is, but you must call me Lily. I do not like being called a Lady. It's very strange to me..."

Bard smiled and grasped her hand suddenly. He quickly placed a kiss on her delicate hand with a bow.

"Well then, Lily, should you need aught, do not be afraid to find me." He was then hurrying away. Lily watched him as he walked away from her.

_That was a strange encounter..._She thought to herself.

That night she had met the company in the great hall of the Master's home. He was throwing them a last farewell feast. It was loud and rowdy as the townspeople cheered with excitement. They did not know if the dwarves would survive, but they celebrated none the less. It was a sad celebration for Lily. Tomorrow they would leave and Lily would be without their company until she knew for sure the dragon was gone and Erebor reclaimed.

When she went to bed that night, she had expected Kili to come late in the night, drunk and sleepy, but he came minutes after she did. She was surprised to see him standing there in the doorway, a sad smile across his features.

"Kili? Why are you here so soon? Don't you want to celebrate with the rest?" She sat up in bed to look at him.

He smiled and took off his clothes slowly. When he slide into bed he kissed her lovingly. "There will be nothing to celebrate until Erebor is ours. For now, I'd rather spend my night with my wife...reminding her that I love her dearly."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then show me how much you truly love me.."

Lily and Kili spent what could be their last night together making love. It was not rushed or done so without passion. They stayed in each others arms until the sun was peeking over the horizon.


	22. Chapter 22

**I recently received a review questioning Lily hiding her stomach around everyone, but with how many times Kili and herself have laid together it would be almost impossible for him not to notice. The idea of her hiding her stomach is more of a self-conscience thing. She is so afraid that someone will notice that she wears clothes to hide, even though she doesn't need to . In reality, she really isn't that far along and not as big as you think. Before the dwarves left, her stomach would only be a bit stiff. The most anyone would think is she was eating healthy again after being starved in the forest. Now that the dwarves are gone, her stomach has begun to actually form into that bump that we all could assume was a woman in early pregnancy. Trust me when I say that her pregnancy was only figured out because she was sick all the time and people who recognized the irritability and sickness knew she was pregnant. I hope that helps! I don't want her showing too much right away because there is still much she has to do, so imagine only a small firm bump. It's not perfect, I know. But I love this story :) So bare with me please. **

**Also! Kili will find out she is pregnant. Just not in the way I'm sure everyone will want. My story will be fairly dramatic now. Lily will be faced with her own battles now. **

Two weeks! The company had been gone for almost two weeks! Lily stood by her window and looked down at the town below it. She was graciously offered a new room in the home of Bard. That way she would be safe until the return of the dwarves. Bard had been so kind to her. As soon as the dwaves had left he came to her with the offer of protection and stay. She took it without question. She trusted him almost as much as she trusted her friends who were on their way to the mountain. Although she had thought they would be there by now and would have sent word of the dragon or the treasure.

She remembered the departure from the group. They had been given boats to take on the lake and through the river. Horses and ponies had been promised to meet them at their landing. The dwarves, and hobbit, were all getting the boat ready as Lily looked on sadly by the dock. Once they had finished, all had looked at Lily who was smiling at them with tears in her eyes. One by one they came up to her.

"Take care lass." Gloin and Oin were the first to meet her. They both hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be sure to look after yourself." Nori and Dori both patted her shoulders with care.

Ori came up to her with a piece of paper and she took it from him gingerly. When she looked upon it she saw a sketch of the whole company, including herself, sitting at a table all laughing and smiling.

"Just in case." He hugged Lily as though she was an older sister he would never see again. She hugged him back just as much, sniffling with tears.

Bifur had said something in that same language she couldn't understand and bear hugged her. She laughed when he picked her off her feet.

Bombur hugged her shyly, but smiled at her with a small sort of confidence. "Make sure you eat lass. Keep your strength up." Of course he'd say something about food.

Balin and Dwalin came up together, both smiling at her. "You better be ready when we return lass." Dwalin gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"May Durin watch over you while we are away." Balin winked and touched her arm softly.

Bofur came up slowly, a sad smile on his face. They both looked at each other for a moment. She thought he would only say goodbye and be done with it, but surprised her with an embrace.

"I'll watch over him lass, as long as you watch over that babe. We all love you, more than you know." He had whispered before kissing her cheek and leaving her with a wipe of an eye. He tried to pretend that is was just something in his eye.

Thorin came up to her then and pulled her into a hug. He didn't say much besides "We'll return for you." After a kiss on her eyebrow and a grip on her arms he was joining the others who waited.

Fili walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and squeezed her midsection. She winced slightly and was about to protest when he set her back down and kissed her on the cheek. "Dear Lily, how I wish it had been me you had wed." He teased and kissed her on the lips quickly. He was then pushed away playfully by Kili.

"Enough, enough. Let me have my wife." Kili was then looking at Lily. The smirk he had on his face turned into a slight frown as he looked about his wife. She was so sad. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She trembled slightly as he grasped her hands.

"Be safe my love. I _will_ be back for you and with me I shall bring good news of our victory."

"I trust you Kili..." She was in his arms in an instant. They shared the embrace for some time before they heard Thorin clear his throat. When Kili pulled away he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Lily. Wait for me..."

"I love you too Kili and I'll wait 'til the end of time for you." Kili smiled at her and slowly they departed from each other.

The group piled into the the boats and pushed off from the dock. Lily stood there watching. Kili had not turned away from her the entire time. Even when they were out of sight she had stood there. The wind blew her skirts behind her and pulled her hair from her shoulders to dance elegantly. Her hands rang a handkerchief around her fingers. She hadn't noticed that the handkerchief began to smoke and start on fire within her grip. When they fell into ashes to the water she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a Bard standing there.

"You should come inside Lily, it will be getting cold soon and I'd rather not have the dwarves kill me on account of you catching your death out here." He smiled sadly at her. That was when he offered her a place at his large home.

That had happened two weeks earlier. Nothing had brought her solace in her worried state. Only a few moments of happiness were when Bard had actually made an attempt at making her laugh. Other than that, she mostly stayed in her room and stared out her window. Those who passed the home would glance up to the sad face of the lovely fae. She smiled a few times when children had passed by laughing and playing as they chased each other.

She placed a small hand on her little bump. It wouldn't be noticeable for another month perhaps, but it was a difference from her flat stomach to the little hard lump that was now there. She had not been sick and she felt the strong pulse of energy flutter in her abdomen every once in awhile.

The sound of lively dwarves was something she missed terribly. They had been in her life for what seemed like years, although it had only been months. She was so used to it that the eerie silence that filled Bard's home made her uncomfortable.

"Lily, are you still sitting up there?" Bard was coming up the stairs to see if she was well. He knocked on her door, but didn't wait for her to respond. The door was opened and he strode across the room to where she stood.

"Yes, obviously I'm still sitting up here." She smirked a bit when she saw the look he had on his face. He was determined to get her out of the room and walking about. "But seeing the look on your face, I wont be sitting here for long."

Bard smirked and led her to the door. "Come I have food for you. You need to eat something so that babe of yours will grow."

"It grows just fine, you just like to watch me eat!" It was a tease, but it made him smile to see her acting almost normal.

The Bard had noticed a few days ago that she was always putting her hand on her belly and turning her nose away from certain foods and drinks, mostly ale and wine. When he had glanced to her stomach while they were in a conversation, she immediately told him. There was no sense in keeping it a secret when the dwarves were not here. After that he made sure she ate as much as possible and brought mid-wives to check up on her a few times.

"Come on woman. Food's getting cold!" He was at the bedroom door waiting for her. Lily smiled and followed him out the door. For the moment she would forget about the turmoil of not having her company with her.

It had been another fortnight and still they could not open the secret entrance into the cave. They had tried day after day. Nothing had happened. They sat impatiently near the stone flat that they were sure was the door. It had been wedged into the west side of the mountain where it was only accessible through a narrow winding path or a rope to climb up the cliff side.

Now that they had found it, they couldn't figure out how it would open. They hammered at it, axed it, and tried shovels, but nothing had seemed to work.

"This is impossible! How are we supposed to get into this?" Dwalin called out from where he was hammering away.

All seemed to be lost. It was only after one day when an enormous thrush had come and started hitting a snail against the wall that Bilbo remembered what Elrond had told them about it. Moonlight! He looked to the west and saw the sun was there with a gleam of light above the distant forest. The light caught the last of the pale leaves. Soon he saw the orange ball of the sun sinking towards the level of his eye. As he continued to look out, there was a pale and thin new moon above the rim of the earth.

Bilbo called out to the dwarves and reminded them of what was to happen. And so they sat there. It seemed like forever before a gleam of light from the moon came into the opening of the door and a hole appeared about three feet from the ground.

Bilbo yelled out quickly. "The key! Thorin the key!"

Thorin moved through the crowd of dwarves and took the key from around his neck on a chain. With trembling fingers he put it into the hold. There was a click and it suddenly turned. The sun now had fell beyond the horizon and it was into the night. There was a blue light that began to course around the rock wall into the shape of a door. It was five feet high and three feet wide. They pushed against the door and it opened to them. A rush of air came out as it opened fully to them. Inside was only a yawning darkness that they could see nothing within.

They didn't go in for the longest time. It was like this wasn't really happening, but it was more than real.

"Now it is time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins to perform the service for which he was included into our company." Thorin said as he looked at the hobbit.

"What? Oh...yes well I suppose that I should go in and have a peek." He gulped.

"I'll go with ya lad." Balin placed a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

The two made their into the darkness. The path was far easier than expected. The cave was made by dwarves, at the height of their wealth and skill. It was straight as a ruler, had smooth floors and sides, and continued with a gentle never-varying slope that was direct. It was leading them exactly where they would need to go, which was somewhere in the blackness below.

In the distance they could see the outline of a door and Balin stayed behind so not to entice the dragon that could potentially be lying in wait.

"Good luck, laddie." He whispered to Bilbo with a pat on the back.

Bilbo sighed and slipped his ring on. He crept noiselessly down into the dark. He was trembling with fear, but his face was set and grim. He loosened his dagger in its sheath, tightened his belt, and went on. As Bilbo went on he thought it might be getting warm. Indeed it was. There was a bright red light steadily getting redder and redder. It was undoubtedly hot in the tunnel. Wisps of vapor floated up past him which made him begin to sweat.

As he continued on he continued on he began to hear the loud snoring of an enormous animal in its sleep. That was when he had stopped. Nothing they had done before could prepare him for what was ahead. This was the biggest challenge he had been faced with yet.

He mentally prepared himself and with as much courage as he could muster, he followed down the remainder of the path and came through an opening much like the one that was on the other side where the dwarves waited. Below him was the bottom most cellar which was vast and dark. Rising from the near side of the rocky floor was a great red glow. It was Smaug.

Smaug was surrounded by mountains of gold and jewels. The wealth of the dwarves was now in eyesight. It was amazing to say the least. He could see why they went through all that trouble to get to their long forgotten treasure.

The dragon was a sight to behold. Large and proud it seemed, but was lazily sleeping in it's stolen treasure. Bilbo was quick, but quiet as he made his way to where the sleeping dragon was. As he went to pick up a golden cup the dragon shifted slightly. Smaug stretched a wing and flexed his claws before turning on his side and nuzzling back into his dreams.

Bilbo gazed upon the great dragon. It was the most majestic and terrifying thing he had ever seen. He shook his head and took the cup. He quietly made his way back to the opening and up the tunnel to the waiting dwarves. They were all excited about the cup he had brought and passed it around. Bilbo told them of what he saw, the dragon still laid within the mountain with his treasure piled around him. They had been discussing just that when they heard a loud rumbling as though the mountain was going to explode and a roar so loud that they were sure their ears would pop. Soon they saw the fire from the south side of the mountain and knew Smaug must have known of their presence.

The dragon was searching for them. It roared loudly and brought down fire upon the valley. The dwarves quickly gathered what they could, including Bofur and Bombur who were in the valley watching their ponies. The ponies were not so lucky. They would have to be left behind. Once the company was safe inside the tunnel they saw the dragon fly low and devour the ponies that had made a run for it.

After some town everything went quiet again. Smaug must have figured that he had killed the thief of his cup with the ponies. It was so quiet and for the next long hours they debated on what to do next. It was Thorin who suggested the Bilbo go back in and check to see what the dragon was doing now.

With a huff and annoyance, Bilbo did as he was told and made his way back down to the dragon. He seemed to be fast asleep, but as he began to step out of the tunnel, he saw a slit of the dragons fire eyes. He was watching the tunnel entrance. The breeze it brought must have signaled to where it was hidden. Bilbo was about to take a step back when Smaug spoke.

"Well, well thief! I can smell you and I can feel the fresh air you came from. I can hear your breathing. Come along now! Help yourself to my vast wealth, there is much to spare as you can tell!" Smaug spoke with a wry smirk.

Bilbo was quick to think on his feet and thought of all the dragon lore he was told. Coming close was a bad idea. A dragon could put you in a spell if his eyes locked with your own and they loved riddles...and enjoyed being flattered. They were very conceded creatures indeed.

"No thank you, Smaug the Tremendous! I did not come for presents. I only wished to have a look at you and see if you were truly as great as tales say. I did not believe them." Bilbo replied.

"Did you now?" Smaug did not believe it, but was a bit flattered by the words Bilbo spoke.

"Truly songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality, Smaug the chiefest and greatest calamities!"

Smaug chuckled slightly. "You have nice manners for a thief and a liar. You seem familiar with my name, but I don't seem to remember smelling you before. Who are you and where do you come form, If I make ask?" The dragon was now intrigued by this invisible voice.

"You may indeed! I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led. And through air. I am he that walks unseen."

"So I can believe, but I doubt that is your common name.." The dragon said.

"I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number."

Lovely titles! But lucky numbers don't always come off." Smaug sneered.

"I am he that buries his friends alive, drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I can from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me." Bilbo continued with his riddles.

"These don't sound so creditable to me." Scoffed Smaug.

"I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am a Ringwinner and Luckwearer; and I am a Barrel-rider." Bilbo seemed pleased with the riddles as he went on.

"That's better! But I would not let your imagination get away with you!" Smaug said, now fascinated with the riddles. He chuckled loudly as he thought of what the voice said. He had thought of Lake Men last night when his cup had gone missing. They were obviously in on this little charade. He knew it. The part about being a Barrel-rider gave it away.

Very well, Barrel-rider! Maybe Barrel was your pony's name. Maybe not. Though it was fat enough. You may walk unseen, but you did not walk all this way. Let me tell you I ate six ponies last night and I shall catch and eat all the others before long. In return for your excellent meal I will give you one piece of advice for your own good: Don't have more to do with dwarves than you can help!" Smaug said loudly.

"Dwarves!?" Bilbo said in fake surprise.

"Don't act as if I do not know!" He looked angered now. "I know the smell and taste of dwarf- none of which are better. Don't tell me that I can eat a dwarf-ridden pony and not know it! You'll come to a bag end, if you go with such company, Thief Barrel-rider." The dragon seemed to settle slightly. "I don't mind if you go back and tell them so from me." Smaug would never admit that he was unfamiliar with one scent, and it was in fact Hobbit. It puzzled him greatly that there was one such creature he was not familiar with.

This went on for several more minutes. Smaug tried to deter him from dealings with dwarves, knowing full well that Bilbo must have been roped into this by dwarves and figured there was at least 14 of them all together when Bilbo said he was a lucky number, which was 13. The whole mess was making Bilbo very uncomfortable. The dragon was very smart and used his words to make Bilbo taken aback. The dragon seemed to fill Bilbo's mind with uncertainty about getting the gold he was promised when Smaug seemed to know exactly how dwarves were.

Bilbo tried to defend his friends. "Gold is not the only reason brought with us! We came over hill, under hill, by wave and wind, for Revenge! Surely, O Smaug the unassessably wealthy, you must have known that your success has made you some rather bitter enemies!"

Smaug really did laugh at this. Not some small chuckle or loud cackle, but a loud laugh. It was so loud it shook the ground beneath Bilbo and all the way up to where the dwarves huddled together as they waited.

"Revenge! The King Under the Mountain is dead and where are his kin that dare seek revenge? Girion Lord of Dale is dead, and I have eaten his people like a wolf among sheep. Where are his sons' sons that dare approach me? I kill where I wish and non dare resist. I laid low warriors of old and their like is not in the world today. Then I was but young and tender. Now I am old and strong! My armor is like tenfold shields, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!"

"I was told that dragons were softer underneath, as I have come to understand..." Trying to see if there was at least one thing the dragon had to admit to. But when the dragon snorted and rolled over, he thought it might be impenetrable.

"Look at this! I am armored above and below with iron scales and hard gems. No blade can pierce me."

"Truly remarkable! Dazzingly Marvelous!" Bilbo exclaimed, although he was more excited about the large patch that had a large scale missing. That was a weakness they could be happy about.

"Indeed, I am like nothing you have face before!" The dragon said smuggly.

"Actually...I have met someone with such fire as yourself." He was backing towards the entrance a bit more.

"Oh? Someone is it? Do not tell me lies Unseen One, for I do not like being equaled to another." The dragon warned.

"Equal? No she is far from that. Only a fae with the power of the sun, with fire as fierce as yours. Of course not as mighty as you O Great Smaug." He was trying to see if the dragon would show more of himself after bosting.

Smaug was suddenly still. The look the dragon had startled Bilbo and made him uneasy. Why would _that_ cause him to be so quiet? He could not know of Lily...could he?

The fleeting feeling of getting anything more important out of the dragon, he decided it was time to go. "Well I really must not detain Your Magnificence any longer or keep you from much needed rest. Ponies take some catching, I believe, after a long start. And so do burglars." He added as a shot. That must have got the dragon from his trance for he was suddenly blowing fire after him up the tunnel. The hobbit was lucky to not be hit by the flames.

Once he found the dwarves he told them all of what happened. Everything that had been said. He spoke of the weak spot Smaug had. He was not eager to repeat all that had been said, for the experience was rather frightening.

The old thrush that had been there earlier in the last evening was listening to the conversation with his head cocked to the side. Bilbo was so uneasy about the bird he tried to wave it away, but it came back.

"Drat the bird! I believe he is listening and I don't like the look of him!" Bilbo said crossly.

"Leave the bird alone!" Thorin started. "The thrushes are good and friendly." He touched the birds wings lightly to pet it. "This is a very old bird, indeed, and is maybe the last of the ancient breed that used to live about here. They were a long-lived and magical race, and this might even be one of those that were alive then, a couple of hundreds of years or more ago. The Men of dale used to have the trick to understanding their language, and used them for messengers to fly to the Men of the Lake and elsewhere."

The bird then flew away suddenly and there was a loud crashing and crumbling noise.

"Inside!" They were all inside and closing the door to protect them from the dragon they could hear. Unfortunately the door sealed closed and the group was startled when it would not open. They made their way down the tunnel and heard the dragon roar with anger. The mountain around them shook and the roof above them began to crumble. The sound of vast wings against air was heard and then silence took the now still cave.

_Eyes. Great red eyes peered at her through the darkness. Never had she seen something so deadly in her life. The eyes washed over her body in a way that made her comfortable...which was a strange feeling to say the least._

"_I found you." A deep voice said. "You. You are mine." _

_She saw the eyes close for a moment then open suddenly, the eyes were the same, but they were smaller. Something stepped forward from the darkness. A man. A tall man, with a piercing gleam in his eyes. Broad shoulders and armor like dragon scales covered his body. Horns poked from his head and curved back slightly. He held out a hand to her with a look of sadness over his features._

"_Come. Come with me." The man said._

_Lily reached for his hand and as soon as their fingers touched, flames erupted around them. They stood in flame together, her hand in his._

"_My child." He said. _

_Lily stepped closer into him and he embraced her. The flames growing brighter around them. It was warm. Was this another one of her dreams? _

"_Who are you?"_

_The man leaned back and looked at her. A wicked smile was suddenly upon his lips._

"_I found you." He repeated. _

_She blinked and then blackness was around her. The man gone._

Loud horns woke her up. Everything was warm around her. Fire. She had been sleeping in her room when she heard the warning horns. There was chaos outside her window and when she got up to look out, she saw that the large town was half in flames...and heading her way.

Lily rushed down the stairs and was out the door in a second. Fire was something she could handle. She had been resting so much that she was sure she could handle what it was...but what she heard when she exited Bard's home was not what she expected. Smaug. The dragon was attacking the town. She watched his flew over part of the town. Arrow came from all over and tried to bring him down, but they only bounced off.

He was stunning. The power that came off him was overwhelming. Something...was familiar. When she caught the fiery glint of his eyes, she was reminded of someone. As she watched him fly over the town and throw fire to random buildings, she was only vaguely aware of people running passed her to the other direction. She should run with them. She should flee.

Something was drawing her towards the dragon. Fire was on all sides of her. Buildings that had once been whole were now smoking and half caved in as the fire engulfed it.

_Where are you._ She heard the voice call her. The same from the dream.

_Come. _The voice said again.

Lily walked slowly. Her dress dragged across the wooden walkway that was smoking beneath her feet. Embers floated across her vision and buildings fell around her. She walked with the fire and it guided her to where she needed to be. Her eyes were glazed over with a spell. Her expression was that of need and curiosity. She wanted to go to the dragon.

Her feet were suddenly on the edge of a dock as she looked on. Behind her Lake Town was burning into the water. His fire was too great for even water to tame. Smaug was coming around when he spotted the only living person in his view. He turned toward her from far in the sky and came down to her. He pulled his wings back just as he was in front of her.

The world seemed to pause around them. Smaug looked down at the girl with flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes. She was beautiful. So very much like...

_My child_. He spoke to her without moving. _I found you._

_Who are you? _She said motionless. They were speaking, but their lips and bodies did not move.

_I am Smaug. You..._

_I am your descendant, Lillith Edwina Ember._ She said it matter of factly.

Smaug smirked then. Movement was possible it seemed...when he wanted it to be. S_o that is the name she gave you..._

_Who?_

_Your mother...was beautiful...just as you are_

_You knew her?_

Smaug then looked at her as though her question was menial to what he had to say. _You are with child._

_I-..I am._

_A dwarf I see...let us hope the better half of your blood will be strong than that of a dwarf._

_Are..are you going to kill me? _She asked. The wave of hate rolled off of him when he said 'dwarf'. She somehow knew he did not respect the choice of a dwarf.

_No, child...a dragon protects what is his with everything they have. You will not die...I only wish you stayed away from dwarves. They are greedy and love their gold more than anything._

_Like you..._The statement had startled both Smaug and herself. He looked at her as though he regretted something.

The connection between them was suddenly severed as a black arrow hit Smaug in the chest where a few scales was missing. Smaug let out a loud roar and was flying up in the air, although you could tell he was faltering by the strange way he tried to fly.

Lily gasped and looked to where the arrow had come from. She saw Bard holding a bow and looking at the beast. A thrush was flying off of his shoulder. Bard then looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He began to walk toward her in order to protect her when another roar sounded and he looked to see Smaug coming right for them. Fire shot from the dragons mouth toward Bard, but he had time to jump into the water to avoid being melted alive.

Lily was left by herself as fire was around her. She didn't burn and turned around to see Smaug crash into the center of the town as it began to sink below the water. Lily ran for Smaug. She didn't know why, but she had to go to him. Fire and broken wood could not keep her from him. In the middle of the town there was a large hole filling with water. He was below the water now, with fire all around them both.

Lily sat herself on the edge of wood that slanted down. She was gazing into the water looking, but nothing happened. She was slowly getting up to make her way back to a safe are when a large clawed hand shot from the water and grabbed her. It dragged her into the water and Lily once again had the terrifying feeling of water closing in on her. She tried to use her power to get the giant claws to release her, but nothing happened.

In the depths that weighed her down she saw those eyes again. Those fire eyes. They were looking at her. She stopped her struggle. Her hair gracefully danced in the water and her hands touched the claws lightly. For a moment, it was like she didn't need air to breath. She was safe.

_My child...It will not be much longer_. It was Smaug.

_What do you want from me?_

_A great evil will come to this land...and I will not be here to protect what is mine. I have ignored it for too long and I have laid about in the mountain trying to forget. _

_What do you wish for me to do?_

_I wish for you to leave. Stay not with the dwarves...go where you are safe. _

_I am safe with them! I don't understand.._

_I will give you my heart. There lies true power that will carry you to safety._ Smaug released her and disappeared for a moment into the darkness.

Lily floated there for a few moments and almost thought he would not return when she saw a red light, an orb, coming towards her. The orb was covered by human hands and she saw the man from her dream. He held the orb in one hand and took her in the other. He embraced her and she felt the need to embrace him back. And that's what she did. Lily then felt something warm on her chest and leaned back to see him pushing the red energy into her chest. She frantically looked up at him. He only smiled at her warmly.

_Take this. Protect yourself_, He placed a hand on her stomach, _and my grandchild. Go home Lillith._

_Home? _She looked at him strangely. He leaned in a kissed her on the forehead.

_I'm sorry for all that I have done to you. _

_Father..._The word made him nod with a sad smile. But how? How was he...

Lily was suddenly alone in the deep water...and she was sinking. She blinked and began to struggle against the water, now realizing that she was running out of air. A pull kept her from swimming to the surface and soon a bright red light engulfed her.

The water changed around her and she fell into the light that surrounded her. Smaug had sent her away...but to where?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

With the death of Smaug, came the rumors that spread far and wide. Bard had been claimed the Hero of Lake town, but since there was no town left, he had to send word to their allies to aid them. It was no surprise that the word of Smaugs death had run far and wide. Now it was known that the vast amount of treasure within the mountain were unguarded.

Bard had turned down the role of being King, but instead took the role of making sure preparations were made for the oncoming winter. Now that they did not have any shelter and very little food, things would have to be ready. Days passed as they worked and toiled to make things safe for their people.

The Elven King Thranduil made his way with many of his kinsman, prepared to air the people of Lake town...but also prepared to march onto the mountain. Once the Thranduil showed up with his army of elves, much help was given to the townspeople. They all worked hard to accommodate the people who not longer had their homes.

"So it was you who slain the dragon?" Ask Thranduil who walked up to Bard. Legolas was near his father to hear the story.

Bard was standing proudly and nodded. "Yes it was I...though I don't believe I would have had the chance If the thrush had not told me of its weakness and Lily had not been there to distract him."

"Lillith? Oh yes! And where is out little fae off to now? I have not seen her yet. Normally she is compliant enough to come say hello to an old friend." Thranduil looked about carefully for the red haired beauty.

"She should not be out in the cold with the growing babe.." Legolas said rather irritably as his eyes scanned faces.

Bard was quiet for a moment before he looked away. "She...was taken by the dragon. Her body could not be found...I tried to get to her...but.." When he looked up, Legolas was in his face, his eyes wide with anger and shock. The look startled Bard.

"I could not get to her in time. Smaug killed her." Bard finished.

Thranduil looked stunned at the news. It had been a long time since a death had caused him great sadness, but this one had brought a tear from his stoic features.

"It can not be true." Legolas looked at his father for some sort of answer.

Thranduil put a hand up to his son while looking away. "Bard is right. I can not feel her...She is no longer with us."

"This is the dwarves fault! Had they not talked her into letting them escape! Had she not fallen in love with that worthless..." Legolas was so angry he couldn't even speak anymore.

"They were in love." Bard tried to defend. "She loved him more than life itself...She didn't tell him she carried his child so that he could go with Thorin Oakenshield to win back Erebor."

"She has sacrificed much for these dwarves...and yet they are not here to mourn her." Thranduil stepped away from them to look towards the mountain in the distance. His fists clenched slightly.

Soon they would march to the mountain.

It seemed that all who came in contact with the little fae was brought to their knees. She had the heart of gold and the powers to destroy at the same time. All fell in love with her when they looked upon her. She was naïve to the fact, but she was a beautiful little creature. Legolas had his sights set on her from the first time he saw her...Bard talked kindly of her as though she had took his heart as well.

Word was taken to Beorn on what had happened and his fury was something not to be reckoned with. The thrush had told him and in an instant, he was tearing through woods in anger and heartache.

The only ones who had no idea...were the company waiting within the newly recovered kingdom. They all had sat around for days, not knowing why Smaug had not returned. They had wandered the entirety of the halls beneath the mountain and were fixed with the best armory there was. They were prepared...but he never came. As Gloin looked out the main gate that faced the south. There were birds every where. They were coming back to the mountan.

"Something has happened...I can just feel it." Thorin said as he looked out behind Gloin.

Just then the same thrush came toward them in an ecstatic fit that Bilbo backed away from it with concern.

"Is it trying to tell us something?" Fili stepped forward. The bird was trying to speak to them, but none knew what it was saying.

"Perhaps if you were a Raven, little thrush, we could understand you." Balin said. Almost instantly the thrush took off from the company.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Kili had stepped forth into the sunlight that was a welcome feeling. The caves had certainly kept them warm from the coming winter wind, but the sun reminded him of the heat he felt when he was with Lily. He worried much for her in these passed three days.

"Hopefully something good, laddie." Balin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry much, she will be perfectly fine."

Kili sighed and looked to the valley below. Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something important.

A fluttering was heard and they looked to see the thrush came back with a raven fast behind him. The crow made itself comfortable and looked to Thorin and Balin who stepped to them.

"Thorin, son of Thrain and Balin, son of Fundin- I am Roac, son of Carc. Carc is now dead, but you were once familiar with him. I am now the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old." The Raven looked out to the valley.

"Behold! The birds are gathering back again to the Mountain and to Dale from South, East, and West. Word has gone out to all that Smaug is dead! He was struck down three days ago by men of Esgaroth, but took the town with him." The raven said grimly.

At first the dwarves were excited about the death of Smaug...but once the raven said Lake town had been destroyed with him. They all thought of Lily, who they had left behind.

"Does the thrush know what happened to..to Lily?" Kili took a step closer, worry across his features. The moment was tense for everyone. They were all too upset that Lily had been left in a place that was now destroyed.

The thrush and raven converted for a moment. The raven looked at the thrush for a long moment before turning back. "The thrush said she diverted attention from the town, while one of the townsmen shot the arrow that killed the dragon. He knows nothing more."

"She...she confronted Smaug?" Thorin was stunned and upset at the same time.

"We should have taken her with us.." Bofur said with a look of anger.

"Now, now laddies. She could very well be down there helping aid the people. She is a strong lass." Balin said.

"And lets not forget she can withstand fire. The dragon would have done little damage." Dwalin said reassuringly.

"Let us not dwell on it. She is still safe, from what it sounds like." Thorin stopped the chatter on Lily. His thoughts are now on his treasure that truly is his own now. During the days that they sat in the halls waiting, Thorin had become almost sick with greed. Gold seemed to gleam in his eyes.

"Indeed, I would not dwell on it, for there are greater matter you may want to wrap your heads around." The raven started. " All the treasure may be yours for the moment, but news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide. Many are eager for the share of the spoil. Already a host of elves and lake men march upon you. The lake men blame you for the dragon attacking their home. They want amends for their destroyed town. I would not trust the Master of the town, however. Instead look to the one who shot the dragon down. Bard is his name, race of Dale and line of Girion. We wish to see peace once again amongst elves, men, and dwarves. Think wisely on this Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin was immediately angered. How dare they want to seek his gold! They would not get any of it!

"Our thanks, Roac son of Carc. You and yours will not be forgotten. I would beg of you to send a messenger out to our kin in the mountains of the North. Both west and east of here. Tell them of our plight. Go especially to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed and is closest to this place. Tell him to be quick!" Thorin bellowed to the bird.

The raven nodded. "I will do what needs to be done." With that the raven was off to send the word.

Since they still had many days to sit in this place, they were resorted to exploring the caverns. The only door open now was the front gate where Smaug had gone in and out as he pleased. A couple days had gone by when they were told a few ponies had survived Smaug and were roaming about. Kili and Fili were sent out to get them, knowing that the elves were still sitting tight at the lake, it was safe. The ravens showed them the way to the ponies which had provisions on them, thankfully.

Kili and Fili were walking side by side with the ponies when Fili turned to his brother.

"Are you still worried?" He asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I am! She is my wife!" Kili spat back.

"I know, I know...I'm worried too ya know. She was like family to us all." Fili looked sad then. Kili immediately regretted yelling at him like that.

"I am sorry brother...but my mind is stretched thin by all this. I feel as though I am at fault for leaving her there...what if she.."

"Quiet brother! Do not say such things! This is Lily we are discussing." Fili did not want to hear his brother speak ill of Lily. Of course she was still alive!

"I know!" Kili was so sick with worry, it made his stomach turn and his mind wander to dark corners for where she could be.

"We'll see her soon, I am sure of it." Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly. Kili only smiled back sadly and they continued back with the ponies.

The company had spent a long night within the stronghold, taking turns keeping watch out the front gate. Kili had spent much of his night with nightmares of the wife he had left in Lake Town. Fire was what had him tossing and turning. Her fire. It had slowly dimmed out.

When he awoke the next morning, a company of spearmen was seen crossing the river and marching up the valley toward them. They bore with them the green banner of the Elvenking and the blue banner of the Lake. They advanced until they stood right before the wall at the gate.

Thorin stepped passed his company to hail the the newcomers. "Who are you that you come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain?"

A tall man stepped forward, it was Bard. They did not know him, but he knew Lily's love for them all the more and tried to be a courteous as possible.

"We are not foes, Thorin son of Thrain. We rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope."

"Who are you? And what do you here?" Thorin repeated.

Bard straightened and cleared his throat. "I am Bard, and by my hand was the dragon slain and your treasure delivered. Is that not a matter that concerns you? I am also by right descent the hair of Girion of Dale, and in your hoard is mingled much of the wealth of his halls and towns, which of old Smaug stole. In his last battle he destoryed the dwellings of the men of Esgaroth. Have you no thought of sorrow and misery of the Lake men? They aided you in you distress and in recompense you have thus far brought only ruin."

Thorin had to agree that they were just words. He did feel sorrow for the people of the Lake, but when his treasure had been mentioned, he was not in the mood to speak of letting his gold go. Lust of his now returned wealth was heavy in his mind.

"The price of goods and the assistance that we received of the Lake men we will fairly pay...in due time. But nothing will we give under threat of force. We look upon you as foes or thieves with how heavy you have come armed." Thorin said with anger in his voice.

"We are friends Thorin son of Thrain. We were unsure of what to expect when we came upon the gate." Bard replied.

"Regardless, I will not have counsel with any person who comes to my doors armed and not al all with the people of the Elvenking whom I remember with little kindness. The next time you come to my doors, make sure it is unarmed and I would also have you send your elves back to the woods where they belong!"

"They came to aid the Lake men in their time of need. They are our friends as well. They even searched long hours for the fae..." Bard stopped himself. He had forgot he had yet to tell them of the news.

"What about the fae?!" Kili was now pushing passed his uncle, Fili close behind him. At the word of their little Lily, most of the dwarves came forth from the shadows of the gate.

Bard shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. " As I had said before, I was the one to pierce the dragon with my arrow...but it was Lily who held him in place. I had run amongst the fire and debris of the town and when I saw Smaug there, he was staring at the young fae...she was in his spell, so it seemed, but he was also entranced by her. I only assume the dragon noticed her as a distant kin, for he looked upon her with some sort of disbelief. It was in that moment that I took my aim and delivered the blow that took him down."

"So she is alive?" Bofur stepped forward.

"Aye, it would only be Lily to take on Smaug and live to tell the tale!" Gloin said loudly with mirth. Other muttered in agreement.

Bards face fell and Fili noticed the look immediately. "You said they had to search for her...why?" Fili asked. That question had everyone looking to the Bard.

Bard looked at Fili and then Kili. He took a step forward to Kili and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lady Lily was struck down by Smaug as he crashed into the town. I had tried to get to her, but when fire was thrown at us I was forced to jump into the waters. When I emerged, Lily was gone."

Kili and the rest were stunned by what they had just heard. Lily was gone. Bilbo wept as he fell to his knees. The others cried out shouts of disbelief and tears had found their way onto even the toughest dwarves face. Fili grabbed his brother who almost fell. He was in so much shock that he could not stand. Thorin looked on as the others mourned her death. He could hardly believe it was real.

Bard stepped away and looked sadly at the dwarves. He specifically looked at Kili. "I am very sorry for the loss of your wife and unborn child. May they both be watched over in the skies."

When Bard had said 'unborn child' the dwarves looked up suddenly in even more pain. Kili was snapped out of his shock like state, even Thorin was taken aback by the words.

"Lily was with child!?" Thorin asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, she said she had known for some time...but felt it would not be seen as important against your just quest to restore your home." That was a low blow. Bard had not meant it to be so bitter, but it came out that way. Perhaps if Lily had the courage to tell them, they would not have left and the dragon Smaug would not have destroyed their home.

The dwarves were beside themselves. The now wept and had to take their leave from the front gate to console their broken hearts. Kili had tears running down his face, but he could scarcely wrap his head around what he had just heard. His love...his only light, was with child. His child. He would never forgive himself for this. He would never love again. He would never feel the love of a wife and child.

Fili dragged him back into the strong hold, he too cried for Lily and the child they would never know. Thorin was quick to dismiss Bard from the gate, saying they needed to mourn. Bard left them with another apology.

"Will return when you have recovered. Hopefully then your wisdom will have returned to you.." Bard then left with his spearmen. The banners began to shrink into the distance.

Many hours passed when the banner bearers returned. The sounded a horn to warn of their approach.

"Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain! We bid you consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe. At the least will you deliver one twelfth portion of your treasure onto Bard, Dragon slayer and Heir of Girion. From that portion bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth." One of the men called out.

Thorin was already tired of being bothered by these men and took a bow up. He shot the arrow that struck the shield of the man who spoke. The actions had caused him to yell out that the stronghold was now besieged. The men left and the dwarves looked on at what had just occurred. Thorin had become so grim as of late. Some of them seemed to share his mind, for gold was a powerful thing. Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo however, were not at all pleased with how the affair had turned out.

"Poor Lily..." Bombur sniffled as he sat with Bofur. Bofur had been just as heartbroken as Kili. He loved her all the same and the idea that she was no longer with them...it was enough to make him want to die.

Bofur put a hand on Bombur's shoulder. "Speak no more of it...it will only make you more upset." Bofur looked across the hall to see Fili sitting next to Kili, who had his face hidden with his hair.

There would be no consoling the dwarf. He was turned off to the world. He had lost his wife...and just found out his unborn child died along with her. Thorin, however, had not taken any time to mourn for Lily. Not as much as he should have anyway. All he wanted was the Arkenstone to be found. He ordered his dwarves to search high and low. He was kind enough to let Fili and Kili stay out of the ordeal. Kili was too distraught to search for anything anyway.

They searched high and low, but none could find the Arkenstone.

"For the Arkenstone of my father is worth more than a river of gold in itself, and to me it is beyond price! That stone of all the treasure I name unto myself, and I will be avenged on anyone who finds it and withholds it!" Bilbo heard Thorin cry out. Bilbo became afraid of Thorin, for he was the one who held the Arkenstone.

This is how it continued for some time until ravens brought were that Dain and more than five hundred dwarves were two days march from here. They were afraid there would be a battle in the valley. They could not reach the mountain without being seen. Thorin had hoped winter and the thought of a battle within the cold weather would cause men and elves to lighten their hold on the mountain.

In the night, Bilbo made a decision. He was going to take the Arkenstone to the Elvenking and Bard. They could use it as a bargaining chip against Thorin. It might help to prevent a war. Bilbo was smart enough to trick Bombur into going to bed for the night and taking his watch. Bilbo slipped his ring on then and made his way to the camp of the elves and men. There he was able to bring the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard, who were surprised that Bilbo would be brave enough to go against his friends like this, but happy that they not had the upper hand.

Thranduil looked upon the stone as though it was the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on, which said much when he was so used to many beautiful things. After Bilbo gave him them the stone, he was persistent about going back to mountain. They could not change his mind.

On his way back, he was greeted by an old man. It was Gandalf! It had been a long time since Bilbo had been delighted. It only happened when he saw Gandalf and when Lily had been around. Now he had the wizard back to make him smile.

"You have done very well Bilbo Baggins." The wizard smiled down at him.

"I have never been so glad to see someone, Gandalf! Thorin has been losing his mind as of late, I fear. All of gold, nothing of peace...it frightens me."

"Hopefully he will have his wits about him when we show him the stone." Gandalf said with weary eyes.

They were silent for a moment before Bilbo looked to Gandalf. "Is it true what we were told? Did Lily fall to Smaug? The dwarves were very distraught by it..." He sniffled soflty trying not to cry again.

Gandalf looked uneasy about the question and looked to the stars. "I am afraid that I can no longer feel her presence on this earth." That was answer enough. Bilbo looked down at his feet and sighed heavily.

Bilbo was escorted to a safe place and he made it back into the stronghold. There he sat until he was to get the next watch. When he was relieved of the duty he went back to his bedroll and slept fast. He forgot most of his worries in his dreams.

In the morning, Bard returns with two messengers to get Thorin to accept a peaceful agreement. When the dwarf again refuses, Bard reveals the Arkenstone, the one part of the treasure that Thorin values above all the rest.

Thorin is crushed to find out that Bilbo, all along, had the Arkenstone and gave it to them. When Thorin is about to turn violent, one of the messengers throws off his cloak and revelas himself as Gandalf. Thorin is stunned to see him and there and assumes Gandalf is in league with the elves and lake men.

"Never again will I have dealings of wizards or his friends!" Thorin bellowed annoyingly. He could not argue when Bilbo said it was his share of the treasure and he did what he wanted with the Arkenstone.

Thorin was willing to put up a fourteenth of his treasure to regain the Arkenstone. He had hoped, however, that Dain would be here before that time. He did not want to give up his share and would take the Arkenstone if Dain arrived soon enough. The agreement was made and Bard gave him until the next day to come up with the gold.

Bilbo was sent back with Bard and Gandalf, for Thorin would not have him as a friend any longer. He felt betrayed by the hobbit. The rest were not as upset about the ordeal, but it seemed that Thorin could not be wavered from his thoughts. The sickness that took him was far greater than that.

The ravens were quick to inform Dain of what occurred and bid him to make haste to the mountain. By the next day, trumpets blew near the mountain. Dain had come.

Kili had spent so much of his time kept away from the rest of the dwarves. He had not slept much and looked as though he was much older than he actually was. Dark circles had made their home under his eyes and he was always staring into nothing. Not even the news that Dain had arrived moved him much. Fili worried greatly for his brother. He could only look on while he began his deep spiral into self-destruction.

Kili had been farther into the caverns then normal. Wanting only to be alone while he pondered his future without Lily and the babe that could have been. He sat against a step and looked into the vastness of Erebor. He seemed to space out when he heard something. A soft voice. One he knew all too well.

He stood quickly and looked around. Where had is come from?

"Lily?! Lily where are you!?" He ran down the stairs he was standing on and into the darkness. He rounded a corner and thought he saw the long wavy red hair flash around a doorway. He quickly ran towards the door and looked inside. It was dark. Eerily dark.

_Kili...my love..._He heard a whisper. It was everywhere, but no where.

"Lily?...I-Is that you?" He could hardly believe it. Was she really alive? Did she find a way to get into the mountain without them noticing?

_I love you Kili...I'm sorry._ Kili walked into the dark, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw nothing within the small room.

"Lily.." He began to cry loudly and fell to his knees. "Lily..." He kept calling her name. The tears that he had held in so tight now escaped with fury. "Lily!" He called out into the darkness. "LILY!"

* * *

_LILY! _The shout had stirred her from a dream. Her eyes fluttered open and when her eyes adjusted she saw the long branches of the willow tree above her. Birds chirped and the wind was cold as it blew the leaves around.

"Oh no.." She sat up quickly, but wince and put a hand on her head. Had it all been a dream? Had she never left this place at all? She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing the clothes she had when she was pulled into the water by Smaug...not wait- her father. She knew now...but it confused her.

Lily sighed and put a hand on her stomach. She felt the small bump and smiled. At least she felt alright. No cramping, no pain, and the strong energy she had felt before was still there. That was always a good sign.

It was after her brief sigh of relief that she remembered she had been sent back. She looked a the pond that was pooled next to her and frowned.

"I have to get back...I have to." She stood on wobbly feet and stepped into the water. Nothing happened.

She jumped up and down. Nothing happened. She waded a bit farther into the pool and waited for something to happen.

"Please I have to go back! Please!" She hit the water with her hands as tears fell down her face. Why couldn't she go back? Why had she been sent here?

In a final attempt to return, she took in a deep breathe and submerged herself under the water. There she stayed until she had nothing left to hold in and burst from the water with a cry.

"God damn it! Why wont this work!?" Lily pulled herself from the water and laid on the grass sobbing softly.

The pain in her chest would not subside. She could not return. In an attempt to save her from an evil, her father sent her back. He couldn't have know she was from here...he just said 'go home'. But that doesn't explain how he was her father...Now she could never see her beloved Kili again. Nor would she see any of her friends...that was where she belonged. Not here in this cursed place!

Lily was so busy crying she had not noticed the undeniable sound of light footsteps coming closer. She must have looked a mess. Wet, cold, and crying. She shivered lightly and put her arms around herself.

"Now now, that's not the Lillith I remember.." Lily's eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat. That voice. It...It couldn't be.

Lily sat up slowly and looked to where the voice was. There in front of her was a woman who looked to be in her 50's. The familiar face made her gasp.

"Grandmother?" The older woman smiled and walked over to her. She placed a small, wrinkled hand on Lily's head and with a small glint of light, dried Lily off with some sort of magic.

"Why are you so sad Lily? What bothers you so?" The old woman took a seat next to Lily who was still speechless.

"Is this real? Are...are you real?" Lily put her hand to Maerwen's face and gasped at how soft and warm her face was.

"I am very real Lillith." Maerwen took Lily's hand in hers and smiled warmly.

"Does this mean I am dead?" Maerwen laughed melodically and shook her head. Her short faded red hair shook around her face.

"No child, you are very much alive."

"But...you're dead."

"Well I would hope so. It was the last of my magic that led you here and into the pool. That was what I had wanted to do at least, you were always such a sad girl."

"But I don't understand...I am so confused grandmother...please.." Lily was then in her grandmother's arms. Maerwen hushed Lily as she held her close.

"I will tell you everything Lillith. Your father was not thinking, it would seem, when he sent you here. Please...tell me what happened."

Lily wiped a tear from her face and spent the next half hour tell her grandmother of her adventure.

"Oh my...that is rather concerning. Though I am very glad you found love." She placed a hand on Lily's stomach. " And are now with child...though it was probably not at a convenient time."

Lily sigh. "It certainly was unexpected..."

Maerwen chuckled and leaned back. "I think now I will tell you the truth. You need to know...especially since I will not see you this way again."

"The truth?" She was so tired of surprises, but what ever her grandmother had to say was important."

"Yes the truth. It started a very long time ago, when I was very young. I was a fae of fire like yourself. Most fire fae are feared amongst the others, for we have powers they could only imagine was destructive...So I wandered, from place to place. Until I was in the north. There I met a fire-drake. He was friendly to me only in the sense that he could not catch a faerie and could not burn me because I was repellent to his fire."

"A fire-drake? There aren't any of them in this time are there?" She was startled by the idea, but when her grandmother gave her a look she stopped her questions.

"Now where was I...oh yes. So I accompanied him for a fairly long time. Just keeping the dragon company filled my own loneliness. He was kind to me...it wasn't long before I came to care for him. It was when I saw him once in human form that I was able to read his face. He was not so good with hiding his feelings, but as proud as he was he would never admit that he fell for my fae beauty. It took me a decade before I had him convinced he wanted me. I'll leave the part out about creating a child...it's very magical, to say the least." Lily grimaced at what could only have transpired between a faerie and a dragon...she did not want to know. Although she knew both her grandmother and the fire-drake Smaug could be in human form instead of faerie and dragon.

"It was after I was with child that I found myself looking at him differently. He was greedy with me. Believed I was as valuable as gold. I was his and I was never to be free to leave him, not when I carried his child. At some point, though I can hardly remember, I was able to run away. I found myself south to a city of men called Dale. It sat close to the Erebor. I thought I was safe there. I was able to disguise myself as human for some time while my child grew." Lily looked at her grandmother with confusion, why Dale?...The story was starting to take a change that she was unsure of..

"I had only been there for a few months and I was swollen with child. But I was not hard to find apparently. There was a wind from the north and a great fire that brought itself to Erebor and Dale. That day I saw many men and dwarves killed as the dragon searched for me. He wanted me and the child that was his. I ran as far away from the city as I could. I made it to the Lake and heard the screams in the distance...so I did the only thing I could to protect myself from the greedy dragon who spoke nothing of love to me. I used a great amount of my power to send me away from this land. I landed here, amongst the willow. It was marked by the magic of faeries and I knew I was safe."

Lily stared at her grandmother...this was so confusing. Maerwen only smiled at her and continued.

"I had thought I had used too much power and that my child would not make it, but thankfully she was born to me after I found the cabin in the forest. I was safe there. No one of this world would bother me. I hid the power my child would wield and captured it into the pool here. But in time I realized just how much of my power I had use to come to this place. I began to grow old and knew my time would come sooner than I wished. So I made my child believe I was her grandmother...and took care of her everyday."

Lily was not dumbstruck. She couldn't speak.

"I am your mother, Lillith. I bore you into this world and your father was indeed the great Smaug. You are the legacy we both left behind."

Lily embraced Maerwen. This was her mother. Not her grandmother. She cried into her arms and her mother let her until she had nothing left. When Lily finally pulled away she had another question.

"But then...why are you alive right now? If I came back then you should be dead." Lily asked.

Maerwen raised an eyebrow and then glanced over her shoulder toward the direction of the cottage that was within the forest.

"Well it would seem you were brought back too far. Your only about 5 years old right now...and taking a very nice nap at home." She smiled and then turned back to Lily.

"What?" She was astonished...well what would she do now? "Is there a way to go back? I can not stay here...I can't."

Maerwen looked at her daughter with sorrow and stood up, pulling her daughter with her. "There is always a way child. Your father gave you a great amount of power and you are strong enough to hold your old magic within you. I would send you back myself, but it would use the rest of what I have left...and as you know, I need to save that." Lily understood that part at least. She would not ask her mother to use it now and waste it. She would need to sent back in the future of this world.

Lily looked to the pool. "You think I will have enough power?"

"More than enough. I was weak when I came here, therefore it depleted my life energy, but as you are now...you will be able to do great many things with your abilities, including sending yourself back. You just had to will it."

"So I can go back?"

"With much concentration, yes. For it is very difficult." Maerwen then looked back towards the direction of the cottage. "I can not stay Lillith, you will wake soon."

Lily looked at her mother and nodded. They looked at each other for a few moments before they both had tears in their eyes and Lily ran into her mothers arms.

"I love you mother.." It felt amazing to say that.

"And I love you Lillith." Maerwen began to pull away and looked at the small bump on Lily's belly. "Take care of your child...I can already tell you'll have much to deal with." She was then frowning at her daughter, "I must also warn you...using your father's power may be devastating. He was greedy and enjoyed chaos. Please be careful." Lily nodded in understanding.

Maerwen then smiled warmly and hugged Lily one last time before they departed. "Now go. Don't keep them waiting."

Lily watched her go and when she was out of sight, she looked to the pool of water next to her. The pond was as she remembered. Placid and dark. She stepped into it as far as her knees. Her dress floated around her knees as she closed her eyes and thought hard on where she wanted to go. The pictured Erebor. She thought of Kili. She saw the company. Lake-town. The Mountain.

She felt a warmth of around her body. It was a power so strong she almost couldn't handle it. It flamed from within her and out to her skin that glowed a dark red. She stood there concentrating hard. The flashes of people and places in her mind. After some time she slowly felt herself sink into the water. The glow become brighter and brighter. It engulfed everything around her and the water began to swirl.

She would go to her true home. She would return to Kili and her friends. There would be love with her child. Everything would be as it should be...and she would belong.

**Review! There should be another chapter up later tonight. Depending on if i get some nice reviews or not. Readers choice! lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a rather short chapter, but it is rather good. I just wanted you guys to have a chapter since you all were so gracious to give me amazing reviews! Thank you so much and either tomorrow or again tonight there will be a chapter. I promise! **

Darkness swarmed Lily. The power she had tapped into from her father was a never ending supply of energy. Indeed her father must have been a very powerful dragon. She felt like she was floating into nothingness. Unconscious and conscious at the same time. She almost didn't believe she was alive until she was able to open her eyes. As they cracked open she saw that she was floating down into a cloud of darkness. Her hair whipped around her as she continued her decent. Everything moved slowly. Too slowly.

When she passed through the cloud she saw below her a land covered in darkness. Lightening clapped and thunder roared around her. She could see the rain falling, but it was so slow that she could touch a drop and it would only divide into two.

The land she was heading for was still a long way down. It was like a small world...a small world where she could be the goddess looking upon it from above. She noticed movement against the land. Then she saw the Mountain. It's familiarity made her knit her eyebrows together. What was that place? It was a stronghold built into a mountain.

Erebor.

A rush of memories hit her like a ton of bricks and she remembered why she was here. She had used her father's immense energy to bring herself back. It had worked...unfortunately now she was free falling towards the valley of Erebor. She would have been more concerned had she not been falling so slowly. It was like magic was keeping her from falling any faster.

She looked upon Middle Earth below and saw something she did not like. A mass of bodies clashed together. It looked like war. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good. She glanced to Erebor again and saw a glisten of something. Golden in color and shined brighter than the sun.

Lily felt a tightening in her chest. Something was wrong. Her eyes hazed over as thoughts erupted through her mind. Gold. It was Gold. Gold her father had kept hidden for many years. Gold the dwarves had kept greedily to themselves. Treasure that made them take a distant journey in the hopes of regaining it.

Her father loved gold. He lived off of it. The feel of it. The taste. Gold was beauty.

Lily's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why was she thinking that way...why did she care about the gold? She had never before. She didn't even want the share that Thorin had offered to her willingly when she first joined them. She had said no. She had no need for gold. She was happy just the way she was.

_It's gold. They took it. They stole it. Thieves. They murdered your father for it. He only wished to be left alone. To die within the halls of the golden treasure. _

Lily heard herself growl. It was a low growl that almost startled her had she been in her right mind. Her fingers flexed and curled into fists of anger. Something was making her upset.

_No!_ She tried to calm herself by closing her eyes. Her mother had warned her.

"I must also warn you...using your father's power may be devastating. He was greedy and enjoyed chaos. Please be careful." She had said. She warned her. She warned her! She could not let herself succumb to the darkness within her father's heart.

His heart. That was exactly what this was. He had given her his heart in order for her to absorb what he had left. She should have pushed him away instead of embracing the gift he had bestowed upon her. Had she known she would have to fight mentally for her grip on sanity, she would have said no and tried to burn her way out of his claws in his weakened state.

But it was too late now. The thoughts were planting themselves deep within her mind. Something cracked in her spine and a pain surged through her head. She let out a scream of pain and held her head in her hands. Everything was spinning. The hold on her sanity was slowly starting to slip.

She was miserable. Gold was the answer. Gold would make her happy.

No. No it wouldn't. What would make her happy was her friends. Her love. Kili and the baby. Kili...and the baby he would replace with gold if he could. He said it himself. It was not important at the moment. What was important was Erebor and the vast treasure that laid within it. He didn't love her. He loved gold. Her father's gold. Her gold.

Thorin and his kin all thought of it. She felt it. They wanted all of it. All for themselves. That's why there was a war. They all heard of her father's death and came to take what was not theirs. The elves and men wanted it. The orcs and goblins craved it. The dwarves...the dwarves lived off it. Just like her father. They destroyed her father.

And for what? For gold! How dare they? How dare they think they can take what rightfully belonged to her. Her father had been King under the Mountain for almost 200 years and she would be damned if any other creature took what was hers by legacy.

Lily struggled with her mind. They power was too great for her to control. She had more dragon in her than faerie now and it was taking a toll on her sanity. Her skin felt like it was stretching and the pain in her spin and head became worse. She let out another powerful scream and curled into herself. The pain was so terrible she couldn't even remember simple things. It made her forget who she was. It made her forget feelings. All she felt was pain...and hunger. A hunger that could only be sated by gold.

She'd have it for herself.

* * *

The Battle of the Five Armies was well under way. It began with the approach of Dain of the Iron Hills. He had come to aid his kin. The Lake men and the elves refused to let them come close to the gates of Erebor. They had began to charge one another in battle, clashing into each other with swords swinging and arrows flying. They would fight for Erebor.

It was only when there was suddenly a darkness that came from the north that they were halted by what was seen. A black cloud hurried over the sky. Winter thunder rolled on the wind, roarind up and rumbled in the Mountain. Lightening followed it's kin with a clash of hate behind it. With the clouds came a cloud of bats. There large size had almost fooled the races in the valley that they were birds, but the screeching they heard was nothing like any bird they had heard.

Beneath the cloud had been a large movement of the land. Goblins and orcs, who rode on wargs, were coming to the mountain. The rumors of Erebor's unguarded wealth gave them the incentive to take it. The leader of the army was Azog on his white warg, thinking this was his chance to not only destroy the line of Durin, but take the treasure for himself. Next to him on another warg was his son, Bolg. He was not as pale as Azog, but he looked none the less fierce.

The sudden turn of events made the dwarves, elves, and men stopped their battle and form together. They pulled themselves to the mountain to draw the dark army to them, for it would be the only chance they had against a formidable foe.

Soon the cloud of thunder and lightening began to pass them to the south, but the bats claimed the sky above them whirling around them in a cloud of their own, blocking out any light that could have helped them. The elves were set into the southern spurs and along the rocks, while men and dwarves were set in the eastern slopes. They were ready for them as best they could be.

Some few brave souls were placed about Dale as the swiftest warg riders came and laid waste to the men, who ever was left retreated back to the spurs of the mountain. The howls of the wargs rent on the air afar.

Soon the goblins and orcs made their way into the valley looking for foes to strike down. They had many banners in black and red which came in with them in fury and disorder. As soon as the dark army was dense within the valley, the elves let loose their arrows and let them fall into the foul creatures. Behind the arrows a thousand spearmen lept down and charged. The battle cries were deafening. The rocks began to stain with the black blood of orcs and goblins.

Just as the dark army began to recover from the blow the elves had delved, a loud cry was heard as the dwarves of the Iron Hills sprang out and plunged into the army wielding their powerful weapons and destroying those in their path. On the other side the Lake Men came out with long swords and swept into their ranks of disorder. Even as the evil army turn to face their new threat, the elves came at them again with renewed numbers.

Victory seemed to be in their hands. That all began to fade when suddenly great cries came from the mountain. Goblins and orcs had scaled the mountain to come from behind and began their assault from above and behind.

The day wore on as the goblins and orcs gathered around the dwindling army of good. A large host of warg riders came in and were taking out dwarves, men, and elves without mercy. Within the group of wargs was Azog and Bolg. They had body guards of large trolls that were devastating to the ranks of their foes.

Darkness had soon began to fall upon the valley as the day went on. Bard was trying hard to defend the eatstern spur while the elves were trying to keep their enemy away from their Elvenking. Legolas was in the midst of it, keeping his father safe was his number one priority.

It seemed like all was hopeless, but suddenly the gates of the stronghold burst open and out came the dwarves that all had seemed to have forgotten. Thorin and company ran out in shining armor and began to cut into the army of goblins and orcs. The time for mourning and greed had been forgotten.

Thorin called for his kin, the lake men, and elves to come to him. They had done just that. The voice of Thorin, King under the Mountain was seen as a voice of leadership and hope. They all dove into the ranks of goblins and orcs, trying their best to cut them down quickly.

The body guards of Azog and Bolg were set out into the men, elves, and dwarves. They were fierce and smashed their opponents with a swing of their large maces. Nothing would stop them from their assult. They slowly began to beat away at the shrinking army and gained ground for the orcs and goblins.

Bilbo had stood with the Elvenking, not yet into the battle, but it was growing closer with each passing minute. There was no use in using his ring to escape now. There would be no where to run. So he prepared himself for a battle he was likely to encounter. Gandalf sat on the grass, seemingly focusing on some sort of spell he could use to destroy the army of evil creatures.

There was a red gleam in the horizon from the sun setting and in it Bilbo could see the great wings of eagles heading their way.

"Eagles! They eagles are coming!" He shouted with much excitement. Though the moment was short lived when he was suddenly knocked out cold with a rock being hurdled toward him.

Gandalf looked at him laying on the ground and poked him with his staff. "Bilbo Baggins, sleeping is not a good way to avoid a battle." Seeing that he was indeed unconscious, he pulled him to a safe place and let him lay there. Gandalf walked further out from the small Elvenking camp to stand next to Thranduil himself.

"It wont be much longer...they are drawing closer." Gandalf said with some disdain.

"It would seem so." Thranduil said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. His kin were being slain all around him and he could do nothing, but watch.

Gandalf was then suddenly looking up. The moment he had done that Thranduil had felt a strange force in the sky above.

"Did they bring some form of creature that could destroy of from above?" Thranduil seemed confused as to what he was feeling.

"I do not know what creature could cause such a stir in Middle Earth..." Gandalf narrowed his eyes as he looked into the sky.

There was a great ball of fire that suddenly appeared a few hundred feet above the battle ground. What on earth could that be?

* * *

Lily fought hard against the oncoming pain and the voices that plagued her mind. There was no stopping what was ahead of her. Soon it took hold of her and everything stopped. The pain, the pressure, the ache...feelings...it all stopped. The only thing she cared about what the child that lay within her, herself, and the gold she would bestow upon her child when he time was ending.

She felt the heat before it came. Her eyes burst open, no longer the emerald green most had come to love, but now the color of fire. It was shaped like a dragons eye, cat like and piercing. She growled low into her throat as she pulled herself from the curled up position she had been in. In seconds, the world came back to normal and she was falling fast to the ground below.

If she did not do something fast she would smash into the ground and both her and the child would be gone...of course that would never heappen. She gave a toothy smirk and her body began to glow. He heat up quickly and she was suddenly engulfed in flames. Her clothes singed from her body, unlike the other times, and the flame covered her in a protective ball.

Nothing would stop her from claiming what was rightfully hers. For she was Lillith, daughter of Maerwen; the faerie of sun and fire, and Smaug; the fire-drake of the north.

There was a loud roar from the ball of fire and all those below stopped to see fire fall through the cloud of bats and erupt upon the ranks of the goblins and ocs. A large crater bore down into the valley in the middle of the dark army. All those in its path were turned to ash.

All those were stunned to see the chaos before them. Not one soul had moved as a body rose from ash and brimestone. Her red hair swirled like fire and her dragon eyes fell upon the foes she was now faced with. Her body now covered in armor that could only be dragon scales. It formed at her chest, covering half of her breasts and snaked around her left shoulder. Extra scaled armor covered her stomach and fanned out around her upper legs that were bare until the scaled boots met with skin at her knees. Leather covered her upper arms and down into fingerless gloves. Large scales covered the outside portion of her arm. Horns, much like her father had in human form, had formed from the sides of her head and sprang from her hair to curl back. She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Those in near vicinity who looked upon her took a step back. She grinned almost as evil as the orcs that came before her and in a sudden rush of air, there were dragon wings made of fire upon her slender back. She gazed upon goblin, orc, men, dwarves, and elves with pure hate in her features. Their time was over here.

Lillith, the demon, had come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the wait! I wanted to split this chapter up into two, but there was no good place to split it so here it is! Please review! it helps me get the motivation I need to keep going. Seriously, at first I couldn't even write cause I had a hard time thinking of how to keep it going. When I get good responses it just kind of comes to me so LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! :) **

**I also wanted to add that Azog will be in this because the story and movie are so different from each other that I just had to keep him in it. Even the film version might keep him in it. It wasn't decided as far as I know. So i just had to make some things up as I went along. **

Bodies were strewn about the ground. The Battle of the Five Armies had taken an unexpected turn as Lily appeared before them in a hail of fire and ash. Most could not see what was happening within the giant crater. The only ones able to see were the goblins and orcs that surrounded her in fright and anxiety. None had seen something so terrifyingly beautiful. What manner of creature was this?

Gandalf stood in the camp with Thranduil, both being the only ones in the army of men to see Lily from the far distance. She had landed amongst the enemy. Gandalf couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing. He knew it was Lily, but what had she become? She had been thought to have died along with Smaug. How is this possible?

He could sense something deep within her that startled him. It was obvious physically that she wasn't the same little Lily they had all come to love, but mentally...he could feel a storm brewing around her. He had to know how Lily came to be like this.

"What has happened to our dear Lillith...what is she?" Thranduil had never been so scared in his life. Lily had brought great destruction when she landed. What could she do if she was to fight? Would she destroy their enemy or would she do the unthinkable...turn on her friends...

"I do not know. Let us hope she can fight the evil that has taken her...or we shall regret the day she came to this world." Gandalf was looking upon the scene with much anxiety.

"This does not look good at all wizard." Said a deep voice beside Gandalf. Gandalf turned swiftly to see Beorn was now there...how he found his way to the Elvenking camp unscathed, he had no idea.

"Beorn! What on earth are you doing here of all places?"

"I came for a fight of course! Unfortunately you may need me in case our not so little fae decides she does not know friend from foe." He was watching Lily intensely. She had not moved yet, but when she would...it would not be good.

Gandalf looked back to Lily and his fingers curled around his staff tighter. Would they have to kill her if she became out of control? He hoped not.

Lily rose from the crater and stepped onto the battle field. The moment she did the eagles began their assault from above, throwing boulders and snatching up goblins and orcs left and right. It had brought most of the armies from their stunned look and there was a sudden war cry as the battle continued.

Lily looked up to the eagles who had inevitably started the battle again and smirked. Distractions, distractions. When she turned around she was met with a jagged blade coming right at her. Her hand came up to meet the blade, fire surrounded her hand and she dragged the goblin to her. The moment it came within inches of her it turned to ash and fell to the ground. Fire engulfed her and in a swirl of flame she burned everything around her that dared to strike her down.

The swirling stopped and once again Lily stood amongst the ashes of her enemies. Nothing would stand in her way. That gold would be hers. Her head started to hurt and she put a hand onto her temple. Why would she want gold? Because it was beautiful...No. She almost fell to her knees. Lily was fighting hard to make it stop, but it was as though everything was playing itself out and she couldn't control her actions.

She shook her head and stood straight again. She made her way through the goblins and orcs and headed right for the gates of Erebor. That's where she would meet the gold her heart desperately needed. It was when she had found the line of defense against the dark army that she saw a familiar pale orc riding a white warg. She stopped in her tracks and remembered the bastard had wanted her for himself. She belonged to no one! She growled low and pushed her way through the throng of bodies.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. She spun around and saw Legolas looking at her with shocked piercing blue eyes.

"Lily! I thought you were dead!" His expression was that of confusion and fear. She was not the same Lily he knew...her eyes, the horns that sprouted from her head. He now knew she was the one who crashed into their foes.

"Release me elf. I will give you the chance to save yourself before I make you unhand me." She said it so coldly he immediately released her.

She was gone in a second and he saw the red hair float amongst the battle. His eyes saw the pale orc not too far off and immediately knew where she was going. He had to find the dwarves. Kili especially. He would be the one to pull Lily from this dark state. Legolas turned and began fighting his way with sword and arrow through the enemy until he saw Bard fighting with exhaustion.

Legolas ran towards a goblin meant to strike down the Bard and pulled an arrow out. In the blink of an eye he let loose the arrow from his bow and the goblin fell behind Bard. Hearing the thud next to him, Bard turned and looked down to see the dead creature. He then glanced up to see Legolas coming toward him.

"My thanks, elf!" They both grabbed each others forearms.

"I have grim news my friend." Legolas started. He would have continued had they not been suddenly attacked by a band of orcs. While amidst their defense Legolas shouted over to Bard. "I saw Lily!"

Bard almost tripped and had to duck from getting his head severed. He sliced the legs of a goblin and finished it off quickly.

"Lily? Are you sure? It has been a rather tiring day after all.." He joked while he ran a goblin through and had to slice at a warg and its rider as it passed.

"I would not lie about something like that! We have to tell the Thorin! She's not herself!" Legolas called over the fighting.

"I have not seen them for some time! How on earth will we find them in all of this?!" Bard put his sword up to defend against the strike of an orc. He was right. There was no way for them to get to the dwarves in time to tell them. It wouldn't help much anyway. They were in the middle of a battle that they slowly seemed to be losing.

Legolas and Bard were fighting as hard as they could. Legolas had been deep in thought about Lillith. The way her eyes looked. The way she spoke to him. Not once had he ever seen so much hate and evil roll off of that girl the way it had just then. She was too sweet and innocent to be taken from them by evil.

Across the battle field, near the Gate of Erebor was the group of dwarves we have all come to know and love were fighting the onslaught of orcs and goblins. Thorin especially had been fighting with every last ounce of energy he had. Kili and Fili were close by keeping the enemy at bay while the rest of the company had been keeping the ranks close.

From the vast foes that attacked them came a loud roar and two trolls stomped their way towards the company. The trolls had iron collars around their necks and large maces in their thick hands. Thorin looked up as their shadows cast over the company. They had fought trolls before...but these ones looked more fierce than the three moronic ones they had already turned to stone.

One raised its mace high in the air brought it down upon Thorin, who was quick enough to move out of the way.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled out and came to his aid. The trolls were bringing down their maces so fast they barely had time to evade.

An arrow pierced one of the trolls in the eye and it howled angrily in pain. It turned with its one good eye glaring at Kili who had released the arrow. Kili was then running and sliding under the trolls' legs as it tried to bash him with its mace. The mace barely missed his head and crashed into the ground with tremendous force. Kili then ran over to Fili and Thorin who now had their swords up in waiting for another attack from the trolls.

"I think you made it mad brother.." Fili said with a smirk to Kili, both their eyes on the troll coming towards them.

"I agree, he looks awfully upset." Kili replied, not having the energy to joke with his brother. That would insinuate that he was happy fighting along side everyone...and he was not one bit happy. He lost his wife and child. And now he had to fight in some battle he had no motivation to fight in.

Thorin grabbed Kili's arm to get his attention. "Pay attention Kili! We can not have you being cut down because you can not focus!" Kili looked at his uncle with apprehension. Thorin gave him a stern, but understanding look before they were brought out of their moment by another mace being swung at them.

Fili ducked down and rolled to the side. Kili and Thorin both rolled the other way. Fili was now by himself. The troll took the advantage and went after Fili with all its anger behind every swing. Fili was able to dodge him for as long as he could before he found himself against the rock wall of the mountain. The troll was creeping up on him with malice in its eyes.

Fili tried to look for help, but Thorin and Kili, who had been there moments ago were no where in sight. The troll rose the mace over its head and brought it down. Just before the mace could hit its mark there was a cry and several dwarves were attacking the troll. Kili, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Gloin were slashing and poking the troll causing the mace to instead hit a boulder instead of Fili.

"Get back you ugly beast!" Cried out Gloin who threw an axe into its leg.

"Fili get out of the way!" Thorin yelled to his blonde nephew who then quickly rolled over to where his brother was.

The brothers found themselves fighting off orcs and goblins while the other dwarves were swiftly trying to defeat the troll who almost seemed invisible at the time. Thorin and the other dwarves had been so preoccupied with the troll they barely noticed the warg rider heading towards them. It was too late when Thorin spied a movement in his peripheral vision. He turned in time to see Bolg, son of Azog, barreling down onto him with a heavy club maid entirely of bones. It was a weapon that could take down a great many foes.

The bone club smashed into Thorin's armor and flung him into the side of the mountain. His armor was bent and part of the jagged bones sticking out was able to penetrate the strong armor. Thorin cried out in agony and rolled onto his side. His hair fell into his face hiding the clenched teeth that kept him from screaming. His eyes were shut tight, but when he cracked them open he saw the monster who had cut him down standing above him.

Bolg looked down at Thorin with a smirk so full of evil it sent chills up Thorin's back. Thorin had flashes of his life before his eyes and not seeing any aid in sight, he knew this could very well be the end of him. It wasn't fair, he had so much to accomplish still. He still had a kingdom to be king of. Had this whole journey been for nothing...it looked that way. They were losing. He knew it.

Around them the dwarves were only just noticing what was about to happen. Fili and Kili were desperate to get to their uncles air, but were stopped by enemies trying to cut them down. Both had been able to dispatch them easily enough with a small bit of injury to themselves, but as they attempted to run towards their uncle they saw the orc Bolg hold up the bone club above his head.

"Thorin! No!" Cried out Kili.

"We have to get to him!" Fili was determined to get to his uncle.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The company that had been with him for so long watched as the orc was about to destroy the one person they saw as King. They all cried out, all feeling helpless as their leader and friend could be killed.

Bolg was bringing down his club where there was a sudden whoosh next to him. The troll that had been there, as the other dwarves fought it off, was now smashed into the side of the mountain. It seemed to be hit by a warg that was flung into it. Every stilled, even Bolg who looked to see what just happened. The warg was partly charred, but what fur wasn't burnt off was pure white.

Bolg's eyes widened and there was a sudden commotion behind him from the goblins and orcs. They parted ways as a figure walked towards the scene they had been surrounded by. Everyone heard the crunching of footsteps as though nothing else within the battle could be heard.

Bolg and the company looked over to see a familiar figure. Lily. Looking as she had when she landed. Eyes like a dragon, wings of fire, horns atop her head, and the armor of scales that weaved around her body delicately. Her hair was still the same red of fire that they all knew, her face still as pale as it had been before. Instead of the lovely smile she normally carried, there was a toothy smirk.

In her hand was the forked metal arm Azog once had. On the end of it he which was considered his 'hand' was the head of Azog, his mouth open with blood dripping from it and his eyes rolled back. She had skewered the head the moment she had relieved his body of it. As she walked towards the group it was Kili her first said her name.

"Lily.." He said quietly, not believing what he was seeing. Lily didn't even look at him.

Instead she stopped and stared at Bolg. He was furious. The look on his face was indescribable. He turned away from Thorin, who was glad not to have his head crushed by the orc, and pointed his club at the dragon woman in front of him.

"_I'll have your head for what you did to my father!" _Bolg screamed out in their language.

"Oh you mean this?" She lifted up the head and looked it over with little interest before looking back to Bolg as she reached her hand out to give the head on a stick to him. "I had no idea this was _your_ father. I am very sorry, perhaps I can stick it back on his body and see if he'll come back to life." The grin on her face only made Bolg came at her with fury.

Lily threw the head at the oncoming orc. The orc was only momentarily stunned and came at her with his club. Lily was more than prepared side stepped him easily. Bolg spun and tried to strike at her again. She grabbed onto his club and yanked it from his hands, throwing it to the side. The orc widened his eyes at how strong she had been and took a step back. She had no trouble in defending herself and the smirk she had on her face the whole time told him she was much more capable of killing him than than anyone here.

"_Who are you?"_ Bolg asked as he took a step away from her.

Lily took a step forward. A large menacing grin plastered on her face. "I am Lillith. Daughter of Smaug the fire-drake of the North, King under the Mountain. With his death I am now Queen under this Mountain and I've come to take what is mine." She had now become so close to him it made him shake slightly in fear.

"I'll turn this valley into ash to get what belongs to me...and I think I'll begin with you." She grabbed the orcs arm and held on firmly. Bolg was confused and looked down, the woman had no weapon...what was she about to do? The question was answered when he suddenly burst into flames. His screams were loud and terrifying. His voice faded out as his skin melted and bone crumbled into ashes.

There was nothing left of Bolg. Only a pile of ash that blew away with the northern winds.

"Lily!" The voice caught her attention and she turned around to see Kili was standing there. Behind him the other dwarves were standing looking at her with apprehension. Fili and Balin were helping Thorin to his feet, but his wounds were great.

She only stared at them, her face stoic and unreadable. She took a step beside her, reached down and picked up a fallen sword.

"Lily we thought you were dead.." Bofur started. "What has happened to you?"

She didn't answer their question right away. She looked at the sword she had picked up for imperfections then turned her head slowly to glanced their way.

"My father sent me home...but gave me his heart to take back what was his. I will take this mountain and all its gold." She pointed the sword towards them. "Now, who shall I kill first hm?"

She looked at Thorin. "The idiot who started this pathetic journey?"

Then to Bofur. "The dwarf who loves me regardless of having another mans child within me?"

Fili. "The heir of Erebor should Thorin die?" She glanced to Thorin again and smirked. "By the looks of it, that would likely happen."

Then her eyes landed on Kili and her smirk faded into a frown. "Or should I kill the dwarf who left me behind to die in the fires of Lake-Town. Who left me believing gold was more important than his wife and child. Who promised me everything and left me with nothing!" She stepped forward and gripped the sword tightly.

"Lily..." Kili could hardly believe this was happening. Had his love really turned against them? "Please, we all love you...don't think we wouldn't take this all back if we could save you."

Lily laughed hard and looked at the dwarves. "You're all pathetic. Words as lacking as yours will only give you a quicker sentence to death. You'd not take back a second of this journey, for it would leave you without your gold...and we all know how much you want that."

"No Lily!" Kili shouted and stepped towards her. "I'd have taken back a great many things to have you back. If I had known you carried my child I would have put you somewhere safer. I would have gone with you to some place that would never be found by darkness. I love you Lily! Can you not see what you are doing?"

"Shut up! You're lies do not work with me _dwarf_! I know what lies in your hearts...gold...always gold. Always treasure." Her father's hate for dwarves was starting to seep deeper into her mind.

"Lily please that isn't true!" She heard Fili say next to Thorin.

"You are family!" Cried another, who she assumed was Dwalin from the voice.

"Family?! You came here looking to defeat _my_ only family. Smaug was my father! He took me from this world to save me from the cruelty. I brought myself back to avenge him, take back what was one his, and claim myself Queen under the Mountain!"

"Lily you are not right of mind, please remember who we are to you!" Bofur stepped up next to Kili. Kili was almost in tears at the sight of his own wife hating him so much.

"I know exactly who I am! This conversation is over!" She raised the sword above her head, fire surrounding it to add damage to the blows she was going to bring them. Before she could even lower it into them there was a staff smashing into the sword and knocking it out of her hands.

"Lillith Edwina Ember! What madness has been brought upon you that you would murder your own friends?" Gandalf stood in front of the dwarves now, is staff out to protect them, his foehammer along with it.

"Ah the wizard...I should have known you'd not be too far off." She put her hands on her hips, not at all startled by this turn of event. "Let me guess, you brought your invisible little hobbit with you then?" She mocked searching around her.

"Lily you are not yourself...this darkness has taken you. You must fight it." Gandalf tried to reason with her.

"I believe the only words I heard was 'fight'. Since that is your wish, I'd be happy to obliged!" She was then in flames, it swirled around her and grew larger with each second. She was no longer visible within the fire and soon it formed into a large dragon of fire.

"Show me, wizard, how powerful you really are!" She then blew fire are him and he put his staff up to protect those around him with a light from his staff.

The fire suddenly stopped and she swiped a clawed fire hand at him. Gandalf was hit with it and thrown to the side. Lily smirked internally and moved towards him, taking out goblins and orcs as she stepped on them to get to the fallen wizard. She had almost made it to him when there was a sudden roar and Beorn, in bear form that was ten fold what it normally was, came crashing into her.

She collided against the ground and found herself back in her humanoid form. She looked up to see that Beorn had pinned her.

"Ah the bear-man. How could I have forgotten! Another man after my heart!" She seemed amused at all this.

"Lily! Stop this at once!" Beorn spoke angrily.

The group of dwarves were fighting off a few goblins and orcs that came their way. They had to defend their fallen King. Thorin was not fairing too well. Fili grabbed his brother and pulled him away from a strike. Kili was so distraught that he wasn't fighting with the thought of survival.

"Kili we have to trust that Gandalf will help her!" Fili stabbed a goblin attempting to surprise them and let it fall to the ground with a thud.

"But..what if he doesn't..what if she hates me for the rest of her life...what of our child.." Kili wondered with glazed over eyes. Tears had fallen earlier and he couldn't concentrate with the thoughts of his beloved killing everyone.

Fili slapped him like he was a babbling crazy woman. "Get a hold on yourself!" Fili shook his shoulders hard. "Lily is stronger than that, you have to have a bit of faith in the fact that she'll remember who loves her."

Kili only nodded and his demeanor changed into confidence. Fili was right. Lily was the most important thing in his life and he'd have to believe that somehow she would come out on top. He pulled from his brother and used the anger he held about the situation against the enemy. The group was giving their all to protect Thorin in his weakened state.

Not too far away from the battle field, over the city of dale and into the fields surrounding the mountain was where Lily had thrown Beorn. Gandalf was at his aid, but they couldn't keep her off of them for much longer. She was stronger than both of them at this moment.

"We can not keep doing this Gandalf. I can not stop her without out killing her much longer." Beorn growled as they dodged fire being thrown their way.

"We can not kill her! She has to be helped!" Gandalf gripped his weapons and stared across the way at Lily who had fire about her in a display so grand it was almost too beautiful to assume she was evil at the moment. It danced around her like ribbons and her hands sent them at them with a fierce endeavor.

"Now now, let's not keep the reaper waiting! He'll be eager to get you two to the depths of hell once this is over!" She called over. She was impatient. Lily wanted them dead. She was tired of playing this cat and mouse game.

She used her wings to push her into the air and come falling down onto the two crushing the ground around them into rebel and setting it ablaze. The moment gave Beorn the opportunity to slam her away from them. She slide on her feet away from them, the ground dragging up with her. She had blocked the blow with her arms. She had shut her eyes and opened them when she heard movement.

In front of her Gandalf had come. He shoved his staff into her face, but it stopped mere milometers away and her eyes widened as a sudden white light engulfed her.

Gandalf could see the struggle inside her mind. Lily was there, deep within the corrupted thoughts of darkness that surrounded her light. He called to her, hoping it would bring her from the slumber she seemed to be in.

Within her mind Lily was scared. She couldn't stop what was going on. She was in darkness. There was nothing that could save her. She fought the overwhelming power of her father's heart and had lost.

_Lily._ A voice had called to her from somewhere within the dark. _Remember who you are. Fight for yourself. Fight for your child. For for the people you love. Fight, Lily. Fight!_

The voice was so familiar. Warm and comforting. She knew it all too well.

She had wished more than anything for the voice to pluck her from the darkness, but there was a sudden pressure and everything went back to it had been. The voice was right. She had to fight.

Gandalf had tried hard to get to Lily, but the demon that held her pushed him away and grinned.

"Nice try old man. Nothing will stop what I came here for." Fire was then around them again as she led her attack. Beorn did his best not to harm Lily enough when he knocked her to the side. The battle between the three continued.

Consciousness was coming back to Lily. She was floating in the dark. She looked around seeing nothing. She had to get herself out of here. She remembered what her mother had said. Her father's powers were dark. She would have to control it in order to be released of this pitch black hatred. Lily concentrated and let herself glow softly. How would she defeat this?

Then it hit her. The power that had engulfed her was that of hate and greed. Her fathers hatred for dwarves and his love of gold. She would have use love and kindness to get out of this. She had to. Closing her eyes to the darkness around her she slowly let out a breath and let the light take her. In there she could see what she needed to. The heart that left her incapable of being who she was had completely taken over her body. It was like a virus, spreading through her healthy body.

She had almost given up hope when flashes of memories pooled her mind.

_Thorin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome, Lillith Edwina Ember, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."_

_Lily smiled triumphantly and thanked him accordingly before they were off to find the troll cave that must have been near by. When she went to pick up her pack it was mysteriously gone._

_"Looking for something?" Said a voice she had heard only moments ago. She turned to Kili who was holding the strap of her bag out with two fingers almost teasingly. A smirk plastered across his handsome face. Lily stared at him for a moment...something about him made her turn into the silly schoolgirls she had once seen fawning over the most popular boy in school. It made her cringe internally that she could even act like that. Gingerly she reached out and took the bag from him, her fingers touching his for only a second, but the damage had been done. They both felt the fire that laced the muscles from fingers to arm._

_"Thank you," She said breathlessly. He only nodded and slowly retreated back to his brothers side. She watched him as he whispered to his brother, who looked over at Lily with a smirk._

That had been when she first met Kili. Why was she seeing these things?

_She was having trouble catching up to the rest. These were warriors who were used to running far distances...and apparently weaving in between trees, jumping over rocks, and not being out of breath after the first few minutes. She was starting to fall behind when a hand grabbed hers firmly and pulled her in the middle of the company. Everything was rushing by until they had stopped at behind a boulder to hide from site of the wargs. So far they hadn't caught up to Radagast. That was good news at least. It was in that moment hat she finally took notice to the hand still holding hers as they hid. Kili was beside her with his fingers laced around hers._

_Lily gasped softly, but he heard it and turned his head to look at her. Their eyes locked before he said, "Can't have you falling into the jaws of wargs Lady Lily." It wasn't the most romantic thing she had heard...but at the moment, she could have kissed him for helping her._

_"Lily. It's just Lily." She said to him in between breaths._

_Kili grinned and was about to say something when they were suddenly running again._

Another memory. Is this how she fell for Kili?

_"Thank you Kili, for helping me. Without you tugging me along I would have been dog chow by now."_

_With a smirk he nodded and released her from his hold, "I wasn't going to let you fall prey to them, Lily," He said her name with a whisper and she blushed slightly when she heard it._

_"Now how about that kiss!" Fili grabbed her arm and tugged her from his brother. Lily squeaked in response and blushed deeper, "Now that I've caught you..." He grinned and looked to his brother who looked like he was about to beat the bloody hell out of him, "Or would you like to give your protector a kiss as thanks."_

_"Oi, this isn't fair! Why do I have to kiss someone?" She looked at him puzzled._

_"Well...because...it's a...custom! That's right! A lady always gives the lad who saves her a kiss. Just a quick one! Right on the cheek!" Fili pushed her forward to Kili who looked just as dumbfounded as she did. The dwarves around them snickered a bit, the elder dwarves shaking their heads at the childish show being put on._

_"What? A custom? Well..." She looked at Fili nervously before turning up into Kili's eyes. His brown orbs penetrated into hers of deep green. "Fine. Just a small one." She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She let her lips linger a for a few seconds longer before she pulled away._

_The blush on both their cheeks ignited something in her stomach that made her nauseous. The butterflies that were flapping their wings turned up her stomach in a way that made her back up a few steps before looking at Fili with her hands on her hips._

_"I do believe you made that all up!" Everyone in the room started laughing, even the older dwarves had to chuckle at the fact she had fallen for it. She made a swipe at him to hit him in the arm, but he jump back quicker with his hands up. That ever loving smirk still on his face._

Fili...he was like a brother. He saw how they liked each other. Had probably known the whole time.

_Azog smirked and was taking another sniff of the air. His eyes then locked on Lily. Lily visibly shook with fear when he grinned at her. "You...You will be mine little fae." He took another long smell of the air, "Your scent is as sweet as a flower...but soon...you'll smell of only me." What he had just said made her eyes widen and she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up._

_Kili held onto her tighter and glared at the Pale orc. He'd be damned before he let anyone take her away from him. Lily looked up at Kili, tears in her eyes and terror plastered onto her features. His heart broke at how scared she was._

_"Lily, I will not let them take you...you will not be lost to us." He touched her face with a soft caress to wipe away some tears. The touch only made her cry more as she turned into him and cried into his chest._

_"Please don't let him...please.." She sounded so weak at the moment, like it was a fate worse than death...and she was right, it was._

_Kili pulled her face up to his and smiled sadly, trying to give her confidence, "I promise you, I will not let that happen. None of us will."_

_"But what if he does!" She let out a cry that made it almost impossible for her to continue talking._

_"Lass, none of us will let you go that way...you mean too much to us and far too much to Kili." Fili had said about the smartest thing he had since she met him. She looked at Fili confused about the last part of that and then her eyes swept to Kili. His brown eyes mingled with her bloodshot green eyes._

_"Aye, Lily. I care far more than you know to let that beast take you from me..." He seemed to choose his words carefully as to not say something he shouldn't right now. He did, however, do something that she thought wasn't going to happen so soon. He kissed her. It was a soft, reassuring kiss that had her melting like butter. He pulled away and looked at with a smile. Fili snorted next to them and tried to watch for the wargs that were waiting commands._

_"I will never, ever let anything happen to you. Not while I still have a breath left in my body." She was instantly in his arms embracing him. It may not be love, but the feeling of it washed over her in waves that made her now feeling brave. She could take on the world after the feeling flowed through her._

That moment had been a turning point in how she felt about him. He cared for her, she knew it then...but she felt something deeper.

_"Lily...I'm going to kiss you now.." He warned her. She nodded shyly and watched as he leaned forward. Both their eyes closed as his lips gingerly touched her. The spark it created made her gasp, which was drowned out when Kili placed his lips fully on hers. The kiss was soft, as though he was trying to be gentle with her._

_A whimper escaped through her lips. She slipped her hands onto his bare chest and slide them around his neck pulling him closer. The contact made him press against her body. He slipped one hand behind her head and the other lingered on her hip. Kili let his tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged him and opened her mouth. He dove in and deepened the kiss. Lily let out a moan that vibrated into his chest._

_The heat poured through them like fire. Lily had never felt anything so intense in her entire life. If someone had asked her a couple days ago if she had saw this coming, she would have said they were crazy. Everything about the kiss made her blood pump. Kili was everything she could have asked for and more...but she had to question if what ever they had would last. Maybe this was just from all the fighting...maybe it pumped him up so much that he was letting off steam with her._

_Everything in her mind stopped immediately when she felt something hard press against her abdomen. Her eyes shot open and panic set in. That was far too much for her to process. Kili seemed to understand what was going on and pulled his mouth away from hers. He let his forehead leaned against hers and held her still._

_"I will not hurt you Lily...and I wont do anything you are against." He said almost in a whisper. His words calmed her down and she nodded with a soft sigh. They were both to the point of breathless and cheeks were flushed with ecstasy._

_"I trust you Kili..." The simple phrase made him smile._

_He kissed her cheek and pulled them away from the rock wall, "I will never do anything improper with you. Not ever." He meant it too, she could just tell._

_She slowly unraveled herself from his arms and tried to fix her hair. He was smirking at her as he watched her try to make herself look presentable._

_"We should head back, they're probably worried about out whereabouts." Kili said when she was finished. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the cave. She blushed at seeing his hand intertwined with hers so lovingly._

_Before they stepped out of the cave and back to the company, Lily stopped him._

_"What's the matter Lily?" Kili looked at how she blushed and fidgeted about._

_"Well...what exactly does this mean Kili?" She didn't want this to be just for convenience. She was the only woman amongst all these males. Was she just a phase? Lily was so used to what men could do in her world, she thought it would just be the same here as well._

_Kili smiled warmly and used the hand he was holding to pull her to him. She squeaked and fell into his arms. He looked deep into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." He knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he was so unsure of what could become of them that he didn't want to make a false promise. He knew he wanted to be by her side for all time...the only problem was that death could be just around the corner..._

Something flashed in Lily's eyes. Gandalf saw it. He had been facing her head on and was looking directly in her eyes. He saw the green that she had adored for all of her life. The emerald green that showed kindness and happiness to those around her, but as quickly as they came they had suddenly disappeared. She was fighting.

_"Are you ready for this Lily? We can always stop.." Lily was still a bit dazed, but she smiled and gave him a soft kiss._

_"Shut up and make me your wife Master dwarf.." He smirked at her tease and with a swift thrust he was inside her._

_Lily had heard the first time could be painful, but she was still unprepared for the searing pain the pierced her. What pain was there was quick, fleeting._

_"Kili.." She gasped out his name as the fire within her started to flare._

_"You are truly mine now." Kili growled as he began to move within her. With each stroke they were carried higher and higher into the sky. Every thrust filled her core with so much fire she wasn't sure she would make it. She moaned out his name and clung to him like her life depended on it. Kili ground into her with ferocity._

_She begged him to move harder, to move faster, to make her feel nothing, but his love. He did that and more. Each thrust poured a hot fire into her that built pressure so immense that when she finally exploded, the wave of pleasure made her bite down on his neck to keep from screaming out his name. It felt so amazing and right that it chased all dark thoughts from every corner of her being._

_Kili growled out her name and released all that he had into her pulsating core. He was buried into the heart of her explosion, completely consumed by the fire that raged between them. The experience had been like a fire storm, leaving them both drained and gasping for breath._

_They stayed that way for a few precious moments before Kili had to pull them out of the water that was not starting to prune their skin. Lily groaned as she was set on the edge of the spring. She was still sore, but when she saw Kili hop up and out of the spring with nothing on she smiled and cuddled into his waiting arms. He kissed her forehead as they sat there. He palmed some water in his hand and gently began cleaning her off. She blushed at how forward he was being now and shied away slightly._

_"Don't hide from me Lily. You are my wife now and I'll not have you keeping yourself from me." He smirked and pushed her to lay on the soft grass beside the spring. He moved on top of her and kissed her with just as much passion as he had before._

The first time they made love. The heat around her that she was accustomed to was starting to trickle it's way around her body. How could she not fight for this? For love. She loved him more than anything.

_"We'll sleep tonight."_

_"Are you sure? It is our wedding night after all.."_

_"No, our wedding night was when I took what was precious to you. Your innocence. Out there in the wild, where you announced you were mine and I was yours. That was our chosen wedding night." Lily almost cried at his words and was happy to slide into the bed beside him._

_The only thing left to do was tell him he was to be a father...but now was not the right time. At least it didn't feel right. She would want to make sure it was the perfect moment. He'd be so happy...Tomorrow maybe..._

The night they had been wed...she was pregnant by then. Their child. She would love this child no matter what happened. She needed Kili to be in her life. She needed him to be there for their child. Nothing would stop her from love.

Gandalf had pushed Lily away, but just before she came back to attack again she stumbled and fell on a knee. A hand on her head as though she was in pain. Something was happening. She was coming back to them.

"Lily! Fight it!" He came to her for aid, but Lily fought as he grasped her shoulders. He easily pushed her onto her back and placed his staff on her forehead. Beorn was over in seconds and was helping to hold her down.

"Is she alright?" Beorn asked in concern. Lily was struggling beneath them, but she was so weak now.

"I believe she heard me.." Gandalf smiled as he watched the girl beneath him fight off the darkness.

_"Be safe my love. I will be back for you and with me I shall bring good news of our victory."_

_"I trust you Kili..." She was in his arms in an instant. They shared the embrace for some time before they heard Thorin clear his throat. When Kili pulled away he leaned in and kissed her tenderly._

_"I love you Lily. Wait for me..."_

_"I love you too Kili and I'll wait 'til the end of time for you." Kili smiled at her and slowly they departed from each other._

_The group piled into the the boats and pushed off from the dock. Lily stood there watching. Kili had not turned away from her the entire time. Even when they were out of sight she had stood there. She would love him forever. Whether he returned or not._

Not even the darkness could hold her back. These were her friends she had been fighting, her greatest love. Everything that she held dearly would push the darkness out of her and free her from this prison. She would fight and she would win.

Gandalf saw something that made him gasp. A dark cloud of ash and smoke began to rise from her mouth and up into the air above them. The darkness inside her was leaving her body. It expelled itself and a faint light began to take Lily's body. She was coming back to them!

"Lily!" Beorn was overwhelmed with worry and the sight that was before him was too much for him. The light was so bright.

Slowly the light disappeared and laying on the ground was a fairly normal looking Lily. No horns, no wings of fire, no angry dragon eyes...she was just Lily. Luckily for her she was conscious enough to keep the armor on...cause without it she wouldn't be wearing much.

"Gandalf?...Beorn?" She was looking at them with her emerald green eyes and just the sight made both men smile widely. Beorn had her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Lily, we thought we had lost you!" Lily winced as he hugged her.

"Easy Beorn..my stomach is a bit sore."

"Sore? Lily please tell me I didn't harm the child." Beorn looked very worried. Lily shook her head.

"I am not sure, it's just sore..nothing to worry over I'm sure. Gandalf we have to help everyone." She was trying to stand with the help of Beorn and Gandalf, but her limbs were screaming with agony.

"You are too weak Lily. We can not go in there with you." Gandalf said sternly.

"Nonsense! I am fine...just tired from being thrown around, that's all."

"Lily I said no! We can't, not when you're like this.."

"I will go whether you want me to or not! Our friends are in need and I have the power to help them!" Lily yelled at Gandalf, who took in what she said before shaking his head.

"I don't think we'll change her mind Gandalf." Beorn said with a sigh. Lily seemed determined to go back into the battle.

"Alright..let us go back into the fray." Gandalf said with hesitation. He did not want Lily to go back if she could help it.

The three of them began to move. Beorn had grown into a large bear and carried Lily and Gandalf back to the edge of the battle. They looked upon the vast blackness of bodies with anxiety. Beorn turned back into a man and stood next to Lily, who stood next to the wizard. They all looked down from the small hill top they were on. The rest of this battle would be hard, Lily wasn't sure if she had it in her to fight like she had before.

"Shall we?" Beorn said with a smirk. He always loved smashing the hell out of orcs and goblins.

"Aye, let us find our friends...and hope they have not fallen in battle." Gandalf said pulling out his sword and rising up his staff.

Lily looked among the mass of bodies. Somewhere in there were her friends...and Kili. She hoped to God he had not fallen to some foul beast.

Beorn turned back into a giant bear and ran down into the first group of goblins. He swiped at them with his massive paws and they flew through the air, landing amongst the other goblins and orcs, taking them out. He roared and lumbered on.

Gandalf put a hand on Lily before he ran in and was swinging his sword and staff around. He made quick work of several enemies and used his staff to blast some of them away. He was leading the way towards the Gate where the others had last been seen.

Lily took in a deep breath. She laid a hand on her stomach. She had lied when she said that there was nothing to worry about. Indeed she had felt some pain in her abdomen when she had come back to herself. She was worried she was beginning to miscarry, but she also knew that if she lost both Kili and the child, she would forever be in misery. She would not love another man.

She let her hand fall to her side and clenched her fists. The fists turned into fire and soon her body was covered head to toe in fire. Her hair floated around her and she only looked on as the enemies around her took notice of her. She narrowed her eyes at them and took her first step into what she could only describe as hell.

_Stay alive Kili. I'm coming for you._


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so first off, I have to apologize for leaving you guys hangin' for two days! Omg I felt so bad, but I literally have been working on this chapter for those two days and I just had a really hard time focusing and figuring out what I was going to write. I hope this chapter lives up to all your expectations!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

There was a moment within all the fighting that Lily actually thought this just had to be a dream. There was no way on earth she was actually doing this. She had made her way far into the battle, only seeing a glimpse of Gandalf every so often and spying Beorn knocking around goblins and orcs like they were little toy soldiers. Together they had done a good amount of damage to the dark army that loomed about them. Every so often she would have to duck or jump out of the way when a giant boulder came crashing from the sky. The eagles were most certainly doing one hell of a job. She had to give them that...though she did wish she could be in the safety of the sky. Perhaps then she could find her friends within all these bodies.

Nothing could prepare her for this. Every muscles in her body ached and burned to her very center. She had been putting up a good fight, but had several small lacerations on her upper arms and one small cut along her cheek. She hadn't really noticed it at first until she felt the blood drip on her chest. She wiped it away with her hand and found herself facing several large orcs, a few of them riding wargs who snarled and bared their fangs at her. In the state she was now, it was obivious they no longer saw her as a threat...especially when she no longer looked like she was going to kill everyone around her.

She was breathlessly trying to keep herself focused, but the fact that she was inexperienced in battle made it hard for her to be decisive in her attacks. She had in fact, several time, almost sent fires towards her allies. The confidence she had as an angry hell-raising dragon had given her the courage to do almost anything she wanted...right now she felt more like a scared little girl trying to confront bullies...but these weren't bullies. And she was _not_ a little girl anymore. She balled her fists and moved a foot backwards an inch. She was unsure of herself, even though she knew she had the power to defeat them.

The slight hesitation in her movements caught the eye of one of the wargs who jumped forward to sink its fangs into her. She narrowed her eyes and spun away in time to miss the snapping jaws. The orc riding it, however, grabbed her hair and yank her up. She let out a scream and looked up to see the orc pull out a long serrated knife. She gasped. The instincts deep within her told her exactly what to do.

When the knife came down at her she pushed the orcs arm to the side and filled her other fist with fire. The fire was in his face in seconds and he was falling to the ground writhing in pain as his body was caught up in a blaze so hot it turned him to ash. She sighed and turned to the rest of the orcs who were now a bit nervous about the girl they saw. Obviously she was still dangerous.

Feeling the sureness of her abilities she smirked and took a confident step forward. The move made the orcs scatter and run in different directions. She blinked.

"Well that worked better than I thought." She looked at her hand and remembered the feeling she had when she was under the control of hate. That power was something she needed right now. It was there. Deep inside her. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the battle around her.

When she opened them she had a new found certainty within herself. She picked up a fallen blade from the ground and began to run farther into the battle. She ran passed her allies and enemies, all fighting each other with every ounce of energy she had. Elves, dwarves, and men were giving their lives to protect Erebor. Each footstep sloshing into the mud and blood that commingled on the ground. She ran head on into a large group of goblins and orcs that were slowly gaining ground on helpless men who barely knew how to fight the things.

She used her power to forge into the sword, which glowed brightly. She let out a loud war cry, which got the attention of a few goblins and orcs, and swung the sword into a goblin who turned just in time to see her coming. It sliced through the creature with ease and it effectively did as the rest of her victims did; turned to ash. She did the same to the surrounding creatures and when she saw there was nothing, but men around her.

She looked up at the sword and smirked. "Way cool."

Lily was so busy being proud of herself that she didn't see notice the orc sneaking up behind her. It crept up with evil intent, its twin blades firmly gripped in its grimy hands. How it got through the lines of men and elves without being seen was easy with all that was going around. Lily didn't even see it coming.

There was a sudden slice through air next to Lily's ear and she turned quickly to see an orc on the ground behind her, an arrow sticking from its neck. She grimaced and then swung her head around to meet piercing blue eyes.

"Legolas!" She jumped at him and hugged his midsection tightly. She was so happy to see him. Legolas on the other hand had no idea what was going on. Lily had, not long ago, threatened to kill him if he did not release her, but now here she was hugging him.

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Lily is that you? The real you?"

Lily smiled warmly. He saw the emerald eyes that had always held such kindness and fire...it was her. He returned the smile and brought her back into his arms. They embraced for only seconds before Legolas had to shove her aside and shoot an arrow at a goblin lumbering over to them. The moment he released the arrow he looked back at her with seriousness.

"Lily you should not be here in your condition." He took a step closer and grabbed her arm. "We have to get you out of here."

"No wait! Legolas I can't!" She pulled her arm away from him and looked up at him sternly. "I have to find Kili!"

Legolas looked at her for a moment. He was upset that she still had such strong feelings for the dwarf, but obviously couldn't do anything to change her mind. It didn't escape him that he saw the fierceness in her eyes he only knew to be determination. She would find her way to him with or without his help.

"If I take you to him, you must promise me that you will find a place that is safer. This is no place for a pregnant fae." He looked down with care and consideration.

She only smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You forget, my dear friend, that I am not only a fae, but the daughter of a legendary fire-drake."

"That may work on some, Lily, but not me." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her into the throng of bodies fighting.

They had little time to talk. They had to fight their way through to get into a relatively safer position. With the help of Legolas she was able to get onto the defensive lines, where the largest part of the battle was occurring. From here the army of goblins and orcs was far larger than she had imagined. The men, elves, and dwarves had been cornered against the mountain near the front gate.

Legolas couldn't find a way through the thick waves of battle to get Lily safely on the other side. Keeping a tight hold on her hand he dragged her over to a large ledge hovering above the ground. He looked it over seeming to mull over what he was going to do.

"I think we can get through this if we climb...it might make us a targets for archers, but I see no way around them unless we could fly." Legolas said weighing his options.

"Fly? If I knew how those damn wings worked I'd use them, but I haven't figured out how I was able to use that much power from before...I'm sorry Legolas."

"Don't be. It can't be helped. I'll help you climb over and then we'll hopefully get to them in time."

Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him. With a almost effortless motion, he pushed her up and over his head onto the ledge. She scrambled onto her feet and looked down at the fighting below. It was far more gruesome than she thought it had been before. Looking now she could see how many on their side was dying or already dead. Some run through with swords, others skewered by spears, some bludgeoned to death by a club or mace. All of them having an arrow or two pierced deep into their extremities.

Legolas pulled on her arm, effectively rescuing her from the sight she had been locked on to. "Come on Lily, we can not linger here." As he said that an arrow came flying at them, but luckily Legolas was fast enough to deflect it with his elven sword.

"Oh shit! Okay yea, let's get the fuck out of here!" Lily spent no more time arguing as he helped her scale the small ledge on the side of the mountain to get passed the brunt of the fighting...which seemed almost impossible considering the battle was everywhere, but closer to the Gate it was a bit less chaotic. She knew the dwarves being there might be a long shot, but she had to make sure. It was the only place she could think of and knew Legolas had last seen them there.

The idea of climbing passed all the fighting seemed to work out great at first. Legolas kept her going, even after she almost tripped on some crumbling rock and steadied her from falling. They had scaled a good 50 feet before Legolas looked down and their side was being pushed back further into the mountain. If something wasn't done soon they might not win this war.

They had to continue on, Lily barely being able dodge arrows that flew at them. Legolas held her hand most of the time. It was warm and gave her the courage she needed to push on. They were so high up now. She looked down once and almost fell from her spot. Heights were not her thing, regardless of the many times she had endured such circumstances, most of which she had done with the much needed help of adrenaline.

"Just a bit further Lily and we came make our decent." Lagolas said it as though this was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yea just a bit further before I slip and fall to my death..." She said sarcastically.

Legolas stopped where he was and looked at her. He had a look of surprise by her comment. More so by the way she said it than the actual words. He had missed the way she laughed and found amusement in the most inappropriate times. The sudden stop made Lily raise an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Legolas? Are you injured?" She asked while side stepping closer to him with concern.

He shook his head with a smile. "I have missed you Lily...I thought for cerain we had lost you and now..you are back.

Lily's cheeks burned a little and she set her gaze to the sea of bodies below. "Legolas this is hardly the time to be making small talk.."

He smiled cheekily and turned back to the small path they were taking. Soon it would slope down and they would be able faced with the task of scaling a boulder that stuck out just before they could jump to the upper water balcony of the gate. There he could make sure Lily was safe behind the lines.

They had made it another 100 feet before Legolas heard something that made his skin crawl. Quickly looking up he could see goblins had climbed the north side of the mountain and were now descending upon Lily and himself. He heard a loud gasp beside him and knew Lily had seen them as well. He grabbed her hand and with a quick throw he had her in front of him on the path.

"Lily go! I'll keep them at bay! You have to get to the gate!" Legolas pulled out his bow and arrow, using them to take out one goblin at a time.

"I can not leave you here! We can make it together! Do not be foolish-" She was in his embrace before she could argue any further.

"Please go. I can not bear the thought of any more harm coming to you or your child. You are both already growing weak...I will be fine Lily. Just go." Legolas pressed her against him hard before pressing his lips on her forehead.

"Now go!" He shouted as he moved away from her. She could only stand there. He was risking his life to keep her safe. They held a stare before she nodded. He did the same in return.

She turned back to the path and continued going. She could hear goblins falling off the mountain. Legolas was doing his job well. One goblin had fallen in front of her, an arrow stuck in its thick skull. She grimaced and it slide off the path and down to the battle below. The falling bodies must have got the attention of some below because now there was a good amount of arrows from below being shot up at her.

"Ah!" She let out a startled cry when one almost hit her face. It ricocheted off the rock wall and fell away. When she looked out into the air she could see more coming her way.

"Fuck me.." Lily groaned before ducking out of the way of a few that barely missed. She wouldn't be able to dodge one forever. The thought had just passed her mind when she felt a burn in her exposed shoulder. An arrow had found its mark. She screamed out and slide down onto her bottom.

The pain she felt was one she had not felt. Sure she had a few scratches, but an arrow impeded in her shoulder; that was a new one. She gripped the arrow and tried to pull it out. Another loud scream escaped her lungs and she had to stop before she threw up the contents of her stomach. It wasn't coming out. No way in hell would she try that again. The arrow must have been serrated because when she attempted to pull on it, it only felt like the arrow was cutting deeper into her flesh.

She had no time to consider anything else because more arrows came at her. She had no time to move. There were a few dozen coming at her and there was nothing anyone, even herself, could do. Lily made a last minute move to put her hands out in front of her to at least block some from hitting her face and she curled her legs into her stomach to protect the babe as much as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the arrows to hit.

She waited. An eternity seemed to pass as she waited for them to come, but they never did. When she opened her eyes she realized fire had engulfed her entire body and the arrows that had been flying toward her were now ash that floated back down to the battle below. She let out an exasperated sigh and moved to stand up. It was then that she noticed the pain in her shoulder had promptly minimized. Glancing at her shoulder she saw the arrow had also turned into ask and the flesh was cauterized slightly.

Lily hit herself on the forehead. "God I'm an idiot..." She had completely went brain-dead to the fact that she had badass fire power on her side. She must have subconsciously made her body defend the onslaught of arrows. She was just gonna blame this on baby-brain and pretend she wasn't really this stupid at the moment.

She put a hand out and used fire to block any other flying objects, including arrows, that could be sent her way. The path had started to dip and there was a cover of rocks that she could move behind. Sighing in relief she kept going. It wouldn't be too much farther.

An awful noise caught her attention and a body dropped in front of her. She skid to a halt as the goblin in front of her screeched and drew out a long jagged knife. Lily took a step back. The goblin smirked and stepped forward tossing the knife into its other hand.

Lily narrowed her eyes and clenched up a fist. "Listen ugly, we can do this the easy way...or the really easy way." Her fist was now on fire.

The goblin looked from her face to the fire in her hand. Weighing its options it decided to make the dumber one and launched itself at her. Lily evaded its knife and the moment her hands touched the goblin, its flesh turned to ash.

"Should have taken the easy way." She waved the fire from her hand and continued on her way.

When she finally saw a large boulder ahead of her she had to stop. It stuck out on a weird angle and pretty much blocked any one who wanted to get around it. There wasn't a way over it because it was a straight cliff above. Below was just a sudden steep drop to the valley.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" She scratched her head.

"We climb it as careful as possible." The voice startled her and she turned defensively to see Legolas with a smile on his face.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!" She hugged him. He laughed softly and patted her back.

"Come on let's get you around this boulder." He grabbed her and led her to it.

"Oh boy.." Legolas stopped her next to the boulder and carefully took his footing in a few select spots.

The idea of scaling the boulder without the help of ropes was something she did not want to think about. Legolas made it look easy, of course, and had himself placed on the out most part of boulder. He held out a hand for her and she gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you insane!?'

"Lily take my hand. I'll help you across."

Lily sighed and took his hand. She immediately regretted it. The moment he took her hand he swung her across the face of the boulder and into a balcony she didn't know was there. She landed very ungracefully. Her butt had hit the hard floor and she winced. The pain jolted to her stomach. She had been trying to ignore the sharp pains that came every now and then, but after that, she had to keel over on her hands and knees to let a wave of pain take her. This was not good.

"Lily!" Legolas had a hand on her back and leaned down next to her. "Is it the babe?"

When the pain finally subsided she let out a breath. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Nothing she had felt in her entire life had felt that agonizingly painful. Fear engulfed her features and she turned slowly to look at Legolas who was just as scared as she was.

"Go...find the others. Just give me a few minutes.." She said weakly.

"Lily, I can not, in good conscious, leave you here to defend yourself...I will not go." Legolas was not going to leave no matter what she said. This time, she didn't scare him and most certainly couldn't threaten him to leave her.

"Ugh, you're as stubborn as a dwarf." Legolas would have been insulted if the weak smile on her face didn't already concern him. She rolled her eyes and slowly started to pull herself up. "Fine, help me up so we can see what's going on below."

Legolas nodded and helped her up carefully. Once they were standing, Legolas leaned over the side and looked down at the battle below. Lily was leaning against the wall that stood there and used it to support. Though this had once been a strong and powerful gate, it now had burn makes and places caved in from Smaug coming and going as he pleased. She felt the cool stone beneath her fingers and felt the turmoil this once great place had been through.

Legolas looked back at her. Lily had her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed. She looked so much more pale than she normally was. There was a small trickle of sweat trailing down her cheek. Lily wasn't going to make it. He could see the color slowly leave her body. Both her and the child would be dead soon if she didn't stop. He sighed and leaned down to her.

"Lily...I am going down below. I know I said I don't want to leave you...I still feel it is unwise, but moving you might do more damage than good." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Lily opened her eyes and he could see the fading emerald in her eyes. She only nodded at what he said. She barely understood him, but knew he was leaving. He did as he always did when they departed; kissed her forehead and left without another word. She had no idea where he was going and no idea what was going to happen. She slid the rest of the way to the ground and sat there. The pain in her stomach came and went as it pleased. It was a crippling effect on her.

The only thing she could think of was what could happen to her poor child...she had took it through all of this stress and damaged herself. No amount of armor could protect the child from the events that happened around them. Her body had been under so much lately...she was sure that neither of them would live.

She waited in that very spot for several minutes. It was too long for her. Legolas would have come back with someone to at least help. But no one showed up.

Lily was so dizzy at this point. Everything was spinning around her. She had to close her eyes in order to not pass out. That, however, made it worse and she did exactly that. Darkness filled her mind...and once again she dreamed...

_Lily was standing. There was a swirling darkness that tugged at her soul. She fought to keep the darkness off as it grabbed at her clothing and hair with shadowed claws. She fell backwards when a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. She squeezed her eyes shut to what she thought would be an attack, but nothing happened. _

_When Lily opened her eyes, she was in a place she did not yet know...She was in a valley, shadowed by a mountain in front of her. It was in ruin, charred and abandoned. Slowly she stood up, looking into the mountain face where a large gate was closed to those on the outside. Statues stood on either side. They looked like dwarves. Was this Erebor? _

_As soon as she thought the question, there was suddenly a battle in the valley. Men, dwaves, elves, goblins, and orcs were all around her. The battle of fierce. Blood coated the ground and bodies scattered all around her. She stood there, watching the battle continue. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar. A hat...as strange as that may seem. The hat was on a dwarf that she knew she must know. She ran after the dwarf as he fought his way through orcs and goblins. _

_She had to dodge swords and spears to keep up. Suddenly there was a sword coming right at her. Lily screamed as it came at her. She would have no time to react, but as she prepared herself for a blow, none came. The blade sliced through her like she was just a ghost. She blinked and looked at herself. _

_What is this place? She thought. Remembering the dwarf with the hat she ran to try and find it. Through chaos and bloodshed she was finally able to come to a small clearing. She stopped when she saw Thorin being dragged away from the enemy mortally wounded. Death was across his agonized face. More orcs were coming after him as dwarves tried to move him away to safety. She saw a blonde dwarf cut across the orcs and tried to hold them back. When she saw his face she gasped. It was Fili. _

_Fili fought hard to keep the orcs and goblins at bay. Then she saw another dwarf join him. This time, she recognized him immediately. Kili. They were both trying to defend the fallen Thorin. Lily started to run towards them when an orc cut down Fili and another thrust a jagged sword into his side. She stopped and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as tears rimmed her eyes. Fili fell to the ground, his eyes wide with fear before they dulled and emptied. _

_Fili let out a war cry as he say his brother die. His death would not be in vain. Kili continued fighting, though he was vastly outnumbered. _

"_Kili! Stop! There are too many!" She heard herself scream out as she started to run to him. They couldn't hear or see her...what could she do to help them? Lily was almost at his side when a long spear was thrust into his abdomen. Kili let out a strangled grunt and the blade was taken back out. Kili dropped his sword as the orcs passed him without a care, they already knew he was a dead dwarf. She watched as he slowly dropped to his knees. He was staring at his hands that were now covered in his own blood. _

"_Kili"! He suddenly looked up at her. Right. At. Her. His dark brown eyes piercing her dark green tear stricken ones. She was frozen in place as they looked at each other. She watched as he brought a hand up slowly to touch her face, but his hand only made it a few inches from her. _

"_I love you, Lillith...I'm sorry." Tears slide from his eyes before they closed shut and he fell to the ground. He was gone._

Lily snapped her eyes open. She had no idea how long she was out. Luckily no one had noticed her sitting there. She had still been sitting up against the wall and she couldn't see the battle below thanks to the balcony post. However, she could hear it. She must not have been out too long. Slowly she shuffled against the floor to pull herself up. Gripping the edge of the stone she was able to stand fully and look over the side.

Things seemed to be getting worse. She looked upon the battle and saw more of her allies being slaughtered. Her eyes scanned the bodies until she looked almost straight down against the gate and saw her friends there. All were fighting with other men, elves, and dwarves around them. Thorin was dragged as far back from the fighting as possible. He looked just as pale as she did.

Gandalf was there, fighting as best he could, but he looked increasingly tired. Legolas and Bard were side by side using their bows. Her company...her friends...they were all wearing new armor that was now stained with the blood of friends and foe.

Lily tried hard to spot Kili. She didn't have to look too far. Kili and Fili were both fighting together. Keeping orcs and goblins at bay while protecting the area Thorin was in. Kili looked exhausted...both of them did. If she wasn't so weak she would run down there and jump into his arms. She saw Kili turn slightly, as though feeling he was being watched washed over him. He looked dazed for a moment before Fili brought him back with a hard shove and once again they were fighting.

"Kili..." She whispered his name. She wouldn't get to him...she felt like her body was finished fighting. It just wanted to lay there and die. Tears rolled down her face in a sad attempt to beg her body to go on.

"This isn't fair.." She leaned her head against the stone and blew out a breath. She had been dealing with the small cramps just fine earlier...she shouldn't have insisted she go into battle. She was so stupid!

Now Lily was practically useless. Every time she moved she could feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. How could she help when she was helpless herself?

A loud roar was what brought her out of her stupor. She looked over the edge and saw a large troll was barreling its way through everyone. There was a loud shout from somewhere about Durin. She knew that wasn't good. It was obvious a different orc had taken the role of leader and was keeping the battle going. That orc wanted to fulfill the wishes of Azog and Bolg...which meant ending the line of Durin.

The troll smashed through defensive lines, leading the way for goblins and orcs to defeat already wounded foes. It was making a bee-line for the company that was guarding Thorin. Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, and even Dain were fighting to protect their King. Where Bombur and Ori had been, she assumed they wanted to keep them safe from the fighting considering the two weren't well versed in battle. Gandalf was down in the fray as well. Keeping them all together and pushing back the lines of enemies.

Nothing stopped this troll. It wasn't like the other ones that had been there. It was covered in an armor of iron spikes and had a giant mace that looked more than capable of taking out a dozen men with one swing of its arm. The troll pushed passed its opponents, its heavy footfall shook the ground slightly. Arrows didn't pierce it and swords only bounced off the thick armor.

The look on the faces of her friends was one of pure fear. This thing would kill them and they all seemed to feel the impending doom. There would be no help from others, even Gandalf was trying to keep other goblins and orcs at bay. Legolas and Bard had disappeared in the bodies of those fighting.

The troll took a swing at the dwarves. Lily held her breath, but was relieved to see they had dodged it effectively. Thorin was moved back to a safer area while the other dwarves were busy keeping the troll busy. Kili and Fili had taken to diving under its powerful swings and cut at its thick legs. Her heart soared when she saw how well they were doing...but then something happened. The troll caught on to what they were doing and faked a swing. Then they went to dive under it grabbed Fili and through him into the wall of the mountain. Fili was still alive, but knocked out.

Kili let out a loud cry, "Brother!" The troll gave him little time to think as he began swinging at the remaining dwarves that tried desperately to get away from it. Kili was the only one brave, or stupid, enough to continue trying to slice at the troll's exposed flesh. Each strike that Kili delivered made the troll angrier. Finally it had enough and swung at Kili so fast he didn't have time to duck. The mace hit him in the side hard and he flew across the way, almost landing where his brother was. One of the spikes had pierced through his armor into his side.

Lily's eyes went wide and she made to yell out, but nothing left her throat. She just watched it happened...she just watched it...

The troll saw the chance to take out two in the Durin line and lumbered over to them. The others could do nothing as the troll was almost unstoppable.

"No." This wasn't going to happen. Lily was not going to let her husband die. She was not going to sit by. She had to do something. She had to. No one could help! No one, but her! The anger in her body began to fill her pores with heat. She may have been in pain, but the instant fire proved to dampen its crippling effects. Her body poured over with fire and light. She could feel the power through her hands. She was strong enough to do this.

Lily climbed onto the ledge of the gate and looked down. The troll was below her, creeping to Kili and Fili who lay helpless. If the troll didn't kill them, the hordes of orcs and goblins pushing into their defense would surely do it. They were being overpowered. She stood there, her hands ablaze and her body filled with warmth. She would not let them all die. Most importantly she would not let Kili die.

She closed her eyes and took a step into the air. Feet first she fell down from the top post of the gate. The air sliced through her body as she plummeted to the battle below. She clenched her fists and the fire that was around them snaked around her arms and began to slither against her body. Her hair became flames and her body was now the glowing red of fire.

Below the troll was hovering above Kili and Fili. Fili was just starting to wake up when he saw the monstrous thing looking down at them. Kili was holding his side, blood covering the outside of his armor.

"Brother...I'm glad my end is at your side." Fili said quietly. Kili was surprised at his words, but didn't have time to respond because the troll was not swinging at them.

Both brothers closed their eyes and the world around them seemed to slow down. Every one was now trying to run to their aid. They wouldn't make it, that was obvious to all around them. The two young dwarves of the Durin line would die at the hands of troll while trying to defend their uncle.

"Fili! Kili! NO!" Balin yelled out while being held back by Dwalin who knew they wouldn't get to them in time. Thorin who was writhing in pain could still see what was happening around him and reached a hand out to the scene of his beloved nephews about to be destroyed before his eyes.

There was a sudden rush of air and the troll was smashed into the ground beneath it. A body of fire landed upon its head and the iron armor it was wearing began to melt into its skin. The monster roared in agony while fire surrounded it. Like all of Lily's victims it turned into ashes within seconds.

Lily was still covered in fire. She would have to be if she wanted to get this over and done with before she faded. The ashes from the creature blew around her and lifted into the air. She was so still for a few moments. As still as the others who saw her there. It was the voice behind her that made her move.

"Lily..." Kili had spoke with almost a whisper. Lily turned around to look him him. She smiled warmly and with a cautious grace she moved to his side. Kneeling onto her knees she grabbed his hand with her blazed ones. Kili had almost assumed he would be caught on fire, but when all he felt was a loving warmth he smiled back at her.

"Kili...I'm sorry. I have been so lost...but...I fear that once again I must-" Kili's warm hand was placed on her cheek.

"Lily please..Do not leave me again." Kili was struggling to sit up. His wounds were great, but he didn't seem to care as long as he was closer to Lily.

"Kili, I will never leave you. Never. I love you..." Lily leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The fire she was surrounded by never hurt him as they kissed. A tear ran down her cheek, the water causing steam to rise from the fire.

She quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry Kili." She moved away from him and stood.

"No Lily! Please! Whatever you're going to do please don't! I can't lose you again!" He was desperate now. He grasped her arm and held on firmly.

Lily looked down at him. Kili would never be the same without her...but if she didn't do something soon then everyone would die...including him. She couldn't let that happen.

"Kili you must understand...If I don't do something...then all of this will have been for nothing." She said softly, a sad, depressed look across her features. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"What about our babe? Will you let both of you die for the sake of all of us?! You need to be somewhere safe!" Kili would not let go of her arm. When he tried to pull her arm he winced and held his side with his other hand. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I will not lose both my wife and child to this battle!"

"I will not last that long Kili!" She said it so harshly that Kili jerked back slightly, the move making his side hurt again.

"I'm already in so much pain..." Lily placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes with knitted brows, looking as though she was trying to hold in the pain that laced her abdomen. "It's already too late for me..." She bent to her knees and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Please Kili, I can not let anything happen to you when you still have a chance."

She gave him no time to answer as she walked away from him.

"Lily! Lily stop! You can't do this! Please Lily come back!" She could hear him screaming behind her. The desperation in his voice hit her heart like an arrow. Tears flowed from her eyes when she heard him start to cry loudly. Nothing hurt more than that.

"Don't let her do this! Someone stop her!" Kili screamed as he tried to get up and chase after her. Fili was trying to keep him down with little success.

It was Bofur who stepped up to Lily. She knew immediately it was him. He didn't touch her, he just stood there. Her eyes were planted on the battle in front of them.

"Lass...you can't keep doing this. Risking your lives for us all the time isn't going to prove anything. Look at Kili, he's heart broken over this." He spoke quietly, but firmly.

Lily knew what she'd have to do. No one would believe her unless they saw how bad she really was. She let the fire leave her. Almost instantly she fell to her hands and knees. She was pale and sweating. The only thing that had been holding her up was the power to using. Only one thing was different this time...blood was trickly down the middle of her legs. She was far worse than she had been before. Using her powers was quickening her death.

Bofur was fast to help her up to her feet, but she was too weak to stand on her own. "What has happened Lily...Are you.." He started as he held her up.

Being quick she fired back up again and pulled from him. "I'm dying...though my abilities are powerful, my body is not. The child and I will die...how long I have no idea. There isn't the proper medical help for me here so it is obvious that I will not survive this."

"Lily..." She heard the voice of Kili behind her. Turning she saw the pain in his face. Fili had helped him limb over to Lily. He had seen how terrible she looked.

She made no move to embrace him or speak. Her heart was already breaking enough as it is and if she gave in she would surely change her mind. Turning away she stepped towards the sea of bodies that were fighting fiercely. She paid no mind to her friends who called after her.

Lily was going to change the tides of this battle in order to save the people she loved. Forcing herself to continue going she caught the eye of Gandalf who was close by fighting off foes. He said nothing to her when they made eye contact. His face was sad and his eyes concerned. He knew what she was going to do. He smiled and made his way over to her.

"I shall keep harm from you while you do this...but make no mistake, I feel this is a dangerous decision for you Lily...you may not survive it." He said to her.

Smiling weakly she looked forward. "I know Gandalf. I want you to know that you have been a true friend along my journey...I will never forget it. Make sure you tell Radagast about me, but please be gentle...he could not bear to hear it all in detail."

Gandalf nodded. "I will remember you as a paladin...always seeking the well being of others above your own. I care for you Lillith...do not forget we all love you dearly."

Gandalf and Lily were quiet for a moment before Gandalf was suddenly fighting to keep the enemy away from her. He kept them away from her while she closed her eyes to concentrate. Her mind wandered into her powers and weaved it around her body. The fire was replaced with a white glow. The hottest form of fire was from the sun...and the sun she would be. She remembered what her mother had told her in within the letter she left her.

_You were the light in my life my little Lillith. Do not ever forget that you will always be seen that way to all those you bring close to your heart. _

She would be the light that saved these men, elves, and dwarves...even if it meant her own life would be forfeit. She let out a slow breath and the light around her grew brighter. The scaled armor that had been on her body fell from her body. The glow covered her body like a second skin. Large faerie wings began to unravel from her back. She would not be the dragon this time. She would be the fae she had always been. The large set of wings seemed to stretch out and above her while a smaller set relaxed below. They were as white as the glow that covered her body. Her hair stayed the beautiful red she had always had and when she opened her eyes they were still green.

All those around her had to cover their eyes from the bright light. The goblins and orcs tried to scurry away from the light that frightened them. The light grew brighter and brighter around them. It began to engulf every one within the valley. It didn't cover all of it, but at least half of the valley had been covered in the white light that Lily seemed to stretch out.

No one could see what was happening. No one could tell what was going on. All they knew was that when the light suddenly pulsed and in a rush of air pulled back to Lily, there were ashed bodies of goblins and orcs laying on the ground. Not one man, elf, or dwarf was hurt. When they saw over half of the enemy was taken out, there was a great cheer and the army that contained the three races moved forward to push back the remaining goblins and orcs that were now afraid of the larger army.

It was Gandalf who stayed put with Lily now securely in his arms. A cloak was wrapped around her to keep her naked body from being exposed. She was not moving. He slowly carried her back towards the front gate of Erebor where he knew the company that had Lily had once been a part of was waiting.

When they saw Gandalf approaching they ran up to him with great concern. The moment they laid eyes on the young girl they all began to weep. The death of their friend was too great to celebrate this victory. Gandalf walked straight to Kili who was sitting on the ground with Oin looking at his wounds. He had grown a bit pale from the wound he received with the spiked mace. It had indeed went deep. Oin did not seem confident about it. Kili looked up when he saw the wizard coming his way. Tears weld up in his eyes when he saw the red hair pooling from the cloaked figure he carried with him.

"Lily no! No, why!" Gandalf placed Lily on the ground next to him and Kili removed the cloak from her face. He let out a loud cry and couldn't bring himself to look away from her.

Lily was no longer with them. No one moved to comfort Kili as he cried out her name and placed his hand on her stomach. His wife and child were no more.

**Please try not to bash me about Lily. Obviously we all know she wont die. It's suspense! I love it lol Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Five years later.

"The End." The blonde dwarf shut a book and looked over at the two children that laid in a large bed together. They looked to be about five years of age and didn't seem to be entirely dwarfish.

"That's not how it ends!" Said the little girl with bright green eyes and brown hair.

"Yea I don't remember it ending like that the last time you told read it!" Pouted a little boy with brown eyes and deep red hair.

Both had braids in their hair and both had the same facial expression of a pout. The girl crossed her arms and the boy fisted his blankets in his hands. The blond dwarf only laughed. Beneath the longer beard that was braided intricately and a crown on his head was a dwarf that was all too familiar.

"Uncle Fili, finish the story!" The little girl urged trying to puppy dog her uncle into finishing the story. They both loved it.

"Please! You always read us all of it, why stop now?" The little boy asked.

Fili let out another laugh and put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright! Jeez you are just like your mother, the both of you!" The children giggled and clapped their hands at how excited they were.

"Now where was I..." He started as he opened the book back up.

"You were at the part where everyone thought Mama was dead and Papa was crying." The little girl said matter of fact.

"He didn't cry! Papa said dwarves don't cry!" The little boy defended.

"Ah, but you see, this time it was all of the dwarves who cried." Fili said as he flipped through the pages until he found the right page.

"For you see, the death of Lillith, the Fae of Sun and Keeper of Dragon Fire, was something that brought great sorrow to the world of men, elves, and dwarves. She had fought with all of her strength to defeat the army of darkness in order to keep her friends and loved ones from certain death.

Kili, the youngest heir of Durin, was distraught over the loss of his wife and unborn child. They were all he had in this world. He had to be dragged away from her body as he had clung to her for hours in fits of rage and sorrow.

The Battle of the Five Armies was won by the heroic efforts of Lillith, the awe inspiring power of the great bear, Beorn, and the many allies that put down their lives to ensure the victory on the side of good. The orcs and goblins were driven from the battle field and for days they were hunted down and dispatched from Middle Earth.

The great company moved Kili inside the stronghold in order to see to his great wounds. Kili went had become so ill afterward that he could not leave his bed for days. It was feared he would die from infection.

Thorin, King under the Mountain, and uncle to the two brothers, Fili and Kili, had died of his wounds. It was a sad day for the company who had come so far for the great King.

His death meant the title of King would be passed to the eldest son of Dis, sister of Thorin. Fili took the role with pride, but sadness still filled his heart. For his brother was laying on his deathbed and his sister by marriage was dead...or so he thought.

While a great many deaths had taken place during that battle, a miracle still made it known to all. Within hours of laying Lily on a table to dress her for burial, it was noticed that color was starting to return to her face and shallow breathing brought her lungs to life. She had lived through the ordeal.

Gandalf the Grey told the dwarves she was in a deep slumber in order to heal her body on its own accord. All rejoiced at the news.

When Kili had finally recovered from fever and began to heal, he was delighted to hear that his wife was alive. He went to her immediately. Lily was moved to the bedroom he wished to share with his wife and stayed there by her side.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. By the third month Lily had seemed to heal completely and it was evident that she had not lost their child. Her stomach was swelled with a babe and it was known that she would soon be giving birth, but she still laid in sleep.

Fili, King under the Mountain, brought his brother from the room he had sheltered himself in for fresh air. While away, guards had been placed to watch over the body of his wife who laid there peacefully. As the brothers walked about Erebor to over see repairs, a great shout was heard from the halls. One of the guards came to find the brothers and tell them the joyful news.

Lillith was now awake. She had opened her eyes a few moments after the brothers had shut the door and sat up with a great yawn.

The brothers ran as fast as their legs could take them. Kili threw the door open and was greeted by the site of his wife standing near stone balcony of their room. She had never looked so lovely. Her hair blew in the wind and her emerald eyes had a smile in them that matched her perfectly shaped mouth. The tears that filled her eyes were that of happiness and love.

The reunion of the two lovers who had been through such an unexpected journey was a sight to behold. They held each other and kissed."

"Ewww...They kissed?" The little boy asked with a look of disgust.

"When your older, little one, you wont mind the idea of kissing a woman so much.." Fili smirked and went back to the book.

"Now let's see...oh yes! So they kissed and embraced. Together at last and nothing would stand in their way. A true love story, some would say. There was a large celebration that night and many more the nights that followed. All were pleased to see the lovely fae was alive and carrying the line of Durin within her womb.

Weeks had passed and not one day had Kili and Lillith been apart. Then the day came that Lillith was to give birth. King Fili, Kili, and the other dwarves of the company that had been with her for so long waited outside the doors of their chamber. Screams of pain and agony were heard in the heat of birthing. All on the other side were impatient and nervous for what lied ahead of them.

Lillith laid in her bed for many long hours pushing the babe from her womb, but soon there was a small cry that was heard within the room. The sound of a child. The door opened after several long minutes and a maid led the group in with cautiousness. They had cleaned and dressed the lovely Lillith and within her arms were two bundles. A boy and a girl. The fact that she had kept two children alive within her womb though the Battle of Five Armies and the quest was one that was respected throughout the kingdom and beyond.

Lillith and Kili named their oldest son Thorin II and the younger daughter Maerwen. They lived in the Kingdom of Erebor with happiness all around them.

The line of Durin would continue no matter what it endured...There! That was the end!" Fili clapped the book shut and smiled at the two children who were now fast asleep. He had read them that story so many times. He loved to indulge his favorite niece and nephew.

"That was very sweet of you Fili...they love when you read to them." A female voice spoke from the doorway of the chamber.

Fili looked up to see Lily standing there in a long white silken nightgown that swept low over her chest, the white robe that was over her nightgown flowed with layers that brushed the floor. Her long hair was in a braid that she pulled over her shoulder. She smiled at him warmly. When she heard a soft whimper she looked down to the small baby boy in her arms.

"Shh little Orin...sleep my sweet child.." She kissed the top of the babe's head and cooed him back to sleep.

Fili stepped over to Lily with a smile on his face. He set the book down on the side table and once he got to Lily he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know how much I love them. They are a welcome reprieve from my very busy days."

He led her out of the room and shut the door to the twin's chamber. "What are you doing awake? I told you I would be happy to put them to bed. You need your rest with this little man." He smiled down at the boy child in her arms.

"Ugh you sound like Kili. He always worries so much." She sighed and they began walking back down the corridor towards her chamber.

"You give him good reason to worry." He teased. "Do you miss him?"

"It's been four weeks, of course I do! Did he really have to go north to see Dain?" She pouted as they continued walking.

Fili laughed and nodded. "Aye, 'twas necessary. I could not leave here so he had to go in my place. I know how much you hate it, but there is much that must be done when you are in line for being King of Erebor, which might be never with me as King!" He puffed up at that last part.

Lily smacked his arm and giggled. " You're so full of yourself." She smiled at the thought. "I hope you never change."

Fili put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "As you wish my dear sister." They both laughed quietly as to not wake the baby.

They finally made it to her chamber and she wished him goodnight. She watched Fili walk away, his head high and his posture that of a King. He would be great at this. It had only been five years, but he was doing one hell of a job.

She sighed and pushed open her chamber door. A cool breeze caught her off guard. The door to the stone balcony was open and she narrowed her eyes. She had not left that open. She walked over to the crib and set little Orin down, she made sure to snuggle him into the blankets before moving away to investigate. She slowly made her way to the balcony, where the soft curtains blew in from the trickling wind. Her hand clenched and fire engulfed it.

Being quick she jumped out to the balcony and held her hand out to strike anyone who was out there. She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, the fire burning the hand slightly, but when her back hit the stone wall and she smelled a familiar musk she immediately stopped any assault.

"You mean to sneak up on your husband as though he was an assassin in the night?" The smirk that was covered by a thicker beard than there had been five years ago made her smile warmly.

"You're back early. I did not expect you for another week." She cocked her head to the side as she looked at her husband.

"I could not stand to be away from you for another minute. So I made up some excuse to leave early. Did you miss me?" Kili leaned his head against Lily's.

"Of course I did! Although I was very busy with your children that I barely had time to really think of anything else." She laughed and he pushed himself against her.

"And how are my children? I think I shall surprise them at breakfast."

"They missed you very much Kili. Thorin asked about you almost everyday and Maerwen could not wait for you to come back, she was very excited about her bow lessons that you so conveniently promised her. I swear that girl is more like you than me...it's sad, i was hoping for a proper little girl to dress up with elegant dresses and beautiful hair..."

"We both know that is a lie!" Kili poked her side which effectively made Lily squeak and giggle.

"Be nice to the mother of your children!

"Nice? Oh I plan to be very nice tonight. You have indeed proven to be a fine mother to our wonderful children. Shall you give me another?" He teased.

"Master dwarf I do hope you're joking! It's only been six weeks since I last bore you a child." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kili only chuckled and pushed her arms away to pin them above her head.

"I think you'd do well to remember who you married." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Lily giggled and squirmed beneath his hold. "Oh yes I remember that very well."

Kili was quick to stop her squirming and placed a hand on her hip to still her. He smiled at her lovingly and leaned his face down to his. His lips touched her softly before he pulled her body to his with force enough to deepen the kiss into a passionate tangle for dominance.

By the time he raised his head they were both panting as though they had run up a hill. Kili picked her up and brought her into the chamber.

"Lily, it's been too long." Kili buried his face into her neck and gently lowered her onto the bed. "I need you more than anything." He began removing his tunic and undershirt.

"I need you as well my love..I have missed you so very much." She helped him slide off his clothes until his chest was exposed. She flexed her fingers against the plains of his chest and abs.

Everything about him drove her crazy with lust. Not once in their entire marriage had she ever thought any less of him. He was the only man she would ever love and she was the only person in the world he would give his heart to.

"I will make you forget you ever missed me.."

"Good. Come now." She pulled him to press against her and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. "Complete me, for I can no longer wait.." She spoke huskily as she nipped his bottom lip playfully.

"Easy love, we have all night.." He smirked into her mouth and held her close.

"No...we have the rest of our lives." She corrected. Kili let out a soft chuckle and smiled down at Lily.

She was even more beautiful then when he had first laid eyes on her. She had grown into someone who he could be comfortable with when he was in need of a friend and a woman he knew would raise their children to be as great as herself. She was the light in his life. The sun in the sky. Lily was everything he could have hoped for in a companion and more. To be without her was something he did not wish to go through again. He touched her face with care and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"Aye, we have forever."

His life with her would be one of only happiness. All the sorrow from the past would never come to harm them again. Love, that was what kept them going. It was what saved them both. Love was all they would ever need.

**I know it's short, but I am very happy with how it all ended :) Please review! Thank you all for your support!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and continued support! It was amazing to see so many people enjoyed my story :) I have other ideas for fanfics for the future, but I can handle a heavy load of writing so I am considering writing a couple stories at a time. I have one that will be a Kili/elf fanfic. Anyone have anymore ideas? I'd like to hear what my readers would like. I had an idea for continuing with this stories characters, but making the next fanfic about Bofur and his adventure in finding love. He was so in love with Lily and she couldn't love him back so I found it very sad that he had no one. Feel free to throw in what ever ideas you have! Do not be afraid to PM me, I am a very friendly individual :)**

**~ Runa168**


End file.
